


Axis Mundi

by theguineapig3



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Game, established Harry/OC, the party takes care of a baby, warnings: fantasy racism and natural disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 110,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/pseuds/theguineapig3
Summary: When Brave Vesperia is called to investigate the case of a baby left on the Union’s doorstep, they assume the child has been abandoned. But as they dig deeper, it seems like everyone wants to get their hands on her- an Imperial research facility, a Krityan cult, and perhaps even an ancient Entelexia living deep within the planet. Brave Vesperia may not be a babysitting guild, but when it comes to helping a child in need, they’ll do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio, Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell, Judith/Raven (Tales of Vesperia), Karol Capel/Nan
Comments: 125
Kudos: 85





	1. Tonian

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to be able to share this with you all- it’s been just over a year since I was introduced to the incredible world of Tales of Vesperia, and working on this fanfiction has been a source of incredible joy over the past eight months. I’m trying a shiny new approach to future fanfictions, called “actually-finishing-the-fic-before-posting,” which will allow me to achieve the dream: a consistent update schedule. No more rushed editing jobs or unexpected hiatuses- this fic is written in its entirety and ready to be shared over the next sixteen weeks! I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Huge thanks to Rainbowkittyblossomwings for being my faithful beta-reader and motivational speaker throughout the writing process, and to VigilantGay for sparking my inspiration for this wonderful fandom. I couldn’t have done it without you guys!

**1- Tonian**

Karol scribbled some notes into the margins of the book he had in his lap. The others watched from their own positions, lounging on the deck of the ship and enjoying the feeling of the wind on their faces as Ba’ul flew leisurely over the ocean below. The clear weather had brought with it the chill of late autumn, and Yuri was snuggled next to Repede while Raven held his heavy coat tightly around his shoulders. Judith didn't act affected by the cold, but every so often when no one was looking, she ran her hands up and down her bare arms to warm them.

Patty leaned over Karol’s shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the text. “Are you gonna read us the answer or not? You're taking longer than the buildup of deep-sea ooze.”

“Give me a sec, will you?” Karol waved her away. “I want to make sure I have a record of everyone’s answers! Okay, here's what it says…” He stood up and held the book out in front of him as he read. “The color you chose reveals characteristics of your outward personality, the personality that you show to others. Those who chose warm colors can be friendly and outgoing, but also hot-headed and impulsive. Those who chose cool colors are more level-headed, but may be closed off around those they aren't familiar with. Earth tones signify gentle, grounded personalities, and people who chose black or white tend to be strict and by-the-book.”

Yuri groaned and leaned back against the side of the ship. “Once again, a vague description that could apply to anybody. Face it, Karol, this isn’t science. They're just writing these things for fun.”

Karol pouted and hugged the book to his chest. “You take that back! The Pythia Society is a guild that prides itself on its breakthroughs in psychology and probing the secrets of the mind! Aren't you cool and level-headed, but also closed off to people you don't know?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “That has nothing to do with blue being my favorite color and you know it-”

“So what if it's fake?” Judith interrupted. “The point of these sorts of things is to have fun. If you accomplish that, does it matter whether it's accurate or not?”

Yuri didn't answer right away, but Repede whined and nudged his arm, and he sighed.

“I guess…”

“What confuses me is-” Raven broke in, “-why anybody'd choose _white_ as their favorite color. I mean, white ain’t even really a color at all. It's _no_ color.”

Judith laughed. “Actually, according to Estelle, white light contains all colors of light in the visible spectrum. Technically speaking, white is _all_ colors.”

“Judith, darlin’, have I ever told ya how much I love a gal with a brain like yours?”

“Yes, you've made it quite clear that my _brain_ is the part of me you're most attracted to.”

Yuri groaned again and raised one hand. “Alright, Captain Karol! Next question, please!”

Karol nodded and flipped to the next page. “Question four is- if you were an animal, what animal would you be?”

“Hah! That’s an easy one!” Patty had climbed up onto the front of the ship and turned back to address the others. “I'd be a mighty orca, ruler of the seas!”

“An orca?” Judith repeated. “You mean like a killer whale?”

“Aye, that's the one!” Patty crossed her arms. “The orca is the most powerful hunter in the ocean. No prey is too much for it, not even whales. Cultures around the world revere it for its strength and worship it as an ocean deity. Why, some even perform funerary rites for beached orcas out of respect. Truly, there's no creature in the sea more befitting of a pirate queen like myself.”

“Huh, interesting.” Yuri sat up straight again, a smile returning to his face. “I figured you'd go for something cute, like a sea otter. But a killer whale suits you too.” He glanced up at Judith. “How about you, Judy?”

“Mmm, this is a tough one. I'd like to say a dragon like Ba’ul, but I suppose that doesn't count as an animal exactly. Perhaps, then, some kind of bird of prey? A falcon, maybe? They're intelligent and fast with quick reflexes and sharp talons. I like their style. How about you, Karol?”

Karol grinned. “I'd be a jaguarundi. They're shy and not much bigger than your normal domesticated cat, but they've got lots of different talents that other wildcats don’t. They’re fast, good at both climbing and swimming, and their secretive nature makes them all the more fascinating.”

“Very nice.”Judith clapped. “Trust Captain Karol to come up with an animal no one's ever heard of. Does Yuri also has something unique for us?”

Yuri just shook his head. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’d be satisfied being a normal dog.” He reached over and began scratching Repede behind the ear, watching the pup’s tail swing back and forth as he continued. “Dogs are strong and hardworking, but don't need to be flashy or do things in a fancy way. They live their own simple lives exactly the way they feel is best. What more could a guy want?”

Judith giggled. “Funny that Yuri would pick a dog and Karol a cat. I've always seen the two of you as just the opposite.”

“Huh? Y-you think I'm like a dog?” Karol stammered, almost dropping the book. Meanwhile, Yuri scowled and snapped indignantly.

“How dare you? I'm nothing like a cat!”

“Which is exactly what a cat would say,” Patty added, shooting a smirk in response to Yuri’s dirty look. Raven was laughing the whole time, and finally, he leaned over to give Yuri a pat on the back.

“Hey, don't get so mad. I never saw ya as a cat either. Ya seem more like a rabbit ta me.”

Yuri turned back to him, too surprised to be angry. “A _rabbit_? In what way?”

“Well, maybe not all the time, but ya sure turn into one whenever Flynn comes a’knocking-”

“You wanna take a dive off the side of this boat, old man?!”

This triggered a shoving match between the two, with Repede in the middle trying to squeeze his way out of it. Judith laughed, while Karol and Patty looked on, a confused frown on Karol’s face.

“Turning into a rabbit? What does that even mean?”

“Aw, Karol, you sweet child.” Patty hopped down next to him and reached up to sling an arm around his shoulder. He was a head taller than she was, but that didn't affect her condescending attitude. “Almost sixteen and still as pure as a white whale-”

“D-Don't make fun of me!” Karol pulled away, running over to where Repede had finally freed himself from the conflict and turned to watch. “Raven! If you were an animal, what would you be?”

The two stopped arguing, and Raven leaned back to look up at Karol with a smile. “You askin’ seriously? Or are ya just tryin’ta get a laugh outta an old man?”

“What do you-? _Oh._ ” Karol shook his head. “Th-that's not important. You can choose any animal you want-”

“Say, there's Torim Harbor now. We’re almost there.”

Judith pointed off the side of the ship, and the others moved to look. Yuri and Raven stood up and leaned over the side, while Patty hopped back up onto the bow. 

“That's my port!” she chimed, looking down at the harbor through her binoculars. “And my crew is docked and waiting for me there, just as they promised.”

Judith walked over to stand beside the bow, and Patty jumped back down beside her. “We’re going to miss you,” Judith spoke up, patting her on the head. “It's been like old times, having you around again.”

“Aye, Judith, these past few weeks have been more fun than a barrel’a sea monkeys. But a good captain can't abandon her crew.” She turned around and headed back across the deck of the ship to where her belongings- along with a few boxes of archeological treasures- were sitting near the gangplank. “Next time you hear rumors of treasure, you give ol’ Patty a call!”

Judith nodded. “We will!”

“Wait, wait! Before we land-” Karol broke in, waving his book above his head. “-don't you want to hear the explanation about your animal choice?”

“Oh, that's right. I'd love to-”

Yuri had walked around behind Karol and took the opportunity to snatch the book from his hands. By the time Karol realized what was going on, Yuri was already across the deck and handing the book to Patty.

“Here. Do me a favor and take it with you.”

“Yuri! That's mine-!”

Patty gave a salute. “I'll take good care of it, Captain Karol. Any present from Yuri is a priceless treasure, after all.”

“Aw, man…”

Ba’ul touched down outside of town and the group helped Patty carry her spoils back to the harbor and onto her ship. When they'd given a friendly farewell to her and her crew, they made their way back out of town and along the road beneath where Ba’ul was hovering in wait for them. Once back in the air, the group took some time for themselves, Karol sulking about Yuri giving away his book, Judith chatting with Ba’ul, and Repede propping his front paws up on the side of the ship so that he could lean his head into the wind. Yuri glanced between them, enjoying the quiet atmosphere for a moment before a voice from the back of the ship caught his attention. He walked over to where Raven sat, hunched over their radio transceiver with the earpiece held against one ear.

“...uh-huh. Yeah, we’re headed that way now, actually. ...yeah, over Torim. We can be there in about twenty minutes or so. ...okay… okay… yep, we’ll head right ta Union Headquarters as soon as we get in. Thanks fer tellin’ us. See ya soon.”

Raven set the earpiece back down with a sigh and looked up at Yuri, extending one hand.

“Ya mind helpin’ an old man to his feet?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, but took Raven’s hand and helped him up anyway. “Who was that? Is something going on at headquarters?” 

“Yeah, that was Kaufman. Said she had a job fer Brave Vesperia and needed ta see us as soon as possible.”

“As soon as possible?” Yuri’s expression fell. “Did she say what the job was about?”

“Nope. ‘Course, that probably means it’s somethin’ we wouldn't be too keen on doin’ if we knew ahead of time.” Raven started over toward the bow of the ship, calling out. “Hey, Captain Karol! I just got off the radio with the Union. Soon as we get into Dahngrest, we’re headin’ straight for headquarters, okay?”

Karol perked up, steadying himself against the side of the ship as he stood. “Oh? Is Harry back early?”

“Nope. Kaufman’s got a job fer us.”

“A job for Brave Vesperia, direct from the Union?” Judith asked, turning back around to face the others. “How exciting.”

Yuri stood beside Repede and leaned against the side of the ship “Suspicious is more like it. Why'd she call us specifically?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Karol asked, barely concealing his pride. “She knows from experience that our guild is more than capable of handling any task we’re given!”

“Perhaps, but it sounds like this is time-sensitive, and that's never a good sign.”

“Aw, Yuri, lighten up,” Raven offered, reaching out to give him a pat on the shoulder. “There’s no point in worryin’ about it until we get there.”

“I guess so…”

Repede barked in agreement, and Judith laughed again.

“You heard them, Ba’ul. Next stop, Dahngrest.”

* * *

The sky had grown overcast by the time they arrived in Dahngrest, but the streets were lively, the citizens bustling about with hushed excitement. There was an electricity to the air, an anticipation for something grand that was building with each passing minute. Karol couldn't help being swept along by the feeling, but Yuri was uncomfortable with it all.

“Is everybody really that excited for Harry to get back?”

“Yuri! You of all people should know how much it’ll mean to everyone for us to have a Don again,” Karol scolded. “It's a big deal.”

Yuri just shrugged, dodging a few passersby along the side of the street. “But how is anything going to change? We've already been treating Harry like the Don.”

“Treatin’ the kid like the Don and him actually _bein’_ the Don are two totally separate things,” Raven pointed out. “Guilds have always been big on pomp and circumstance. No one wanted ta admit it, but waitin’ until Harry came of age ta inaugurate a new Don was puttin’ a lot of stress on the Union. It’ll be a load off everyone’s mind once he’s officially in power and not just that-kid-who’s-not-quite-old-enough-to-be-in-charge-but-is-anyway.”

Yuri scoffed. “After all the Union has been through, I just think they could've made an exception.”

Judith leaned over and nudged Yuri. “You miss Harry too, don't you?”

“Th-that’s not it-!”

“It _has_ been six months since he left to train with Altosk…” Karol murmured. “I'll bet he’s gonna be so much stronger when we see him again tomorrow! I can't lose to him!”

Raven was at the head of the group for once, and he stopped on the front steps of the headquarters building to wait for the others to catch up. 

“Alright, kiddos, no more arguing. We’ve got a job ta do, remember?”

“Yes, Uncle Raven~” Judith chimed, opening the door and motioning the others inside. Yuri, Karol, and Repede filed in, but Raven stayed behind and reached for the door handle.

“After you, darlin’.”

“No, no. You go ahead.”

“Aw, don't be like that. A man’s gotta show his respect fer a beautiful lady.”

“But a lady must also show respect for her elders, shouldn't she?”

“Judith, darlin’, sometimes I can’t tell if you're being serious or if you’re just teasin’ me-”

Yuri, stopped a few feet from the doorway, called back to interrupt them.

“Alright, lovebirds, no more flirting. We've got a job to do, remember?”

“Yes, Uncle Yuri~”

Judith let go of the door, allowing it to slam against Raven’s shoulder as she passed him. He cringed and scrambled inside after them.

“Ow, that hurt! W-wait for me, would ya?”

Raven managed to catch up with them as they began chatting with Kaufman, who was waiting patiently outside the Don’s chambers. She hadn’t worried about cordialities, and instead wasted no time in describing the situation.

“-received a delivery this morning. We weren't expecting anything today, especially not live cargo, but…”

“Live cargo?” Yuri murmured. “Like, an animal of some kind?”

“No. Even stranger.” Kaufman pointed them towards the doorway to the Don’s chambers. “Come see for yourself. Just watch your step and keep your voice down.”

The group followed, uneasy with the way things were shaping up. Kaufman’s description of ‘even stranger,’ coupled with her warnings, brought up visions of monsters and Entelexia in Yuri’s mind, and he was already puzzling over how to approach the situation. However, as they entered the chambers and passed the guild flags along the walls, he became aware of a distinct lack of monsters- and a large basket sitting at the end of the hall.

“I was called in after they discovered her, since I'm the only chief from the five master guilds currently in town,” Kaufman was explaining in a hushed voice. “Rodanthe would've been a better choice, but the Blood Alliance is out on a job, so I got stuck with this situation instead.”

Karol ran over to the basket and dropped to the floor beside it to examine its contents. “A baby?!” he gasped, and Kaufman shushed him.

“Don't yell. You’ll wake her.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Repede leaned over the basket, sniffing the child and nudging her face with his nose. The sensation caused her to stir, and Repede jumped back as she let out a curious coo. He looked up at Yuri as though wondering what to make of all this.

“Why would you call us specifically?” Yuri asked, keeping his eyes on Kaufman but giving Repede a reassuring pat on the head. “We’re not a babysitting guild.”

“No, you're not.” Kaufman knelt down and pulled the child from the basket, adjusting the blankets around her so that her head was more visible. “But you're reliable, discreet, _and_ you have a Krityan member.”

Judith let out a gasp. “She’s…!”

Now that the child’s head was uncovered, the group could see her long, pointed ears, and the two short, downy antennae that extended from the back of her skull. Judith drew closer, and while Kaufman held the child out, she didn't move to take her.

“There was a note from the child’s mother, asking the Union to care for her. I would have taken her to the local orphanage right away, but I don't know what kind of special care Krityan children need. That's why I called you here- I thought you might know more or be able to refer me to someone who does.”

Karol and Raven had crowded in to get a better look at the child, who was staring wide-eyed from one person to another.

“She’s so tiny,” Karol murmured. “She can't be more than a few weeks old.”

“Huh, I've never seen a Krityan with blonde hair before,” Raven added. “Blue eyes too. Are there Kritya with blue eyes?”

Before anyone else could answer, Karol chimed in with a proud smile. “Actually, Raven, everyone is born with blue eyes. It isn't until they're a few months old that the iris gets enough pigment to turn a different shade. Judging by the gold flecks around her pupil, this little one is probably going to have hazel or brown eyes when she gets older.”

“Ooh, lucky gal. Hazel eyes are somethin’ special. ‘Course, she’ll probably end up with those even prettier purple Krityan eyes-”

“No, she won't.” Judith stepped in, leaning over the baby. “The reddish color of Krityan eyes is because of the different structure of their iris. Their eye color starts out red and may turn a darker shade of purple as they grow older, but it would never start out blue.”

“But…” Karol stammered. “...her ears! And the antennae!”

“Even so, blonde hair isn't a Krityan trait either, is it?” Yuri asked. “Something’s not right about this kid.”

The baby let out another curious coo, reaching out for the fabric of Karol’s neckerchief. He placed a hand in the way, and her fingers wrapped around his thumb. “You don't think one of her parents is human, do you?” he murmured. 

“I didn't think that was possible,” Yuri answered. “They're not genetically compatible, are they?”

Karol hummed in thought. “Well, genetically speaking, they _are_ different species, but sometimes hybrids can happen…”

“Kritya have forty-eight chromosomes, while humans only have forty-six,” Judith explained. “It's rare that a Krityan and human pair could even conceive a child, and rarer still for that child to be brought to term. This little girl is the living embodiment of a one-in-a-million chance.”

Karol watched as the baby reached her other hand up to grab at his fingers, his voice taking on a more reverent tone. “That’s amazing. Who would just abandon a child so special?”

“All children are special,” Yuri corrected. “Abandoning a child, no matter their genetics, is an awful thing to do.”

Raven shrugged and shook his head. “Hey, sometimes it’s more complicated’n that. There’re all kinda reasons why parents would give up a kid. Maybe the tyke is better off this way. Our job ain't to judge, its to figure out how to give this kid a better life.”

“Raven’s right,” Judith agreed with a nod. “We may seek to punish the unjust, but if we refuse to actually help those who are suffering, then we _become_ the unjust.” She left Kaufman’s side and began to pace back and forth next to the windows. “Our first step should be to take the child to a doctor who treats Kritya. We should have her examined to determine how much of her physiology is Krityan and what kind of needs she has as a result.”

“Do you have a specific doctor in mind?” Kaufman asked.

“Well, there’s a doctor in Myorzo, but that would require Ba’ul to track down Krones, which isn't always the fastest process. There’s a Krityan doctor in Zaphias that has a good reputation. Perhaps we should take the baby there?”

“Yeah!” Karol exclaimed. “Estelle and Rita are in the capital right now too- they're good with kids, aren't they? We could ask them for help taking care of her overnight and then bring her back to Dahngrest tomorrow morning.”

Yuri glanced at Judith and Raven, then sighed. “Hey, if it helps this kid find a good home, I'm all for it. Just don't expect me to be the one changing all the diapers.”

“Don't worry, Yuri.” Judith patted him on the shoulder. “We’ll leave Raven in charge of that.”

“H-hey! Fer the kid’s sake, I don't think ya wanna do that…”

“President,” Karol began, looking over at Kaufman, “did the note that was left with her tell you her name? I hate to keep calling her ‘the kid’ or ‘the baby.”

Kaufman tightened the blankets around the baby and handed her over to Karol, making sure that he was properly supporting her head. “No, there was no name given in the note. Since you all are taking care of her, you should give her a name.”

“Us? Name her?” Karol’s grip on the child tightened, and he had to relax when she started to whine. “Is that okay?”

“Why not?” Yuri shrugged. “You said yourself, we can't keep calling her ‘the kid.”

“He’s right.” Judith stepped closer to Karol, looking over his shoulder at the baby. “Someone needs to think of a name for her.”

Raven’s hand shot up. “Ooh, pick me! I've got a good one-”

“Captain Karol?” Yuri interrupted. “You're our name guy, right? Give her a good name.”

“Just gonna ignore the old man are ya? I swear…”

Karol looked between Yuri and Raven before turning his attention back to the baby. “I know I like coming up with names, but… to name an actual person…”

“I wonder,” Judith began, “if she should have a human name or a Krityan name. What do you think, Karol?”

“I think-!” Raven tried to break in again, but Yuri tugged on the back of his shirt to quiet him so that Karol could focus.

“Well…” Karol frowned, staring at the baby and locking eyes with her as he thought it over. “...human or Krityan… a name for someone who’s both…” He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “Maybe someone who’s both human and Krityan should have a name that isn't either. With her golden hair, it makes me think… what about ‘Belius?”

The rest of the group went quiet, glancing around at one another. The baby, however, seemed pleased, and let out a squeal as she reached up toward Karol again. Judith smiled.

“I think she likes it.”

“Belius,” Raven let out a sigh. “Not what I would’a picked, but it’s a good name.”

“Belius it is, then.” Yuri approached Karol, leaning over the baby and smiling down at her. “It’s nice to meet you, Bell.”

“ _Bell!_ ” Karol repeated. “In the name of the brightest star in the sky, Brave Vesperia, we accept your job!”

Yuri stifled a laugh. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, Captain Karol, but maybe you should formally accept the job from Kaufman instead.”

“Oh! Uh-um-” Karol spun around on his heel to face Kaufman. “Right! In the name of the brightest star in the sky, Brave Vesperia, we accept this job!”

“I knew I could count on you guys,” Kaufman replied. “We’ll look forward to hearing your report tomorrow.”

The group gathered up the supplies that the Fortune’s Market members had already purchased and set Bell comfortably back in the basket so that they could transport her more easily. It began raining as they walked back out to the edge of town for Ba’ul to pick them up, and while Raven complained about going from one job to another without any time to rest, no one really took him seriously. They piled into the cabin of the ship as Ba’ul took off, and Karol made Bell comfortable in the bassinet while the others chatted around him.

“It's been a while since we’ve seen Estelle and Rita,” Judith commented from her spot on one of the upper bunks. “It’s a shame that it takes a job to get us all together again.”

Yuri was sitting against the wall by the staircase, Repede curled up by his side. “I think so too, but they're so excited about the work they're doing with the New Energy Initiative, I don't have the heart to take them away from it. Flynn too.”

“Speakin’ of which,” Raven chimed, “I take it you’ll be bunking with the commandant tonight, Yuri?”

“Actually, Flynn’s in Heliord right now overseeing the Tolbyccian mining operations.”

“Aw, too bad,” Judith responded with exaggerated pity. “Poor Yuri will be so lonely sleeping in the capital all by himself.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Very funny, guys. I’m really not in the mood to talk to Flynn right now anyway, so it's not a big deal.”

“Did something happen?” Karol asked, turning around in his chair. 

“It's nothing,” Yuri replied. “Just a little disagreement, is all.”

Raven gave a scolding ‘ _tsk_.’ “A lover’s spat, huh? I guess even the most lovey-dovey pair ain't immune ta those sorta things”

“It's not-!” Yuri began, half rising to his feet before thinking better of it and sitting back down. “And who are you calling lovey-dovey anyway?”

Raven just laughed. “Yuri, my boy, I'd _kill_ for a woman ta love me as much as you’n Flynn love each other.”

Judith leaned over the side of the bunk. “Who would you be willing to kill?”

“For you, Judith darlin’? Anybody.”

“Hmm… as nice as that sounds, it'd be cheaper to go DIY. Undying adoration is a little too steep a price for something I could easily do myself.”

“Aw, Judith, c’mon now-!”

Karol ignored them and leaned his chair back as he looked to Yuri. “You know, if something’s bothering you, you can always talk to us. We’re your friends. We may not be able to solve your problem, but we can help you through it.”

“Thanks, Karol.” Yuri nodded in response. “I'm fine, but it's nice to know I've got you in my corner. And I _do_ have some things I'd like to talk with you about soon. Just some questions about guild stuff-”

Before Yuri had finished his sentence, a sharp wail pierced the conversation, and Bell began to cry loudly. Raven covered his ears and Repede whined. Karol, meanwhile, rushed to Bell’s side.

“Aww, hey! What's wrong? What is it? C’mon, Bell, it's okay…”

Yuri glanced up at Judith with a frown and mouthed the words “ _what have we gotten ourselves into?_ ”

Judith smiled. “We can handle it. It's only overnight.”

“Overnight…” Yuri closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. “...somehow I get the feeling it won't be that easy.”


	2. Cryogenian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this fic so far! I've been absolutely blown away by the amount of comments and kudos I've received in just the first week. You all are incredible, and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy the story!

**2- Cryogenian**

The office of Doctor Kirk in Zaphias was nothing more than a little loft over a store just three blocks away from the Lower Quarter. Yuri and Repede had broken off from the group to visit Estelle and Rita in the castle and explain the situation, so the others went on to ask about walk-in availability for Bell.

Judith had mentioned that Kritya-run businesses tended to be more laid back than ones run by humans, but Karol and Raven were still surprised at how easy it was to get Bell in to see the doctor. The receptionist said it would be about twenty minutes before Kirk was finished with the next patient, but it only took fifteen minutes for an elderly Krityan man to exit the doorway on the far side of the room, followed by a middle-aged Krityan woman dressed in a white coat. The receptionist addressed her and pointed over to the group.

"There's a group from Dahngrest asking about a physical examination for an infant. I told them your next appointment isn't until later this evening, so you could work them in."

"Of course," the doctor answered with a smile and stepped forward to meet Judith halfway. "But what brings you all this way just for a physical?"

Judith held Bell out for the doctor to examine. "She's only half Krityan, so we thought she should see a doctor who specializes in Krityan medicine just to be sure we understand her needs."

The doctor took Bell and held her at arm's length to examine. "Incredible… I've never seen a healthy human-Krityan hybrid before. What is her name?"

"Belius. Bell for short. And I'm Judith."

"Lovely names, both of them." The doctor smiled and held Bell close, rocking her as she began to whine and squirm. "Come with me, then, Miss Judith. And, ah-" She glanced around Judith toward the others, looking momentarily at Karol before ruling him out and settling on Raven. "-does the father want to be present as well?"

Raven stiffened. "N-no, no, no, ya got it all wrong! We ain't the kid's parents, we're just a guild charged with lookin' after her fer a little while."

Judith nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, we don't know anything about her biological parents. That's why we've come to you to ensure we take proper care of her while she's with us."

"I see. Then follow me, Miss Judith. Your companions are welcome to wait here."

Once Judith and the doctor had disappeared through the door, the receptionist motioned to the bookshelf on one wall and encouraged Karol and Raven to read something if they wanted. Karol was quick to take her up on the offer, muttering something about " _if Yuri hadn't given away my Pythia book this morning…_ " Raven, however, just leaned back in the chair and made himself comfortable with his eyes half-closed and his hands propped up behind his head.

Once some time had passed, it became clear that the little office wasn't as sleepy as they'd first thought. It doubled as a pharmacy, and within a few minutes, a Krityan man with his son in tow appeared to pick up some kind of medication. The little boy spared a curious glance over at the two humans sitting across the room before his father scolded him and dragged him out. The elderly woman who came in a few minutes later did the same, but the girl who appeared behind her seemed completely unfazed. She was about Judith's age, maybe a little younger, and something about her caught Raven's eye. He didn't move, but opened his eyes all the way to watch her as she spoke with the receptionist.

"Good to see you again, Miss Kida. It's been a while."

"I've been busy," the girl replied, resting her arms against the counter. Her curt words were accompanied by a shy frown as she passed a piece of paper across the counter. "Give Dr. Kirk my regards."

"Would you like to speak with her yourself? She should be almost done with the physical she's performing-"

"No, thank you. I'll speak with her later when I come to pick up my medicine."

"Of course." The receptionist glanced over the piece of paper. "The same dose as always, right? I can prepare it for you while you wait-"

"I have errands to run." The girl had already turned around and was halfway to the exit. "I'll stop by this evening."

"O-okay! Take care!"

There was a pause as the office grew quiet again following the girl's exit. The receptionist- and apparently pharmacist- had stepped into a closet with a distinct herbal smell to retrieve something from a shelf. With her distracted, Raven leaned over and nudged Karol.

"Hey, Captain Karol, did'ya see that girl just now?"

Karol glanced up from his book. "What? No."

"C'mon, yer tellin' me that ya didn't even give her a passin' glance?"

"I don't ogle girls like you do. I'm a teenager, not a pervert-"

"I'm not talkin' like that!" Raven snapped and then leaned in to whisper "I swear, she looked familiar. I've seen her before around Union Headquarters."

Karol gave him a puzzled look. "You sure it's not just a case of you being unable to tell Kritya apart?"

"No, dammit!" Raven hissed with an indignant frown. "I'm tellin' ya, it was _her_. I've seen her at headquarters before, and I know because I saw her this mornin'!"

"That's impossible. Ba'ul flew us here- there's no way she could have made it from Dahngrest to here in that time."

"I know. That's what made me suspicious." Raven sighed, crossing his arms and glancing toward the door. "I may be gettin' old, but my eyesight's still perfect. I just can't figure out how she got here so fast."

Karol went back to his book. "Maybe she has a twin sister who lives in Dahngrest."

"Maybe so… but then what're the odds we'd see the both of 'em in the same day?"

Karol didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

As soon as Judith and the others made it to the palace that evening, Estelle began fawning over Bell. Even Rita couldn't distract her- though she didn't seem to be trying too hard.

"Look at youuuu-! You are so cute! Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl-?"

Bell cooed and reached out, flailing her arms excitedly as she followed the stuffed toy that Estelle was waving at her. Rita tried to feign disinterest, but Yuri could tell she couldn't pull her eyes away from the baby either.

"It's not as unheard of as you think, the whole human-Krityan hybrid thing," Rita was saying. "Horses and donkeys are different species too, but people breed them all the time."

Yuri scoffed. "So you're calling her a mule?"

"I'm just saying, it's more accepted for humans and Kritya to hook up nowadays." Rita shrugged. "Statistically speaking, it's only natural that we see kids like Bell."

"You mean there's going to be more kids like her in the future?" Karol asked.

"Maybe. Crossbreeding can be dangerous, but it can also lead to what's known as _heterosis_ , or hybrid vigor _._ The combination of a variety of traits can protect against diseases and disorders that affect either of the parent types. That's why mutts live longer than purebred dogs."

"Hah! You hear that?" Yuri slapped a hand on the scruff of Repede's neck. "I always knew you were better off than those stuck-up designer doggies in the noble quarter."

Repede nudged Yuri's hand with a pleased wag of his tail and let out a quiet howl. The sound spooked Bell, and she began to cry.

"Yuri! Repede! You're scaring her." Estelle scooped up Bell and held her close to calm her cries. "I'm just glad she's healthy. There's no way of knowing how long she'd been separated from her parents before Fortune's Market found her. Anything could have happened to her."

"There was one odd thing Dr. Kirk pointed out," Judith broke in. "Look on the inside of her left arm, just above the elbow. There's a small wound there- like something beneath the skin. She didn't think it was dangerous, but she said to keep an eye on it and have it examined if there's any sign of growth or infection."

"Her arm…" Estelle pulled the blankets aside and pushed the sleeve of Bell's dress up to get a better look. "Oh, I see. That little red spot… but it's so tiny-"

"Let me see!" Rita pushed her way in next to Estelle, leaning over Bell. Bell squirmed and tried to pull her arm from Rita's grip, but Rita murmured reassurances under her breath, and it seemed to calm her. "This looks like the implantation site for an aer tag."

"Aer tag?" Raven repeated. "What kinda technology is that?"

"It's a miniature identifier that uses frequencies in aer to send and receive signals. But it's still an emerging technology, used mostly in wildlife studies and livestock management to replace tracking blastia. Why in the world would somebody waste a piece of powerful new tech on…" Her voice trailed off and she looked up at Estelle. "Something isn't right here."

Yuri stood up and walked over, putting an arm on Estelle's shoulder to lean over Bell. "If these aer tag things are a replacement for tracking blastia, that means somebody, somewhere, wants to know where Bell is."

"Which means," Judith added from across the room, "that she hasn't _really_ been abandoned."

There was a pause. Yuri turned around to look over at Judith.

"You don't think this is some kind of trap, do you?"

"A trap?" Karol repeated.

"I've heard of thieves and scammers using kids to do their dirty work," Yuri explained, "but I've never heard of it being done like this."

"Rita," Judith began again, "would a device like that have the capacity to record and transmit audio? It's possible that Bell was left at headquarters as a method to spy on the Union."

Raven sat up straighter. "Y'mean somebody could be listenin' inta our conversation right now?!"

"No, they couldn't," Rita shot back, waving one hand dismissively. "These things are too small to be listening devices. They emit electromagnetic signals that can be picked up by specialized machines to triangulate a position. All you can tell from the tag is where it's located on a map."

Raven let out a sigh of relief. "Good to hear. Ya had me scared for a minute there, Judith, darlin'."

"Why? Have you said something to Bell that might get you in trouble?"

"N-no, but…" He sighed and shook his head. "With Harry's inauguration comin' up, the Union is at a critical crossroads and I just don't wanna put it in jeopardy by ignorin' a threat like this."

"Threat?" Estelle clutched Bell close to her chest. "How could you consider a baby to be a threat?"

"It's not the baby," Yuri scolded. "It's that tag. Rita, do you know how to remove something like that?"

Rita sat down again, scooting her chair closer to Estelle and Bell. "It's not my area of expertise, so I'd be scared that I'd hurt her in the process. But if I can study the signals that it's giving off, I might be able to figure out what the model is and where it originated. We could then ask the developers to remove it for us."

Karol moved over to lean against the back of Rita's chair. "Do you think that it could be her parents' doing? Maybe they were forced to give her up, but still wanted to keep an eye on their daughter."

"I highly doubt that." Rita shook her head. "If they had the resources and connections to get their hands on a piece of new technology like this, they could have used those to find a home for her rather than just dumping her on the steps of the Union. Besides that, this is Empire tech. They wouldn't let just anybody get their hands on it, especially somebody from the guilds."

"So at least one of her parents must be from the Empire, then," Judith offered, and Raven laughed.

"Wouldn't that be a beautiful story? A human from the Union and a Krityan from the Empire- it's a forbidden love fer the ages!"

Rita groaned. "How do you figure it's the Krityan parent who's from the Empire? There aren't many Kritya involved in the Empire's tech research, y'know."

"Ah, just waxin' poetic, Rita darlin'."

Yuri let out a long, frustrated sigh. "I knew this job wasn't going to go smoothly. All I really care about is making sure that Bell is safe. We can't let her become a pawn in some kind of political espionage."

"Yuri's right!" Karol exclaimed. "We accepted this job to make sure Bell was safe and healthy, and we can't consider that job done until we know what this tag is and why she has it."

Judith gave Karol a pat on the shoulder. "I agree. There's no way we can just leave Bell like this. Rita, will you come to Dahngrest with us tomorrow? We'll have to explain why we want to keep her for a little longer, and we could use your expertise in explaining the situation."

"Of course I'll come with you! I was gonna do that anyway-"

Estelle broke in, pressing a finger to her lips and shushing the group. "You guys," she whispered, "I think she's asleep."

"She has the right idea," Yuri whispered back. "It's getting kinda late."

Judith reached into her pocket and retrieved Ba'ul's horn. "I'll call Ba'ul and confirm that we'll be staying in the capital tonight. He can pick us up and take all of us back to Dahngrest tomorrow morning."

"Judith, Rita," Estelle began again, "would you like to stay with me in my room tonight? It'd be like a sleepover, and we could take turns caring for Bell when she wakes up."

Yuri chuckled. "I like how you said _when_ , not _if_."

Raven, meanwhile, stood up and walked over to the table where the others were gathered. "Say, with all this uncertainty around the tag thing, would ya ladies like somebody ta stay with ya and stand guard?"

"I think we'll be fine," Judith answered with a smile.

"Ya sure? We don't know who might come lookin' fer the kid."

"We can take care of ourselves. If you don't believe that-" Judith turned around to look him in the eye. "-would you like us to _show_ you?"

Raven fought back a shiver. "Yeah, uh… I'll take yer word for it."

* * *

The beds in the palace were comfortable, there was no doubt about that, but something about the conversation that evening put Karol on edge. He tried to sleep, but he found himself tossing and turning, imagining horrifying experiments being performed on a poor, innocent baby. It was unnerving, and he knew he had to do something to get his mind off it or he'd never get to sleep.

He crawled out of bed and strolled out to the nearby courtyard, hoping that taking a walk would clear his mind. However, when he made it out the door, he noticed someone sitting against the side of the fountain and froze until he identified him. It was Yuri- leaning back and absentmindedly tossing some kind of coin up and down in one hand. Yuri looked up and noticed Karol, waving with his free hand.

"What's up, Captain Karol? Can't sleep?"

"Y-yeah. You too?"

Yuri gave a curt nod and patted the ground beside him. "What's on your mind? You wanna talk about it, or would you prefer a distraction?"

Karol walked over and sat next to Yuri, leaning back against the fountain too. He could feel the mist against the back of his shoulders, but it was a nice feeling, and combined with the warmth of Yuri sitting next to him, it helped calm his nerves.

"I just got scared thinking about Bell and the horrible things she might've experienced at the hands of the people who put that aer tag on her. It made it hard to sleep, so I guess I'd rather be distracted than try to talk it out tonight."

"Hey, that's fair." Yuri shrugged, still tossing the coin up and down. "It's not like we can do anything about it right now. So what do you want to talk about instead?"

"Um… well…" Karol gave it some thought before finally remembering a conversation they'd had earlier. "Hey, didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about some guild stuff?"

"Yeah, that's right. I guess now's as good a time as any." Yuri shifted and turned slightly so that he could face Karol. "I know we're still hammering out some of the guild rules, so it's only natural that there're things we haven't discussed yet. I wanted to ask what the guild policy should be on members pursuing romantic relationships."

Karol perked up. "Is this about you and Flynn?"

"Um, can we pretend for a minute that it's just a general question?"

Karol chuckled and nodded. "Sure, sure. The way I see it, Brave Vesperia aims to do justice, right? And forbidding someone to be with the person they love would be unjust. So Brave Vesperia should approve of its members pursuing romantic relationships."

Yuri smiled, but stayed focused on his hands rather than looking at Karol. "That sounds good in principle, but guild members are supposed to be dedicated. All for the guild and the guild for all, right? So what would be your policy on members getting married?"

Karol stiffened and looked over to where Yuri was still playing with the small metal object. He'd assumed it was a coin, but upon closer inspection, he realized that wasn't what it was at all. _It was a ring._

"Yuri!" he gasped, jumping up on his knees and leaning over Yuri's lap. "Are you gonna ask Flynn to marry you?"

"No." Yuri shook his head. "He asked me."

"Did you say yes? You said yes, right? Oh, Yuri, this is so exciting-!"

Yuri pushed Karol away. "I said I'll think about it."

"Whaaaat? You'll think about it?" Karol crossed his arms and pouted, slumping back against the side of the fountain. "What's to think about?!"

"The guild, for one. How can I commit myself to a person if I'm already committed to Brave Vesperia?"

Karol went quiet and finally let out a sigh. "There's a difference between committing yourself to a guild and committing yourself to a person. You can do both. I mean, even the Don- the old Don- had a wife and a family. It didn't affect his ability to dedicate himself to Altosk and to the Union. And it's not like you're going to move to the capital and leave the guild behind, right?"

"Yeah, but that's another thing I don't get." Yuri shook his head. "It's not like getting married would change anything. I've got my guild work and Flynn has his work with the knights. Neither of us is going to give that up, so we make things work when we can and understand when we can't. I want to be with him, but at the same time I don't see anything wrong with the way we are now."

"I guess that makes sense," Karol replied. "But there must be a reason he asked you. Did he say why he wants to get married?"

"I asked him, but couldn't get a good answer." Yuri started tossing the ring up and down again, following it with his eyes as the light from the palace around them glinted off the sides. "He said at first that it was just the natural thing to do. Then he said that it was only honorable given our, uh, _history_. He said it would be easier to explain to the knights that he's in a committed relationship, that it would justify him taking more time off to visit me, that it would give me certain privileges when I'm visiting him, etcetera, etcetera. All pointless if you ask me. Who cares about all that stuff?"

There was a moment of silence as Karol debated saying what was on his mind. Not sure what else to say, he blurted it out against his better judgment.

"Obviously Flynn does."

Yuri shrugged. "Yeah, but that's all secondary stuff. Like, I get that there are benefits to marriage. But if you don't love the person, it's no better than an arranged marriage. I don't want him to see this as some sort of knightly obligation, or worse- some kind of political ploy."

"You don't doubt that he's in love with you, do you?" Karol asked. "Any of your friends could tell you that he's head-over-heels for you, Yuri-"

"I know any of our friends could tell me. I want _him_ to tell me."

"...hasn't he?"

"In other contexts, yes. He tells me all the time. But…" Yuri held out the ring, frowning as he examined it. "...when I asked why he wanted to get married, it never came up. Shouldn't that be the very first reason?"

"Maybe Flynn didn't think he needed to say it."

That prompted a laugh from Yuri. "That's our commandant. Stubborn to a fault, even with matters of the heart."

Karol put a hand against the side of the fountain to steady himself as he rose to his feet. "I think this is a conversation you should have with him. As close as the two of you are, I don't think he can actually read your mind. You're not wrong to want a marriage based on love. But if you wait for him to say something he thinks he already has, you might be waiting forever."

"Heh, you give pretty good romantic advice for a teenager with no relationship experience."

"Hey!" Karol stiffened. "I-I do too have experience!"

"One-sided crushes don't count."

"Wh-what do you know? You and Flynn have been together for, like, _ever_!"

"You've got me there." Yuri placed the ring in an interior pocket of his coat and rose to his feet next to Karol. "Think you can sleep now? I'll walk you back to your room," he offered, patting Karol on the back.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

Karol started back inside and fell into step beside Yuri as they made their way back down the hall. He could feel another question gnawing at his mind, one he knew would bother him until morning if he didn't ask it, so once they reached the door to his room, he took a deep breath and spoke up again.

"Yuri… if I'd given you a different answer… if I'd said you couldn't marry Flynn _and_ stay with Brave Vesperia… what would you have done?"

Yuri considered Karol's expression for a moment and then smiled, elbowing his shoulder. "Don't look so scared, Boss. If you gave me an ultimatum like that, I'd just have to give Flynn his ring back. Tell him that he's still welcome to the milk, but the cow isn't for sale."

Karol covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "That's the strangest version of that saying I've ever heard. But really- if you had to choose between the guild and Flynn, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't." Yuri just shrugged. "There's always some other option. Either I'd find another way, or I'd die trying."

"Yeah, you're pretty good at that."

"What, dying?"

"N-n-no!" Karol waved his hands. "I mean, finding other ways to solve problems. You've taught me to never be satisfied with a lose-lose situation, that there's always a solution out there. I admire that about you and I don't ever want to lose that. So, uh… thanks... for being part of my guild."

Yuri considered the statement for a moment before reaching out and resting his hand on Karol's head.

"Thanks for making me a part of it, Boss."

* * *

The next morning was overcast and chilly, mirroring the group's apprehension. Bell had slept most of the night, much to the girls' surprise, only waking once about 3 A.M. to cry for a diaper change and some attention. Estelle and Judith had pretended to go back to sleep when Rita urged them, but they secretly stayed up and listened to Rita's affectionate whispers as she rocked the baby back into a calm slumber. Neither of them said anything about it the next morning, but Estelle made a point to ask Rita if she wanted to carry Bell, and was delighted when Rita accepted with minimal protests.

That was how Rita ended up being the one to feed Bell as they rode back to Dahngrest, huddled inside the ship's cabin to keep out of the biting wind. The ship leaned to one side as Ba'ul made a sharp turn, and at the same time Bell spit up onto Rita's coat.

"Gross," she muttered, placing the bottle aside and taking a cloth to Bell's face before setting her gently on the bed and removing the soiled coat to clean, "but I feel you, kid. It's been a pretty bumpy ride. Judith, would you mind telling Ba'ul to take it easy?"

Judith glanced down from one of the upper bunks. "Oh, Ba'ul's just playing hard-to-get. Apparently he has a little admirer."

"An admirer?" Yuri repeated.

"A young Entelexia. He says it's been following him around since yesterday, acting like a lovesick schoolchild, trying to stay close but not too close. He wants to see if it's just a coincidence or if it really is following his movements."

"Aww, ain't that cute?" Raven commented. "Even Entelexia can fall in love."

"It's adorable," Estelle agreed. Karol, however, was less enthusiastic.

"You don't think it's after Bell, do you? If those tag things send out signals through the aer, then Entelexia can probably pick up on them-"

"Ba'ul said it followed him around yesterday when we were in the capital," Judith interrupted, "so it's obviously not interested in us."

"Oh. That's a relief."

"Still…" Yuri murmured, "...it's a pretty strange coincidence that an unfamiliar Entelexia started following Ba'ul around at the same time we started taking care of Bell. We should stay on our guard."

Judith nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll tell Ba'ul to keep an eye on it. He'll let us know if it starts acting suspicious."

"More suspicious than it is already?" Rita asked.

"Yes," was all Judith said.


	3. Ediacaran

**3- Ediacaran**

If Dahngrest had been full of excitement the day before, it was absolutely beside itself today. Almost as soon as the group entered the city, a little boy ran past and called out.

"Karol! Harry's back, Harry's back!"

Karol stepped aside to talk to the boy, and meanwhile, the others stopped to look at one another. "Well, guess that answers our question," Raven commented. "Good thing, too. I think Kaufman really didn't want ta deal with this job anymore."

"I'm glad," Yuri agreed. "Harry should be able to help us. If there's any suspicious behavior in the Union, he and the senior members of Altosk will know about it for sure."

Karol ran back over, his face flushed with excitement. "The kids over there said that the Children's Home was Harry's first stop on his way back to headquarters. That's so like him."

"He does love those kids," Raven laughed. "I'm sure they talked his ear off 'bout all the stuff they've been doin' since he's been away."

"They probably asked about his training too," Judith suggested as the group started walking again. "Naturally they'd want to know how a member of Altosk trains."

"Karol-" Estelle stepped in beside him. "-those are the kids you tutor, right? The ones at the Children's Home?"

"Yeah, we go there every week that we're not away on a job," Karol answered, "though I wouldn't necessarily call it _tutoring_. Most of the kids there won't ever end up in an academic setting, so instead, we teach them life skills. Cooking, sewing, mechanics, self-defense, what it means to be part of a guild and how to choose a guild that's right for you… that sort of thing."

"And I bet they all want to join Brave Vesperia, huh?" Rita muttered.

"N-no, not really. Harry used to come with us and help out whenever he could, so a bunch of them dream of joining Altosk someday. There's a few that have said they want to be a part of Brave Vesperia, but some others say that we've inspired them to start their own guild. To me, it's just rewarding to give those kids something to dream about!"

Yuri glanced back at Rita. "I guess the Children's Home is where Bell will go if we can't find someone to take care of her, huh?"

"No way." Rita scowled at him. "I'm not letting her end up at some crummy orphanage."

"I-it's really not that bad!" Karol explained. "Way better than the place I lived when I was little. Gauche and Droite personally make sure that the kids are well taken care of. Plus, that means Brave Vesperia would get to see her every week-"

"Doesn't matter. She's not going."

"You're pretty adamant," Yuri murmured. "Planning on raising her yourself?"

"Th-that's not it. You just said you're trying to find a family for her. Last time I checked, Brave Vesperia doesn't give up or quit halfway through."

"She's got us there," Karol admitted.

The group made their way through the city and had to push and shove to make it into the crowded Union Headquarters. All the while, Rita held Bell close to her chest and Estelle murmured words of reassurance when she noticed Bell whining uncomfortably. Judith nudged Raven and pointed wordlessly back towards the two, both of them sharing a knowing smile.

A lot of the arrangements had been made beforehand, but Harry's return to Dahngrest still found the Union busy, needing him to approve every little detail of the upcoming ceremonies. He was so tired of looking at local plans and permits that he was more than happy to welcome in Brave Vesperia to consult about actual guild work.

"Harry!" Karol ran to greet him, waving frantically and clasping his hand as soon as they were in arms' length. "It's so good to see you again!"

Harry gripped Karol's hands tightly and shook them up and down. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I last wrote; things have been hectic these past few weeks. I hope I didn't worry you."

"No, no!" Karol shook his head. "I knew there would be lots of paperwork and such, so there's no need to apologize-"

"Apologize ta me, will ya? You had this old man worried sick!" Raven broke in between the two, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Two whole weeks without a letter! I didn't know what happened to ya!"

"Raven," Harry choked, trying to wriggle out of his grip enough to at least get a good breath, "if you were so worried, you should've come along."

"Aw, kid, ya know this was for senior members of Altosk only. An _associate-member-who-used-ta-be-your-grandpa's-lackey_ just doesn't make the cut." Raven let go, taking a step back and offering a teasing wink. "But it's sweet ta know that ya missed me too."

Yuri stepped forward, clearing his throat to get the others' attention. "While we're all excited to catch up, Brave Vesperia and our associates have come to talk about the job we received from the Union yesterday."

"Yes, I've been expecting you." Harry turned back to Yuri and nodded. "Fortune's Market informed me of the situation. Where is the baby… _Bell_ , I believe you called her?"

The group turned to look at Rita, and she froze up momentarily before stepping forward and shifting her grip on Bell so that Harry could see the child's face. His expression softened with affection and he took a step closer, holding out his arms.

"May I?"

Rita didn't move, eyeing him as though suspicious of his motives. Raven nudged her and Karol whispered " _Rita! That's the future Don!_ " before she finally relented and handed Bell over to a now rather flustered Harry.

Bell let out a whine and reached back toward Rita for a moment, but Harry rocked her gently and whispered a simple " _it's okay,_ " and she turned to look up at him instead. She squealed with delight, waving her arms and reaching for his face. She couldn't quite make it, and instead started pulling at the buttons on his coat.

Harry shifted to support Bell in one arm while he tugged the buttons away with the other, and Judith laughed.

"She really likes you, Harry."

"Just like the kids at the children's home!" Karol added.

Raven patted Harry on the shoulder. "He's got that same sorta vibe his grandfather did- people see him and think _that man is everybody's dad_."

"I'm honored you'd say that, Raven. Honored to know that I might someday fill the role my grandfather left for me. And…" Harry glanced back at Raven and then turned to address the whole group. "...because this child's parents entrusted her into the care of the Union, I believe it is my responsibility as the leader of the Union to take her in myself."

The entire group froze, and Repede let out a whine as a sense of tension filled the atmosphere. Yuri looked back and forth between Harry and Repede, a nervous frown spreading across his face.

"You mean, like, in a _symbolic_ sense, right? As some kind of godfather figure?"

"No, Yuri. This child represents the faith that people have in our Union. I can't take a backseat and allow others to do all the work. I'm going to raise her myself."

Karol smiled, but it was a little forced. "Is that really okay? I mean, aren't you going to be busy? You don't have to raise her _all_ by yourself-"

"But I do. I'm stepping into a position of leadership, and I can't be shy about committing myself to helping others."

As he said this, Yuri stepped forward and stood opposite Harry, reaching out as if to take Bell from him.

"With all due respect, sir, this is a _person's life_ we're talking about. She's not some trophy you can hold for political clout-"

" _No_!" Harry flinched and drew back, shielding Bell as though trying to protect her from some sort of threat. "That's not what I'm saying at all! I…" He paused and relaxed as he saw that Yuri wasn't coming any closer. "...I see myself in her. After what happened to my parents, my grandfather sacrificed a great deal in order to raise me. He took responsibility for me even to the bitter end. How can I hope to fill his shoes if I'm not willing to make sacrifices for those in need the way he did? This child needs someone, so why shouldn't that someone be me?"

Raven slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Kid, trust me, I understand why ya feel the way ya do about this little one. But could ya listen ta what we have ta say before ya run off with her?"

Judith nodded. "Being a parent is a big commitment. Have you talked this over with Molly?"

"I wouldn't expect her to shoulder any of the work," Harry insisted. "This is my decision and my responsibility."

"Leadership isn't about doing everything yourself," Yuri scolded. "You have to find the right people for the right jobs and divide work in a way that makes the best use of everybody's talents-"

"You think I don't know that? What do you think I've been doing for the past six months-?"

Rita clapped her hands together, the sound echoing around the room and drawing everyone's attention back to its source. "I hate to interrupt this touching display of masculinity," Rita spat, "but we're not here to hand Bell over to anybody. Our whole purpose for coming here was to request that she remain in Brave Vesperia's care for a little longer while we investigate the aer tag that she's been implanted with."

Harry's expression fell. "Aer tag…? Implanted…? What are you talking about?"

"We had Bell examined by Doctor Monica Kirk, a Krityan physician in Zaphias," Judith explained. "She gave Bell a clean bill of health, with the exception of a strange wound on her left arm. Rita identified it as the implantation site for a newly developed piece of technology known as an aer tag, created to replace tracking blastia. We believe someone is tracking Bell's movements, but we don't know why."

"If I can get some readings on its output, I should be able to identify the model," Rita added. "Once I do that, Brave Vesperia can contact the developer to learn why Bell might've been implanted with the tag and if it's possible to safely remove it."

Raven, his arm still around Harry's shoulders, gave him a friendly nudge. "We ain't tryin' to take yer job away from ya, kid. We just wanna make it easier fer ya by doin' ours."

Harry looked back and forth between Bell and the others, his expression stricken with worry. "I… I see… I apologize for my haste. It seems that despite all my practice, I still struggle with getting all the information before jumping into a situation. I'm grateful for your dedication, Brave Vesperia. Please-" He took a step forward and placed Bell back in Rita's arms. "-on behalf of the Union, continue to investigate the situation. I want every effort made to ensure that Bell lives a healthy, normal life."

Bell made a fuss when she was passed across, but Rita held her close and whispered some soothing words, and she calmed down easily. Rita then looked over to Karol with a nod.

"Hey, quit daydreaming. I think this is where the guild boss comes in and accepts the job."

"I-I wasn't-!" Karol exclaimed, but he cut off and looked to Harry instead. "I mean- we accept this job in the name of the brightest star in the sky, Brave Vesperia!"

There wasn't much time to genuinely catch up with Harry, as he was almost immediately whisked away by some other members of Altosk for a meeting. Brave Vesperia left headquarters and headed back along the streets of Dahngrest to the narrow alley that held the entrance to their own guild office.

It was a little building designed to be a shop, with a reception area and storage room on the first floor and a small apartment above it. Once they'd moved in, they had quickly made the place theirs, Karol and Judith taking the two bedrooms, Yuri setting up his and Repede's own space in the attic, and Raven claiming the downstairs storage room. " _It's only fair that the old man doesn't hafta climb as many stairs,"_ he'd said, completely ignoring the fact that the kitchen was upstairs anyway. But for all the trouble the building gave them, it was far more comfortable than the cramped quarters of the Fiertia, it offered them a place to host guests and clients, and it gave them a sense of stability as a guild. Rita set up her equipment in the ground-floor reception area since it gave her a larger space to work with. The others crowded around, not entirely sure what to do but wanting to help anyway. Estelle and Repede stayed with Bell, Estelle holding her and soothing her when one of the machines made a loud noise, and Judith was entrusted with Rita's field notebook to write down the numbers that Rita read off to her. Karol and Yuri worked together to hold up some piece of machinery that they couldn't identify but Rita insisted was important, and Raven just kind of watched the whole thing come together. He thanked Rita for " _lettin' an old man rest,"_ and then pretended to act insulted when she explained that she had no intention of letting him handle the sensitive equipment.

When Judith had finally recorded a list of numbers that filled the whole page, Rita said that was enough and motioned for Yuri and Karol to put the equipment away.

"That's it?" Karol asked as he wrapped the cord back around the base. "I thought it'd take hours."

"Aer tags are constantly emitting signals. All we had to do is tap into them and write them down," Rita explained. "The hard part is going to be finding somebody who can interpret it well enough to match it to a model. For that, we might have to go to the New Energy Initiative headquarters in Aurnion."

"All that way?" Raven groaned. "Poor Ba'ul. An' just when he finally got lucky too."

"I don't think Ba'ul will mind," Judith replied. "He seemed more amused by the other Entelexia than anything else. Seeing if it'll follow him to Aurnion may be exactly what he wants-"

"We may not need to go all that way," Yuri interrupted. "Flynn is working with some of the Initiative developers in Heliord. I could head over there now to ask him about it and be back before dark."

"Oh, that's right!" Rita gasped. "One of Flynn's lackeys has been working on aer tag tech. It's, uh, what was his name… apple-head…"

"Witcher?" Estelle prompted.

"Yeah, that's him. Is he in Heliord?"

"Might be," Yuri murmured, glancing over Judith's shoulder at the incomprehensible string of numbers on the page. She handed it back to him and he slipped it in his pocket. "If not, Flynn can always send him the data over the knights' radio channel. It'd save us the trip anyway."

"And with Yuri taking care of it, the rest of us can focus on guild chores," Karol suggested. "I've got a big list of materials we need to resupply, so I can spend the day at the market."

"Estelle and I can keep an eye on Bell in the meantime," Rita volunteered. "No sense in getting her involved in your guild chores if she doesn't need to be."

Estelle stood up, adjusting Bell's blankets. "I'd be glad to, but does Yuri need someone to accompany him? The road to Heliord goes through some unguarded territory, doesn't it-?"

"Not anymore," Yuri interrupted. "Thanks to Magistrate York's mining work, the knights' new patrol area overlaps with the Hunting Blades'. If I take Repede with me, we'll be perfectly fine."

As soon as Yuri said 'Hunting Blades,' Karol let out a gasp. He looked down at his shopping list again, the tone of his voice suddenly frantic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no… I'm supposed to meet Nan this afternoon! I'll never be able to get all this in time… but if I wait until afterward, the market will be closed…"

As he continued to mumble, Raven walked up behind him and grabbed the grocery list from his hand. "How 'bout this, Boss? You'n me split the list in half, that way you can get everything ya need _and_ hang out with yer friend."

"Wha-? Are you sure? Shopping is my responsibility, and-"

"But you also have a responsibility to keep your word," Judith broke in, taking the list from Raven. "It'd be unjust to stand up your friend, and then the guild would have to punish you. What do you say we prevent that by splitting the list three ways?"

"Y-you guys… thank you…"

Yuri picked up his sword and whistled for Repede. "C'mon, buddy. If we're going to catch Flynn during his lunch break, we need to get a move on."

Repede barked and followed Yuri to the door, stopping with him as Yuri waved in the others' direction.

"See you guys soon."

"Don't come back without an answer on the tag model," Rita called, and Yuri just laughed.

"Trust me. I'll get it."

* * *

"I don't understand. What kind of animal did you find this tag on?"

Flynn led Yuri down the corridors of one of the new buildings in Heliord's research and development district. When Yuri told him about the tag, he confirmed that Witcher would be able to identify the model and developer and led him over to the office where the researchers were working. Still, he didn't seem to really get it, and Yuri wasn't sure how to make the situation clearer without, well, outright _saying_ it.

"I told you, it wasn't really an animal-"

"So, a monster, then? I've heard these tags are being developed to study the seasonal migration patterns of certain monster species. It's amazing; I'd never considered the way that weather patterns might affect where monsters congregate..." Flynn continued as they walked, and Yuri could hear the pride in his voice growing as he talked about the work that his team was doing. It was one thing Yuri loved about Flynn, the pride he took in his subordinates' work. The way he talked about his brigades, the mining teams working under their direction, the researchers setting the groundwork for the project- Flynn cared so deeply for everyone involved, it warmed Yuri's heart. He got to a point where he wasn't even listening to Flynn's explanation anymore, he was just staring and smiling with what was probably an embarrassingly cheesy grin. He almost ran into the corner of a table as they passed by, and Repede had to nip at his heels to get him to watch where he was going.

Finally, they made it to a laboratory where several researchers- a few Yuri remembered from a former job helping out refugees from Aspio- were hard at work on machinery and calculations that Yuri couldn't even begin to identify. Flynn called Witcher over, and the boy was quick to leave his post and report with a salute.

"Commandant Flynn! What is it you need?"

"At ease, there," Flynn laughed. "It's not that serious. Do you have a few minutes? I have a favor to ask of you."

Witcher seemed to blush at the sound of Flynn laughing at him, but he hid it well. "O-of course. What kind of favor is it, exactly?"

"You remember Yuri Lowell, right?" Flynn gestured toward him and Witcher frowned.

"Yes."

"His guild discovered a monster implanted with an aer tag, and they were wondering if you could identify the model and developer based on the signals that Rita Mordio collected."

Yuri reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, unfolding it as Witcher spoke up again.

"I should be able to identify the model, however, I'm not aware of any developers that have actually deployed their tags on wild monsters yet. We're the only lab working on monster-related projects, and we certainly haven't-"

Yuri shoved the paper in Witcher's face. " _Actually,_ the commandant here is mistaken. It wasn't a monster we found the tag in, it was a human."

Flynn gasped and flinched. "Yuri! Wh-what are you talking about? That's impossible! Implanting humans with an aer tag or any similar device is illegal!"

Yuri just shrugged. "Gee, Commandant, I'd love to head back to Dahngrest and tell that little girl not to worry about the literal _machine in her arm_ , since it's illegal and therefore _can't possibly be there_. But since she's a baby and can't understand what I'm saying, we should probably figure out some other way to handle th-"

He was cut off by a gasp from Witcher.

" _Impossible_."

Yuri groaned. "Not you too, kid. I'm telling you guys the truth. You think I'd make something like this up just for shits and giggles-?"

"No, no, what I mean is-" Witcher explained, holding the page up, "-this is one of ours. It's a Y675 model."

"Aren't those still in the development phase?" Flynn asked. "They haven't even been approved for alpha testing yet."

"So that means…" Yuri glanced around the room. "...it came from _here_?"

"This is so strange. I wasn't aware that any of the prototypes had gone missing." Witcher clutched the paper to his chest. "I need to do a full inventory and interview all the staff. May I keep this?"

"Sure, if you think it'll help," Yuri answered.

"It should allow us to figure out exactly which tag went missing, and then we can trace our records back to see when it happened."

Yuri sighed. "That's great, but, uh, in the meantime is there some way you could remove the tag?"

"Remove it?" Witcher's eyes flashed back upward to meet Yuri's. "You mean… from the girl?"

"No, from your ass- _YES, from the girl_!"

Flynn put a hand on Yuri's shoulder, a warning tone in his voice as he murmured " _Yuri…_ "

"Sorry, I just… I don't like all these people talking about Bell like she's some kind of test subject." Yuri shook his head, reaching down to pat Repede's head as the pup whined and pressed against his side. "Yes, Witcher, we would like you to remove the tag from the girl. We just want her to be able to grow up and live a normal life, and I don't think she can do that if there's some faceless person watching her every move."

"I understand that," Witcher answered, tucking the paper safely away in his pocket, "but unfortunately we can't perform medical work on human subjects without the proper authorization. I can start the certification process on our end, but there is important paperwork that must be filled out by the girl's legal guardian." He reached into a drawer to his right and pulled out a pad of paper. "I'll write down the names of the forms for you- you'll need to take this to Zaphias and get the forms from the hospital. Just hand this note to whoever's working the main desk and they'll retrieve them for you. Bring them back in about two months and we should be able to remove the tag."

Yuri took the paper with a frown. "Two whole months?"

"I'm afraid it will take six to eight weeks for the authorization to come through on our end."

"Oh, come on! Rita could learn how to do the procedure and remove the tag herself in way less time than that-"

Flynn snatched the paper from Yuri before he could crumple it up. "That may be the case, but it would be an illegal operation that would be treated by the Empire as human experimentation. They could prosecute her and anyone who aided her as human traffickers."

"So you'd rather leave a child implanted with some weird device that isn't even cleared for testing on monsters? The doctor said she's only, like, a month old- waiting that long is double her entire life. The people who did this to her didn't have to wait. Why should the people trying to save her?"

Flynn shoved the paper back in Yuri's direction. "Even so, you and the other members of Brave Vesperia can protect her until we can legally remove the tag."

"For two whole months, though?" Yuri took the paper, glancing down and sharing a nervous look with Repede. "Harry's not gonna like that."

"I'm afraid it's the only choice we have," Witcher replied. "But if you're concerned about who might be monitoring the child, I can keep you updated on our search for the missing tag. I'll be doing a thorough inspection of the work area, and-"

" _Excuse me, but I'm afraid animals are not allowed in this research facility._ "

The voice came from out in the hall, and the group turned to look at the figure standing just outside the door. Yuri didn't know the man, but with the way Flynn and Witcher snapped to attention, he could field a guess. Flynn had told him plenty about Magistrate York- not in so many words, but in the way that he spoke the little he did say. ' _Magistrate York is too hard on the soldiers; Magistrate York is cutting our budget_ again; _Magistrate York just pushed up the deadline and people are going to get hurt…_ ' Yuri had jokingly offered to kill the bastard for him, and while Flynn gave him a harsh scolding for even suggesting such a thing, he didn't actually say no.

"I'm sorry, sir," Yuri began, stepping forward, "but despite what Flynn here might've told you about me, I'm one-hundred percent human."

Flynn gave Yuri a nudge, but York just stared him down. "And you must be the Yuri Lowell of which our commandant speaks incessantly. I'm afraid your canine companion is contaminating our sterile research facility with his hair and dander. Please take him somewhere else."

Yuri laughed and ran a hand through his own hair. "Discriminatory, much? With this thick mane, I shed way more than Repede does."

"Just get out. And you, Commandant-" York looked to Flynn. "-just because you are on break does not mean everyone else is. Please stop distracting our workers with personal affairs."

Flynn bowed. "My apologies, Magistrate."

"That's not it-!" Witcher broke in. "Magistrate, Commandant Flynn just made me aware of a breach in our security protocol. Apparently a Y675 model aer tag was discovered implanted in a human child in Dahngrest. We were unaware that any of our prototypes were missing, much less illegally implanted. We've started the process of retrieving the tag; I've given Yuri Lowell here information about the necessary medical forms to give the girl's guardians, and I will begin the two-month process of obtaining the authorization to perform a human tag removal-"

"Two months? Make it two weeks." York waved one hand. "I'll expedite the process. Get me that tag back. I don't want our proprietary signals being sent out among the masses."

"Thank you, sir!" Witcher exclaimed. "That is a great help-"

"Thank me by getting back to work." York turned and headed out the door. "Commandant, Yuri Lowell, mutt, let's go."

Repede growled, but Yuri patted him on the head and motioned out into the hallway. "It may not matter to you, but this mutt is directly descended from the famous warhound of the Niren Corps-"

"It does _not_ matter to me."

Yuri went silent for a moment, glancing over at Flynn. Flynn just nudged Yuri's shoulder and nodded in York's direction, so Yuri sighed and spoke up again.

"I, uh, am grateful to you for expediting the process of getting that tag thing out of Bell. On behalf of her guardians, thanks for that." He cleared his throat to break in before York could say anything disparaging about Bell and renew his desire to punch the man. "This is a pretty amazing setup you've got here. Repede and I passed by the mining operation when we were coming into town. You mind me asking what all those big pipes are for? I always thought that mining was a bunch of guys in a hole with pickaxes and shovels."

York didn't make any attempt to turn around, but he answered Yuri's question as he led the group out the door and into the street. "Perhaps it was at one time when resources were more easily available and demand was low. But now we must work smarter to better feed the growing demand for energy. Because we no longer have blastia to harvest free aer from the atmosphere, the Empire has developed a new technology to harvest concentrated aer from solid bedrock. If the tests here in Heliord are a success, then this technology will be spread around the world. We are leading the way for a new era, Yuri Lowell."

"Cool. That's cool. Thanks for the, uh, explanation." Yuri just nodded, trying not to say anything about how _villain-y_ that all sounded. Frankly, he didn't have a reason to suspect York of anything besides working his employees too hard. Flynn took care of that and was genuinely pleased with the mining efforts, so Yuri didn't want to insult the project in front of him. He waited until Flynn had given York a brief report and sent him on his way before looking to Flynn again for answers.

"So, do you mind telling me what this 'new era' actually entails? Or do I just have to imagine what they're doing with those pipes?"

Flynn smiled and shook his head. "The magistrate means well, but he isn't good at explaining things. Our technique is called 'aer fracturing,' and it's a method of releasing concentrated aer that is trapped within the pore spaces of certain impervious rock units." He led the way over to one of the nearby overlooks, resting against the railing as Yuri and Repede followed. "We use the pipes to drill into rock deep underground and open up fractures that allow the aer to flow. Normally the fractures would close immediately, so we pump a solution of water and sand into the rock to hold the fracture open while we harvest the aer. It's a bit of a dirty process, but so far it's been surprisingly productive."

Yuri smiled, unable to help it when Flynn was so cheerful. "That's actually pretty amazing. Not 'new era' amazing, but- hey! Every little bit helps." He sighed, resting his arms against the cold stone wall. "My only question is, isn't it dangerous to be cracking giant fissures in the ground underneath where you live? What if the hole you make ends up swallowing the whole town?"

"The fractures are very small. They have to be held open by sand grains, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Yuri nodded. "I guess they aren't more than a few millimeters wide, then."

"Two, actually."

"What?"

"Two millimeters. That's the upper limit for sand grains."

Yuri stifled a laugh. "Geez, Flynn, I thought you were the Commandant of the Imperial Knights. Now you're the Sand Police too?" He struck a pose, pointing at Repede. "Sir, arrest this sand grain for being two-point-one millimeters long-!"

"Yuri!" Flynn scolded. "It's just terminology! Geologists use a different word for grains over two millimeters in diameter."

"Yeah, yeah; I get it." Yuri slung his arm around Flynn's shoulder and leaned in close. "How about we head over to your quarters so that you can properly seduce me with your extensive sand knowledge and do some _mining_ of your own? I've got some fractures that could use drilling too, you know~"

"Th-that's..." Flynn blushed and pulled away, looking up at the clock tower above them. "I only have twenty-five minutes until I have to be back on duty."

Yuri feigned shock. "So twenty-five minutes is no longer enough for the accomplished Flynn Scifo? You must be losing your game."

Flynn opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again as he thought better of it. There was a moment in which he seemed to be considering his options, and he finally bit his lip as he looked back to Yuri with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"I will _not_ be late to my patrol, understand?"

"Don't worry. I have faith in you." Yuri took Flynn's arm and looked back to wave at Repede with his free hand. "Wait up for me by the entrance, 'kay, buddy? Say hi to the sheepdogs for me."

Repede barked obediently and watched as the two men disappeared back down the street and into the knights' headquarters.


	4. Cambrian

**4- Cambrian**

Raven wasn't used to shopping at the market. His guild responsibilities usually included attending the Union meetings as a representative when needed and helping Karol navigate the paperwork and red tape that came with a lot of the jobs. His work with the Don had made him acutely aware of all the inner workings of the Union and the responsibilities that came with running a guild, so his knowledge helped to compensate for the others' lack of experience. But still, he was familiar with most of the merchants, so buying supplies wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Judith had taken most of the heavy items, so the resulting basket was easy to carry, and Raven headed back toward the guild office as the twilight began to disappear from the sky. He had almost reached their alley when he noticed a familiar face among the crowd passing in the opposite direction and stopped to look. He recognized the short, dark hair and the pink Krityan antennae; Karol might've doubted her travel ability yesterday, but seeing her back in Dahngrest again, Raven was _sure_ it was her. Turning on his heels, Raven immediately slipped into the crowd heading back down the street, struggling to keep the girl in sight as he followed her through the main square and over to the Sagittarius.

He watched her duck into the front door and glanced down at the basket of supplies and foodstuffs on his arm. It would be hard to explain why he'd brought it all with him just for a drink, so he doubled back at a breakneck pace, finding the alleyway and tossing the basket into the door before heading back. By the time he made it back to the tavern, the girl had already settled down with a drink at a corner table, her face buried in a book. Raven stopped to take a deep breath and then slipped smoothly into the chair across the table from her.

"Not interested," the girl responded before he could speak, not even looking up from her book. Raven couldn't help a smile.

"Ya had that same matter-of-fact attitude with the pharmacist yesterday. Not much fer small talk, I take it?"

Her eyes shot up from the pages of the book, and her cheeks blazed as red as her eyes. "Y-you're… Raven."

"In the flesh. And you're Kida, right?" He leaned across the table, grinning. "What's the matter? Ya haven't heard any weird stories 'bout me around here, have ya?"

"That's… erm…" Kida gripped her book even tighter. "...that's not it."

"What'cha readin' there? _A Tale of Two Cities,_ huh?"

She closed the book and held it to her chest. "It's… it's just something I picked up at the library."

Raven leaned back and threw up his arms, reciting a few lines in his 'Schwann' voice.

" _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness…_ "

A few patrons looked over, some clapping and others laughing at the spectacle. Kida's face turned even redder, and she slid down in her chair. "Please, stop. What do you want from me?"

"What's wrong? I can keep goin'," Raven offered, though he lowered his voice as he continued. "Or is it weird ta hear me talk when yer not _spyin'_ on me?"

Kida's eyes widened, but she couldn't manage to get a word out. Her mouth just hung open as she stared.

"I'm afraid yer not as slick as ya think, honey. I've seen ya around Dahngrest before, but ya only started followin' us yesterday. In Zaphias at the doctor's, and then at the Union Headquarters again this mornin'- might I ask why?"

"So that's why you're here…" Kida murmured and sighed, sitting up straight again. "I'm sorry. I should have said something to you, but it's a long story."

"That's no excuse fer spyin' on us."

"I just… I thought maybe if you didn't see me, you wouldn't have to worry about it… I shouldn't have underestimated you. I'm sorry."

Raven's expression softened. He'd half expected her to deny it or to attempt an escape, and while the second was still a possibility, she at least was being honest. "Whatever yer story is," he replied, "it'd be easier fer all of us if ya came clean and worked _with_ Brave Vesperia instead of tailin' us around. Whatd'ya say you give me some info? Help us help you?"

There was a moment in which Kida glanced around at the other patrons, a look of panic flashing across her face. "Here?" she whispered.

"It doesn't gotta be here. You can finish that drink of yours an' we can head somewhere more private."

She glanced over at the drink, a sense of disappointment in her eyes. "I don't have much time. Perhaps we should just go."

Well, she certainly wasn't putting up much of a fight. Raven almost felt bad- bad enough that he didn't bother to ask why she didn't have time.

"Ya sure that ya don't want the drink? I'll take it so it doesn't go to waste."

Kida said nothing, just passing the glass across to him. It was a cherry soda, too sweet and syrupy for Raven's liking and no alcohol to even make it worthwhile- _come to think of it, was she even old enough to buy alcohol if she wanted?_ \- but with the glass only half full, it didn't take Raven long to finish it off. The whole time Kida had been reading, but Raven noticed her glance up at him a few times when she thought he wasn't looking. He stood up and moved to her side of the table, extending an arm.

"My lady."

"What… what am I supposed to…?"

Raven laughed. "Ya hold onta my arm, silly. Ain'tcha ever had a gentleman walk ya home?"

"Oh. Um. Right."

One again, she defied Raven's expectations. It took a moment, but she slipped her arm into his and allowed him to lead her out the door. She wasn't looking at him, but he could swear he saw a hint of a smile cross her mouth a few times.

Maybe she wasn't surly at all… just lonely.

Once outside, Raven led her down the steps and stopped. "So, now comes the age-old question: yer place or mine?"

"I…" Kida began, "...I'd rather not deal with that mage girl…"

"Rita? Aw, she ain't bad. Her bark's worse than her bite. But Estelle'll probably ask a million questions if I show up with you in tow."

"I have a room in a loft along North Street." Kida pointed in the direction and waited for Raven to nod. "I can show you."

"Sounds good, darlin'. Lead the way."

* * *

"So you don't even know who put that tag on her? I swear, your guild takes the weirdest jobs…"

Karol and Nan strolled through the marketplace in Dahngrest, finding a spot near the main square and sitting along the wall to watch the festivities around them. Karol had finished his shopping in record time thanks to the help from Judith and Raven, and he'd managed to bring the supplies back to the guild office and make it to the square- not a moment too soon, either. Still, Nan mentioned that she admired his look of hard-working exhaustion, and the explanation made for a good conversation starter. Soon, Karol was telling her all about the situation with Bell and the mystery Entelexia with his usual fervor, and Nan's expression grew more and more incredulous the further he got.

"Well, it's gotta be somebody working the Empire. That's the only place the tag could've originated." Karol continued. "Yuri is headed to Heliord so that he can talk to some of the knights about it, but we can't be sure we'll get an answer-"

"The knights in Heliord are insufferable," Nan broke in. "Their mining operation has expanded into our patrol area, and the sound of it all sends monsters into a frenzy. They've been testing these weird noise machines to try to keep the monsters off the pipes, but all it does is make the monsters angry. When we approached them about it, that stupid magistrate denied that there was any problem and said he wasn't going to change a damn thing. So now we've been working overtime _and_ getting yelled at for doing so because we're on 'their property' now. I could kill that damn magistrate. Does he really want to deal with those monsters himself?!"

Karol couldn't really answer that question, so he didn't try to. "Speaking of the Hunting Blades," he began again, "I have a question for you. It's about guild policies."

Nan perked up again. Karol had asked her several times before for advice on establishing Brave Vesperia's policies, and while she never said it outright, she seemed proud that he'd look to the Hunting Blades as a model. "What is it this time?"

"Well, one of the members of my guild is thinking about getting married. So I wanted to ask what the policy is about that, y'know?"

"Marriage, huh? Which member?" Nan paused, then added, "-and don't you _dare_ tell me it's the dog."

"What? No! I'm being serious here!" Karol pouted and crossed his arms. "It's Yuri."

"Oh, right. You did say he had some boyfriend living in Zaphias, didn't you? Good for them." She gripped the wall and leaned back, staring up at the reddish-pink colors of the clouds above them as she continued. "Our guild regulations allow any kind of relationships so long as they don't impede your ability to perform your guild responsibilities. We've got a few Hunting Blades members who're married and have families. They say it gives them _more_ motivation to fight monsters because it gives them something to fight for."

Karol smiled. "Aww, that's sweet. I'm glad to hear it. I told Yuri that Brave Vesperia would never get in the way of true love because that would break our fundamental law against injustice. But, y'know, he wanted to make sure we approved before he said yes-"

There was a bit of a scuffle in the main square between two large men who seemed to be frequenting the same market stall. The two hadn't seen what started the fight, but Nan watched the commotion with interest, and Karol stared at her in the meantime. She always did have the most fun when she could be part of some kind of conflict, no matter the reason for it, so Karol didn't mind interrupting their conversation to let her enjoy the action. He enjoyed it too- not the action itself, of course, but the look on Nan's face, the way she shifted in her seat to get a better idea of who was antagonizing who and what the subject of the conflict was. She was riveted- and he was smitten.

Eventually, the conflict died down once the shopkeeper produced a duplicate of the item that the men were fighting over and the small crowd that had gathered around them dispersed. Nan let out a disappointed sigh and then seemed to realize that Karol was still sitting next to her. "Oh, sorry. What were we saying?"

"It's fine," Karol laughed, waving a hand. "I was talking about Yuri asking the guild's permission to get married before he committed to it."

"Right. Actually, I'm kind of impressed to hear that. Brave Vesperia always struck me as one of those guilds where the members just did whatever they wanted."

Karol leaned forward. "That's not true! Our members do whatever they want _within the rules of the guild_!"

"Of course they do. Forgive me for thinking otherwise." Nan shook her head as if physically trying to shake the sarcasm from her voice. "I am happy for him, though. Who's the lucky guy? Someone else from the lower quarter?"

"Yeah, sort of. He and Yuri grew up together, but he stayed with the knights after Yuri quit."

Nan's posture went stiff. "The knights? This guy is a knight?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Don't tell me he's involved in that mess in Heliord too! Those damn knights are such sheep, always doing whatever the magistrate and commandant tell them to-"

"B-but Flynn _is_ the commandant."

Nan froze for a moment before springing to her feet. "What the hell?!" she demanded. "You're letting a member of your guild marry the COMMANDANT OF THE IMPERIAL KNI-"

"Nan, please!" Karol jumped up next to her, shoving a hand over her mouth. "Nothing's decided yet! Yuri is still thinking it over."

She jerked his hand away and shook her head. "I know Brave Vesperia is all for justice and independence and whatever, but you should know this would _never_ fly in the Hunting Blades. The Chief would go crazy if he heard one of his members was married to a knight _,_ much less a high ranking one."

"But… but…" Karol protested. "...but they're in love!"

"So? Just because you're in love with somebody doesn't mean you've gotta run off and marry them. Hell, _I'm_ in love with somebody, but I'm not gonna say anything to him because I've got more important things to worry about. That's how life works."

There was a pause. Karol could feel himself staring, and Nan noticed it too. She blushed and looked away.

"Don't read too much into it. I'm just giving you advice."

"Oh come on! How can I not?" Karol grinned and nudged her. "Yuri and Flynn are old news, but _you-_ who is this guy, anyway? You can tell me!"

"Like hell I can! You'd blab it to the world."

"I can keep a secret, I promise!"

"Hard no."

"We're friends, aren't we? Come on, Nan…"

Karol had latched onto her arm, and she jerked it away. "We're about to _not_ be friends anymore if you keep this up."

"S-sorry. It's just… I want you to be happy." Karol took a step back to give her some space. "If you really care about this person, you should tell him. If you don't, you'll just be pining away forever, and I don't think that's fair to you. Being honest with your feelings is important."

' _Hypocrite though I may be,_ ' he added silently, but that was his own problem to deal with.

Nan sighed and sat back down on the wall, motioning for Karol to sit next to her. "I told you, I've just got too much going on. The guild is my life, and I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

"But didn't you say before that some Hunting Blades members work even harder when they have people they love to fight for?" Karol asked, sitting down a little further away than he'd been before.

"That's different. My grudge against monsters is personal, so I already have something to fight for. Anything more might just distract me."

"But you have to have _some_ distractions, right? Things like hobbies and stuff that you do in your vacation time?"

Nan didn't reply, so Karol leaned back and continued.

"If you won't tell me who it is, can I at least try to guess? Is it Tison, or maybe the Chief?"

"Ew, gross. They're like my _dads_ or whatever." Nan shook her head. "No, it's not anybody from the Hunting Blades. That'd make things way too complicated."

"I see. Not someone from the Hunting Blades, then."

The two went quiet, listening to the din of the crowd as the hurried sounds of those finishing daily chores transitioned into the rowdy sounds of Dahngrest's nightlife. Karol considered his words carefully before he spoke up again, but when he did, he spoke with a friendly smile.

"How about we make it a game, then? If I can guess who it is, then you have to tell him how you feel."

Nan raised an eyebrow. "That's…" It sounded like she was about to protest, but she stopped to think it over and her expression softened. "...well, if it'll satisfy you, then you can try. But no cheating by just listing a bunch of names. From now on you only get one guess each time we see each other, and you have to have a reason for your guess."

"Sounds good to me!" Karol chimed. "For the sake of your happiness, I'll do my best!"

"Sure, sure," Nan answered, and while she rolled her eyes, there was an amused smile on her face. It seemed like she was about to say something else, but the nearby clock tower began chiming the hour and she perked up.

"Listen, I've got an early patrol tomorrow, so I should probably-"

"Yeah, of course!" Karol stood up and extended a hand to help her up. "Thanks for the advice. Even if I end up totally ignoring it, I appreciate hearing your perspective."

Nan just shrugged. "Hey, your guild's signature is doing whatever the hell you want. No reason to stop on our account."

The two shared a laugh and Nan gave Karol an affectionate slap on the arm before starting back toward the south side of town. Karol stayed where he was and waved until she was out of sight, then turned back toward the main square. As he did so, he practically blundered into another person and opened his mouth to apologize before he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Karol! Good timing. Have you seen Raven around?"

"Huh?" Karol took a step back and looked up. "Judith? No, I haven't seen him- did something happen?"

"I don't know." Judith shook her head. "He just showed up at the door and tossed his share of the supplies inside before running off somewhere in a hurry. It may just be his normal shtick, but with everything going on with Bell, I'm worried."

"I'll help you look," Karol volunteered. "It's the least I can do after your help today. We can head over to the tavern and see if he's there."

"Sounds good," Judith nodded and started back in the direction of Sagittarius. "So? How's Nan?"

"She's good. Good. Totally good. Really…" Karol began to stumble over his words, choking on the emotion that he hadn't let himself express until now. "...r-really good…"

"Are you okay?"

Judith stopped in front of him, and Karol collapsed into her arms. He was about the same height that she was now, but she'd promised him that no matter how old or tall he got, he could always come to her for a supportive hug. "Judith…" he sobbed, and she squeezed him close.

"What happened?"

"I-I just…" he choked out, "...I just want Nan to be happy… but… I want to be happy too…"

Judith had pulled Karol out of the way, around to the side of the tavern. She sighed sadly as his words helped put the pieces together.

"So Nan's found a sweetheart, has she?"

"She…" Karol took a step back and wiped his eyes. Judith handed him a handkerchief, and he gratefully accepted it. "...she won't tell me who he is. She won't even tell _him_ how she feels. I want to help her because she's my friend and I want to see her happy. I'm gonna support her no matter what. But it still makes me so sad."

"Of course it does." Judith patted him on the cheek, wiping away another tear. "Everyone experiences heartbreak differently. It doesn't mean you can't keep encouraging your friend, you just have to take some time to work through your own emotions too."

Karol sniffled. "How do I do that?"

"That's something only you can figure out. But in the meantime, I'd be happy to help you cheer up. Why don't we find Raven and then go have some drinks? They finally have that pumpkin-flavored coffee you love so much."

The suggestion helped Karol perk up a little. "Oh, it _is_ that time of year, isn't it? Yeah, that sounds great, actually. Thanks, Judith. You always know just how to cheer me up."

Judith grinned and tousled his hair. "Any good guild member knows how to take care of their boss-"

"Hey, wait a minute! Look!"

Karol had hissed the phrase in a whisper, pointing back toward the entrance of the tavern. He and Judith pressed against the side of the building and watched as Raven exited the door, arm in arm with a young Krityan woman. Karol gasped.

"He picked up a Krityan girl?" he whispered, and Judith shook her head.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Actually listen to what they're saying before we assume that he-"

" _So, now comes the age-old question: yer place or mine?"_

" _I... I'd rather not deal with that mage girl…"_

" _Rita? Aw, she ain't bad. Her bark's worse than her bite. But Estelle'll probably ask a million questions if I show up with you in tow."_

" _I have a room in a loft along North Street. I can show you."_

" _Sounds good, darlin'. Lead the way."_

Karol and Judith watched as the two disappeared down the street and around the corner. Karol felt his cheeks flush and started to glance back at Judith. "I guess maybe now we can jump to conclusions-"

He froze.

Judith's expression was _terrifying._

"That lying, no-good, son of a-! What the _hell_ does he think he's doing?!"

"Um… Judith… are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, with an expression that was very much _not fine._ "Change of plans, Boss. We're going to take a rain check on the coffee. If we hurry, we can still make it to the fishmonger's shop before she closes up, and get some of the fresh salmon. That recipe Patty gave us isn't going to cook itself."

"The maple-glazed salmon?" Karol murmured. "Raven was really excited about that… are you trying to win back Raven's favor with food?"

"Don't be silly," Judith answered with a smile that was too saccharine to be genuine. "It's almost the end of peak salmon season, is all. I don't want to miss out. And if Raven chooses not to join us for dinner, that's _his loss_."

Oh. That was the plan. Karol let out a frustrated sigh, not looking forward to the kitchen smelling like fish all night. "But… if Raven's not there to eat any… Rita and I don't like seafood very much…"

"Whatever you don't eat, we'll plate up nicely and take to the Children's Home."

"They, uh, don't accept food donations like that-"

"Come on, Karol! The shop is closing soon, and we can't be late!"

There was no convincing her, was there? Karol let out a sigh and followed after her.

" _I guess everyone really does experience heartbreak differently…_ "

* * *

Kida led Raven along North Street until they finally reached one of the loft access doors that was sandwiched between two storefronts. Kida pulled herself off of Raven's arm and opened the door for him, motioning him toward the staircase.

"It's on the second floor, door B."

Raven's eyes lit up as he climbed. "Hey, isn't this Molly Cooper's place? I work with her in Altosk."

"Yes," Kida said, stepping in front of him to unlock the door. "I connected with her when I moved to Dahngrest. I do custom embroidery, so I've partnered with her side business doing alterations. The work here is much more reliable than it is in the capital." She motioned him in and he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So you're friends with Molly, huh? Does that mean you're friends with Harry too?"

"Harry… well, 'friends' isn't the word I'd use." Kida sat down across the table from Raven, staring at the wooden surface as she spoke. "But Molly talks a lot about Altosk, so that's how I know about you. All the other members of Brave Vesperia I forget, so I just kind of made up names for them- the pretty boy, the little boss, the scary dog…"

Raven laughed. "Aw man, that's hilarious! I love it! Pretty Boy and Scary Dog are absolutely perfect, though, with the way our Little Boss has been growin' lately, he ain't gonna be 'little' fer much longer."

"What, um, are their names again…?"

"Right, right." Raven leaned back in his chair. "Pretty Boy is Yuri, Little Boss is Karol, and Scary Dog is Repede. My biggest question is, what's yer name fer our lovely Krityan lady?"

Kida perked up. "That's- er… well, I know Judith too. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I knew her as a child…" Kida shifted in her seat, resting her hands on the top of the table. "I grew up in Myorzo where she came to live for a little while after the war. She was a few years older than I was and my parents said she was a bad influence that my brother and I should stay away from, so I never actually got to play with her. But all the kids knew _of_ her."

"That sounds about right," Raven nodded and rested his head in one hand as he winked. "Judith _is_ a bad influence. Just the worst."

Kida didn't answer, so he continued.

"So what brought'cha down ta the surface world? Ya get tired of livin' in a bubble?"

"A little, yes." The question brought Kida back to attention, and she began talking again. "After the surface world gave up blastia, my older brother decided to explore the new opportunities that were available. I followed him to Zaphias, and it was nice at first. But we joined a civic club for Kritya so that we could meet others like us, and it… _changed_ my brother."

Raven frowned. "Changed him, huh? Sounds more like a cult than a civic club."

"I-it's not a cult," Kida stammered, though Raven didn't think she sounded very sure. "Axis Mundi is… a group dedicated to creating a society that bridges the gap between humans and Kritya. The founder, Enki, believes that Kritya can help humanity attain a glory greater even than the Geraios Civilization by sharing our knowledge and technology. The abandonment of blastia was the first step down this road, he says, and so he was recruiting Kritya in the capital who were trying to find their place among humanity."

"Yeah, uh… you ain't doin' much ta convince me that it's _not_ a cult." Raven shrugged. "Charismatic leader, grandiose yet abstract goals, specific targeting of individuals without significant ties ta the community- this _Axis Mundi_ is the whole shebang."

Kida was silent for a moment, looking away. She fidgeted uncomfortably with her hands and didn't seem to have anything to say, so Raven continued again.

"I'm guessin' that Axis Mundi has somethin' ta do with the reason why you've been followin' us around. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong. I moved to Dahngrest about two years ago to get away from all of it, but I haven't been able to completely leave the capital. My brother is still there, and as different as he is, I can't just leave him behind. The doctor there knows me, so I get my medication there." She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "And as far as Axis Mundi goes, I'm not strong enough to just leave."

"Gettin' outta a cult is hard work. They don't like ta let their members go."

"It's more than that. Enki is in contact with Utnapishtim, the ancient Entelexia that's said to have saved all life from the mythical Great Flood long ago. It's Utnapishtim that predicted the loss of blastia as the first sign of the new world order. He knows all that is happening in the world."

Raven paused. "Geez, that's a hell of a name. Yuri would give him a nickname in a heartbeat- how 'bout 'Timmy?' I can remember that."

"Did you not… did you not hear me? This is an all-powerful being that sees everything. It's not like I can just escape from him."

"Maybe." Raven leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. "Or maybe he's a convenient lie ta keep vulnerable kids like you from gettin' outta the cult and makin' a life fer yourself."

"But he predicted the loss of blastia and-"

"So this Enki character says." Raven fixed her in a serious glare. "But I promise ya, kid, I fought in the Great War and I _never_ heard a thing about an Entelexia named Ut-naptime or whatever. You'd think if he were this great and powerful creature, he'd have at least participated. Maybe he could'a kept a few of his Entelexia pals from dyin'."

"Enki says…" Kida had sunk down in her chair, her face pale as she continued. "...that Utnapishtim lives deep within the planet. He says that the Great War was a necessary evil to pave the way for spirit conversion and the abandonment of blastia."

"This Enki guy says a lotta things, doesn't he?"

"He is very old. He's lived many years and seen many things."

That statement made Raven laugh again, a good-natured laugh that helped ease the atmosphere between them. Kida sat up straighter, looking confused, so Raven leaned over the table and smiled at her.

"Trust me, kiddo, age ain't an indicator of wisdom. Just look at me, fer instance!"

Kida looked him over, seeming to consider his statement for a moment. "...you are rather wise for someone so young."

That caught him off-guard, enough so that he rose from his seat. "Wise? _Y-young_?" he spluttered. "Don't even get me started on wisdom! And young? I'm old as dirt! Old enough ta be yer dad!"

"...oh… I guess so… I just thought, all your advice so far has been so logical and well-thought-out… and in relation to people like Enki and the elder from Myorzo…"

Raven sat down again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. How 'bout we settle on 'middle-aged' and 'moderately wise,' then?"

"Okay."

The room went quiet again. Raven had to admit, he was a little out of his element with this girl. Normally he bonded with new people by playing the charming fool and fishing for either compliments or insults. But he couldn't get much out of her at all. It was like pulling teeth, as the Don used to say.

"So far we've talked about yer childhood and the reason you're in Dahngrest. But ya still haven't answered my original question: why have ya been followin' us around? Is it somethin' ta do with Bell?"

"Y-yes." Kida nodded. "You see, the second sign of the new world order that Utnapishtim predicted was the arrival of a being known as the Atrahasis. Enki said that this being would be neither human nor Krityan, but something that bridged the two. So when we found out that one of the members of Axis Mundi was expecting a child with her human lover, Enki declared the child to be the one Utnapishtim had spoken of."

Raven let out a gasp. "So _that's_ why you're so interested in Bell? Your cult thinks she's some kinda messiah figure?"

"Yes, that's correct. I brought her to Dahngrest to help her follow her destiny, just as Utnapishtim predicted."

"And that must be why ya put the tracking device on her, huh?"

Kida froze.

"The… the what?"

"The aer tag," Raven continued. "You know, the one in her arm? The one trackin' her every move?"

Kida's face went completely pale.

"What… what are you talking about…?"


	5. Ordovician

**5- Ordovician**

Flynn glanced down at his pocket watch in one hand as he gathered Yuri's belongings from his floor with the other. "Six minutes to spare," he murmured. "Not bad."

"I told you, you work well under pressure," Yuri replied from his spot on the bed. He finished buttoning up his pants and held up one hand. "Toss me my boots, will you?"

Flynn threw them over one at a time, and Yuri began lacing them up as Flynn picked up his coat. Curious, he dug into the buttoned pocket along the inside and pulled out the ring that Yuri kept hidden. "Still thinking it over, huh?" he murmured.

Yuri had finished tying his boots and walked over to where Flynn was standing. "Still thinking it over," he answered, taking the coat off Flynn's arm. "But you'll be pleased to know that I got the okay from my guild boss. Brave Vesperia is officially pro-marriage."

"So now the decision is totally yours."

The statement gave Yuri pause for a moment. "...yeah," he murmured, "I guess it is."

Flynn was still holding the ring as he opened the door and ushered Yuri out into the hallway. Yuri grabbed his sword and ran after him, letting the door close behind them. He was quiet while they walked before finally speaking up again once they reached the end of the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I just can't give you an answer yet."

Flynn shook his head. "I already told you, this is a big decision and not one that I'd ever ask you to make quickly or lightly. Take all the time that you need and find the answer that's right for you."

"Not the answer that's right for both of us?"

Flynn didn't say anything right away. He glanced down at the ring and sighed. "I think I have sufficiently stated my own feelings about the matter. The rest is for you to determine. But if you're having trouble, then I'll hold onto the ring for now-"

"No way! That's mine." Yuri snatched it and put it back in his pocket. He noticed the satisfied smile on Flynn's face and frowned back at him. "But just so we're clear, if you think you've said everything you need to say, you're not going to get an answer anytime soon."

Flynn's smile faded. "What?"

"You heard me."

"No, I mean, what do you-"

They were approaching the corner of the hall, and the sound of footsteps from around the bend cut them off. A familiar face appeared, her expression lighting up as she saw Flynn.

"Commandant! I just came to check on you-" Her eyes panned over and her expression fell. " _Yuri Lowell,_ " she murmured.

Yuri waved. "Sodia," he chirped in reply. "It would seem I've taken enough of your commandant's time. I'll get out of your hair."

"Yuri-" Flynn began, but Yuri cut him off with a slow, deep kiss, the kind that lingered on his lips even after Yuri had pulled away. It took Flynn a moment to recover, and by that point, Yuri was already out the door.

"I'll tell Repede you said 'bye!" he called with a wave and then disappeared out onto the street. Flynn stared with a half-hearted wave and then let out a sigh.

"...and with my luck, he's going to disappear for another two weeks."

"Commandant?" Sodia asked, and Flynn smiled over at her. "Is he still being difficult about your proposal?"

"I'm really not sure. He's still considering it, yes, but…" Flynn followed her out the door and glanced across the city where Yuri had gone. "...there's something more he wants from me, and I don't know what it is."

"He won't tell you?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly forthcoming with it…" Flynn sighed, and Sodia let out a ' _tsk'_ sound.

"Real relationships aren't like fairy tale tests of love. Communication is important." She paused and gave it some thought. "You said he's more sentimental than he lets on. Have you told him you loved him recently?"

"Exactly eight times in the last twenty minutes."

"Ah. You clearly have a different problem, then."

The two went quiet for a moment, and Sodia glanced up at the clock tower to make sure that she had a minute or two before the patrol officially began.

"Flynn, you're too accommodating. If he's not being honest with you, you can't stand for that." She crossed her arms. "In my opinion, you should stop sleeping with him until he tells you what's wrong."

Flynn shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can! It's a good rule to follow in general. Angelina and I _never_ go to bed in the middle of a fight."

"That's good for you," Flynn answered with a laugh. "I admire your self-control in matters where I have none."

" _C-Commandant_!"

Flynn nudged her and pointed up to the clock tower. "I'm technically not on duty as your commandant for another thirty seconds. So speaking as your friend- _thanks_. I appreciate the concern."

"I just don't like to see him making you miserable."

"The only way he could make me miserable is saying no," Flynn assured her, "and the way he was holding onto that ring, I don't think that's his plan. I just… wish I knew what his plan _was._ "

* * *

"What… what are you talking about…?"

Raven frowned. "Don't tell me that ya don't know. Haven'tcha been spyin' on us?"

Kida blushed and looked away. "I've just been following you. I haven't actually been close enough to hear all your conversations. I had no idea that she had a… what was it called?"

"Aer tag." Raven slid his chair back a little so that he could sit up straight. "Supposedly it's some special new Empire tech that no ordinary citizen could get their hands on. So if Bell has been passed around in this cult of yours her whole life, how did she get this fancy tag?"

"...Enki…" Kida murmured, "...it must have been Enki. Bell's mother brought her to Enki to be 'sanctified,' whatever that means. He demanded it, saying that it involved a vigil during which she would be presented to Utnapishtim and receive his blessing. But it's possible that Enki implanted the tag during that night." She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "I should've known Axis Mundi would be too controlling to let her find her destiny on her own. Bell doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. But there's nothing we can do-"

"Don't say that yet," Raven warned. "First things first, how would our buddy Enki have gotten his hands on an aer tag ta begin with?"

The question forced Kida to stop and think. "I don't really know. Enki claims to have mystical powers, but I've never seen them in action. What does this aer tag do, exactly?"

Raven had to think for a moment too, scratching his chin as he recalled what Rita had said earlier. "It tracks her location. Our genius mage could tell ya more, but as far as I understand, the tag gives off signals in the aer that can be picked up by specialized machines."

"Aer signals, hm? I should ask Anzu about it."

"Anzu? That one'a yer cult buddies?"

Kida shook her head. "No, he's-"

As she said this, the door to the apartment opened and a pair walked in, a young woman laughing and dragging a man by the arm. She stopped in the entry hall and looked over into the kitchen, freezing in place as she made eye contact with Raven. He grinned and waved one hand.

"Molly! How ya doin' kid? Long time no see!"

"R-R-Raven!" Molly blushed stepped in front of her companion as though trying to hide a man who was far taller than she was. "What are you doing here?"

"Met yer roommate at the tavern tonight," Raven answered, leaning back in the chair. "We were just chattin' bout Brave Vesperia's latest job."

"I-if you'd told me you were coming, I'd have made dinner for you! I still can! Why don't we call Harry-?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna stay long." Raven interrupted, waving one hand and placing the other against the table to steady himself as he stood up. "Who's this fine fella ya brought home?"

"Oh! Um, this is Robert." Molly motioned behind her, and the young man offered a sheepish wave. "He's one of the latest class of Altosk recruits. I was just, uh, going over some guild policies with him."

Raven approached the man and patted him on the shoulder. "Aw yeah, I remember you! Good ta see that'cha finally made it inta Altosk. You're lucky too- there's no finer member to show ya the ropes than our lovely _future Donna_."

Raven winked as he said the last two words, and Molly's blush intensified. "W-we, uh, only came by to… g-grab some books from my library. Once we have those, we'll head back to headquarters."

"Too bad. I'd love ta get ta know him better. Maybe sometime soon."

"Of course."

Molly ducked back into her room, leaving Raven and her companion in the entry hall. Kida was still sitting in the kitchen but had hunched over the table as though trying to hide from the situation. Raven turned to look at the man, staring him in the eyes and pointing a finger at his chest.

"Molly's a sweet girl. Just 'cause things ain't solid between her and Harry doesn't mean you can take advantage of her. You treat her right, ya hear?"

The man stiffened and nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

Raven returned to the table and waved again as Molly returned with an arm full of books and ushered her companion out. Once they closed the door, Raven walked over to the window and watched as the two disappeared into the crowd. Sighing and shaking his head, he sauntered back over to the kitchen table and leaned against the back of the chair.

"You know that boy?"

Kida shook her head. "He's new. The fourth one this month."

"Guess that's what happens when Harry leaves for half'a year," Raven commented with a dramatic shrug. "A girl gets lonely, huh?"

"It… it isn't that. Molly has been bringing men home as long as I've lived here. She just can't ever get one to stick."

Raven took the chair and turned it around backward, sitting so that he could lean his arms against the back while still facing the table. "I'm not surprised. No one wants ta commit to a gal who's already promised to some other man."

Kida fidgeted with her gloves, a sad expression on her face. "Molly deserves to be happy," she murmured. "Marrying Harry is just another guild duty she's expected to perform. Why can't they see that?"

Raven shrugged. "Probably 'cause all they can see is the stupidity of the whole thing. It ain't a secret that she and Harry don't see eye-to-eye. They might'a been buddy-buddy as kids, but if the Don and old man Cooper were still here, they'd'a called off the whole thing ages ago."

"You think?"

"I _know_ ," Raven corrected. "Molly's dad and the Don ain't around to ask fer permission ta annul the engagement they set up, but it's not like they're around ta _care_ either. The kids could easily break it off if they wanted to, but they're both too stubborn. I guess these men that Molly's hangin' around ain't fond of a stubborn woman."

Kida shook her head. "I don't think they're stubborn. This engagement was important to Molly's father and the Don. It's important to Molly and Harry too. And anyone who claims to care for them should be willing to accept that."

The kitchen went quiet for a moment. Raven closed his eyes and sighed.

"Put yerself in that situation. If you loved somebody who was s'posed ta marry somebody else, would'ya really be satisfied knowin' you'd always be ' _the other woman_?"

Kida's expression took on a look of firm resolve. "If he truly loved me, then yes."

"Really? Even if that meant the two of ya could never _really_ be together?" Raven leaned forward, the back of the chair hitting the side of the table. "Even if it meant that, no matter how much of yer life that ya dedicated ta him, he could never _really_ dedicate himself back? Wouldn't that just eat ya up inside? Wouldn't it just kill ya-?"

Kida slammed a fist on the table. "I respect his dedication to performing his guild duty!"

"You _would_ ," Raven corrected, " _hypothetically._ "

"Y-yes."

Once again, the kitchen fell quiet. Somewhere on another floor, there was the faint sound of a dog barking, and the noise of a child laughing echoed from the window. Raven took a long, deep breath and stood up again, turning the chair around and pushing it back under the table.

"You keep glancin' at that clock over there. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I can take a hint."

Whether it was the idiom he'd used or his general implication, Kida looked confused. "What do you-?"

Raven cut her off, pulling a card from his coat pocket. "I'll pretend ya haven't been trailin' us this whole time and give ya the address to our guild office. If ya really wanna get out of this cult and help Bell, come by tomorrow mornin' and we'll chat fer real. Okay?"

Kida reached up and placed her fingers around the card, though she didn't take it until Raven had let go. He stopped by the door and turned back, watching the way she was turning the card over and over in her hands. Suppressing an amused laugh, he spoke up once more.

"And thanks, by the way- fer not lyin' to me."

Kida looked up. "What?"

"Lying. You've been cryptic, sure, but true liars don't give ambiguous, roundabout answers ta anything. Only people tryin' hard _not_ ta lie do that. So thanks."

Kida held the card against her chest. "I… look forward to meeting your guild properly this time."

"I'm lookin' forward to it too."

It was already dark by the time Raven left the apartment and made it back to the street, but he didn't head home immediately. Instead, he crossed the street and waited for a while, leaning against the corner of the building and scanning the street for anyone he recognized. It took a while, but eventually, he caught sight of a familiar face moving subtly along the edge of the buildings. Raven waited for the man to pass by and then jumped into the crowd, blending in to look like he'd just been passing through himself.

"Oh, hey!" Raven waved, pushing through the crowd to catch up. "Fancy meetin' you here! What brings ya ta this side of town?"

Harry was walking along the edge of the street, so he could stop and turn around without blocking anyone else's way. He was holding a package of some kind in his arms, and his eyes went wide as he caught sight of Raven.

"Raven? What are you-?" He paused, remembering that Raven had technically asked first. "I had something I needed to deliver to Molly. I was going to drop by and see her, y'know, catch up a bit."

Raven caught up and leaned against Harry's shoulder. "More paperwork, huh? I hate ta tell ya this, but Molly's out tonight. She's trainin' a new Altosk recruit."

Harry glanced down at the package. "Oh, I see. That's good for her. I suppose I'll just leave this with her roommate, then."

"Look on the bright side, kid!" Raven stood up straighter and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders. "We could use this chance ta catch up, just you'n me. Whaddya say you drop that package off in Molly's mailbox and the two'a us head back over to the Sagittarius? We could hang out in your grandpa's old room and you could tell me all about yer latest adventures! I'll bet the bartender will even give ya a taste of somethin' good, what with yer birthday bein' only two days away and all."

Harry was frozen in place, his posture stiff against Raven's relaxed hold. The look in his eyes was one of hurried thinking, and Raven waited patiently for him to decide.

"Th-that sounds nice, but I really need to deliver the package to Molly's roommate in-person. There are some sensitive documents in here that I can't just leave in the mailbox."

"Why don't ya just hold on to 'em?" Raven suggested. "Ya might see Molly out and about, and if not, you can deliver 'em later when she's home. It ain't like there'll be much difference between now and later tonight since she's away." He took a step back and pointed in the opposite direction. "Let's go before the place gets too crowded- don't want the other patrons drinkin' all the good stuff, right?"

Harry frowned, looking back and forth between the package and Raven.

"...I… I can't. I'm sorry."

Raven clasped his chest with a dramatic gasp. "Yer blowin' off ol' Raven? After everything he's done fer ya?"

"I'm sorry, Raven. I want to catch up sometime soon. But not tonight."

There was a pause. Finally, Raven laughed and gave Harry an affectionate punch against the arm.

"I had a feelin' I wouldn't be able ta break ya. You're a good man, honorin' a commitment ta your gal. I can see what makes Kida so confident in ya."

Hearing Kida's name, Harry flinched and almost dropped the package. "H-how did you-?"

"How did I _know_? Yer grandpa didn't keep me around just fer my dashing good looks, remember?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He shuffled his feet against the pavement as he shifted his weight back and forth. "Raven, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"It's okay. Like I said before, you don't gotta tell me everything about yer love life. But I wish you'd said somethin' sooner 'bout all that awful-soundin' stuff in the empire. I don't want you gettin' inta that mess. Not right now."

"But-"

"I'm not tellin' ya to stay away from Kida. But when it comes ta this cult stuff, don'tcha get any ideas about gettin' involved. You need ta help Altosk and the Union. _Brave Vesperia_ will take care'a Axis Mundi."

Harry was silent. He kept his eyes away from Raven's. When he finally spoke up, his voice was quiet, almost imperceptible against the background noise of the street.

"...thank you, Raven."

"Guilds don't accept their rewards until the job is done. So yer thanks'll hafta wait until we get ta the bottom of this, 'kay?"

"Yes. Okay."

* * *

Yuri had hoped to make it back before dark, but he'd had a difficult time pulling Repede away from his buddies at the pastures, and the shepherds had to take him aside and give him a lecture about not letting his dog loose in a place where he could "distract the working dogs." Yuri relayed a condensed version of the scolding to Repede, but he was in too good a mood to actually be mad.

Because of that, it was already dark by the time that Yuri made it back to the guild office, and he entered to find Estelle and Rita in the reception room huddled around the fireplace as Estelle read Bell a bedtime story from a beautifully illustrated book.

" _But what can I do?' asked the monster. 'I am only a small creature who burrows in the ground. I have no great powers or skills."_ Estelle read, her voice low and gravelly as she played the monster. Her voice then changed to one deep and booming as she continued. " _Do not worry,' said the gods, 'for your life in the dirt is a blessing, not a curse. Dig down deep, deeper than you ever have before, and you will find a cave-_ "

Rita had looked up to see Yuri and Repede enter, and Estelle noticed too.

"Oh, Yuri!" Estelle exclaimed and waved. "Welcome home!"

"Sorry to interrupt your story," Yuri replied, walking over and sitting down next to Bell's bassinet. "What are you reading?"

Estelle marked her place and closed the book, showing off a worn cover with the title _A Krityan Anthology_. "Last night I checked out a book of Krityan myths from the palace library. They're wonderful stories, and I thought they would be perfect to help Bell learn about her heritage. This one is the myth of how the very first Entelexia came to be."

While Repede curled up around the bassinet, Yuri leaned over the book and examined the illustrations on the front cover. "Pretty fancy. It sounded like there were a lot of big words too- is Bell really getting any of this?"

Rita shook her head. "It doesn't matter whether she understands it or not. Talking to babies is an important part of their development. It gets them used to their caretaker's voice and primes them for the acquisition of language skills in the future."

"I see," Yuri murmured. "I appreciate the lesson from our resident baby expert."

"Wha- no- that's-" Rita began to stammer, her face turning red. "I-it's not like I'm an expert about that or anything! It's just something I've read before! Besides, you have a report to give, don't you? How was Flynn? -And please, _please_ don't tell me that you two broke up. I just couldn't bear it."

Yuri turned back to Rita with a look of confusion. "What the hell? Of course not. We chatted about the aer tag, got the model information, and then spent some quality time together before I had to head back. Why are you suddenly interested in our relationship anyway? I thought you said you didn't care."

"I don't," Rita huffed, crossing her arms, "but I swear, if we get one more case of heartbreak in this house, I'm gonna explode."

"One more case…?" Yuri asked, and Estelle was quick to explain.

"Karol and Judith are both very upset. We thought we'd spend our time down here to give them some space."

"More like we're hiding from Judith and her fillet knife," Rita added. "I would _not_ want to be the old man when he gets back here."

Yuri groaned. "What'd the old man do this time?"

"Apparently Karol and Judith saw him going home with a young Krityan woman," Estelle explained.

"And Judith is mad about this because…?" Yuri prompted.

Rita shrugged. "The old man actually scored a date and Judith's pissed about it. You do the math."

"Didn't think she felt that way about him."

"No accounting for taste, I guess."

"You guys…" Estelle murmured, glancing back and forth at them. "...obviously Judith feels strongly about this. You shouldn't make fun of her for that."

Yuri scoffed. "Yeah, like you guys _never_ make fun of Flynn and me for being _lovey-dovey._ "

"That's different," Rita replied. "At least you guys are honest about it all. Judith and Karol's problem is that they refuse to admit how they feel. Karol waited too long to make a move on his Hunting Blades buddy and she's found somebody else. So now we've got two mopey idiots upstairs, one of whom is wielding a _very sharp knife._ "

Yuri just shrugged. "Hey, it's a natural part of being in love. Relationships go through this sort of thing all the time."

"But Yuri," Estelle protested, "wasn't Flynn your first boyfriend?"

"Why do you guys keep pointing that out?"

Rita tipped her head back and groaned. "I haaate this. It's just another reason why I don't want anything to do with romance, _ever_."

The room went quiet.

Repede whined and leaned over the side of the bassinet to give Bell an affectionate lick on the cheek. She squealed in delight and flailed her arms toward him, her fingers brushing against his muzzle, and he drew back in surprise. The group watched, Estelle leaning closer and glancing back and forth between Bell and Rita. She seemed about to say something, but she never worked up the nerve to do so and eventually looked away. Sensing the tension, Yuri cleared his throat to interrupt. But before he could figure out exactly what to say, the door opened.

"Well! Ain't this a heartwarming scene ta come home to? A fire in the hearth and the whole family gathered 'round. It brings a tear ta this old man's eye."

Estelle perked up, her nervousness disappearing. "Raven! You're back!"

Yuri stood up and approached him, looking him over. "Huh. You don't look like a guy who just got laid."

"What?" Raven gave him a weird look. "Oh, don't act so smug! While you were gettin' lucky with the handsome commandant, _I_ got a pretty damn good lead on where Bell's aer tag came from."

"You _what?!_ " Rita scrambled to her feet and ran over to where Yuri and Raven were standing. "Both of you need to tell me exactly what you found out _right now_!"

"Hold yer horses there, Rita darlin'. Shouldn't we wait until everybody's home ta start goin' over the details? Where's our Boss? And Judith?"

"They're actually upstairs," Estelle replied, pointing to the ceiling. "Judith is cooking dinner."

"But you might not want to go up there right away," Rita added. "Judith is pretty pissed after she saw you leave the tavern with that Krityan girl."

Raven stiffened. "What? Ya mean Kida? Don't tell me that'cha think I was takin' advantage of her!"

"Not necessarily," Estelle answered. "According to Judith and Karol, it sounded perfectly consensual."

Raven groaned and walked over to the fireplace, collapsing onto the floor next to it. "You've gotta be kiddin' me. With Kida? Trust me, even if I wanted to- which I _don't_ \- that's a bad idea. I know her boyfriend and I ain't planning on fightin' him anytime soon. The man could fold me up like a little paper crane and toss me straight into the garbage."

"Good," Rita muttered.

Yuri wandered back over to sit next to Repede. "So if you weren't trying to get in her pants, what _were_ you after?"

"Information, Yuri! She's been followin' us around since yesterday and I needed ta figure out why." Raven sat up, steadying himself against the wall. "Apparently there's some Krityan cult in the Capital that's callin' itself Axis Mundi-"

"I've heard of that," Estelle broke in, raising her hand. "It's not a cult, it's a civic club."

Raven shook his head. "Oh, darlin', if you heard some of the things Kida told me 'bout it, I think you'd agree with me. It's a cult. And on top of everything, it's a cult that has decided _that baby_ -" He pointed over to Bell. "-is some kinda herald of their new world order. Can you believe that? Kida actually used those words- _new world order._ It don't get much more cult-ish than that."

As he spoke, Rita leaned over Bell's bassinet protectively. "They think she's…? But why?"

Raven shrugged. "Their leader says so, apparently. He's the one who put the tag on her."

"That doesn't make sense, though," Yuri broke in. "Flynn and I talked to Witcher, and he identified the tag as a Y675 model that they're still working on in Heliord. How did it get to the Capital and into the hands of a Krityan cult leader?"

"Dunno. Neither did Kida. All she said was that he had some kinda mystical powers and was connected ta an Entelexia named Utnapishtim. That name ring a bell ta anybody here?"

Estelle gasped. "You mean the original Entelexia from the story of the Great Flood?"

"You've heard of him?" Raven asked. "Like, he really exists?"

"Well, he at least exists in mythology," Estelle answered, picking up her book again. "I was actually just reading that _very_ story to Bell. Would you like to hear it from the beginning?"

Raven glanced over at Yuri, who nodded in reply and voiced their silent agreement.

"Yes, please."


	6. Silurian

**6- Silurian**

" _In ancient times, before the creation of Kritya, the world of Terca Lumireis was dominated by monsters. They covered the planet, on land, in the sea, and in the skies. There were strong monsters with sharp teeth and claws, swift monsters with long legs and slender bodies, powerful monsters, bigger and heavier than any monsters we know of today. For a long time, the monsters lived in peace with one another. But one day they began to challenge one another as to who was the greatest among them. Wars broke out, and monsters fought for acclaim. Soon Terca Lumireis was covered in nothing but fighting, destruction, and death."_

As the group sat around the fireplace listening to Estelle read, Raven leaned over and nudged Yuri. "Hell of a kids' story," he whispered, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Just pay attention, old man."

" _The gods, displeased with the state of the world, arranged for a Great Flood of aer that would envelop the whole of Terca Lumireis. This concentrated aer would destroy everything in its path, eliminating the warring monsters in the process. But as the appointed day of the Great Flood drew near, some of the gods grew anxious. They did not believe that all life should be destroyed. The heavens broke into a great argument, and finally, the gods decided that they would send a heavenly messenger to the planet with news of the upcoming flood. Should any of the monsters be smart enough and humble enough to heed the warning of the messenger, they might be saved from the destruction to come. But all those who ignored the warning would perish."_

"If they didn't want to destroy all life, couldn't they have just, like, _not_ flooded the world?" Yuri asked, raising his hand. "This whole test thing seems kinda arbitrary. If these so-called gods had the power to flood the entire planet with aer, couldn't they have just decided to smite the monsters they didn't like and leave it at that?"

"It's a myth, Yuri," Raven pointed out. "There's always gotta be some kinda test involved so that ya know the hero is truly worthy."

Yuri shook his head. "I'm just saying- if we're taking this story as an actual historic record like this cult seems to be doing, we should question any potential inconsistencies we find. We do the same with all intel that we gather as a guild-"

"Hey!" Rita hissed, leaning over and waving one hand to cut him off. "Can you two morons suspend your disbelief for five goddamn minutes so that Estelle can finish reading the story?"

"Rita, darlin', I thought you'd be the first one questionin' all the weird crap in these sorts'a stories."

"Like you said before, they're just myths. And anyway, this is part of Bell's heritage. Can you at least let her listen in peace?"

Hearing Bell's name, Repede snuggled in closer to the bassinet and licked her face. Bell reached up for him, grabbing at his whiskers again, and this time he patiently rested his nose against her cheek until she calmed down. Yuri smiled at the scene, listening as Estelle continued the story in the meantime.

" _Many monsters heard the messenger's warning but chose to ignore it. They believed themselves too powerful to be affected by the coming danger. Others were too busy to listen to the message at all, refusing to give the messenger their attention for even a moment. Still others didn't believe that a disaster was coming, and called the messenger a liar acting for its own selfish ends. Only one monster listened to the warning. He was small, but was the most clever of all the monsters, using his strong front legs to dig deep burrows where he could escape the fighting and violence on the surface. The messenger spoke to him and told him that a great disaster was coming and that he must heed the warnings or perish._

" _But what can I do?' asked the monster. 'I am only a small creature who burrows in the ground. I have no great powers or skills._

" _Do not worry,' said the gods, 'for your life in the dirt is a blessing, not a curse. Dig down deep, deeper than you ever have before, and you will find a cave in the depths of the earth. Here, you and all your family will be safe from the aer on the surface. Do not return to the surface until the aer has receded and all is well again.'_

_So the monster did as he was told, digging down into the ground until he found the cave. He gathered his family and lived with them in the cave for twelve days and nights, praying to the gods for the aer to recede. Once twelve days had passed, the monster finally emerged from the cave to examine the world that the flood had left behind._

" _With all the other monsters gone, Terca Lumireis was once again at peace. The monster and his family no longer had to live in fear; they spread out across the world, returning life to the barren land left behind. The gods were pleased with the new world they had created, and they decided that they must thank the monster who saved the seeds of life._

" _To reward him for his cleverness and bravery, the gods granted the monster long life and gave him the ability to control the flow of aer, that he might prevent such a calamity from ever happening in the future. The name they gave him was Utnapishtim, which means 'the one who found life,' and he became the first of the beings we now know as Entelexia."_

Estelle went quiet, looking up from her book at the others.

"...and that's the end. What do you think?"

There was a pause as the others looked to one another, waiting to make the first statement. Finally, Raven let out a sigh.

"I just wasn't real invested in it. The writer didn't do anything ta make me wanna root fer the protagonist, yanno? Gotta make 'em likable, is what I think."

Rita glared at him. "We're not asking whether you liked the story. We're asking if it matches the information that you got from that Krityan girl."

"Rita, darlin', you've gotta learn ta keep the atmosphere light." Raven shook his head, but his amused expression turned a shade more serious as he continued. "Kida didn't give me much to work with, but according ta her, the leader of this cult claims that Utnapishtim lives deep within the planet and predicted major world events like the Great War and the abandonment of blastia."

Rita crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling. "The myth doesn't say anything about this Utnapishtim having any powers of premonition. If the cult leader made these claims after the fact, then there's no way to prove that there were any predictions to start with."

"The underground part fits with the myth, though," Estelle pointed out. "He was once a burrowing monster, so it would make sense for him to live underground."

" _If_ we accept the myth as true," Yuri pointed out. "Remember, while these old tales typically have some grain of truth to them, they may not be entirely accurate."

"Maybe not, but they're all we have to work with," Rita replied. "Do you know any ancient Entelexia who can correct these old stories for us?"

"No, but-"

"- _but,_ " Raven interrupted, "I know a human who might."

The room went silent. The crackle of the fire beside them and the soft rhythm of Bell's sleeping breath filled the space as the other members of the group grasped just what Raven was saying.

"You don't mean…?" Estelle began, and once she had, Rita felt comfortable jumping in too.

"I thought he didn't like visitors."

"He doesn't," Raven answered with a shake of his head. "But what he'd like even _less_ is knowin' that some weird cult is makin' unsubstantiated claims 'bout Entelexia. If we take this story ta him, 'specially if we bring Kida with us ta give all the details, I bet he'll be willin' ta talk it over."

"Will Kida come with us?" Yuri asked.

"We'll hafta wait until tomorrow ta see, but I think so. She really seems ta want outta this thing."

Rita waved her arms. "Whatever your Krityan buddy decides, I'm not going. There's no way I'm taking Bell to visit a mean old hermit just to talk about some mythical Entelexia that may not even exist."

"Oh?" Yuri raised an eyebrow. "So you and Bell are a set now?"

"Th-that's only logical, isn't it? I'm the one who knows the most about the aer tag technology that she's implanted with! If there's some kind of malfunction, I'm the one who'll need to investigate it."

Yuri just grinned. "Whatever you say, _Mom._ "

"Y-y-you shut up-!"

"Yuri," Estelle interrupted, holding a hand out in front of Rita. "What did Witcher say about the aer tag? You said it was something they're working on in Heliord, right? If that's the case, then shouldn't they be about to remove it?"

Yuri's amused expression fell. "Right. About that- we have to wait about two weeks for the group at Heliord to get the proper authorization to perform the removal procedure."

"Two weeks?!" Rita demanded. "I could learn the procedure and perform it in half that time!"

"That's what I told them." Yuri sighed and shook his head. "It was originally going to be two months before Magistrate York promised to expedite the process. But _His Honor the Commandant_ said he couldn't let us do it illegally. Apparently performing implants or extractions like that without the proper authorization constitutes human experimentation, and we could all be arrested for human trafficking."

"Human trafficking?!" Rita slammed her hand against the floor. "For saving her life-?!"

The sudden noise pulled Bell from her sleep, and she began to cry. "Rita!" Estelle hissed, scooping Bell from the bassinet and rocking her back and forth as Repede whined and craned his neck to make sure Bell was okay. "Calm down. Two weeks really isn't that long, and it doesn't seem like the implant is hurting her. As long as we keep her arm bandaged so she doesn't scratch it, then she should be fine." She paused and looked down at Bell, who had gone quiet again, resting against Estelle's chest. "You'll be just fine, won't you, sweetie? Won't you?"

"Estelle's right," Raven agreed, sitting up straighter and drawing his knees up against his chest. "Like it or not, we can't consider the people on the other end'a those signals ta be an immediate threat. An' if there ain't an immediate threat ta her life, doin' anything ta remove that implant without authorization is crazy-illegal."

"Seriously?" Rita asked. Raven looked back at her and tapped his chest.

"Laws about medical implants ain't a jokin' matter ta me, darlin'."

"...oh, right. Sorry." Rita shook her head and motioned to Yuri. "Still, when has the law ever stopped this guy here?"

"Guilty as charged." Yuri held his hands up in mock surrender. "But Estelle and Raven are right in this case. Plus, with Flynn staring me down and the Magistrate bending over backward to speed things up, I had to agree. In the meantime, there are some forms we need to fill out as her legal guardians. Here-"

He dug into his pocket, pulling out the paper that Witcher had given him. As he did, his ring tumbled out along with it and skittered across the floor. He was quick to snatch it and shove it back in his pocket, but he wasn't fast enough to keep the others from seeing it.

"Now hold on a minute! What was that?" Raven asked, leaning over Yuri's shoulder. "Doth mine eyes deceive me, or was that a _ring_ just now?"

"It's just something that I had in my pocket. Don't read too much into it."

"Aw, how can I not? A ring is a very important thing, buddy! Why, it might even make one think you're plannin' ta pop a certain question ta our esteemed commandant-"

"I'm not."

"Are ya sure? Are ya absolutely, positively, completely sure-?"

Rita raised her hand. "I'm absolutely sure that I _couldn't care less_. Now tell me where I'm supposed to find these forms."

"Right," Yuri snapped back to attention. "Witcher said we could pick them up at the main hospital in Zaphias. We might as well go ahead and fill them out, that way we'll be ready as soon as the people in Heliord get the authorization."

"Rita and I can go," Estelle volunteered. "That way Raven can take Kida to meet Duke, and you can worry about your guild responsibilities here-"

" _Estelle? Rita? Dinner's ready if you guys wanna come up and help set the table-!"_

Karol's voice called from the staircase, but he stopped short as he made it to the landing and saw the group sitting around the fireplace.

"W-wait a minute… Yuri? Repede? Raven? Are you guys having a guild meeting without us?"

"Oh! Karol!" Estelle gasped. "I'm sorry; we thought that you didn't want to be bothered, so we just…"

"Sorry, Boss," Yuri added. "I totally forgot you were up there."

"Yuriiii! You should've come upstairs and at least said something!" Karol pouted and stomped his foot against the step. "I'm gonna go tell Judith. We can put the fish in the oven to keep it warm while you tell us exactly what's going on." He turned and made his way back up the stairs, calling out "JUDIIIIITH! THEY'RE HAVING A GUILD MEETING WITHOUT UUUUUS-!"

Repede's ears drooped and he let out a whine. Yuri took a deep breath and glanced away from the stairs. "Oops."

"I really thought they didn't want to be bothered…" Estelle murmured, placing Bell down in the bassinet again. Within a few minutes, Karol had returned with Judith in tow- no longer holding the knife, much to everyone's relief. Still, she scanned the group with a look of disdain, and her eyes finally settled on Raven.

"Oh, dear!" Judith gasped dramatically, clasping the side of her face. "Did poor old Raven's date not go well? What a shame~."

"Calm down," Rita ordered, waving one hand. "It wasn't a date, it was an interrogation. The girl had been spying on us."

"Judith, darlin', I get why yer so mad-"

"Mad? I'm not mad." Judith settled down next to Repede, giving him a pat on the head. He pulled away, however, whining and moving back toward Yuri. "Surely you jest. Why would I be mad-?"

"No, really! Kida told me that'cha knew each other as kids. You don't gotta worry 'bout yer old friend, I promise. I might'a walked her home on my arm, but other'n that, I didn't lay a hand on her." Raven smiled. "Okay?"

There was a pause, and Judith seemed to consider him for a moment before replying.

"...I suppose I can forgive you so long as my friend's honor is safe."

Raven scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Well, I wouldn't say her honor's safe, but that ain't _my_ doin'."

"Wait, so-" Karol broke in, "-that girl from yesterday in Zaphias really was spying on us?"

"Told'ya I had perfect eyesight," Raven replied, tapping the side of his face. "She's from some Krityan cult over in the capital. They call 'emselves Axis Mundi, and supposedly their leader is in contact with a powerful Entelexia that lives underground."

"Is that how she was able to travel between here and the capital so quickly?"

Karol's question hung in the air for a moment before Raven let out a cry.

"Goddammit! I forgot ta ask her about that!"

Rita groaned and fell over onto her back. "You're so useless, old man!"

"Hey! How much information did _you_ get about this cult, Miss Genius Mage?"

Judith clapped her hands. "Now, now, children. Let's go over all the facts for the boss, shall we?"

Raven and Yuri recounted both of their adventures, giving the details that they had learned and the plans they had moving forward. Judith asked to join Raven in taking Kida to meet Duke, and Karol promised that he, Yuri, and Repede would see to their guild responsibilities in Dahngrest while Estelle and Rita retrieved the forms from the capital. Bell began to cry, and Rita picked her up and tried to soothe her before deciding that she was just hungry.

"Poor kid's got the right idea," Raven groaned, leaning against Yuri and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "This old man is about ta pass out from starvation! What's fer dinner today, Captain Karol?"

"Judith decided to make that salmon recipe that Patty gave us. Y'know, the one with the maple syrup glaze."

"Oh, boy! Judith darlin', you know exactly how ta make an old man happy!"

Judith forced a smile. "Just trying to make use of the local salmon before the season ends."

Raven shoved Yuri aside and pulled himself to his feet. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad ya did. I'm gonna eat good tonight-!"

"Hey, old man!" Yuri called as Raven stood up. "Before you go, could you give me my ring back?"

Raven stiffened. "Wha-? How did'ya-?"

"I'm a good enough pickpocket to know when I'm being pickpocketed."

"Should'a known." Raven sighed and shook his head, tossing the ring back down to Yuri. "But at least I got what I really wanted."

Yuri caught the ring and held it tightly in his hand. "And what would that be?"

"I know that it ain't a ring ya picked out fer Flynn. This is a ring _he_ gave ta _you_."

Rita groaned. "And how, o brilliant old man, did you figure that?"

"Easy. I may not know their ring sizes exactly, but there's no way that little beauty is makin' it onta any of the commandant's fat fingers. This here is for lovely, slender fingers like Yuri's."

"Hey!" Yuri snapped. "Flynn's hands are perfectly proportional to the rest of his body!"

"For real? Hot damn! Now I know why yer always jumpin' his bones the minute ya see 'im-"

Rita rose to her feet, still holding Bell in her arms. "Oh for the love of-! You all can keep up your stupid dirty talk if you want, but _I'm_ going to get Bell her dinner."

"There's formula on the stovetop," Judith called, following her up the stairs. "I turned the heat off, but it should still be warm…"

Raven and Karol followed after the girls, but Yuri and Repede remained where they were sitting, Estelle across from them. Yuri slipped the ring back into his pocket with a sigh.

"Guess that cat's out of the bag, huh?" he sighed. Repede perked up at the word 'cat,' a low growl rising from his throat, but Yuri gave him a reassuring pat on the head. "Just a figure of speech, buddy."

Estelle was quiet. She had picked up the fire poker and was making sure that the fire had completely died down. "...you can go ahead," she said, not looking away from the embers. "The fire is almost out. This won't take long."

"You okay?" Yuri asked.

"What?" That got Estelle's attention. She turned to him, a smile on her face that almost looked genuine. "What are you talking about?"

"For a genius, Rita can be pretty stupid sometimes. She said that she didn't want any more heartbreak in this house, and yet she went and broke another heart herself."

Estelle blushed and returned her attention to the fireplace. "I just… I didn't realize that she felt that way about romance. For some reason, I thought-"

"Me too," Yuri agreed. "The way she looks at you, I figure she'd be a big believer in romance. But, hey, I guess she's a scientist through and through. Only believes what she can prove on paper."

There was a moment of silence again, Estelle scraping the poker against the logs. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"How do I take what I feel about her and prove _that_ on paper?"

"Dunno." Yuri shrugged. "How do I make sure Flynn wants to marry me for love and not for some stupid ideal of what a knight is supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

The two looked at one another and broke into a peal of shared laughter. Repede looked back and forth between them, twitching his ears and wagging his tail.

"We're really a mess, aren't we?" Yuri asked, moving over to sit beside Estelle. He grabbed the spade and began scooping up ashes to spread over the logs. "I guess I'm lucky. Even if this whole marriage thing is just for show, Flynn isn't shy about letting me know that he loves me. If only we could figure out how to get Rita to be as honest."

"Rita has her own method of being honest," Estelle answered, setting the poker aside to get it out of Yuri's way. "I know she doesn't express herself the way other people do, so I don't want to force her into expressing herself in a way that isn't comfortable for her. I want her to be able to say it in her own way. But I… I at least want her to say it."

Yuri looked to her and smiled. "Then why don't you say it first?"

"I… don't want to upset her." Estelle shook her head. "Why don't you tell Flynn exactly what you want to know?"

"Because-" Yuri stopped and laughed again. "-because I don't want to make him mad."

"So we're the same."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Repede moved over to settle down around their legs, and the two sat watching the embers until they had completely died down. Yuri spread some sand over the top, and once he was satisfied, he stood up and motioned for the others to follow.

"We'd better hurry. The way the old man was talking, he might eat it all before we get there."

"You think?" Estelle didn't seem convinced, but she followed after Yuri anyway. As they followed Repede over to the staircase, she cleared her throat and spoke up again. "...thank you, Yuri. It's nice to have someone who understands."

Yuri smiled and nudged her shoulder. "What are best friends for, if not to complain to about our frustrating love lives?"

Estelle just stared, and Yuri laughed.

"I'm kidding. Really, I can't tell you how valuable your support is. You're the only person in the world who knows Flynn as well as I do."

"I don't think Flynn knows _himself_ as well as you know him."

Yuri thought it over.

"...I wonder..."

* * *

Raven woke before dawn to the sound of a ringing bell outside his room. He groaned and pulled himself from his bed, stumbling into the reception room and toward the door. Since his bedroom was on the ground floor, he was relegated to answering the door when the others were upstairs. It wasn't a bad job, at least when he wasn't being woken up from a dead sleep. Who the hell was ringing their doorbell before it was even light outside? His hand unsteady, it took a moment before he got a grip on the doorknob and managed to crack the door open.

"Whaddya want?"

"Oh, Raven! I'm sorry; I hope I didn't wake you."

Kida was the polar opposite of Raven, nicely dressed and standing up straight, her eyes alert and her voice chipper despite the early hour. Raven unlatched the chain and opened the door fully. "It's, like, five-thirty. The sun ain't gonna be up fer another hour- of _course_ ya woke me." He sighed and shook his head. "Get in here, kiddo."

Kida stepped inside and waited for Raven to close the door again. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You just said to come this morning, so I didn't want to be late."

Raven laughed. "Eager ta please, ain'tcha? You must've recovered pretty quickly from yer get-together with Harry last night."

"Wha-? N-no, that wasn't-!" Kida blushed. "It wasn't like that, we just had some things we needed to talk about. But he told me what you said to him, and I can't thank you enough. You're right, he shouldn't be involved in all of this-"

She stopped, frowning as she seemed to be listening for something. Raven was quiet too, and while it took a moment, he finally heard it. In one of the upstairs rooms, a baby was wailing.

"Is that Bell?" Kida asked.

"If not, one of our guild members has some explainin' ta do," Raven laughed, starting toward the stairs and motioning Kida to follow him. "C'mon, lemme introduce you ta everybody."

When the two made it to the top of the staircase, they found Rita, Estelle, and Judith in the kitchen, all doting on Bell as they tried to figure out why she was crying. Rita was holding her while Estelle offered a bottle, but Bell wouldn't take it and slapped it away every time Estelle got close. Judith was staring intently but looked up once Raven and Kida entered.

"Oh look! It's the only other people in town who're awake at this ungodly hour. You'll fit right in, Kida darlin'." Raven made a sweeping motion with his hands. "Why's the little one makin' such a fuss?"

"We don't know," Rita replied as she bounced Bell up and down in her arms. "She just started this, like, a minute ago- and she's not even crying, she's just screaming."

Kida looked around awkwardly, taking a step forward and then back again as if she thought better of it. Judith caught her eye and then broke in beside Rita, reaching for Bell.

"Why don't we let our newcomer try? It's possible that Bell just wants to say hello."

"What? What are you talking about-?" Rita protested, but Judith was already across the room, handing Bell to a flustered Kida. As soon as Kida closed her arms around the girl, Bell stopped screaming and settled comfortably against Kida's chest. Estelle gasped.

"That's amazing, Judith! How did you know?"

"Didn't you see the way Bell's antennae were twitching?" Judith asked. "Kritya can communicate with one another that way. It helps us sense when others are nearby."

"U-um, listen… this isn't-" Kida stammered, but Judith cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Bell was just frightened knowing there was an unfamiliar Krityan nearby. She had this same reaction at the doctor's office yesterday. Now that she knows you're not a threat, she'll be perfectly fine."

"I see…" Kida murmured and then nodded. "Th-thank you, Judith."

Rita groaned and collapsed into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "You mean to tell me that we're gonna have to go through this every time there's a Krityan nearby?"

"I don't think so," Judith answered, patting her on the shoulder. "Bell will learn how to properly use her antennae in time. It just takes some adjustment."

"It's amazing, though," Estelle said with a dreamy sigh, leaning against the back of another chair. "Can Kritya read each other's minds that way?"

Judith laughed. "No, I'm afraid not. That would be a useful skill, though, wouldn't it?"

Kida blushed, keeping her eyes on Bell, who was reaching to tug at her hair. She rocked Bell back and forth, the hint of a smile on her face. "Yes… if only we could…"

"Hey," Rita began, leaning over and holding out her arms to Kida. "You gonna give her back, or what?"

Kida snapped to attention and passed Bell over, murmuring apologies. Bell began to protest, but she calmed down once she recognized Rita's voice and settled comfortably against Rita's chest. Raven, sensing the tension, walked around the table and over to the upper staircase.

"Captain Karol is in charge of breakfast today, right? I'll go wake him up. You ladies keep up this lovely conversation, okay?"

Kida leaned over, trying to get a better look at the room's layout. "You guild boss sleeps in the attic?"

"Not usually," Judith answered. "He's bunking with Yuri while Rita and Estelle borrow his room."

"A boss who gives up his room to others… fascinating…"

The girls shared a glance between one another, Rita with a look of disbelief and Estelle with one of concern. Judith, meanwhile, seemed more intrigued than anything else. She took a seat next to Kida and propped her arms up on the table.

"So, you grew up in Myorzo, right? Your face looks familiar, but I can't quite place it. _Kida_ , Raven said? How old are you again…?"

Kida sat up straight. "I'm twenty years, three months, and seven days-"

"Oh! Wait, don't you-" Judith cut her off. "-don't you have an older sibling? A… a brother?"

"Yes, Jakob. He's twenty-five."

The information seemed to set off a light, and Judith clapped her hands. "That's right! I remember you!"

"I know I'm, uh-" Kida began, but Judith cut her off.

"You're _Jakob's_ kid sister. It's all coming back to me now. Jakob used to sneak out to see Ba'ul when you and your parents were asleep."

"H-he did?!"

"All the time. It started to get annoying after a while. So much so that Ba'ul hid himself away at night to discourage him. But he kept coming, night after night…"

Rita scoffed. "Maybe it was _you_ he was interested in."

"Oh? Are ya tellin' me I've got some competition?" Raven made his way back down the stairs, Karol following behind him. Karol ignored the comment and scurried around the table to stand beside Kida.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't greet you earlier. It's nice to meet you! I'm Karol Capel, leader of the guild Brave Vesperia."

Karol held out a hand to her, and she stared at it for a moment, a confused look on her face. Estelle leaned across the table and whispered "It's a greeting. You clasp his hand and shake it up and down-"

"I-I know what a handshake is!" Kida snapped to attention, her face flashing red again. "I was just surprised, is all."

She took Karol's hand in both of hers and shook it. He smiled back. "It's really nice to meet you. Raven told me about you last night. Is there anything in particular you want for breakfast? I was gonna make omelets, but if there's something else you want, feel free to request it."

"O-omelets are fine."

"You sure? You're our guest, after all."

"I… I don't want to put you out of your way…"

Raven sighed, waving at the group as he stumbled back toward the lower staircase. "Sounds like you guys are doin' well enough without me. I'm goin' back ta bed- wake me up when breakfast is ready, 'kay?"

"We will do no such thing," Rita called after him. "Wake up yourself or starve."

"Love you too, Rita, darlin'!"

Raven was glad to get back into bed, even if just for a little bit, but he couldn't fall back asleep. Kida seemed well-meaning, but she was awkward and secretive, a characteristic that would probably set off a few alarm bells for Rita and Yuri. Their friendly breakfast might turn into another interrogation, and they wouldn't give her the benefit of the doubt that he had. Judith might, but she seemed more intrigued than sympathetic, and Raven knew she could be vicious if she felt like it. He finally decided, after much tossing and turning, that there was no point in going back to sleep when he was worried like this. He might as well go keep an eye on Kida- for Harry's sake, at least. Raven pulled on his clothes and hurried back up the stairs to the kitchen, which now smelled deliciously of the sautéed peppers and sausage that Karol was preparing for the omelets. There was a heated conversation going on amidst the sizzling of the frying pan, and for a moment, Raven worried. But as he heard what was being said, he relaxed again.

"-I just thought it was too depressing, is all!" Estelle was saying. "I like literature that lifts its readers up and inspires them."

"It's really not depressing if you look at the overarching themes," Kida argued, tapping the spine of the book in her hands. "It challenges the finality of death, suggesting that people can live on indefinitely through their impact on others. To me, that's an inspiring message, not a depressing one."

"I never thought about it that way." Estelle leaned against the table, resting her head in her hands. "I've always disliked death as a thematic element. But you're right, I suppose there are ways to weave a positive story with even that."

While she spoke, Raven leaned against the back of Kida's chair. "And here I was afraid ya wouldn't fit in with our little pack. Guess I should'a had more faith in ya."

Yuri was watching from his spot on the couch, with Repede curled up around his feet. "You should have known that she'd hit it off with our resident bibliophile over here. They've been at this since she pulled out _A Tale of Two Cities._ "

"You should join us, Raven." Kida sat up straight and nodded. "You like the book too, don't you?"

"Eh, long novels aren't my style."

"B-but you recited it from memory yesterday-"

"Now, now, I just said they ain't my style. Doesn't mean I haven't read the thing." Raven slid into the chair next to Kida. "In fact, an old knight captain I used'ta know was pretty fond of that book."

Kida stared at him for a moment in surprise. "A kni-" she began, but Raven leaned back in his chair and cut her off.

"Hey, Captain Karol! You were in a librarian guild once, weren'tcha? Have you read _A Tale of Two Cities?_ "

"I have," Karol replied from his spot at the stove, "but I wasn't particularly fond of it. I like _Oliver Twist_ better."

Rita, who was seated on the other side of the table feeding Bell, finally spoke up now that she had fodder for a snide comment.

"Of course you prefer _Oliver Twist_. You lived it."

"H-hey!" Karol spun around to address the group properly. "Forget that. Now that Raven's here, there was something I wanted to ask Kida."

"Oh?" Kida set the book back down on the table. "Wh-what is it?"

"You went to Zaphias the other day, right? 'Cause Raven said he saw you at Doctor Kirk's office. But how'd you travel between here and there so fast?"

There was a pause, and Kida breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that. I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner. I have a friend… er, an Entelexia who helps me out. His name is Anzu."

Judith perked up. "Anzu is alive? After what happened to Astal, I was sure that Anzu had met the same fate."

"I met Anzu shortly after the appearance of the Adephagos three years ago," Kida explained. "He came to Myorzo gravely injured, seeking refuge with Krones because of the chaos unfolding on the surface. When the Heracles stormed Baction, Astal sent Anzu away for his own safety. Anzu was too young to fight on his own, so he roamed the continent for some time, trying to hide from the knights. But eventually, he was discovered by a guild known as the Hunting Blades, a ruthless group who-"

"W-we're well aware of the mistakes that the Hunting Blades have made in the past." Karol interrupted. Judith nodded in agreement.

"They came after Ba'ul once and were involved in the deaths of Belius and Gusios. It only makes sense that they fought other Entelexia that we don't know about."

"And you call that a _mistake_ , Boss?" Kida asked.

"Don't be too hard on him," Yuri answered. "Before he created Brave Vesperia, Karol was a member of the Hunting Blades. They did some terrible things under misguided assumptions. But the people themselves aren't bad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume. It's just… the things Anzu told me about the people who attacked him… you weren't one of them, were you, Boss?"

"Wha- me?" Karol was plating one of the omelets and almost dropped the frying pan. "No, no! By that point, Brave Vesperia was already… I mean, we were already a team. I wasn't with the Hunting Blades anymore."

"But he _is_ still involved with a Hunting Blades gal," Raven said, and Karol slammed a plate down on the table in front of him.

"No, I'm _not_."

Raven looked up in surprise. That didn't sound like Karol's usual embarrassed denial. He noticed the others glaring at him and looked back to the stove. "...oops. Did I say somethin' wrong?"

No one said anything right away, but Repede hopped up from the couch and approached Karol, sitting up obediently. It brought a smile to Karol's face, and he grabbed some sausage that he'd set aside.

"Careful, now," he warned, "it's still hot."

"Is that how he begs?" Kida asked, pointing over at Repede. "Just sits there until he's given something?"

Yuri shook his head. "Repede doesn't beg. He's part of the group and he waits patiently for his share, just like the rest of us."

Repede opened his mouth and took the dish that Karol handed him, carrying it back over to the couch and setting it on the floor so that he could eat. Kida watched him and smiled.

"Harry was right. You really are more like a family than a guild."

"Family, huh?" Rita groaned and shook her head, setting Bell's empty bottle aside and placing her back in the bassinet. "More like a circus menagerie."

"It makes me miss my parents," Kida sighed, offering a thanks to Karol as he handed her a plate. "When all this is over, I should go visit them…"

"That's all fine an' good," Raven said between bites of his own omelet, "but I've got someplace else fer you ta go first. If you're willin', Judith an' I have a friend we'd like ta introduce ya to. He might be able ta tell us more about this underground Entelexia you were talkin' about before."

"A friend who knows about Entelexia?"

"Mm, _friend_ is a strong word," Judith answered, "but we have experienced a lot with him, and he knows more about Entelexia than any other human. He lives alone in a remote location in Yurzorea, but Ba'ul can take us there."

"Yurzorea…" Kida murmured. "And you think this human can really tell us about Utnapishtim?"

"Maybe. He can at least evaluate some of the grandiose claims that your leader has been making."

"I… I would like that. I would like that very much."

"Sounds like a yes ta me!" Raven cheered. "We'll get Ba'ul ta take Estelle an' Rita to the capital, then double back around ta Yurzorea."

Kida nodded. "I'll let Anzu know. He had trouble keeping up with Ba'ul earlier, but if he goes straight to Yurzorea, he should be able to meet up with us there."

Yuri was the last to take a plate, having lounged on the sofa until everyone else had gotten their share of breakfast. But before he took a bite, he looked over to the group and waved.

"Captain Karol, Repede, and I will hold down the fort here. We'll trust you to tell us all about what you've found when you get home."

"You can count on us!" Raven answered with a wink, and Yuri laughed.

"I'm sure we can."

Ba'ul knew the way to the capital well, and it didn't take him long to escort the group there. He landed them a short distance from the nobles' quarter, and Kida offered to help Estelle and Rita with Bell while they gathered their things. Raven and Judith watched from the deck of the ship, admiring the girls' hard work. Raven, however, couldn't fight a nagging thought in the back of his mind and figured he might as well voice it before Kida returned.

"Say, Judith darlin'? Can I ask ya a question?"

"Go ahead. You've never needed permission before."

Raven fought a laugh. "I was just curious 'bout whatcha said earlier this morning when Bell was makin' a fuss. It's not like I know anything about Krityan antennae, but I do know what Kida told me last night. Said she was the one who brought Bell ta Dahngrest and delivered her ta Headquarters. So Bell couldn't'a been cryin' because of an _unfamiliar_ Krityan. It had ta be somethin' else." He turned and nudged Judith's arm. "You said yerself, Bell threw the same kinda tantrum back at the doctor's office. Kida was there too. So what is it about _her_ that makes Bell react like that?"

Judith looked back at him, quietly examining his eyes as if searching for something within them. She was scanning his features like he was a page in a book, and all he could do was stand still until she finally replied. When she did so, she looked over the side of the ship, resting her elbows against the railing.

"I can't say this for sure, but it's my theory…" Judith glanced back and pointed to Raven with one hand. "...that you already know the answer to that question and you're just fishing for someone to back you up."

Raven already had a smile on his face, but he felt it dissolve into something more sincere. "Well, damn. Are ya _sure_ ya can't read my mind with those antennae of yours?"

Judith laughed and reached up to pat his cheek as she passed by, heading to help Kida back onto the ship.

"Not with the antennae."

Raven watched her go and then collapsed back against the railing, holding one hand up to his cheek.

" _God,_ I _love_ that woman."

* * *

"Now Kida, there's a couple things ya gotta know about Duke before we land."

As they drew closer to Yurzorea, Raven and Judith sat down with Kida to make sure she knew what she was getting into. She kept quiet and nodded obediently as they spoke, hanging onto their words with a curious expression.

"First," Raven continued, "though he may not look it, he's been through a lot. He fought alongside the Entelexia Elucifer in the Great War. He's saved the lives of Brave Vesperia members more than once, and was an integral part of our attempt ta fight the Adephagos three years ago."

"I see. I'll be respectful, then."

"Good. The second thing is," Judith said, "that he doesn't like people. He lives out here because he prefers solitude, and he may not be happy to see us."

Kida frowned. "But… but didn't Raven say that he helped Brave Vesperia…?"

"He did, but for his own interests," Judith replied. "He wanted to save the world, the same as we did, but he had a different way of going about it."

"I see." Kida put her hands on her knees, looking down at the deck of the ship. "And the third?"

"Third, and most importantly, no matter what he says, ya shouldn't be afraid'a him." Raven patted her on the shoulder, prompting her to look up. "Deep down, he only wants the best fer this world. He may not be happy ta hear what's goin' on with Axis Mundi, but it's only because he doesn't wanna see any threat ta the Entelexia or the world they live in."

"I-I…" Kida stammered. "...I've never been good at not being afraid."

Judith smiled. "Then this will be a good opportunity to practice."

Ba'ul had to drop them off in a clearing a fair distance from Duke's cabin, so they hiked the rest of the way. The whole way, Raven could hear Kida murmuring to herself " _don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be afraid…_ " He grinned and nudged Judith, pointing back at her, and Judith stifled a laugh.

Eventually, they caught sight of a cabin down the path, closer to the river. Judith led the way down the path, eventually coming around to the back of the house. As they did, Kida gasped. Her antennae perked up, and she started around to the front.

"Anzu's here!" she called, and Judith followed. Raven groaned, stopping to catch his breath before he strolled around the cabin at a much less hurried pace. He always remembered Duke as a regal figure, dressed elegantly and carrying himself with a posture that commanded respect. It was almost surreal to see the man dressed in casual, paint-stained clothing, his usually flowing hair clumsily pulled back with a purple handkerchief. There was an easel set up a short distance from the house, holding a canvas half-covered with some kind of landscape scene, but Duke had left it to speak with Kida, Judith, and a large winged creature that was standing beside Kida. The creature's muzzle was feline, but its body was shaped more like that of a hyena, a little taller than Kida at the haunches with long, fluffy ears and a thick, greenish mane that extended down its back. The creature noticed Raven looking at it and glared with such a frightening snarl that he quickly turned his attention away and made sure to stand with Judith in between them.

"He told me that you would be visiting," Duke was saying, motioning to the creature. "I have been awaiting your arrival."

"You can understand him?" Kida asked.

"Not his speech, but all creatures have their own methods of communicating with others." Duke crossed his arms and looked to Raven and Judith. "For what purpose have you come here? Not for socialization, I presume."

"We won't waste your time," Judith said, reaching into her bag and retrieving the book that Estelle had lent them. "We have some questions about an Entelexia mentioned in an old Krityan legend, and we were wondering if you could evaluate the accuracy of the tale in this book."

Duke was quiet, accepting the book and opening it to the table of contents. "...Krityan legends, hm? And which of these tales are you interested in?"

"The one about the Great Flood," Judith answered, "and the original Entelexia, Utnapishtim. Are you familiar with that story?"

"I am. But I must read the story as it is written here before I can evaluate its accuracy." Duke motioned to the door as he began to collect his painting supplies. "Please, come inside. I will prepare some tea for you."

Raven glanced back over at the Entelexia. "Um, about your buddy here…?"

"Anzu will probably have to wait outside," Kida said, pulling a green plaited charm from her pocket. "But I'll bring his charm with me so that I can communicate with him what we're talking about. You should do the same for Ba'ul, Judith."

"So he's just gonna… stand there and stare at us through the window?" Raven muttered, glancing back again. "Not sure I'm totally comfortable with that, but I guess it beats havin' him inside with us…"

Anzu let out a little growl and Raven yelped, scrambling into the house. Judith and Kida laughed and followed him inside.


	7. Devonian

**7- Devonian**

Despite Duke's professional demeanor, the interior of his home was in disarray. The small group could barely make it to the kitchen table without stepping on a book or a collection of feathers and leaves or another partially finished landscape painting with the dirty palette and brushes still sitting beside it. The table had only one chair, so Duke pulled over two wooden crates for his guests and a large stack of what looked like encyclopedias for himself. It was makeshift, but it would do.

Raven took over making the tea while Duke read the book chapter dedicated to the Great Flood. Judith was sitting pleasantly at the little table, examining the way his expressions changed, but Kida seemed nervous and was fidgeting with Anzu's charm. Raven finally poured the tea into four mismatched cups and set one down in front of Kida first to give her something to focus on. As he distributed them to Judith and Duke, Duke looked up from the book and nodded in thanks.

"This book is intriguing. Though the legends have been adapted for the benefit of young readers, it is still a generally accurate account of the tales recounted to me by Elucifer."

"So it's true?" Raven asked. "All that stuff about Utnapishtim and the Great Flood actually happened?"

"According to the Entelexia, yes." Duke closed the book and placed it back down on the table. "This version of the tale, however, places an inordinate amount of focus on the actions of so-called 'gods.' The flood of aer and the development of the Entelexian ability to metabolize aer were both natural occurrences."

Kida's grip on her mug handle tightened. "The planet flooded with aer _naturally_?"

"Tell us Elucifer's version of the story," Judith added, "please."

Duke closed his eyes to think it over, and for a moment Raven was afraid he was going to refuse. However, it seemed that he was just collecting his thoughts, as he jumped right in without any preface.

"This tale, Elucifer said, is one so ancient that it comes to us from the time of Pangaea, the Kingdom of Monsters."

"Kingdom of Monsters?" Raven repeated, and Judith nodded.

"It's said that before the Entelexia emerged, Terca Lumireis was ruled by powerful monsters who inhabited a single great kingdom known as Pangaea," she explained.

"Correct," Duke answered, and then continued. "Our planet's surface, both the land and the rocky floor of the seas, is merely a solid crust sitting atop a tumultuous interior of liquid aer. Today, the only evidence of this interior can be found at aer krenes, where gaseous aer is produced and emitted into the atmosphere. But in ancient times, a massive string of volcanic eruptions pulled aer from deep within the planet and sent it spilling out onto the surface unregulated. Those eruptions, _not_ the work of vengeful gods, is what Elucifer claimed was the cause of the Great Flood."

"A volcano…" Kida murmured, and then picked up her charm. "Anzu remembers a story that Astal once told him about a giant volcano, but he didn't recall the details until now."

"The effects of those eruptions were felt around the world. Massive amounts of aer were pumped into the atmosphere, clouding the sun and killing the plants. Terrestrial food chains collapsed as herbivorous monsters starved, leaving those who preyed on them to starve as well. Those that did not starve were either suffocated by the aer or frozen to death by the plummeting temperatures. Liquid aer that made its way into the sea poisoned the water, and large swaths of the great ocean became uninhabitable as aquatic monsters succumbed to the poison. Ninety-nine percent of all life in the kingdom of Pangaea became extinct."

The little cabin fell into silence as Duke's words sunk in. Raven was the first to speak up, letting out a low whistle.

"Well now, I can see why they had'ta gloss over some'a that fer the kids' sake."

"That's why the Entelexia were so frightened of the cataclysm brought on by the Adephagos," Judith murmured. "The Entelexia knew in great detail the kind of destruction that happened in the past and didn't want to risk repeating it."

Duke gave a nod. "The Great Flood at least left one-percent of life remaining. The Adephagos would not have been so generous."

"So I'm guessin' that," Raven broke in before Kida could ask any question that might derail the conversation, "accordin' ta the legend, Utnapishtim was one'a the lucky one-percent who survived the Great Flood?"

"Yes. A small, burrowing monster was just the kind of organism that was equipped to survive such a catastrophe. Smaller monsters with lower metabolic needs had a better chance of subsisting on the few plants that could survive the low levels of sunlight, and the specialized lungs of deep burrowers helped them to breathe the otherwise poisonous air." Duke flipped through the book to find the illustration for the Great Flood story, showing a tusked creature navigating a tight burrow. "However, for all their advantages, they were not immune to the rapid genetic mutations that are caused by concentrated aer. The creatures left after the Great Flood mutated rapidly, often to their detriment. It was by luck alone that one of the random mutations resulted in the ability to metabolize aer and concentrate it into apatheia. The first Entelexia, therefore, developed the same way that all living species have: through the success of a random genetic mutation."

Raven cracked a smile. "No gods necessary, huh?"

"Not in a traditional sense, but we should not discount the possibility that all such natural processes are merely the means by which a higher power manipulates this world. Many natural processes still operate beyond our realm of understanding. Is it not conceivable that they are the machinations of beings that themselves exist beyond our realm of understanding?"

Judith put a hand over her chest. "Why, Duke, I never took you for a religious man."

"I am not. But I see no reason to discount such possibilities just because of my own lack of understanding."

The group went quiet again. Kida glanced around and then cleared her throat. "Um, speaking of religion… we, uh…" She seemed to lose her nerve and looked to Raven and Judith with a plea for help in her eyes.

"Yes, speaking of which," Judith continued, "we have some further questions regarding the Entelexia Utnapishtim. Our friend Kida has stumbled into a Krityan cult whose leader claims to be in contact with Utnapishtim, and we were wondering if you could evaluate his claims."

Duke's expression was unreadable. "His claim of contact?"

"Well, I suppose that's a good place to start, yes."

Without replying, Duke stood up and made his way across the cluttered floor to the other side of the room, where he rifled through a box of papers and notebooks until he found the one he was looking for. As he carried it back to the table, he spoke up again, flipping through it as though searching for a certain page.

"Before the Great War, an Entelexia named Nabu was responsible for guarding their legends and sacred relics. He was killed during the war and it is likely that the relics were destroyed, but if what you say is true, there is one piece that may still exist." He set the notebook down on the table and turned it to face the others. The page he'd found had a technical drawing of an elaborately carved ring or bracelet, and some writing in a language they didn't recognize. "This," he continued, "is a drawing I completed based upon Elucifer's description of the legendary Ring of Utnapishtim. It is believed to be a ring of Krityan design, carved from an ancient fragment of one of Utnapishtim's tusks. If a Krityan had this ring in his possession, he could theoretically communicate with Utnapishtim. But I fear there is a significant obstacle that would prevent this."

"Obstacle?" Raven repeated, leaning over the notebook to get a better look. "What's that supposed ta mean?"

"The legend of the Great Flood is not the only Entelexian tale that features Utnapishtim. Another story provides an account of an ancient meteorite impact and the effort put forth by Utnapishtim to save the world from a second Great Flood."

"Huh. Lotta natural disasters happenin' in these stories, aren't there?" Raven muttered.

"These legends date back hundreds of millions of years," Duke replied. "It is only logical that multiple global disasters have occurred since then, and that such catastrophic events would be recorded in the oral history of those who experienced them."

"Oh… yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Duke sighed and set his hands on the table, lacing his fingers together. "By this point, Utnapishtim had evolved to become an Entelexia of great size and power. In order to prevent the disturbed aer within the planet from flooding the surface once again, he burrowed deep into the planet and erected a barrier that separated the liquid aer from the solid surface. This barrier would almost certainly prevent communication between Kritya and Entelexia, and-"

Judith's eyes lit up. "Wait. Are you talking about the Mohorovicic Barrier?"

"The _what_?" Raven demanded. "Wasn't Moho...ro...chick… _that guy_ a famous blastia researcher?"

"Yes," Judith nodded. "Mohorovocic stumbled upon the underground barrier during his study of aer krene. He discovered that beneath the planet's surface lies a sea of liquid aer separated from the solid surface by a barrier, and that aer krenes are located in specific areas where the barrier is weak and plumes of this aer can escape into the atmosphere. It was by studying this barrier that he created new and more effective barrier blastia."

"Yes, he did, in fact, discover the barrier put into place by Utnapishtim. You are well informed on the history of blastia research," Duke observed, and Judith shook her head.

"My father was a student of his work, that's all. Please, continue your story."

Duke sighed, but he nodded and continued anyway. "The creation of this barrier prevented the flood of aer onto the surface as had happened millions of years before. However, it also trapped Utnapishtim himself inside the planet. The Entelexia considered this a heroic sacrifice because they assumed that exposure to such a concentrated amount of aer would eventually turn Utnapishtim into an adephagos. But perhaps this is not the case. He was, according to legend, one of the most powerful Entelexia to ever live. He may have found a way to survive his imprisonment within the planet."

Raven and Judith looked over at Kida, whose face had turned pale. "It… it's just as Enki says…" she murmured. "He says that Utnapishtim is the most ancient and powerful Entelexia and that he lives deep below the planet's surface. Enki also has a ring that looks like the one there. It's true… it's all true…"

She sounded like she was about to cry, and Judith reached over to place a comforting hand on her back. "What about the predictions? The Great War and the abandonment of blastia?"

"Predictions?" Duke asked.

Kida sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Enki says… that Utnapishtim predicted both the Great War and the conversion of blastia to spirits. Utnapishtim said that these events were necessary to usher in a new world order, one where humans and Kritya work together to surpass the successes of the Geraios civilization."

"Predictions, hm…?" Duke murmured, resting his chin in one hand. "I have never known an Entelexia to have the power of prophecy."

"Well, this Enki guy is only sayin' so after-the-fact," Raven pointed out. "We don't actually have any proof that these predictions were made _before_ the events happened, right?"

Kida looked up again. "W-well, no, but… he predicted Bell's birth before it happened."

"And what was that prediction?" Judith asked. "What were Enki's exact words?"

"He said that… that…" Kida closed her eyes. "...that soon the Atrahasis would appear before us, taking the form of a creature neither human nor Krityan. As long as we chose to follow it, this creature would bridge the two races and lead us into the new age."

"Sounds ta me like that could mean anything," Raven commented. "I mean, he called this thing a creature, not a person. 'Neither human nor Krityan' could literally mean any animal at all. Enki could'a pointed ta a _dog_ if he'd wanted to, and then talked 'bout it bridgin' the two races because it's called 'man's best friend.' I think Bell's birth was just a coincidence, and Enki latched onta her because she was the first thing he found ta fit his bullshit prophecy."

"You…" Kida wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "...you really think so?"

Duke placed his hands back on the table. "I concur with Raven. The power of prophecy is not one that Entelexia naturally possess. I _cannot_ imagine that any Entelexia would have chosen to do nothing if faced with prior knowledge of what the Great War would bring."

The tone of his voice darkened, and the others glanced uncomfortably at one another. No one wanted to say anything- there wasn't much they _could_ say. Raven cleared his throat and changed the subject, hoping that Duke wouldn't perceive it as rude.

"So, as best we can figure, this Enki guy _may_ be tellin' the truth about bein' in contact with Utnapishtim, but that's unlikely because'a the barrier, and he sure as hell _isn't_ tellin' the truth about these so-called prophecies. What I'm thinkin' is, he's probably makin' up the whole thing fer his own personal gain and usin' Utnapishtim's Ring as an explanation fer it all. The only questions now are, what does he want and how d'we use that against him ta call his bluff?"

"Those are questions I cannot answer," Duke replied. "But I am sure you are capable of determining the rest yourself."

Raven laughed. "Thanks fer the confidence, buddy! We've handled these kinda things before- no reason we can't now."

"You've given us more information than we had hoped for," Judith added. "Thank you."

Duke just nodded. "It is not unpleasant, on occasion, to have visitors who respect the relationship between Entelexia and humanity. I encourage you to visit again, should the need arise."

"For real? Ya mean we can visit more often?"

Duke shot Raven a glare, and Raven drew back.

"R-right… we'll, uh, try not ta push it."

Kida picked up Anzu's charm again and held it up. "Um, Anzu says… that there's a big storm coming. He says he and Ba'ul are going to fly somewhere to get away from the lightning."

"Afternoon storms are common here this time of year," Duke said. "It may not die down until late in the evening. If you feel it is too dangerous to leave, you may spend the night."

"What? Really?" Raven flinched. "You're okay with us sleepin' over?"

"I do not want to force Entelexia to fly in dangerous weather. You three may reside here until the storms have passed and there is enough daylight to travel safely." He stood up from the table, taking his notebook and closing it again. "I will clear a space for the three of you to sleep and provide you with blankets and pillows. I hope this will be sufficient."

"Of course," Judith assured him. "We've camped outside on the ground enough times, having a roof over our heads is an improvement."

Raven patted his shoulder. "It'll be hell on this ol' back, but I guess I can handle it fer a night if it means I get ta spend it with these lovely ladies."

Judith rolled her eyes, but Kida giggled and then stopped as she realized he wasn't joking. "Oh, uh…" she began, "...I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Thanks for looking out for Anzu."

"Thanks is not necessary for something that should be natural," Duke said, stepping back toward the bedroom. "But considering how rare it is to find respect for Entelexia in this world, I will accept your thanks."

The storm continued long into the evening and finally subsided a few hours after dark. Duke had cooked a small dinner for them and retired to bed at sunset, encouraging the others to stay awake as long as they liked. Judith produced a deck of cards and suggested they play a few games, and while Kida didn't know any of them, she was eager to learn. After a few games won by Judith and Kida, Raven decided to throw in the towel and get some sleep, leaving the two women to their own devices.

It had stopped raining, so Judith stepped outside for some fresh air and Kida followed. The two stood on the front porch, leaning against the railing and looking up at where the moon was peeking out through the gaps in the clouds. Kida spoke up first, still looking out at the sky.

"It's clearing up. Do you think we should call Ba'ul now?"

"No." Judith shook her head. "He needs his rest as much as we do."

"Oh. Right." Kida paused and then asked, "where does an Entelexia his size sleep?"

"Wherever he wants," Judith answered with a laugh. "But really, he usually finds a place like this. Somewhere large and uninhabited, with plenty of rocky crevices to hide in."

"I see." Kida nodded. "Anzu likes caves too. They remind him of being in Baction with Astal."

"Was Astal his father?"

"No." Kida shook her head. "Entelexia don't have parents like people do-"

"Some do," Judith corrected. "It is possible for a powerful Entelexia to stimulate the development of a new Entelexia from the aer. Elucifer had a daughter. But she confirmed that it was a very rare phenomenon."

"I see. But no, Anzu is not Astal's son. He was born near Baction several years before the start of the Great War, so Astal took him in and protected him."

Judith smiled. "So Anzu is even younger than Ba'ul is."

"Yeah. I wonder if Anzu will be that big when he evolves."

"Perhaps he will."

The two were silent again. Kida propped her elbows up on the railing, resting her face in her hands. "Judith," she began again, "I… I want to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what, exactly?"

"Well, for…" Kida began and then sighed. "...for showing me that Kritya and humans really can work with another. I remember, back in Myorzo, humans were just a curiosity, a strange race of people clinging to archaic ways. I thought that once I came to live on the surface, I could be closer to them. I thought Axis Mundi would help. But despite what they say about bridging the gap between the two, Axis Mundi doesn't consider humans equals. My brother, who used to be curious about humans and the surface, now considers them weak and inferior. He says that Axis Mundi is going to be a hero to humanity, lifting them up out of their ignorance. I never liked that. I… I'm fond of humans."

There was a pause. Judith smiled again.

"I get the feeling you're more than just _fond_ of humans. At least, certain ones."

Kida blushed. "My… my brother said it was foolish to fall in love with a human. That humans could never meet the complex emotional needs that we Kritya have. But I've never met a human who wasn't just as complex, if not moreso, than the Kritya I know. And especially…"

Her voice trailed off, and Judith gave her an encouraging pat on the back. "Especially one in particular?"

Kida closed her eyes and took a long breath of the warm, damp air. "He's incredible. My friend Molly says he's too moody, too quiet, too brooding, but I don't see it that way at all. He just considers things very deeply. He enjoys dwelling on his experiences, considering how events in life fit together in strange and sometimes unexpected ways. He's experienced tragedy in his life, and yes, it still colors his view of the world sometimes, but…" She let out a laugh and shook her head. "Because of that, he has a strong will. He can't ignore injustice or abandon those he cares about. He considers his actions thoroughly and executes them with confidence. Compared to the happy-go-lucky Kritya I grew up with in Myorzo, he's truly unique."

"You love him very much."

"...yes." Kida squeezed her eyes shut. " _So_ much."

Judith looked out at the landscape again, where the sky was beginning to clear and a few stars were peeking through. She knew Brave Vesperia was still far below the horizon, however, so she turned back to Kida and continued the conversation.

"I used to be a loner no matter who I was with. I didn't seem to fit in with humans _or_ Kritya. But it turned out that I just hadn't found the right group of people yet. The right people are always out there for you, and once you find them, it's like nothing else in the world."

"That's true." Kida agreed. "No matter what happens with my brother, I'll always be grateful to him for convincing me to come live on the surface. If he hadn't, I never would have met Harry."

There was a pause.

"Harry, hm? Harry Whitehorse? Now _that_ explains a lot." Judith smirked, and Kida blushed again.

"Oh! That's, um… that's…" She shook her head and cleared her throat. "R-Raven seems very strong-willed too. You wouldn't know it from his relaxed sort of speech, but he does take charge when he needs it."

"Yes, this is true," Judith replied with a nod. "He acts like a doormat because he generally likes being walked on, but as soon as it becomes unpleasant or dangerous, he has no qualms about biting back."

"Do you prefer walking on him or being bitten?"

Judith snorted and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "What in the world does that mean?"

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry, I just… well, I got to talk about Harry, so I figured I'd ask about… um, I mean, your metaphor kinda sounded like…"

Judith finally allowed herself to laugh and patted Kida on the head. "I see. If you must know, he's never bitten me personally. But I think I would enjoy that just as much." She paused and winked. "Still, I think you might be misinterpreting things. I see old Raven as more of a plaything than anything else. Certainly not the way you see Harry."

"Yes, I did get that feeling. But… playthings must be taken care of, otherwise they'll break. Isn't that right?"

Judith perked up. "I've never thought about it like that. But yes, I _should_ take better care of my playthings, shouldn't I?"

The porch went quiet again, Kida looking out at the sky in awe of the stars scattered across it.

"Harry taught me some of the constellations while I was with him at Altosk's new training outpost near Aurnion, but they look different from here in Yurzorea. Where is Brave Vesperia?"

"You can't see it from here," Judith explained. "It's below our horizon right now and won't appear again until the early morning hours. But if you don't mind waking up early, you'll be able to see it then."

Kida smiled. "I'd like that very much… it's comforting knowing that it's still there even if we can't see it, huh?"

"Yes," Judith replied, "it certainly is."

* * *

After being dropped off at the capital, Rita and Estelle went right to the hospital to retrieve the forms. The receptionist was friendly and helpful, and it only took a few minutes, so they had the rest of the day to spend at their leisure in Zaphias. Rita suggested that since they'd be taking care of Bell for another two weeks, they should go buy some more clothes and toys for her. Estelle was delighted at the prospect of going shopping together for baby supplies, just the two of them. It felt like something a family would do.

The shops in the capital had so many cute toys- stuffed animals, rattles, blocks, even small wooden facsimiles of everyday objects like keys and food. All the baby clothing was cute too, the pastel colors, the embroidered patterns, the lace trim… Estelle went a little overboard from the excitement of it all. Rita was more prudent with their choices, carefully discerning between what they needed and didn't need- at least for the moment. Estelle had picked out a particularly cute toy and shown it off, only for Rita to turn it down.

"That's a teething ring, Estelle. Her teeth aren't going to come in for another five months at least. We don't need that yet."

"Oh, r-right," Estelle murmured, setting it back down. She then considered what Rita had said and turned back around. " _Yet_?"

"I-I mean-!" Rita stammered, and Bell let out a cry at her sudden outburst. Rita bounced her up and down to calm her as she continued, "I just mean… well, you never know."

Estelle giggled and moved onto a different section of toys, but part of her felt still felt oddly empty.

The conversation she'd shared with Yuri the night before still weighed on her mind. It was nice enough to spend time with Rita like this, but the idea that Rita viewed it very differently than she did worried her. Part of her didn't want to say anything that might be misconstrued, just to keep Rita comfortable. But another part of her couldn't forget what Yuri had asked. Why _couldn't_ she say it first? What did she have to lose?

No, that was the wrong question. The real question to ask was, what might she lose if she _didn't_ say it?

They had dinner at the castle, and Estelle took over feeding Bell for the evening while Rita looked over the forms and filled out what she could. They decided that Karol should do most of the signing, considering Bell was legally under the care of Brave Vesperia. They put the forms away for Karol to look at the next day and then retreated to Estelle's room for the evening. Like before, they decided to bunk together so that they could take turns attending to Bell during the night. But without Judith there, it felt... different.

Rita tucked herself into one side of the bed, reading a book about atmospheric phenomena that she had been using to help develop wind- and water-based spirit magic. Estelle watched from the other side, admiring the way Rita's expressions changed as she moved from section to section. She wanted this- she _so desperately_ wanted this. Just the two of them lounging in bed together for the evening, casually enjoying each other's company while a baby slept peacefully alongside them. Not Bell specifically, but… _still_. This was everything she could ever want in life, to love, to be a family, to be _together_. Was that so wrong?

Estelle noticed Rita flip the page to a new chapter heading, and decided that was as good a time to speak up as any. "...Rita?" she began, and Rita turned to look up at her.

"What is it?"

"I, uh… well, there's something I wanted to ask you. It's about something you said last night."

Rita seemed to notice the seriousness in Estelle's voice, and she marked her place so that she could set the book down in her lap. "I don't totally remember all the conversation, so you'll have to tell me what you're talking about."

"It's, um…" Estelle fidgeted with her hands. "...it's about what you said to Yuri… what you said about hating romance."

Rita ventured forward a little more cautiously. "And what about it?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything to do with romance?" Estelle shifted so that she could face Rita directly. " _Ever_? In your _whole life_?"

"You talk like romance is the be-all-end-all of everything," Rita scoffed. "It's not for everyone, you know."

"I know. But I'm not asking about everyone. I'm asking about you."

That made Rita uncomfortable, and she avoided looking Estelle in the eye. "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me." Estelle inched closer. "Rita, I _love you_."

"E-E-Estelle!" Rita scrambled backward and tumbled off the side of the bed. Estelle gasped and crawled across the bed to extend a hand to help Rita up. Rita eyed it for a moment and then finally grabbed Estelle's hand, pulling herself to her feet. "Look, I won't deny that I… I… _care_ for you. But romance is different." She sat down on the bed beside Estelle, still holding her hand. "Romance is messy. It's dangerous. You saw what it did to Judith and Karol."

"That was because the people they loved didn't love them back," Estelle replied. She squeezed Rita's hand. "When two people feel the same about one another, it's completely different."

"I…" Rita began, looking away. "...I think it's more complicated than that. Romance can lead to unique conflicts. It can destabilize solid relationships by altering the foundation that those relationships are built upon. I don't want anything to happen to what we have, Estelle. That's why I don't want to… to… y'know, _change_ things."

"So you're saying," Estelle began, "that you don't want to be my girlfriend because you love me too much?"

"W-well… _love_ is a touchy word too. You value what we have, don't you? You don't want to ruin that, right?"

Estelle closed her eyes and sighed, letting go of Rita's hand. "It didn't ruin what Yuri and Flynn had."

"Are you kidding? Every time they see each other, they act like goddamn rabbits in heat! I don't want to be like that!"

"They don't, really." Estelle shook her head. "You're just repeating what Raven says. And even if they did, I don't see what's so bad about having enthusiasm for physical intimacy. It means they're comfortable with each other."

"Enthusiasm for…?" Rita covered her face to hide her blush. "This is all stuff that I'm just no good at handling."

"Then you can practice."

"Practice…?" Rita lowered her hands. "I don't think this is something I can just practice-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Bell began to stir, her restless groans pitching upward into a screech and then a sob. Estelle and Rita both jumped to their feet, then looked at one another with a slight blush.

"I-I'll take care of it," Rita said, approaching the bassinet and leaning over. "I'm the one who was yelling. Sorry, Bell. Sorry, sweetie. That's it- everything's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. Everything is-"

Without warning, the room was plunged into darkness as all the lights turned off. Estelle yelped and Rita hugged Bell close.

"I-it's okay," Rita explained, looking around. "It's probably just a normal power outage. They've been having problems with the power station recently."

Estelle forced a laugh. "I suppose it's just the universe's way of telling us that we should go to sleep."

Rita frowned. "We… we weren't done with our conversation yet."

"No, I think you said all you needed to say."

"But-"

The sound of the door's lock clicking grabbed their attention, and they both turned to look. The door swung open and they watched as the figure of a young man stepped in. It was hard to see him in the low light, but they could clearly make out his close-cropped hair, his slender figure… and his long Krityan antennae.

"What are you doing here?!" Rita demanded. "How did you get the key to-?"

"Please, don't be afraid," the man interrupted, holding up a hand. "I'm a friend."

Estelle relaxed a little, but Rita didn't. She kept her tight hold on Bell despite the girl's cries. "A friend who breaks into the princess' room in the middle of the night?"

"My apologies, but I couldn't locate you while you were moving around the city earlier. Our equipment is not particularly accurate over such small distances."

"Your… equipment?" Estelle murmured. "You're not talking about Bell's tag, are you?"

"Bell?" the man questioned, and then seemed to understand. "Ah. That's the name you've given to Atrahasis. Humans are always so eager to give their own names to things."

"You're-!" Estelle gasped, and Rita finished the sentence for her.

"You're one of those Axis Mundi freaks. Tell me, how did you get the key to this room? How did you even make it into the palace?!"

The man shook his head and stepped forward, holding out his hands. "I'm grateful for the care you've taken with her. We've been worried about her since she was kidnapped, but I can sense that she's in good health. You need not worry any longer. Axis Mundi will take over from here."

"Take over…?" Estelle repeated, and the man took another step forward.

"That child is the property of Axis Mundi. You will return her to us immediately."


	8. Mississippian

**8- Mississippian**

"That child is the property of Axis Mundi. You will return her to us immediately."

Estelle and Rita both stepped back, Rita turning to pass Bell over into Estelle's arms.

"I don't think so," Rita said, looking back once Bell was settled. "But here's what we _are_ going to do. We're going to give you until the count of ten to get the hell out of here before we call the Royal Guard on your ass. You got that?"

"You can call," the man answered, "but the Royal Guard won't come. We're protected by the Ancient One."

"...the ancient one?" Estelle murmured. "You mean Utnapishtim?"

"We don't speak his name out of reverence to him. But yes-"

"You're so full of it!" Rita interrupted. She'd run to the back of the room near the bed and began pressing a mechanized button over and over. "See how well your beloved _ancient one_ protects you now!"

The sound of alarm bells echoing down the tiled hallways filtered in through the open door, loud and unmistakable. Bell began to scream, and Estelle tried to pull her close to muffle the sound. The Krityan man sprinted forward, frantically waving his hands.

"T-turn off those alarms! They're hurting her ears, and you're going to smother her if you hold her like that-"

Estelle was too stunned to move, so Rita jumped in front of her, grabbing the meteorology book and smacking it against the Krityan's face. He stumbled backward, and Rita pushed him over with a swift kick to the chest.

"Where the _hell_ is the royal guard? They're supposed to respond in seconds!"

The Krityan pulled himself up into a seated position, wiping away a stream of blood from his nose. "Th-they're not here… please, they…" He winced and clutched at his torso with his other arm, but a voice spoke up from the hallway before he could say anything else.

" _Waste not thy breath, Jakob. Axis Mundi overestimated the wisdom of these humans._ "

Jakob turned his attention back around to the door, where another figure emerged from the darkness of the hall. This one was also Krityan, but was hunched over and walked with a sort of hobble. He had a long, braided beard, and his antennae were so thick that they rested atop his shoulders and draped across his chest, almost dragging the ground as he shuffled over to Jakob and helped him up.

Rita spoke up first. "Overestimated? I'll show you overestimated-"

"Rita, wait!" Estelle broke in. "Sir, are you… Enki?"

The old man looked up, his dark eyes scanning Estelle. "You are observant, Your Highness, though you and your companion seem to lack the wisdom to which we had attributed your care of the Atrahasis. Your designs upon it do not reflect a respect for its power, but instead the insatiable nature of humanity to own everything it encounters."

"They even gave her a human name!" Jakob hissed.

Enki closed his eyes and shook his head. "Such a waste, that human determination is squandered in the pursuit of that which they cannot possess. The longer you struggle to keep the Atrahasis in your possession, the more painful the inevitable separation will be-"

"SHUT UP!" Rita had been quiet for Estelle's sake, but she couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much. "Stop talking about her like she's some kind of object! Bell is a _person_ , and I won't ever give her over to people who won't treat her with respect!"

Enki's voice remained flat. "It is not your decision to make. The child's mother delivered it into our care, and from that moment forward, the Atrahasis was the property of Axis Mundi. Should you refuse to return it, you will be guilty of kidnapping and holding a child hostage."

Estelle shifted her weight uncomfortably. "B-but… someone asked the Union to care for her…"

"My sister," Jakob spat, "kidnapped her. She must have been the one who left Atrahasis with the Union, that way we wouldn't be able to follow her. But make no mistake, she- and you- are the kidnappers. Not us."

Bell was still crying, and Estelle leaned down to press her forehead against Bell's. "It's not right… it's just not right…" she murmured. Rita clenched her teeth and glared back at the two men.

"Don't listen to them, Estelle! They're trying to mess with your head the way any cult does. Bell belongs with us."

"Cult?" Enki asked. "Once again, you cannot comprehend concepts that lie beyond your selfish human desires. Face the fact that the Royal Guard is not coming to your rescue and hand the Atrahasis back over to us-" He held out both hands. "- _now_."

Rita took a step forward and pressed her hands together. "I'm sorry, Estelle. I didn't want to ruin anything in your room, but these guys are just asking to get blasted."

"R-Rita! In a small space like this, you might hurt Bell!"

"But…" Rita began and then shook her head. "...dammit, hand-to-hand combat is _not_ my thing!"

Despite what she said, she sprinted towards them, swinging a kick toward Enki. He ducked out of the way, and her foot made contact with Jakob's stomach again. He toppled over onto the floor, and Rita turned back to Enki with her meteorology book. However, as she brought it down toward his head, he reached up and grabbed her wrists. She yelped as he tossed her to the side with a strength that she hadn't expected from someone who looked so old and fragile. She heard Estelle scream her name, but Enki slammed the book back into her face, hitting her on the forehead and sending her reeling backward. Her ears rang and her vision blurred.

_Just who_ is _this guy-_?!

By the time Rita's vision cleared, she could see Enki halfway across the room, approaching Estelle and Bell. Estelle had found a knife and was holding it out with one hand while cradling Bell with her other arm. She had her back to the wall, though, and it seemed that there was no way out. Rita was still dizzy, and she struggled just to scream.

"Estelle-!"

"HALT, INTRUDERS, IN THE NAME OF THE IMPERIAL KNIGHTS!"

There was a sudden rush of activity as another figure appeared in the doorway and pointed a sword in Enki's direction. Jakob pulled himself up off the floor, stammering a pathetic "but the Royal Guard shouldn't be-"

"I am the commandant of the Imperial Knights," Flynn corrected, "and I order you to step away from Lady Estellise. Failure to do so _will_ force me to take action. Do you understand?"

Enki turned away from Estelle to look at Flynn. "You humans speak of action, yet there are forces that render even you powerless. I see now that it will take such forces to inspire within you the respect that Axis Mundi deserves."

"Axis Mundi is registered as a civic club and the Empire respects its position as such," Flynn answered with the same composure. "Claims to the contrary will be considered an admission of fraud and potential terrorism, given your actions here in the palace. I recommend that you step back and follow me to avoid appearing as though you're resisting arrest."

Enki let out a low chuckle and stepped toward Flynn with his arms out. "Lady Estellise and her partner misunderstand our intentions. We do not mean them any harm. The child in their possession was kidnapped, and we wish only to bring it back to where it belongs."

"I'm afraid the Empire has no records of the child. She is therefore considered a citizen of the Union and a ward of the guild Brave Vesperia, and as per the Union's agreement with the Empire, we must respect such claims. Rita Mordio and Lady Estellise are associate members of Brave Vesperia. In the Empire's eyes, sir, _you_ are the one attempting kidnapping."

The room went quiet for a moment. Enki shook his head, walking back across the room to help Jakob to his feet. "Let us take our leave. We were mistaken in thinking this was the appropriate time for retrieval of the Atrahasis. In order to avoid violent conflict, the humans need more time to appreciate the Ancient One's power."

"Wait just a minute!" Flynn protested, holding his sword out in front of the door. "I'm afraid I can't let you go anywhere. The two of you are under arrest on charges of criminal trespassing-"

"Then we shall cease trespassing," Enki interrupted, taking Jakob by the arm and pulling him to the window, "and you shall cease arresting."

"That's not how it-!" Flynn lunged after them, but he wasn't fast enough to reach the window before Enki climbed out of it and leaped off the windowsill. "Wait! This is not the ground floor! You'll-"

" _Rita!_ "

While Flynn looked out the window, Estelle dropped the knife she'd been holding and ran to Rita's side. She pressed a hand to Rita's forehead, and Rita winced and drew back.

"Ugh… so that's how it feels to be on the receiving end of one of those books… but you should take care of Bell first. Is she alright? That guy didn't do anything to her, did he…?"

Bell was still crying, but it was now a softer sort of cry rather than the earlier screaming sobs. Estelle kept Bell close to her chest and shook her head.

"She's fine. Just spooked by all the noise, I think." Estelle passed a hand over Rita's forehead, and a momentary flash of light appeared along the area where Rita had been hit. "Does that feel better?"

" _Much_ better, thanks."

Flynn ran over and knelt down beside the girls, surveying them to make sure they were alright. "They disappeared into the tree. With the power off, it's too dark to get a visual on them in the courtyard below," he explained. "Even with the tree there, a fall like that may have injured their legs, so they can't have gotten far. I'm going to search for any guards on duty and have them sweep the area. In the meantime, you two should come with me."

"If we do, will you explain what you're doing here?" Rita shot back. "Why there's no Royal Guards on duty? Why those guys were able to just _sneak in_ without anybody catching them-"

"Rita," Estelle murmured, placing her hand against Rita's arm. She turned to Flynn and continued, "we _do_ want to know what's going on, but most of all, we're grateful to you for coming in when you did. Thanks for saving us, Flynn."

"I didn't save you so much as I filled in for the shortcomings of my own soldiers. If the Royal Guard were on duty like they're supposed to be, this never would have happened." Flynn sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to find out exactly why no one reported for duty this evening, but that will come later. Right now, it's probably best for you to take Bell and get out of the city."

"Out of the city?" Rita demanded. "What does it matter? They've got a tracking device on Bell anyway!"

"Yes, but getting you away from the city will at least slow them down somewhat."

"Kida said that Enki is their leader," Estelle added with a nod. "If he's hurt, it will hinder their further movements. That should give us at least enough time to rejoin Brave Vesperia and tell them what happened."

"Safety in numbers," Flynn agreed.

"Safety in we'll-kick-the-ass-of-anybody-who-tries-to-take-her-from-us," Rita corrected.

Estelle and Rita gathered their things and left the palace with Flynn. Unable to find any members of the Royal Guard, he diverted several members of the city patrol in the nobles' quarter to sweep the palace grounds and arrest anyone fitting Enki and Jakob's descriptions. Rita pointed out that he'd catch hell if the nobles learned they weren't being properly guarded by their precious night patrol, but Flynn assured her that catching criminal trespassers in the palace took precedence.

Flynn's ride was waiting for him, a convoy of knights loaded up with mining equipment that was bound for Heliord. They had hoped to arrive in Nor Harbor before sunrise the next morning, but Flynn's delay cost them a few hours, and he apologized profusely. It didn't take long for them to make a space for Rita and Estelle, however, and the two settled down in the back of Flynn's wagon with a set of blankets.

"I had to make a quick, routine delivery to His Majesty before leaving the city tonight," Flynn explained from the front of the wagon. "But while I was dropping off the documents, I noticed that there seemed to be no members of the Royal Guard on duty. I had some extra time, so I looked around the palace to see if I could find _anyone_ at their posts. But before I could, the power went out and I heard the alarm sounding from your wing. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get to you."

"Why didn't any of the Royal Guard show up for duty?" Rita demanded. "How does that even _happen_? Don't you have failsafes for those kinds of things?"

"If they had called in sick or taken leave, we would have found replacements to cover their shifts," Flynn replied. "For them to just _not show up_ \- I don't understand it either, and as the commandant, that _kills_ me."

Estelle had been rocking Bell to sleep, and once she finally drifted off, Estelle placed her comfortably in the bassinet and turned to join the conversation. "That old man, Enki… he claimed to have certain powers. I wonder if-"

"No way," Rita interrupted, shaking her head. "Magic may seem miraculous, but it follows certain rules. There are scientific laws that can't be broken. Whatever Enki says he's doing, there has to be a logic to it, and making an entire Royal Guard patrol vanish is out of the question."

Estelle looked away. "Even so, those people really seemed to believe what they were saying. Kida too. Surely there must be a reason for their belief."

"This Enki would not be the first to inspire loyalty in his followers with trickery and sleight of hand," Flynn offered. "He was quick to retreat as soon as he was outnumbered. Someone who truly had supernatural powers wouldn't have reacted that way."

Rita crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much. He's a fraud, and all that talk of 'avoiding violent conflict' was just his way of covering up the fact that he couldn't take us in a fair fight."

"But…" Estelle fidgeted with her hands. "...it really didn't seem like they wanted to _hurt_ Bell. In fact, Kida's brother seemed to genuinely care about her wellbeing-"

"You're not saying we should've handed her over, are you?" Rita spat.

"No! No, of course not!" Estelle began waving her hands and waited until Rita had cooled off to relax again. "What I'm saying is, I don't necessarily think they have bad intentions. Maybe if we find a way to channel their energy toward more productive outlets, Bell could return to her birth parents and live a normal life."

Rita shook her head. "That's never going to happen. The cult worships her as some kind of messiah figure, and that's not going to change just because you've 'redirected their energy' or whatever. I know on the surface it sounds great for her, but…" Her voice lowered, growing shaky. "...Estelle, _you_ of all people should know how much it hurts… to grow up surrounded by people who put you on a pedestal…"

"Rita…"

"After my mother died, I ended up being raised by the mages in Aspio. They didn't want to bother with me, so they'd sit me down in front of a pile of books and expect me to entertain myself all day. So I did. Then, when I grew up into a child prodigy with zero social or practical skills, they treated me like I was a weirdo. Like it was _my fault_ I didn't know how to make eye contact or hold normal conversations. Like… like there was something wrong with me for just being _me_." Rita closed her eyes and let out a long, slow sigh. "If Bell is raised by a cult that worships her, she's going to grow up isolated and alone. I can't let that happen to her. I _won't._ "

Estelle reached out tentatively and placed a hand against Rita's shoulder. "I won't let that happen either."

"Thank you," Rita answered, placing a hand over Estelle's. The two sat there for a moment, looking at one another, examining the minute expressions in each other's eyes. They said nothing, however, and Flynn's voice finally broke the tension between them.

"You two should get some rest. We'll be arriving at Nor Harbor just after sunrise, so you'll need your energy."

"R-right," Estelle answered, pulling her hand away from Rita's shoulder. "That's a good idea. Thank you."

Both Rita and Estelle made themselves comfortable on the blankets, but only Estelle fell asleep. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed to a rhythmic pattern, her nose whistling slightly as it had a tendency to do. It was a sound that Rita was normally fond of, but now all it did was confuse her. She quietly pulled herself to a seated position again and shuffled over to the front of the wagon where she could speak to Flynn. She hated asking for advice, but figured it was no different in this case than a scientist consulting the established literature before beginning an experiment. And besides being a relevant source, Flynn was the kind of person who wouldn't judge her for what she was about to ask.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

He'd heard her shuffling around in the back of the wagon, so it wasn't a surprise when she spoke. "Of course," he answered, the friendly smile in his voice encouraging her to press forward. "What is it?"

"Why… why did you start dating Yuri?"

Flynn shifted in his seat and looked back at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Why did you start dating Yuri?" Rita repeated. "I mean, I know you were old friends and all that, but what prompted the romance? I genuinely want to know."

There was a moment of quiet between them, Flynn letting out a puzzled sigh and shaking his head. "We found that we had mutual romantic feelings for one another and decided to act on those feelings. I'm not sure how better to describe it."

"I get it, I suppose," Rita answered. "But was there a reason beyond that? Mutual romantic feelings don't always have to end in a romantic relationship."

"Yes, I recognize that there are times when external factors make such relationships difficult. But despite our positions and the societal constraints that accompany them, Yuri and I felt too strongly about one another to let such matters get in the way."

"That's not really what I meant," Rita replied, sitting up and shuffling closer to the front. "What I mean is, didn't you feel scared?"

"Scared?"

"Of losing what you already had. Of moving too far or too fast and ruining your friendship."

That prompted a laugh, though Flynn still tried to keep his voice low. "Perhaps there was some fear of that. But I think the bigger fear was of what might happen if we did _not_ pursue our true feelings- what we would lose if we kept silent forever and tried to play at a friendship that was always tinged with the desire for something different."

"What you'd lose if you didn't…?" Rita murmured. "That doesn't make sense."

"That's because you're too concerned with the potential consequences of action to realize that inaction comes with its own set of consequences as well."

Rita flinched and turned her face away. "Wh-who said this was about me? I'm the one asking you the questions."

"Right, of course." Flynn laughed again. "I suppose, then, the reason I chose to pursue my relationship with Yuri is because I couldn't bear to live a life in which I didn't. Does that answer your question?"

Rita went quiet again, resting her arms against the side of the wagon. "Is that the same reason you want to get married?" she asked, "Or is that, like, more of a tax benefits thing?"

"No tax benefits, I assure you." Flynn shook his head. "Yuri is a citizen of the Union and I of the Empire. If he chooses to marry me, our taxes will actually become much more complicated."

"Wow. You must _really_ love him, then."

"Well, there are a host of benefits to the potential marriage too, but…" Flynn glanced down at his own hands, watching the way the moonlight glinted off his armor. "When you get right down to it, the most important reason is that I simply don't want to live a life in which I'm not Yuri's husband."

"Damn," Rita breathed. "You said that to him, and he still has to think it over? Harsh."

"W-well, I didn't exactly say it in those words, but-" Flynn answered with the wave of one hand, and then stopped as he realized what he'd just said. "I… I didn't say that to him, did I? Maybe Sodia was right. Maybe it _is_ a matter of sentimentality after all. I speak incessantly of love at all other times, yet I can't do so when it comes to the most important decision of our lives-"

Rita cut him off, knocking against the back of his seat. "Hey, um, can you save your personal epiphanies for later? I'm trying to get advice for _me,_ thanks."

Flynn turned with an amused look. "Who said we were talking about you?"

"W-well-! That's-!" Even in the dark, it was obvious how red her face flashed. "You knew from the beginning I was asking about me, didn't you? Why hide it?"

"My thoughts exactly." Flynn reached over and patted her head with one hand, though she slapped it away and he looked back out at the road as he continued. "Estellise loves you very much, Rita. She's at least somewhat aware of your feelings, and wants the two of you to act on them."

"I know," Rita sighed, exhaling the breath she'd been holding. "I'm just not sure if _I_ want to yet."

"It's always prudent to consider the consequences of a decision, especially a decision like this one. But if you do not consider the consequences of both possible outcomes, your analysis of the situation will be deeply flawed, and your results will be skewed. A true scientist considers _all_ the information available, doesn't she?"

Rita just nodded silently.

"Get some rest and think it over. I can give you advice like this, but I can't tell you what decision to make. That is your job now."

Rita turned back to the back of the wagon. "...thanks…"

"What was that?"

"I-I said thanks, Flynn," Rita spat before diving back down onto the pile of blankets so that he couldn't follow up. She could hear him laughing again but chose to ignore it rather than get upset. She had more to worry about, after all.

Estelle was sleeping on her side, one arm draped protectively over the bassinet. She really did look like a mother guarding her child, and that stirred something deep in Rita's heart. She lay down beside them and put her own arm over the bassinet as well, not touching Estelle's but still close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of her. If they could be this close without even taking any major steps forward, she thought, imagine how close the two of them could be if they did.

And once she imagined that, could she ever be content without it?

Rita didn't realize she'd drifted off until she was awakened by sunlight filtering through the canvas of the wagon. She could hear the ocean and figured they must have passed Ehmead Hill and were on the cliffside road down to the harbor. The arm she had over Bell's bassinet was entirely devoid of sensation, and she had to sit up and shake it out a little before the blood finally flowed back into her fingers and she could once again feel the fabric of her gloves.

They arrived in the harbor with no trouble, but didn't get quite the reception they'd expected. Knights were running about the city, all seemingly in a rush, and Flynn wasn't able to even flag one down to ask what was going on. He led the group to the city's knight headquarters instead, where he found the one person he knew could explain what was going on.

"Commandant! Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

Sodia waved and ran to meet him, leaving behind a group of knights that she'd been giving orders to. One called out to her and she shouted back at him to get to work, so they scurried off, leaving her free to report to Flynn.

"What's the matter?" Flynn asked, his ever-professional voice hiding a twinge of worry. "You're supposed to be in Heliord. Has something happened-?"

"There was an earthquake," Sodia replied. "Reports say the epicenter was about two kilometers north of the drilling site in central Tolbyccia. Word of upper-five level damage is already coming in from both Heliord and Dahngrest, and a significant number of our research personnel are wounded or missing. They're requesting your presence in Heliord to lead initial recovery efforts. I am overseeing the movement of supplies here and will join you soon."

Estelle gasped. "Yuri and the others are still in Dahngrest! We've got to get back there right away-!"

"Don't worry," Flynn interrupted. "I'll make sure you're with me on the next ship. I can accompany you as far as Heliord, and I'll send an escort with you to Dahngrest from there."

"You'll need to be careful," Sodia warned. "There's still a significant danger of aftershocks."

"Of course." Flynn nodded. "We will keep that in mind."

The commotion was bothering Bell, not enough to make her cry but enough to cause her to squirm in Estelle's grip. Estelle held her tighter and looked over to Rita.

"What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We've gotta get to Dahngrest and make sure everybody's okay."

"But I'm sure there will be injured in Heliord as well… and I just can't leave them…"

Flynn patted Estelle on the shoulder. "It's alright. We have some of the best medical teams in the Empire working in Heliord. Your powers will likely be in greater need in Dahngrest."

"Ah… right… thank you."

Flynn led them along the streets toward the docks, where Sodia said that a ship was waiting for them. As they walked, Rita nudged Flynn's arm.

"An earthquake near the drilling location? You know what that means, right?"

"We were aware of the risks, but…" Flynn's expression darkened. "...but we never expected it to happen so soon or to such a magnitude."

"If the damage in Dahngrest is really as severe as Sodia said, the Union is going to make sure there's _hell_ to pay for the Empire."

Flynn shook his head. "Let's not allow the frightening specters of political upheaval cloud our good judgment. Right now, what matters most is rescuing and tending to the needs of the survivors. Everything else… will come later."

* * *

Both Judith and Raven volunteered to cook breakfast the next morning, but Duke wouldn't hear of it. His emphatic insistence made it feel less like hospitality and more like he didn't want anyone else touching his kitchen appliances, but they were in no place to argue. While Duke worked at the stove, Raven sat at the kitchen table and leaned across it with a groan.

"My poor back ain't used ta sleepin' on the floor. I'm gonna be feelin' this fer weeks."

"Aww, poor Raven," Judith cooed. "Whatever will we do without you?"

"Don't be mean," Kida warned.

"Yeah, listen ta the kid! Why don'tcha use that energy ta help me out?"

"Help you out, hm? If that's what you really want." Judith walked around to stand behind Raven, cracking her knuckles as she did so. "I'm not quite as practiced as Estelle, but she taught me a few acupressure techniques. Here."

Raven perked up. "A massage from Judith? Ooh, I feel better alrea- _OW!_ " He went stiff as she dug her thumbs into his shoulder at the base of his neck. "OW, OW, OW- okay, okay, I get it! Stop that, will ya?!"

Judith pulled her hands away with a pleased smile. "Dear oh dear, you're just a bundle of nerves. It's not my fault your muscles are so tense."

"Not yer fault? You're the one always causin' me anxiety-!"

Duke had stepped away from the kitchen and carried a jug over to the table. He slammed it onto the tabletop, causing Raven to jerk to attention.

"Outside," Duke began sternly, "there is a well pump at the back of the house. I ask that one or both of you take this and fill it with water, then return it to me."

Raven pointed across to the kitchen. "Wait, don'tcha have a pump in here-"

"One or both of you. Outside. Now."

Judith smiled and picked up the jug. "Sounds like we're in trouble," she said with a wink and then headed toward the door. Raven scrambled out of his chair and ran after her.

"W-wait fer me!"

The two headed around to the back of the house, Judith laughing about the two of them being "put in time-out like a pair of children." Raven, meanwhile, patted his shoulder.

"Funny enough, I actually feel better. There must be somethin' ta that pressure point stuff after all."

"That's the placebo effect talking." Judith waved him off and approached the well pump, setting the jug down underneath. She then walked around the side to begin cranking the rusty pump handle, but Raven stopped her.

"Here, darlin'. Allow me."

She considered it for a moment and then stepped back. "Oh? What a gentleman. I'll let you handle it, then."

She watched him struggle with the pump for several minutes with no results. At first, he played it down, pretending there was no difficulty. However, he tired quickly and began to groan with each subsequent pump. Judith laughed and held out a hand to take over.

"The water level must be low. Let's take turns."

"After a rain like yesterday's? I think the damn thing's just dug in the wrong place." Raven walked over to sit next to the jug, holding it over the pump outlet despite his misgivings. Judith continued to pump, glancing back at the little house with a smile.

"So…" she began, turning her attention back to Raven, "...Kida and Harry, huh?"

Raven looked up. "Kida say somethin' to ya last night?"

"I don't think she meant to. His name just slipped out when we were talking about humans. But it certainly explains a lot."

"She's not a good liar," Raven agreed with a laugh of his own, "but it suits her. Honestly, I think they're a good match."

"She does love him-" Judith gave another unsuccessful pump and paused to catch her breath. "-but what about Molly Cooper?"

"Oh, it was never gonna work out between her and Harry. That's been clear fer years."

"Then why haven't they broken off the engagement? This love affair between Kida and Harry has been going on for a while."

"The engagement was set up by Molly's old man and Harry's grandpa, both of whom ain't around anymore. The poor kids think it'd be disrespectful ta ignore their wishes."

Judith gave the pump another shove, and a steady stream of water finally tumbled out of the spout and into the jug Raven was holding. "I never knew Molly's father," she continued, "but I know the Don would've wanted Harry and Molly to be happy. Allowing them to find love for themselves can't be going against his wishes."

"Maybe so, but that's fer the kids ta decide themselves. It's not our place ta meddle in their love lives."

"We already kind of are," Judith pointed out, and Raven shook his head.

"That's different. Axis Mundi is its own issue."

"I wasn't talking about that."

There was a pause, and Judith stopped pumping as the water sloshed over the top of the jug. Raven capped the top and stood up again.

"We should head back inside. Duke's probably gettin' too comfortable without us."

"Before we go-" Judith began, and Raven stopped to look back at her. "-I want to apologize."

"Apologize? Fer _what_?"

"For my behavior the other night, when you met Kida. Karol and I saw you with her and we made our own assumptions. I'm sorry for being angry with you."

Raven laughed. "Don'tcha worry about that, darlin'. You were concerned 'bout an old friend."

"But I wasn't," Judith corrected. "The truth is, I didn't even recognize Kida. Not until yesterday morning when she was standing right in front of me. And it's not like I'd begrudge her the ability to choose her own partner anyway- though I must say, I think she'd be a terrible match for you."

"A terrible match?" Raven gasped. "But she's such a sweetheart! Too young fer my taste, mind ya, but a good, honest gal."

"Exactly. She'd let you do whatever you want. You-" Judith jerked a finger in his direction. "-need somebody to keep you in line."

Raven's eyes lit up and he leaned closer, a grin passing over his face. "Somebody like _you,_ ya mean?"

She turned away with a huff. "Surely you could understand. You're the one always fawning over me, after all. How do you expect me to feel, suddenly seeing you with someone else- much less a young Krityan woman like myself?"

"Jealous… you were jealous!" Raven laughed to himself, circling her in an attempt to make eye contact. "The beautiful, powerful Judith, jealous over little ol' Raven! I'm so moved, I could cry!"

"Then cry," Judith answered back, bending down and hoisting the jug in her arms. Raven followed after her, still laughing.

"That-! See, that's exactly why I was so surprised! I may dole out the compliments, but _you_ don't ever take 'em. You're too cold ta me, Judith darlin'."

"I didn't think I was being cold," she answered, stopping by the corner of the house. "It's banter. We _banter_."

"Banter? You're downright _mean_ sometimes! How was I supposed'ta interpret that as interest?"

Judith turned back to face him, leaning closer with a smirk. "You know me. I don't ever play with my food unless I'm willing to take a bite."

Raven leaned in too, though his smile was a little nervous. "Ya sound like one'a those spiders that eats her mate after she's done with 'im."

"I _do_ like a man who's willing to risk death in order to be with me," she answered, a glint in her eyes.

"For you, Judith darlin'? I'd die any time."

There was a moment of pause, Judith considering his words carefully. She shifted the jug into one arm and reached out with the other, tracing her fingers against his chest. When she finally spoke, it was hushed, almost a whisper.

" _Please don't._ "

Raven's smile relaxed. He put a hand over hers, and then reached out and took the jug from her with the other.

"Don't you worry yer pretty head about that, now. You own me, remember? I ain't dyin' unless you say so."

" _Brave Vesperia_ owns you," Judith corrected, her smile returning.

"Right, right. Brave Vesperia owns my life. But _you,_ you own-" He was still holding her hand against his chest, and he glanced down at it. "-well, I'm afraid that ya got a bad deal there, darlin'."

Judith was quiet and then suddenly drew back, pulling her hand from Raven's. He noticed her expression fall and reached out for her again.

"H-hey, I didn't mean ta upset ya. I was just kiddin' about tha-"

"It's Ba'ul. Something's wrong."

That statement quieted Raven, and he shifted the jug into his other arm as he watched her retrieve Ba'ul's horn and hold it up to her ear. Her eyes were closed and her mouth displayed no emotion, but he could see the muscles around her eyebrows tensing as the conversation went on. Finally, she opened her eyes again and looked up at Raven.

"Something's happened. Ba'ul sensed a large release of energy from within the earth, a shifting of the land somewhere in central Tolbyccia."

"Ya mean, like an earthquake?" Raven asked.

"Most likely. He said he sensed that, and-" Fear crept into Judith's eyes as she continued. "-and a great number of people in distress and pain."

Raven grimaced. "...damn it all, this is _just_ what we needed…" He shook his head and pressed on toward the front door, tossing it open. "Kida! Grab yer stuff. There's been a change of plans."


	9. Pennsylvanian

**9- Pennsylvanian**

By the time Estelle and Rita made it to Dahngrest, the city's recovery efforts were already underway. Medical and first-aid stations were set up on almost every block, and maps were being distributed with locations of shelters and guild assignments by city area.

"They're _really_ organized," Rita observed, looking over the map. "They must've had some serious disaster-response plans in place before any of this happened. It puts the knights to shame."

"Does it say anything about where we might find Brave Vesperia?" Estelle asked, leaning over Rita's shoulder to get a better view of the map. Bell was uncomfortable with the loud noises and tense atmosphere of the city, so Estelle had to keep her close to prevent her from crying. Rita looked up from the map and shook her head.

"Only the major guilds are listed here. It says that the leaders of smaller guilds should report to their nearest shelter to receive assignments."

"There's a shelter about two blocks from the guild office. Let's go there and ask where they were sent."

It took them a few minutes more than usual to get to that side of the city, with all the rescue crews and supplies moving around the streets. The cobbles underfoot had been upturned in some places and many of the low walls along the side of the streets had crumbled, but the buildings were generally in good condition. Far better condition, at least, than the buildings in Heliord.

The shelter near the guild office was under the jurisdiction of Fortune's Market, so it was busy with people running supplies back and forth. The young Fortune's Market member at the desk searched her record book for Brave Vesperia at Estelle's request but found nothing in that district of the city. She suggested that perhaps they'd been assigned to a different area, but couldn't give them any ideas as to where that might be. Estelle and Rita thanked her, but retreated back to the street disappointed at the prospect of having to search the rest of the city-

"Hey! Is that Ristelle I spy? What are a couple'a lasses like yourselves doing here?"

"Patty?" Estelle spun around with a smile. After the disappointment at the shelter, it was a relief to see a familiar face. Patty might know better than the girl at the desk where Brave Vesperia had gone. Rita's response, however, was less enthusiastic.

"Don't call us that."

"Now, now, don't get your rigging all tangled. I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Patty chided with a grin. She glanced over the two of them, her eyes lighting up as they settled on Bell. "But who do we have here? Why wasn't Great-Aunt Patty invited to the shower for Ristelle Junior?"

"Wha-?" Estelle began with a slight blush. It was one thing for strangers to see them and think they were a family, but hearing it from someone they knew made it more real. "Oh, no, she isn't-"

"We don't have time to explain ourselves to you," Rita interrupted. "Where's Brave Vesperia?"

"Toward the north end of the city, at the children's home. Part of it started to collapse, so Harry asked them to help evacuate the rest of the kids," Patty explained, pointing down the street. "I just sent Raven and Judith in that direction too. Let me see if there's anything I need to take that way; I'll lead you."

Patty spoke to some of the other workers at the station, and soon she had several boxes of medical supplies stacked in her arms to carry to the North Street shelter.

"Siren's Fang isn't big enough right now to have its own section of the city," Patty explained as they walked, "so my crew and I are under Fortune's Market, helping with supply distribution. People never realize how much water they use in their everyday lives until the pipes burst."

"That makes sense," Estelle murmured, glancing at her surroundings with new eyes. "I was surprised at how good the buildings looked compared to Heliord, but I suppose there's lots of damaged infrastructure that we can't see."

"Heliord was hit hard, eh?" Patty asked.

"When it comes to earthquakes, buildings need to be flexible," Rita replied. "Wooden structures can move a little, but brick-and-mortar just crumbles. All the research facilities, all the equipment…" Her voice hitched and she turned her face away from the others. "I talked to a couple of the researchers, and they all say this is going to set them back months, possibly years."

"More importantly, people were _hurt_ ," Estelle added. "When we left, there were still people trapped under rubble and debris, and-"

Estelle was cut off as Bell let out a sharp cry. The ground beneath them began to sway, and screams filled the street around them. Rita half lunged and half stumbled against Estelle, leaning over Bell as though to protect her from any form of falling debris. The aftershock passed quickly, but there was a commotion to the north with prolonged screams that lasted even after the shaking stopped. Rita stayed pressed against Estelle's side, but Estelle leaned over, trying to see what was happening. With Rita not moving, Estelle handed Bell over and ran on down the street.

"E-Estelle! Hey! Wait up!" Rita called, though she was too preoccupied with trying to calm Bell to actually chase after her. Bell was screaming and wriggling, and Rita could feel the back of her head through the blanket. "Those stupid antennae are bothering you again, aren't they? What's going on-?"

"Rita? I know Junior isn't very happy, but we should go check on Estelle," Patty called.

"Her name is _Bell_ -" Rita began, but thought better of it and followed after Patty. As they got closer to the children's home, they could hear the screams getting louder and the sound of a dog barking. That was Repede, Rita could tell even from this distance, and her stomach churned as she wondered what might have upset him so much. Bell's screams intensified as Rita and Patty turned the corner to face the children's home, and Rita stopped in her tracks.

The entire eastern wing of the building had collapsed, bricks piled along the sides and remnants of the roof slung against the gaping hole in the side of the building that remained upright. A few people were already sifting through the rubble, and Rita recognized Yuri among them. Repede had his nose to the debris, searching for a particular scent somewhere underneath- the scent of people, Rita guessed.

Bell was still screaming and crying, echoing a girl among the crowd who was calling out something that Rita couldn't hear. The voice didn't strike Rita as familiar, but when she looked over, she recognized the girl as the Krityan from the previous morning. Raven was standing on one side of her, holding her arm to keep her in place, and on the other side stood a human girl that Rita genuinely didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" Rita demanded. "What's with all the screaming?"

Raven didn't let go of Kida's arm, but glanced over and forced a laugh. "Says the gal with the screamin' child."

Before Rita could argue, Kida turned around to look. Her eyes and cheeks were red with tears, but the sight of Rita and Bell brought a smile to her face. "Bell! Oh, thank goodness-!"

"Rita! Patty!" Karol called, approaching from the other side of the crowd with Estelle and Judith behind him. "I-it's awful… that last aftershock collapsed the eastern wing, and… and…"

"Harry and several of the children were still inside," Judith finished, giving Karol a supportive pat on the shoulder. The girl standing beside Kida let go of her arm now that she was no longer struggling and looked to Judith and Karol instead.

"What'd they say?" she asked.

"They don't want anyone else putting themselves in danger. Yuri and the crew from Altosk have it under control," Judith replied.

"But they haven't found anyone?" Kida demanded. "They don't even know whether they're still-"

"Our buddy Repede is doin' his best," Raven interrupted, pulling Kida back a few steps. "He'll find Harry and the kids, don't worry."

"But-"

"Kida," Judith interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder, "listen to Bell. She's reacting poorly to the emotions you're putting out. You should try to calm down, at least for her sake."

"Oh… r-right…" Kida relaxed and Raven let go of her arm, allowing her to approach Rita. "May I-?"

"No way." Rita jerked Bell back, moving to stand next to Estelle again and handing Bell over to her outstretched arms. "If it's your 'bad vibes' or whatever, then she's better off keeping her distance."

"Oh… uh… right…"

"Don't talk to her like that!" The unfamiliar girl broke in, stepping in front of Rita. "Maybe it's _your_ awful attitude that's upsetting her."

"My-!" Rita bristled. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do I-?" The girl stepped back, her expression genuinely puzzled. "Are you _serious?_ "

Raven stepped in, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't hold it against her, Molly darlin'. Rita ain't from around here."

"Isn't she an associate of Brave Vesperia? She should know Union officials-"

Another commotion started in the direction of the eastern wing debris, and Kida was the first to scramble in that direction.

"Don't crowd them," one of the Altosk members was yelling. "Give them some space! Where's… where's…" She stopped and looked back to Yuri, who was helping a group of children clamber out from beneath the debris. He turned to the crowd and waved.

"Estelle! We need your help!"

There had been four kids trapped by the collapse of the eastern wing, and while all of them had minor wounds, they were able to climb up out of the opening made by the rescue crew to be tended to by Estelle. Once they were patched up, they ran back down to where Karol and the other kids were waiting.

"Is everyone okay?" Karol asked, holding out his arms. One little girl ran to hug him while the others embraced their friends. All four were speaking at once, talking over one another, but the general message was clear.

"-I thought the earthquake was over; how come there was a whole 'nother earthquake-" "-entire building started shaking and Harry shoved us under the table-" "-Harry's gonna be alright, isn't he? Everything went dark and I heard him scream-" "-Harry's in trouble! You gotta save him, Karol-!"

Kida made another run toward the building, and Raven had to grab her again. He whispered something to her and left to join Yuri's group. They managed to clear some debris based on Repede's directions and the sound of Harry's voice further in, and eventually, they managed to expose more of the building's interior. Harry waved up at the group.

"You alright?" Yuri called. Harry forced a laugh, but there was pain in his voice and he could barely articulate his response.

"I've been worse, but… I've certainly been better too."

"Here," Yuri said, bending down to extend his arms. "I'll lift you up-"

"No, don't," Harry interrupted. "My leg is caught. I-I think it might be broken. I can't move it."

Yuri cringed and waved back over to the others who'd been helping. "Hey, guys! Help us out here. We need to get this stuff off of him."

"Don't try ta move until we see what state yer leg is in," Raven instructed, kneeling down beside Harry and looking over the debris. "Once we know what we're workin' with, Estelle can help ya out."

Harry's face was pale, but he nodded and replied through gritted teeth. "Thanks."

Even with the help of Brave Vesperia and several Altosk members, it took almost an hour to clear away the debris enough that Harry's lower body could be exposed and examined. With Bell back in Rita's care, Raven helped Estelle and Kida across the rubble and over to where Harry was waiting. Estelle was already frowning by the time she knelt down next to him, and she carefully rolled up the ripped and bloodied leg of his trousers to confirm her fears.

"That's definitely broken. We'll have to set it before I can use my magic, or it won't heal properly."

Raven looked to Harry. "Ya hear that? This ain't gonna be comfortable."

"It's not comfortable now," Harry hissed. "Please, just do _something_."

Kida took his hand and nodded at Estelle. "Don't worry. It'll be alright."

Estelle needed Raven and Yuri's help, but she was able to set the bone properly in order to use her magic. With Kida by his side, Harry was surprisingly calm through the whole thing. She held his hand squeezed tightly in hers with practiced confidence, and kept her eyes locked on his to make sure he could see her reassuring smile. There were some whispers at the sight of the two of them together, especially among the kids, but the Altosk members didn't seem surprised at all.

"There. That's about as much as I can do," Estelle finally said, letting out a sigh. "There will still be some pain and you'll have to keep from putting weight on it for a little while to let it heal, but you should be able to move now and walk with some assistance."

Raven took Harry's arm from Kida and slung it over his shoulder, helping Harry to his feet. "I'm disappointed in ya, kid," he said with a laugh. "You've been workin' so hard lately on trainin' yer muscles, you've let yer bones get all brittle."

Harry laughed back, albeit weakly. "I'm sorry. If my bones can't stand up to the weight of a building, what are they good for?"

With all the children accounted for, the senior members of Altosk began the process of relocating them to a shelter. Karol stayed behind to help, but the rest of the group was asked to help care for Harry. The walls of Union headquarters had partially collapsed in some places, so they had evacuated it completely. Some other members of Altosk were in the midst of stabilizing what was left, but in the meantime, Raven carried Harry back to Brave Vesperia's guild office so that he could rest in the downstairs bedroom.

The others sat around while Harry settled in, and Yuri leaned against the foot of the bed, looking back and forth between Harry and Kida.

"Raven said Kida's boyfriend was powerful, but I had no idea he meant _politically_. How did the two of you even meet?"

"They met at an Altosk party- one that _I_ invited Kida to." Molly answered before anyone else could, tapping her chest with a proud smile. "You could say I was like their matchmaker."

"You were _not,_ " Harry scoffed, and Raven laughed.

"Molly darlin', ya sound awfully proud of yerself fer somebody who set up her fiancé with another woman."

"W-well-!" Molly blushed and stomped one foot. "I didn't feel right trying to find a man if Harry didn't have somebody! And I wanted to be happy, so… _y'know_! When Kida said she liked him, I might've encouraged her. Just a little."

Kida was sitting next to Harry at the head of the bed, and she looked away from the curious stares. "I-I don't like big parties, but I was new in Dahngrest and Molly was so kind to invite me… I just brought a book with me and sat in a corner."

"She took my favorite corner too," Harry muttered, giving her a nudge. "When I showed up with my own book, I told her to move. It was pretty rude of me, to be honest. And over what? A reading nook?"

Molly gave a dramatic shrug. "They were made for each other. It'd be heartwarming if it wasn't so boring- no offense, Kida."

"How long ago was this?" Estelle asked.

"Since the party?" Harry asked. "It'll be two years come next month."

"That's pretty serious. And you…" Estelle looked back and forth between Harry and Molly. "...you haven't called off the engagement?"

Molly jerked a finger in Harry's direction. "My father would roll over in his grave if I didn't marry old Whitehorse's grandson. You think I'm going to bring a curse down on us?"

"A curse worse than being bound to someone you don't love?" Judith asked, and that shut Molly up. She crossed her arms and walked back over to the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, I guess Harry's in good hands here. I'm gonna go see if Spiritsong needs any help with the generators-"

Rita perked up. "That's the mage guild, right? I want to go too! I might be able to help."

Bell had been sleeping soundly in Rita's arms, but woke up at the sound of her outburst. Estelle stepped in to help, and Rita handed Bell over before heading to the door.

"I'll drop by to make sure everything's alright with Karol and the kids. I'm sure they'll want to know that Harry is safe."

"Aye, I'd better be off as well," Patty agreed. "Siren's Fang is still in charge of moving supplies around. You guys call if you need anything."

As they left, Estelle began comforting Bell back to sleep. It seemed to jog her memory of the previous night's events, and she approached the bed to speak with Kida.

"I met your brother last night… Jakob, right?"

Kida looked up. "Jakob? Where?"

"In my bedroom. He and Enki came after Bell. They said you'd kidnapped her, and demanded that we return her to them."

" _What_?!" Kida jumped to her feet, and Harry shifted to sit up straighter. "Wh-what happened?" she continued. "How did you escape?"

"I'll bet Rita blew 'em sky high," Yuri laughed, and Repede agreed with a bark. Estelle shook her head.

"Actually, our friend Flynn saved us."

"Oh. Of course he got to play the hero," Yuri sighed. "Why did I assume differently?"

"Your brother wasn't hurt, though!" Estelle broke in, noticing Kida's distress. "At least, I don't think he was. He jumped out the second-floor window, but there's a big tree there. Enki must have known-"

"That isn't what I'm worried about." Kida began to pace, covering the small distance between the bed and the wall over and over as she continued. "They have Utnapishtim's blessing. I'm sure they'll be alright. But Bell… I can't let Axis Mundi have her, I just _can't_! What's so wrong about her living here in Dahngrest? Couldn't she do so much more for the world if she was raised by the Don-?"

"Wait a minute," Yuri broke in. "Is that why Harry was so eager to take her in? He was in on the whole thing?"

"I was," Harry answered with a nod. "I suggested the plan to begin with. Kida would bring her to Dahngrest after Axis Mundi's dedication ceremony and leave her with the Union for me. We just got our dates a little mixed up, is all- which is why you ended up with her first."

"Axis Mundi says their goal is to connect Kritya and humans," Kida continued, hugging her arms against her chest, "but they don't respect humans at all. They see them as lesser, something to be pitied and rescued from their lowly existence. If we let them influence Bell, they'd teach her to hate part of who she is. Of course she'd be an _exception_ , but hearing them talk so horribly about others like you, who _wouldn't_ grow insecure about their own identity?"

There was a pause as each person considered what she was saying. Harry was the first to speak, muttering under his breath " _I wouldn't let that happen. I'll_ never _let that happen."_

"Kida," Raven broke in, watching her pace. "After what Duke said, do ya really still believe that Bell is part of some kinda prophecy? We're positive Enki is a fraud."

"I know that," she replied. "But they still _want_ her. I'm trying to think like they are. Trying to find some way to get them to let her go. If we can just speak their language-"

"I'm tired of speaking their language!" Harry interrupted. "We let them do their bullshit ceremony thinking it would satisfy them, and it didn't! They put that tag on her like she's some sort of animal. There's no hiding anymore- they won't stop until we force them. And if I have to fight them myself, I will."

"Not in this state," Yuri pointed out, and Harry blushed.

"Th-that's not…"

"There's always some other way." Yuri stood up, giving Repede a pat on the head. "If the damage at Heliord is as great as Rita and Estelle say, then I doubt we'll be getting the tag off Bell any time soon. But maybe that's a good thing. Fighting them will be easier if we can get them on our turf."

"Kritya usually aren't interested in fighting," Judith pointed out. "But, then again, this extreme prejudice against humans isn't characteristic of them either."

"Enki seemed perfectly willing to fight Rita when she stood between him and Bell," Estelle murmured, looking down at the child in her arms. "He wouldn't listen to reason, dismissing everything as human selfishness and foolishness. I don't get it; if Axis Mundi is supposed to be a group that's bridging Kritya and humanity, how can they be so dismissive of humans?"

"Cults and hate groups will often put up these fancy fronts ta lure people in," Raven explained, leaning back against the wall. "Once they've got ya hooked, they can indoctrinate ya inta their beliefs. That's what happened ta yer brother, right Kida?"

"Yes. Jakob wasn't like this before we joined. He didn't fully understand humanity, but he was willing to learn more. Until Enki got to him."

Judith stepped over and placed a hand on Kida's shoulder. "Groups like this often attract a certain type of people. When I knew Jakob as a child, he was persistent to a fault. He never took 'no' for an answer, and didn't seem to care what other people wanted or felt. I don't mean to insult your brother- such characteristics can usually be overcome with a little effort. But if Axis Mundi appealed to his need for control and superiority, he might have been particularly susceptible to their influence. That may be why he fell so easily for their propaganda while a shy, considerate person like yourself remained unaffected."

"Judith…" Kida bit her lip, looking up at Judith with tears in her eyes. Judith held out her arms, and Kida jumped to embrace her. "...oh, Judith, I'm scared! Even if Enki is a fraud and there's no all-powerful Entelexia, I don't want to fight my brother! I just want him back to normal!"

Judith squeezed Kida into a tight hug while the others looked on. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"I… I'm sorry for saying I'd fight. If it hurts you, then I won't do it. Yuri is right, there must be another way. I promise we'll make sure Bell can live a normal life here with us." He turned and looked over to the others. "I'm sorry, Brave Vesperia, but it seems I'll have to continue to rely on your help."

Raven laughed. "It ain't like Brave Vesperia can back out now, right? 'Sides, you're needed here ta oversee the recovery efforts. Our guild'll be at yer command."

Repede wagged his tail in agreement, and Yuri nodded. "We're emotionally invested at this point, so even if you told us to stop, we might not be able to."

Harry forced a laugh. "Right now, I'd prefer you helping with recovery here in Dahngrest. We need all available hands on reconstruction and aid distribution, plus if there are more building collapses, we'd like Repede's help with search and rescue."

Repede sat up straighter, giving a short bark of affirmation. "He says yes," Yuri interpreted, "if that wasn't obvious."

"In the meantime, I want Kida and two of Brave Vesperia's members to stay with Bell at all times. We won't engage Axis Mundi until they show up again, but I want to have a non-violent approach ready for when they do."

"Yes, sir!" Estelle chimed. "Though, I… have a question about Bell."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're planning to adopt her once she's fully separated from Axis Mundi, right? That's great, but- what if, after Enki is exposed as a fraud, her birth parents decide they want her back? What would you do?"

The room fell silent. Kida, who was now standing beside Judith, turned a shade paler and shuffled a few steps back. Judith sent a glance to Raven, the two of them exchanging an unspoken question with one another that they both seemed to answer with a shrug. Harry was deliberately not making eye contact with anyone, while Repede sensed the tension in the air and whined, echoing Bell's uncomfortable cries. Yuri observed everyone's reactions before finally speaking up, reaching to nudge Estelle's shoulder.

"Estelle, I get the feeling that you and I have been missing a very _crucial_ piece of information this whole time." He looked over at Raven with a glare. "The way you talked about Bell that first day… you knew she was Harry's daughter from the very beginning, didn't you, old man?"

"She's-?" Estelle gasped, looking back and forth between Harry and Kida. "...she's… oh… _oh!_ "

Meanwhile, Raven held up his hands. "I mean, I figured it out pretty quick, but like hell I was gonna say anything! Harry had told me 'bout his little _situation_ in confidence, and I wasn't 'bout ta blab that ta anybody before I knew the full extent'a what was goin' on. I had no idea 'bout all this Axis Mundi crap- I didn't even know his girlfriend was Krityan 'til we met Bell."

Yuri shifted his glare. "Judith?" he asked. "How long have you known?"

"I figured it out when we met Kida yesterday," Judith answered. "Krityan parents and children have a very specific connection with one another. Seeing the way Bell's antennae reacted to Kida's, it was obvious they were mother and child. However, I didn't know Harry was the father until last night when Kida mentioned him at Duke's house."

"How many others know?" Yuri demanded.

"Molly and the other senior members of Altosk," Harry answered, still avoiding eye contact. "At least, the ones who were involved with my training. They all got to know Kida very well and were there with us when Bell was born. Rodanthe from the Blood Alliance helped too, so she knows. But not anyone else that I know of."

"Axis Mundi doesn't know who Bell's father is," Kida finally spoke up, her voice barely audible. "Only that he's a human I met in Dahngrest."

"Geez, you should've told us." Yuri groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "We _can_ keep a secret, you know."

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I just… I was scared. I didn't want you to think of me as irresponsible. It was my fault we weren't more careful. I really believed that a human and a Krityan couldn't… couldn't…"

"I believed it too!" Kida broke in. "It's what everyone in Myorzo said, that humans were a completely different species from us! I'd never learned much about hybrid animals, so I assumed species divides were absolute."

Yuri sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ouch. Steep learning curve there, huh?"

Harry managed to crack a smile. "We couldn't argue with the evidence… not that we wanted to, of course." Kida nodded in agreement, looking over at Bell with an adoring smile.

"She was unplanned, yes, but still very, _very_ loved."

"Is that why you went to Aurnion for six months?" Yuri continued. "So the two of you could prepare for the baby without anyone finding out?"

"I-I _was_ training, I swear!" Harry defended, and Kida gave another nod.

"They worked Harry hard. I was really worried about him."

Raven laughed. "That's how Altosk does it, Kida darlin'. But Yuri's right, the training wasn't s'posed ta take place until after Harry's birthday. We moved it up ta help him and his girlfriend out, with the excuse that we needed Harry ta take the official position of Don as soon as possible. I wasn't really involved in that."

"You dropped everything as soon as other members were involved," Harry muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. "That hurt, you know. There was a reason _you_ were the first person I went to for help."

"Aw, kid!" Raven sat down next to Harry and leaned against his shoulder. "The others in Altosk care about'cha just as much as I do. I'm not a full member anymore. You've gotta learn ta depend on those who'll be by your side once ya become the Don fer real."

Harry sighed, still unwilling to look at Raven. "I know that, and I do depend on them. But you're different…"

Raven threw his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "That's 'bout the sweetest thing ya ever said ta me! You know if you're lookin' fer a godfather fer little Bell, you can always come ta me."

"Bell…" Yuri spoke up, thinking it over. "That's the name _we_ gave her. What's her real name?"

"Oh, that's right!" Estelle gasped. "Jakob called her something that started with an A… _Atrahasis_ , I thi _-_?"

"That's not a name!" Harry interrupted, shoving Raven aside. Kida flinched at his tone.

"Th-that's a title that Axis Mundi gave her. It means 'bearer of great wisdom," so we'd rather not, um…" She blushed and began to fidget with her hands, so Harry began again.

"Rubina," His voice was calmer now, almost reverent. "Ruby for short. That's what we named her."

Raven regained his balance, steadying himself on the edge of the bed. "Sorry I couldn't set 'em right to start with. I tried ta discreetly suggest it, but they weren't willing ta let me name a human being. Rightfully so, but still…"

"It was my grandmother's name," Harry continued. "She was one of Altosk's finest warriors and was Grandpa's most trusted advisor until the day she died. I wanted to honor her, but after all that's happened… is it wrong to say the nickname 'Bell' has grown on me?"

"Not at all." Raven patted him on the shoulder. "But there's no need ta change little Ruby's name fer our sake."

Harry shook his head. "We wouldn't be changing it- not _really_. Besides, Belius was also someone important to my grandfather. And there's a fascinating irony to the idea that a child I helped give life would carry on the name of someone I helped kill. I like that."

"Raven's right. You shouldn't-" Estelle began, but Judith cut her off with a wave of her hand and she went quiet again to let Kida speak.

"I like the name Ruby," Kida said, "but I like Bell too. It suits her just as well."

"You guys would just change what you call her?" Yuri asked.

"Why not?" Judith replied. "She's the same person. It's not like she's old enough to recognize her own name anyway."

"Names are a funny thing," Raven added with a nod. "There's no guarantee that the name ya give her now will stick with her over her whole life. But that's alright. People change and names change too. What matters is that ya give her the love she needs ta grow inta her own person. At that point, she'll be able ta decide fer herself what name is right fer her."

Yuri just shrugged, and Estelle approached Kida. Bell had fallen asleep, so Estelle was gentle in passing her across.

"Here. She'll be more comfortable with you."

"She… she's taken a liking to you and your friend Rita…" Kida protested, but she accepted Bell anyway and sat back down on the bed next to Harry so that he could join in. Bell began to stir and squirm, so Kida rocked her back and forth, whispering reassurances. "It's okay, Bell. We're here. You're alright."

Yuri sighed, standing up again and motioning for Repede to follow him. "I'd better go see if Altosk still needs my help. Is there anything else you want to discuss before I head back out?"

"No. I've given you my orders," Harry replied, pulling his gaze away from Bell just long enough to finish speaking. "And I'm sorry again, Yuri. I _do_ trust you, you know."

"Yeah, well, that's something you've gotta show, not say." Yuri paused by the door to look back. "Start by taking care of yourself, alright? If our Don heals, I'm sure it'll give Dahngrest the confidence it needs to heal too."

Harry smiled, a genuine smile this time.

"I'll do my best to give it that confidence."

* * *

A number of the mages displaced from Aspio four years prior had found their way to Dahngrest and set up a guild of their own rather than joining in the reconstruction efforts or being assigned to the Imperial projects in Zaphias and Heliord. Spiritsong had grown into a well-respected guild in that time, consulting with the Union on restructuring Dahngrest's electrical grid to accommodate spirit magic as a replacement for blastia power, and had been the first ones called in after the earthquake. They knew Rita well, having tried to recruit her to the guild multiple times, and while she'd always refused them in favor of Brave Vesperia and the Empire's New Energy Initiative, she was happy to work with them when the situation required it.

They had made great progress that afternoon, managing to restore power to several of the city's districts, including the area where Union Headquarters was situated. Altosk was happy about that, and praise always made Rita feel better in the midst of a difficult situation. Their encouragement still echoed in her mind as she walked back to Brave Vesperia's guild office, and she was lost in it until she heard a pair of familiar voices further down the street.

"-the hell would give you that idea?"

"Well, you said that you admired his tactical knowledge, so I thought maybe-"

"That's just it, though. Knowledge alone doesn't make a warrior. If it did, you'd never have gotten kicked out of the Hunting Blades."

"Aw, Nan! Is that a compliment?"

"I-I didn't mean for it to be, but you can take it however you want-"

Rita stepped in beside Karol, leaning over to address Nan too. "What are you two idiots arguing about?"

Nan bristled and jumped back. "Hey! Don't sneak up on people like that! You're… Rita, right?"

"And you're supposed to be a member of a monster-hunting guild. You can't even hear someone walking up behind you?"

Karol grabbed Rita's arm. "Don't be mean. We were just joking around."

"I _hope_ you were joking," Nan huffed. "Honestly, a guy like Will? I'm insulted."

"You haven't exactly given me much to work with," Karol answered with a pout. "You've eliminated the Hunting Blades, so I'm grasping at straws here."

Rita stepped ahead of them and spun around on her heels to face the two. She pointed a finger at Nan, scrutinizing her with a glare.

"If you don't want him guessing, then just tell him who you like. It's not that difficult."

Nan went stiff. "Karol! You told her?"

"W-well… uh…" Karol blushed and took a step back. "Hey, it's getting late! You're on patrol tonight, right? Rita and I had better get back to the guild office and see how Harry's doing. Catch you later!"

"Karol, you little-!" Nan lunged toward him with a fist, but he had already run down the street ahead of them. Rita sighed, watching him go before turning back to look at Nan again.

"This guy you like," she muttered, "he'd better be all that."

"What do you care?"

"I don't. But _Karol_ does. And if you really consider him your friend, you'd better care too."

Nan crossed her arms. "What are you, his mom?"

"N-n-no! Of course not! Sh-shut up!" Rita turned around and stormed off, following Karol back toward the guild office. She almost expected Nan to follow, but that didn't happen, and it didn't take long to catch back up to Karol. He looked up to her and frowned.

"You didn't have to insult her like that," he spat. "What's wrong with you?"

Rita smacked him on the back of the head. "She's the girl who made you cry, isn't she? I can't just let that go."

"Ow!" Karol rubbed his head. "You've made me cry plenty of times before. Why should it matter to you?"

"Because I'm the _only_ one who's supposed to be making you cry. Get it?"

"That makes no sense."

The two made it to the alleyway that led to the guild office and turned the corner. Rita let out a sigh and opened the door for Karol, motioning him in ahead of her.

"What really makes no sense," she continued, "is why the empire is keeping quiet on this earthquake issue. They need to take responsibility for their part in all of this."

"Their part?" Karol frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I need to talk to Estelle and the others about it," Rita answered, waving him aside. "Heeey! Anybody here?"

There was a bark from upstairs, and Repede poked his head down from the staircase. He made eye contact with Rita and Karol, and then turned and ran back up the stairs. Karol glanced over at Rita, shrugged, and ran upstairs too.

When Rita made it to the kitchen, she found Yuri making dinner and Estelle sitting on the sofa with a book in her hands and Bell's bassinet by her side. Estelle looked up and smiled, waving over at Rita and Karol.

"Welcome back! The lights came back on, so I assume that means you were successful?"

"Yeah, but…" Rita glanced back and forth between Yuri and Estelle. "Where'd Harry go? Don't you guys have anything better to do than sit around here like this?"

Repede whined and Yuri shook his head. "We're not sitting around. I'm making dinner, and Estelle and Repede are on guard duty."

"Guard duty?" Karol repeated.

"After what happened at the capital last night, Harry wants at least two members of Brave Vesperia with Bell at all times. Kida is going to bunk with us too, she's just helping Raven get Harry back to headquarters now that it's safe."

Karol sat down at the table, and Rita found herself a spot on the floor next to the sofa, one where she could look over the side of the bassinet to where Bell was playing with one of the toys that Estelle and Rita had bought her. "Why do we need Kida-? No, scratch that. She's our informant about Axis Mundi, right?"

"Kida said she didn't want to fight her brother," Estelle answered, "so we're trying to come up with a non-violent way to face them if they show up again."

"And where's Judith?" Karol asked.

"Helping out Siren's Fang," Yuri answered. "Harry said that whoever isn't on guard duty should do what they can to help with reconstruction and aid distribution, like the two of you were doing." He paused and ladled some of the soup into a small bowl, passing it across the table. "Here, Boss. See if the cream stew is to your liking."

Rita watched the exchange and let out a frustrated sigh. "This is great and all, but I have a more important job for you guys."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you're in a position to be overruling the acting-Don's orders-"

"I need you to go to Heliord and talk to Flynn for me."

Yuri stopped, paused for a moment to think, and then set the spoon down next to the stovetop.

"I'm listening."

Rita stood up and approached the table, resting her hands on the tabletop between Karol and Yuri. "The Empire is sitting on a secret that, if the Union finds it out, could lead to _serious_ political turmoil. They _have_ to come clean before the Union figures it out for themselves. Flynn knows this, but it's obvious that his attempts to convince the magistrate haven't been successful."

"Flynn only arrived in Heliord this morning!" Estelle protested. "I'm sure there's been so much to do, he hasn't had time to-"

"Are you going to tell us the secret?" Yuri interrupted. "Or just order us around while leaving us in the dark?"

Rita glared up at him. "The Empire caused the earthquake."

" _What_?" Karol gasped, sitting up straighter. "That's impossible! Besides, why would they do that? It damaged Heliord too, didn't it?"

"It wasn't on purpose," Estelle defended. "The mining operation was-"

"They knew the risks," Rita broke in. "The council knew that the mining operation ran a risk of reactivating some of the dormant faults in the area. But they ordered the knights and engineers to carry it out as planned, regardless of those risks. With all the damage that was done to Dahngrest, the Empire needs to publicly take responsibility and discuss the potential for reparations to the Union. If they don't, and the Union finds out they had a hand in it, the still-fragile peace between them could suffer."

The room went silent. Yuri put a lid on the pot and moved to sit down at the table across from Karol. "That's… a lot to take in. I asked Flynn the other day about the risks associated with the mining operation, and he assured me it was safe." He paused. "Though, to be fair, all I asked about was whether they might accidentally open a giant fracture and swallow the whole town. I guess I should've been more realistic."

"The earthquake isn't actually related to the mining itself," Estelle offered, "but the technique they use to dispose of the waste products. When they're finished with the fracturing liquid, they pump it back into disposal wells to get rid of it safely. But if the water from those wells gets into a fault that's under stress, it can loosen the fault and cause it to slip. Movement of these faults is what generates earthquakes."

Yuri leaned against the table, resting his chin in one hand. "Flynn's gotta be devastated. This mining operation was the knights' pet project, and he was so proud of everyone involved. To know it was at the root of a disaster like this- that has to sting."

"That's why I want you two to go to Heliord," Rita replied with a nod. "Flynn promised that he'd talk to the magistrate about taking responsibility, but he clearly had mixed feelings about it. If you go, maybe it'll give him the push he needs to convince the magistrate."

"Why ask us?" Karol asked. "You could go yourself."

"I need to stay here with Bell," Rita replied. "I'm still the only one who could help if something goes wrong with the aer tag."

Yuri looked over to her with a grin. "That's been your excuse this whole time, but you've never told us what exactly might go wrong. How could a malfunction in something so small hurt Bell?"

Rita's face flashed red. "W-well, it… I mean… it could… um…" She finally stood up and turned away. "I-It's complicated and I don't have time to explain it to you!"

"Right. Of course." Yuri leaned back in his chair, his smile fading. "I suppose we could go. It'll take us a little longer to get there in the dark, but if we eat dinner and leave right away, we could definitely be back by morning."

"W-we'd go now?" Karol asked. "I'm not really that good with all-nighters."

"Don't worry so much, Boss. If you fall asleep on the road, I'll carry you."

"You haven't been able to carry me for two years-"

Yuri stood up and approached the stove, fishing a set of bowls from the cabinets above them. "Dinner's about ready, so we can go ahead and dig in. If you leave the pot on the stove, it should still be warm for Judith and the old man when they get back."

"I think Repede wants to go with you," Estelle observed, watching the way Repede's ears were flicking back and forth impatiently. "The roads are dangerous at night, even with the Hunting Blades patrol. You might need backup."

Repede sat up and let out a low bark in agreement. Yuri nodded as he poured a bowl of soup.

"I wouldn't want to go without him."

The autumn nights were growing longer and longer, but Yuri, Karol, and Repede managed to get on the road before Dahngrest's usual twilight had faded from the sky. The main road was probably the safest way to go, but they were more concerned about time, so they took a shortcut through a little game trail that led along the cliff sides. Repede stayed on alert, but besides a few small plant monsters, they met no difficulties along the way. The only thing that really slowed them down was the rain, which began to fall in sheets as they grew closer to Heliord. Undeterred, they pressed on, knowing they'd be able to warm up while talking to Flynn.

Approaching the city, it was clear that the electricity was still off. The buildings were dark, with only a few lanterns and struggling fires set up where people were gathered. The knights standing guard stopped them on their way in, but when Karol introduced himself as the boss of Brave Vesperia, the knights quickly conceded. They were probably new recruits, Yuri assumed, who knew little to nothing about the guilds. It was hard to see through the rain and darkness, so hearing that they were face to face with a guild boss- even one with an unsteady, pubescent voice- probably scared them. Saying "we're here to speak with the Commandant on behalf of Rita Mordio" didn't hurt either.

The knights on guard didn't know where Flynn was, but Yuri assured them that they'd locate him and set Repede to that task. As he and Karol followed Repede through the city, he observed as much as he could in the dim light. It was awful; entire walls had collapsed, and in some cases half of the building had been reduced to rubble, leaving the rooftops sagging under the weight of the rain. Buildings that were still standing had large cracks running through them, and everywhere Yuri looked, there were no-trespassing signs warning people of the danger that the buildings posed. The shelters that were set up around the city, meanwhile, were laid out without a clear pattern and haphazardly constructed. It seemed to Yuri that there was a distinct lack of planning involved in the empire's disaster response, and the citizens were suffering because of it. Part of him wanted to grab up all the civilians and take them back with him to Dahngrest- but he knew that wasn't feasible, and that Flynn was doing everything he could to help the people here.

Repede led them to the knights' headquarters, most of which was still standing and had been reinforced with wooden supports to keep it safe for temporary use. Flynn was on his way down the main hall to the door, but he stopped short once he came face to face with Repede.

"R-Repede? What are you-?" Flynn gasped and looked up. "Yuri? Karol? What in the world are you doing here?"

There didn't seem to be anyone else around, so before Karol could answer, Yuri closed the gap between himself and Flynn, throwing his arms around him.

"Oh, Flynn, I'm so _sorry_."

"Y-Yuri! Hey! You're soaking wet!" Flynn stammered. "What are you sorry for?"

Yuri pulled away. "For all this. You and the knights have been working so hard, and you were so proud of everyone. So, to have it literally come crashing down around you- I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it."

Flynn relaxed a little, but he was still eyeing Yuri with confusion. "Surely you didn't leave Dahngrest in the state it's in just to come give me a hug. What's going on?"

"You think I wouldn't be willing to walk three hours each way in the pouring rain just to hug you? I'm hurt." Yuri put a hand against his chest, feigning offense. It didn't do anything to lighten the mood, however, and when Karol hissed his name, he shook his head and gave a proper answer. "Rita sent us. She had something she wanted us to discuss with you- and I'll bet you already know what it is."

Flynn looked away. "Yuri, this… this isn't a good time. The magistrate was late returning from council duties in the capital, so I'm only just now delivering the reports to him-"

"Then we'll go with you. He's the one who should be issuing the statement, so he's the one we need to convince."

"Please, I know you came all this way, but Heliord is in a bad position right now, and-"

"You think Dahngrest isn't?!" Yuri demanded, taking a step closer. "The Union is suffering too, and they deserve answers!"

Flynn took a deep breath and pushed past him. "If the Union finds out that the Empire had a hand in the disaster, it may further destabilize relations. Is that really what you want?"

"What do you think's gonna happen if you don't? That the Union will just stay blissfully unaware?" Yuri followed after him and fell into step at his side. "Don't forget, the mages in Spiritsong used to work for the Empire. They know about aer mining techniques, and it won't be long before they start asking questions about the role of your disposal wells in triggering the earthquake."

Karol and Repede caught up to them, and Karol broke in once he'd caught his breath. "Flynn, please. You know that I'd never ask you to do something that would hurt the Union's relationship with the Empire. Some people may be angry, but I'm sure the Union would respect the Empire that much more if they came forward and took responsibility for their mistakes. The principle of responsibility is important to us; our last Don _died_ to uphold it. That's how I know this is the right thing for both of us."

Yuri nodded, stepping in front of Flynn. "There've been a lot of injuries, but no one in Dahngrest has died as a direct result of the earthquake. The Union isn't out for blood. They just need honesty."

Flynn lowered his face, letting out a tired sigh. "I'm… sorry for my reluctance. I know it isn't right for us to conceal our involvement in what happened, and it isn't right for me to underestimate the Union's ability to understand our situation. I'm just being selfish, not wanting to admit it to myself." He paused and then looked back toward the door. "We should go speak to the magistrate at once. I will make certain that this situation between the Union and the Empire is solved in the most diplomatic way possible."

Yuri slapped Flynn on the shoulder, grinning at him. "Now _there's_ the commandant I know and love!"

Magistrate York's quarters had been relocated to one of the smaller buildings in town that had suffered little damage and had been deemed safe for occupancy. As Flynn led the way inside, Yuri couldn't help but notice how nice it looked; the fallen decorations had been cleaned and put away, the furniture had been replaced or repaired, and a series of oil lamps along with the fireplace kept the place well-lit and warm. While the knights and citizens huddled around drowning campfires in the makeshift shelters outside, the magistrate was warm and dry in relative comfort. Yuri knew it wasn't in his best interest to criticize, but he had to bite his tongue to keep from even commenting on it.

"Magistrate, I have the inventory reports you requested this afternoon," Flynn said, knocking on the doorframe as he entered through the open door. York was seated in one of the chairs by the fireplace, absorbed in a book. He didn't even glance up, just waving Flynn over with one hand.

"You're late, Commandant. I do not enjoy being made to wait."

"My apologies, sir." York wasn't looking at him, but Flynn made a bow anyway. "I was delayed slightly. You have guests, here to speak with you on behalf of Rita Mordio."

York looked up. "Is that what smells like a wet dog?"

"Yeah, that would be the wet dog," Yuri shot back, pointing in Repede's direction. Repede growled, but Karol stepped in front of them, holding up a hand.

"Mister- um, Magistrate, sir-" he began, stumbling over his words, "we're here to speak with you on behalf of our associate, Rita Mordio. My name is Karol Capel, and I'm the leader of the guild Brave Vesperia."

York narrowed his eyes, examining Karol. "They let a teenager run a guild? Aren't there age requirements for that sort of thing?"

"Hey now. I don't think your star scientist would take kindly to you insulting her boss," Yuri warned, and Repede barked in agreement. York just shook his head.

"The _Empire_ is Miss Mordio's boss. Her dalliance with the guilds is merely an eccentricity we must indulge. Pray tell, what is so important to Miss Mordio that she would send others to do her bidding instead of coming herself?"

"They're here to talk about the role of our disposal wells in last night's earthquake," Flynn explained. "I believe that we should-"

"What role?" York asked, setting his book aside and standing up. "You know that our mining operation did _not_ contribute in any way to the earthquake. Anyone who says otherwise is trying to pick a baseless fight with the Empire, and I will not stand for that."

"But-!" Karol gasped. His voice cracked as he spoke, and he stopped to clear his threat. "I-I mean, Rita said that the council acknowledged the risks of the disposal wells. One of those was the risk of increased earthquake activity, wasn't it?"

"Magistrate, there _are_ records of the council meetings' minutes that will prove the council did, indeed, acknowledge the risks and order the use of the disposal wells anyway," Flynn pointed out. "This is a situation in which the Empire must take preemptive action. Before the Union begins to question the contribution of our mining operation to the earthquake, we must publicly take responsibility and enter into negotiations about potential reparations."

"Reparations?" York scoffed. "That's absurd! Our operation had _nothing_ to do with this event, and even if it did, all risks involved were calculated and accepted by the council!"

"But not by the Union," Yuri pointed out. "The Union had no say in this mining operation whatsoever. They couldn't accept the risks because they weren't given a choice."

"This is all foolish." York turned away, approaching the window. "You would gain nothing by provoking a fight with the Empire."

"We're not trying to provoke a fight," Karol insisted. "We're trying to avoid a fight. Please, just consider what would happen if the Union found ou-"

There was a crackle of static that came simultaneously from a device on a nearby table and Flynn's handheld radio. Flynn removed the radio from his belt and turned the volume knob, trying to make out what was being said. However, the static suddenly turned into a clear voice, calling out from somewhere behind the speaker.

" _Citizens of Heliord, I address you in the midst of great strife. You are facing a disaster unlike any you have ever experienced, and you are suffering because of it. My heart goes out to you, for the sake of all the innocents involved. However, it must be acknowledged that your society as a whole is responsible for this disastrous occurrence-"_

York snatched the radio out of Flynn's hand, yelling into the transceiver. "Who the hell is this?! What are you doing, broadcasting on this frequency? This is reserved for communications between the Imperial Knights!"

" _No frequency is beyond my command, Magistrate,_ " the voice answered. " _My name is Enki, and I represent the brotherhood of Axis Mundi. We speak for the Kritya of the surface world, and we shall no longer be silenced by human arrogance."_

"Wh-what?" Yuri gasped, and Flynn reached for the transceiver again.

"Is this the same Enki that trespassed on the grounds of the Imperial Palace last night and attacked Lady Es-"

" _The earthquake that struck Tolbyccia early this morning was but a small demonstration provided by the Ancient One, an Entelexia whose power we wield. For too long, humanity has spurned the wisdom of the Kritya and suffered because of it. We of Axis Mundi, with the help of the Ancient One, seek to right this wrong and bring humanity into a new age alongside us-"_

"C-Commandant!" A voice from the doorway caught the group's attention, and they turned to see Sodia accompanied by a few other knights, all holding their personal transceivers. "There's an unauthorized broadcast coming through on our communications frequency; we can't figure out where it's coming from or how to stop it!"

In the meantime, Enki was still speaking over the radio, his voice echoing loud and clear. " _However, humanity must make its own decision. You may choose to follow us into the light or to remain in darkness. But rest assured, if you remain complacent in your ignorance, this disaster is but the first of many yet to come. For the sake of humanity, I implore you to make your decision wisely._ "

There was a pause, the radio going silent for a moment before a short click sounded and the message began to play again.

" _My name is Enki, and I represent the brotherhood of Axis Mundi-"_

"It's exactly the same… it sounds like a pre-recorded message," Flynn murmured, examining the transceiver that York was holding. York snatched it away, holding it against his cloak to muffle the sound.

"Then how in the hell did it respond to my question earlier?"

"I don't know." Flynn looked over to Sodia. "If this is on our communications frequency, does that mean it's playing in the capital too?"

"The capital, Aurnion, everywhere we have knight outposts…" Sodia murmured. "This is going to cause mass panic. We have to figure out some way to turn it off."

"But if we don't know the message's origin, how can we-"

"No," York interrupted, handing the transceiver back to Flynn. "Let it play."

"What? But Magistrate-"

"You want to give an explanation to the Guild Union, don't you?" York pointed to Yuri and Karol. "Just now you were arguing that the Union needed an explanation, that we should do everything we can to preserve the peace between the Union and the Empire. Here is your answer to both. The Union doesn't need apologies or reparations to get them on our side. What they need-" He reached out and placed his hand over the transceiver again. "-is a _common enemy_."

"M-Magistrate, this is wrong!" Flynn gasped. "This is clearly a bluff, a ploy for power and fear by an enemy of the state. You can't give in to that!"

"Flynn's right," Yuri agreed. "You can't blame your own mistakes on some crackpot cult leader and expect your problems to go away. That won't solve anything!"

"On the contrary," York answered, turning away and crossing his hands behind his back. "From where I stand, it will solve _everything_."


	10. Permian

**10- Permian**

The message from Axis Mundi played in full ten times before the knights' radio frequency went silent again. Sodia and her brigade went to help quell the panic that was beginning at the knights' shelters, so Flynn led Yuri and Karol back over to his own makeshift quarters where they could warm up and change into some dry clothes. Yuri was used to the loose feeling of Flynn's clothes, having borrowed them briefly on multiple occasions, but Karol had trouble with them and needed someone to help roll up the trouser legs so that he didn't trip. While Flynn searched through the rest of his belongings for a belt to loan Karol, Yuri wrung out their wet clothes as best he could before stowing them in Karol's bag to take back to Dahngrest.

"You know these are just going to get soaked on our way back to Dahngrest, don't you?" Yuri asked, tugging at the collar of the shirt he was wearing. "Are you sure you're alright with loaning them out?"

"Water saps heat from the body. The longer you two were in wet clothes, the further your body temperatures would drop," Flynn replied. "It's important for you to warm up fully before going out again. Besides, the magistrate is already planning to visit Dahngrest tomorrow morning, with the knights to back him up. I'll be able to pick them back up tomorrow."

"I know we need to get back to warn Harry," Karol murmured, stifling a yawn, "but is it okay if I take just a little nap first?"

"It's not quite midnight yet. I'd say you're fine to take twenty minutes or so," Yuri replied, and Flynn motioned over to the series of cots that were set up on the other side of the shelter.

"Mine is the one on the far right. You can use it as long as you need to."

Karol settled in and drifted off to sleep, and Repede curled up on the ground by his feet to catch a quick nap as well. Flynn motioned for Yuri to follow him to the edge of the tent, where they could lean against the railing and look out over the dark waters of the reservoir below. Yuri glanced nervously over at Karol's bag, but Flynn assured him their belongings would be safe, and he followed along.

"I'm sorry that you can't stay the night," Flynn sighed. "At Karol's age, sleep is essential for proper growth and development."

"We can't stay?" Yuri asked with mock sincerity, though Flynn answered seriously.

"W-well, if you don't feel able to safely get back to Dahngrest, then-"

"No, no." Yuri shook his head. "If the magistrate is taking a company of knights to Dahngrest, Harry needs to know in advance."

Flynn crossed his arms, closing his eyes in thought. "This whole situation with Axis Mundi is so… surreal. Had I not seen this Enki fellow with my own eyes, I would not believe it."

"I heard you got to be the hero," Yuri replied, nudging his shoulder. "Never hurts to show off in front of Estelle and Rita, huh?"

Flynn wasn't amused by Yuri's lighthearted attitude. "If I had done my job properly and kept tabs on the royal guard, the whole situation could have been prevented. But somehow none of the guards showed up for their shifts that night. By the time I arrived, Enki had already incapacitated Rita. That is not a man to be trifled with."

Yuri shrugged. "Maybe not, but there's a _huge_ difference between the ability to beat a mage in hand-to-hand combat and the ability to _create earthquakes._ "

"It just seems so out of character for Kritya. Judith always felt estranged from her people because of her interest in combat, correct?" Flynn began fidgeting nervously with his hands. "The Empire has not yet passed the anti-discrimination laws that the Union has, but still, the Imperial Knights have made it clear that we are happy to accept Krityan recruits. Not a single one has enlisted. They don't _want_ to fight."

"They don't want to fight for the Empire," Yuri corrected, and Flynn let out a sigh.

"This whole thing feels off somehow, but I can't place it. I know you don't want to provoke a fight with the Empire, but you have to make sure Harry doesn't accept the magistrate's claims either."

"Don't worry. Harry is already _well aware_ that Axis Mundi is full of shit. He's been dealing with them for a while now, and there's no way he'd do anything that might fuel their ego even further."

Flynn looked over to Yuri in surprise. "Harry has been involved with Axis Mundi?"

"He's got his own grudge against them. It's a personal thing, so I can't tell you more than that. But suffice it to say that Harry isn't a fan of Axis Mundi's delusions of grandeur-"

The clock tower began to chime, and both Yuri and Flynn stopped to count the twelve long tolls of the bell. As the echoes died down against the sound of the rain, the two stood in silence. Yuri, however, remembered what day it was and put a hand against his forehead.

"Oh my god, I just realized."

"What?"

Yuri forced a laugh. "It's Harry's birthday. Karol and I get to wake him up at three in the morning and say 'happy birthday; the Tolbyccian magistrate is sending a company of Imperial Knights to Dahngrest in order to blame someone else for their own incompetence."

Flynn was quiet. "...incompetence, huh?"

"I, uh, shouldn't have phrased it like that. Sorry." Yuri looked away, running a hand through his still-damp hair. "What you guys are doing here- what you _were_ doing here- it's more than the guilds are doing. Spiritsong has helped convert Dahngrest's electrical system over to the elemental generators, but they're still based on blastia tech and aren't particularly efficient with this new spirit magic. For the Empire to forge a new path with completely new technology and ideas, that takes guts. Admittedly there were some issues with the risk management side of it, but…" He turned back to Flynn, reaching over to take his hand and give it an encouraging squeeze. "...I don't think you were wrong for trying. And I hope this won't keep you from trying out new ideas in the future. With, y'know, better damage control."

Flynn laughed, lifting Yuri's arm to press a kiss to the back of his hand. "Thank you. I needed to hear that today."

The two looked at one another and shared a silent smile before Yuri finally turned back toward the interior of the tent. "Wake up Karol and Repede, would you? I'm going to check on our stuff."

He walked over to where Karol's bag was still sitting and opened it, looking over the damp, folded clothing on top. Locating his coat, he opened it up and dug into the interior pocket.

"You were right. It's still here."

Flynn watched Yuri turn the ring over in his hand, stifling another laugh. "Ah, so _that's_ what you were worried about."

"And why not? You paid good money for it, I'm sure."

"You know-" Flynn knelt down beside Yuri. "-you could always wear it."

Yuri shook his head. "Can't. It's an honor thing. Wearing it means saying 'yes,' so I can't wear it until I make a decision."

"Fair enough." Flynn stood up again, glancing over at Karol and Repede before turning back to Yuri. "I do have some things to say to you about that, but… I don't think now is the time. We can discuss it later."

Yuri shrugged, tucking the ring back into his coat pocket and folding it back up. "That's fine, but no take-backs."

"No-? _Yuri!_ "

* * *

The rain had died down a little by the time Yuri roused Karol and Repede, leading the way back through Heliord's dark streets. Flynn had promised to meet them at Union Headquarters the next morning, and the seriousness in his voice as he bade them good luck gave them both the motivation to slog back through the muddy trails.

The first part of their return trip was uneventful; Karol slipped once on a patch of mud by the cliffside, but Yuri was able to catch him and steady him back on his feet. The rain seemed to be keeping the monsters away, and they walked through the forest without interruption- without interruption, that was, until sometime around two o'clock.

Yuri had let his guard down once they'd crossed over into the Hunting Blades' patrol area, but he snapped to alert when he heard Repede yelp somewhere behind him.

"Repede?" Yuri gasped, turning around to see what the problem was. Karol turned too, and saw Repede hanging back, head down and pawing at his ears with a desperate whine. Yuri ran to Repede's side, kneeling down next to him.

"What is it, buddy? What's hurting you-?" Yuri reached out, but Repede jumped away, snapping and barking in response. Karol stepped closer to Yuri, looking down at him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this." Yuri stood up, holding out his hands. "Look, Repede. I'm not going to hurt you. Can't you let me get close enough to figure out what's wro-"

As he asked the question, his own instincts kicked in and he heard a rustling in the trees next to him. Ducking out of the way, he barely managed to dodge a strike from the side, and quickly unsheathed his sword to face the creature. It was a tortoise, large and imposing, its eyes tinged with something unfamiliar to Yuri- a primal instinct with a hint of desperation. It almost seemed to be in pain. Yuri gritted his teeth, muttering "nothing personal" before striking it down.

As the first tortoise fell, however, another hissed behind Yuri and lunged at him. Yuri shook it off, slicing through its neck just as he had the first. At the same time, he heard Karol scream from behind him and turned on his heels.

Karol was swinging his sword at a pair of basilisks, but he was unsteady on his feet and his aim was suffering because of it. There were more approaching, and he was barely defending himself from the monster's attacks, unable to inflict any damage.

And they kept coming.

Repede was struggling with a group of monsters too, not as many as had now gathered around Karol, but enough to overwhelm him in his already unstable state. With Karol exhausted and Repede struggling with some strange affliction, this wasn't an ideal situation in which to fight a monster horde. Yuri glanced around, assessing the situation, only to come face to face with more monsters crawling out of the forest, their eyes filled with just as much confusion and desperation as the others. If allowed to continue like they were, they would kill everything in their path.

"Karol! Repede!" Yuri hissed between sword strikes. "If you can't defeat them, just keep them off of you until I can get there!"

"B-but-!" Karol stammered, still struggling. "There's something wrong with them! These things are territorial; there shouldn't be this many in one place-"

"Does that matter?" Yuri called back. "When they're at your throat, you attack first and ask questions later!"

Yuri managed to work out a system where he could strike multiple monsters at once. This just stunned them, though, sending them backwards only to come lunging at him again with even greater force. The monsters weren't picky; Yuri could see them fighting amongst themselves as well. But every move he made drew more attention, and there were soon more monsters swarming around him than he could count.

There was pain too, little strikes that he barely registered at first but that began to add up after a while. A basilisk had leapt at him and managed to dig its fangs into his shoulder before he sliced through its neck, a filihelia had slashed through his shirt and left a shallow gash along his left side, a grasshopper had stabbed a claw at his right leg… he was doing more damage to the monsters than they were to him, but there were so many of them, it was wearing him down. They wouldn't be able to make it much longer if the monsters kept coming the way they were. Fleeing might be their only option.

Yuri could hear Repede's yelps of pain and noticed that there were monsters biting and tearing at his legs and flank. Yuri slashed his way through to where Repede was standing, ignoring the monsters that were striking at his back.

"R-Repede… buddy… we've gotta get out of here…"

Repede looked up at Yuri, and for the first time, Yuri noticed something odd in his eyes. It was almost the same way the monsters looked, confused and pained. Whatever was bothering Repede earlier, it must have been the same thing that was causing the monsters to go out of control. But what was is-?

There was no time to question it. A few of the monsters Yuri had left behind had turned their attention on each other, but most had followed him over to Repede and he now had the two groups of monsters to contend with. Seeing Yuri fighting seemed to pull Repede out of his haze, and he shook off the monsters biting at his legs. Closer to the monsters' level, Repede could disable them while Yuri went in for the kill. But once again, sheer numbers were overwhelming, and Yuri's injuries were slowing him down and giving him more to contend with. There was so much noise surrounding him and Repede that his senses were blurred, and he could barely focus on what was right in front of him. Part of his brain screamed at him to go get Karol and run, but he was too busy trying to keep the monsters off of himself and Repede to think about anything else.

Then something changed. Something that made Yuri's blood run cold.

Through all the noise of the monster's screeches and scuffles, through the sound of rain against the trees and water sloshing along the cliffsides, through the squishing of mud and leaves underfoot, through his and Repede's heavy breathing, Yuri had still been able to hear Karol's voice as he struggled against the monsters. Karol had been yelling, grunting, even screaming at times.

But then, just like that, he was quiet.

Panicking, Yuri and Repede began to slice their way frantically back in Karol's direction, keeping his eyes out for any sign of him. Yuri noticed a group of monsters gathered on the ground and lunged at them. He struck down several, and the others backed away enough for Yuri to inspect the damage.

Karol was lying on his side, one arm situated at a painful-looking angle in the mud underneath him. There were scars and scratches along his body where his clothing was torn, but the most worrying aspect of his situation was the way his chest heaved laboriously with each breath. With every inhale there was a gurgling of fluid deep in his lungs, and with every exhale a trickle of blood ran over the side of his mouth to drip into the dark mud.

"Karol! KAROL!"

Yuri's screams had no effect, and the monsters were closing in again. Repede tried to fight them off while Yuri inspected Karol, but a pair of basilisks dove at him from one side, and he yelped as he was thrown back.

Yuri snapped back to attention, calling "REPEDE-" before the monsters surrounded him as well. He staggered to his feet for a more advantageous position, but his footing was unsteady, and he was quickly knocked down again. His sword was knocked from his hand, and it slid through the mud out of reach. The pain of his injuries, his lack of sleep, and the weight of the situation were too much, and the sounds around him began to blur as he drifted out of consciousness.

He could swear he heard the sound of other human voices before everything went quiet, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

Rita and Estelle had insisted that they continue looking after Bell, so Raven and Judith left them to it and headed back to Union Headquarters before dawn. There was still some further stabilizing that needed to be done on the wings that had suffered greater structural damage, one of those being Molly's office. She had been the one to take on many of Raven's old responsibilities when he stepped down as guild manager, so she'd asked for his help during the recovery efforts and the first thing was to make sure her office was a safe place to process all the paperwork that was coming in from around the city. By the time the sun began to rise, Raven and Judith had already double-checked the temporary supports and were helping Molly clean the debris from around her desk.

"-told him he should be resting, but he grabbed that stupid crutch and ran off to the western district anyway," Molly was complaining as they worked. "I swear, if he hurts his leg again, it'll be his own fault. You should tell your healer friend not to bother with him if it happens again."

Raven laughed. "Molly darlin', telling' Estelle not ta bother with somebody who's hurt is a losin' battle. She ain't the type to punish a patient fer not takin' care of himself."

"But still…" Molly murmured, her voice trailing off.

"Say, speaking of Estelle-"

Judith had been quiet much of the time, just listening to the conversation with amusement, but she finally spoke up.

"-I was talking with her about Harry last night, and I had a question that she couldn't answer. You two are experts on Harry- help me out here."

"A question?" Raven repeated. "About what?"

"Do you know Harry's blood type?"

Raven paused and glanced over at Molly, looking for confirmation. "It's… O-negative, right…?"

"That's right." Molly nodded. "Why do you need to know? Do Kritya use the blood type personality system too?"

"Oh no, it's not that. Kritya don't have blood types the way humans do." Judith leaned her broom against the wall and approached the desk. "We lack most of the antigens found in human blood, so our blood is equivalent to the human type O-negative. I wondered if perhaps Harry was the same."

Molly crossed her arms, answering with a huff. "I don't know what tipped you off. He's a terrible type O. They're supposed to be confident, aggressive, and strong-willed-"

Before she could finish, Raven smacked her on the back of the head with a thin stack of papers. "Molly darlin', don't tell me ya still believe all that nonsense 'bout blood types and personalities."

"Wh-why not? What's wrong with it?"

Raven laughed. "I'm sure Rita could find'ya some research disprovin' it, but do ya really need that? Or are ya gonna look me in the eye an' tell me that every Krityan in the world shares the same personality group as ol' Don Whitehorse?"

Molly's face went red and she looked away. "I… suppose you have a point…"

Judith stifled her laughter to return to a more serious subject. "It's a rare blood type among humans, isn't it? O-negative, I mean."

Raven gave it a moment of thought. "Well, type O is pretty common, but whatever that negative thing means-"

"Negative Rh factor?"

"Yeah, uh, that one's pretty rare. So the two put together ain't a combination ya see a lot of."

Judith pushed aside some of the papers on the desk so that she could sit on the edge. "Estelle and I were thinking, what if it's not the difference in chromosomes that makes Krityan-human hybrids so rare? What if it's the incompatibility between blood types?"

Raven and Molly looked at one another. "You mean," Molly began, "like how certain blood types can't receive transfusions from others?"

"Right. Estelle said that if there's an incompatibility between a mother and child, it can cause serious complications. It happens in humans with Rh-negative blood types, so it's only logical that Kritya could be susceptible."

"Ya think the reason Bell's so healthy is 'cause Harry has the right _blood type_?"

"I just don't like to chalk it up to luck," Judith answered, shaking her head. "There's too much we don't know about Krityan-human hybrids. We have to consider all possibilities."

Raven leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head. "This is all a little too much fer my old brain ta handle-"

There was a knock on the door- a sharp, frantic knock- that sent all three looking back toward the door. A young Altosk member entered, damp from the rain outside and breathing heavily as if he'd run the whole way.

"R-Raven… Molly… we need your help… there's a whole company of imperial knights requesting entry into the city's eastern gate…" He paused to catch his breath. "Harry's on the other side of town, and he can't move that fast, so-"

"We'll go," Raven interrupted. "I thought Yuri and Karol were just goin' ta bring back Flynn or maybe the magistrate. They didn't say anything about a whole group'a knights. I wonder what's up."

"Only one way to find out," Judith answered, pointing to the door. "Let's go."

They didn't have to walk far. As soon as they exited the headquarters building, they were met by a familiar face coming up the steps. Molly and the other Altosk member were defensive at first.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did we say you could enter the city-?"

"Calm down, Molly darlin'." Raven stepped in front of her, holding out an arm to keep her from chasing their visitor off. "Flynn's a friend. I'm sure they recognized him and let him in ta explain the situation."

"My apologies for startling you, Miss Cooper," Flynn answered with a bow. "I was under the impression that you'd be expecting us, but I apologize if the time frame was not adequate for the acting-Don to announce our arrival."

"To announce…?" Raven repeated and then looked back to Molly. "Did Harry know 'bout this?"

"No!" Molly shook her head. "There's no way he would've limped to the other side of town in this weather if he knew! The knights are just full of themselves-"

"Where is Yuri?" Flynn interrupted, and Raven and Judith exchanged a glance.

"Is he not with you?" Judith asked.

"Yuri was going to relay the message about our visit to the acting-Don. He, Karol, and Repede left Heliord about six hours ago in order to get a head start. Don't…" Flynn noticed the worry in his friends' expressions, and his own confidence began to falter. "...don't tell me they haven't arrived yet?"

Judith looked over to Raven. "Do you think they might've gone to the guild office?"

"I don't think so. We were there not forty minutes ago."

"Yuri said they would go straight to Union Headquarters to speak with Harry-" Flynn explained, ignoring a scolding from Molly over his lapse in formality.

"That's 'acting-Don Whitehorse' to you!"

"- so I doubt they would have taken much of a detour, given the circumstances."

Raven gave a low hum, thinking it over. "Well, we can assume our _acting-Don_ hadn't seen them an hour ago when he slogged off to the western part of the city. But it don't take more'n three hours ta get between here an' Heliord if ya take that mountain path. Even in this weather, six hours is-"

"Mountain path?" Flynn interrupted.

"Yeah. Little game trail that the Hunting Blades use. Ain't suitable fer big groups, but it's faster'n the main roads if you're goin' by foot."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Judith shook her head. "Of course not. The monsters there can be territorial, but that also means you won't find more than one or two at a time. The three of them together wouldn't have been in any danger."

"But… if they haven't arrived, then where did they…?" Flynn's voice trailed off and Molly cleared her throat, pointing back towards the building.

"Should we take this inside? We're not making any progress out here, so we might as well get out of the rain."

Flynn reluctantly agreed and nodded in the direction of the door, but before everyone could step back inside, another set of voices called out from the street.

" _Commandant!_ " " _Commandant, please wait!_ "

The group stopped and turned around to see another group approaching, made up of three knights, one of which was holding an umbrella over a civilian dressed like Imperial nobility. Molly bristled again, looking to Flynn.

"And who let them in? Are they _friends_ too?"

"N-no," Flynn murmured, "but I'm afraid the magistrate doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Magistrate York and his knights approached the front steps and York stepped forward to speak with Flynn.

"Commandant, I'm afraid there's been an event on mine property that requires your attention. Your proactive approach is admirable, but a request for your presence has been put out from the property line. Jennifer here will provide you with the coordinates."

"Wait a moment," Flynn interrupted, holding up a hand. "Please slow down. I don't understand what you're saying. My business is here in Dahngrest, and I can't just leave-"

"Actually, as the Magistrate of Central Tolbyccia, the task of communicating with the Don on behalf of the Empire is _my_ job. You, Commandant, were assigned here to oversee the knights' work on the mining operation, and the knights' investigation of abnormal monster behavior on Imperial property is _your_ job."

Flynn was silent for a moment, processing the statement. "...abnormal monster behavior…?"

One of the knights accompanying the magistrate stepped in. "According to the coordinates, it was along the western boundary of the mine property, just north of the road. The Hunting Blades guild reported monsters in the area expressing aggressive tendencies and abnormal swarming behavior. They've subdued the swarm, but the investigation on it is still ongoing, and they've requested that the knights join."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "The Hunting Blades _requested_ the knights' involvement? No offense, but that doesn't sound like the Hunting Blades I know."

"There were some questions about a piece of Imperial technology recovered from the swarm area, and the guild wishes to consult the knights on its source. Currently the technology is being housed at the nearby Hunting Blades outpost, but they asked that you first meet them at the site where the swarm took place."

"Imperial technology…" Judith murmured. "Perhaps you _should_ go."

"But-"

Molly stepped in, shoving Judith and Raven out of the way. "Friend or not, Imperial knights need to do their jobs properly. The Hunting Blades plays an important role in keeping Union citizens safe, and we won't allow you to refuse their request for selfish reasons."

Flynn bowed his head. "My apologies, Miss Cooper. You're right, I was hesitating for selfish reasons, and now isn't the time to hesitate. I will take a group with me to the coordinates and then to the Hunting Blades outpost." He stepped forward, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder and leaning in to whisper " _keep an eye on the magistrate for me. Don't let him put the blame on Axis Mundi._ "

"On-?!" Raven stammered, but Flynn broke away and Molly followed with a wave.

"Good. Let the rest of your knights know they are clear to enter the city, but not to interfere with recovery efforts or local residents."

"Yes, Miss Cooper. Thank you."

As Flynn and one of the knights walked away, the Magistrate turned back to Raven, leaning toward him and staring him down. "What did the commandant tell you just now?"

"Just a message for his buddy Yuri," Raven lied with a smile.

"You look… familiar. Are you any relation to-"

Raven answered before York could say the name. "No relation. Just an old friend of mine- may he rest in peace. Funny coincidence though, the resemblance."

"Old friend, hm?" York seemed satisfied and then turned to Molly. "And who are you to give orders that only the Don should be giving? Where _is_ your acting-Don?"

"Acting-Don Whitehorse is not here right now," Molly answered, standing on the tips of her toes to make herself look taller. "He's on the other side of the city helping with the recovery efforts. As Altosk's public relations manager, I'm qualified to speak in his place until he gets here."

York considered her for a moment. "When will he return? I have important information to relay to him about the cause of the earthquake."

"He'll get here when he gets here. He wasn't expecting you, so you'll just have to wait-"

The magistrate reached out and slid a hand under Molly's chin. "I do not _wait_ when it comes to such important matters, Miss Public Relations Manager. Bring me the acting-Don, or I will be forced to take the safety of your precious citizens into my own hands."

As he said this, Raven jumped in and yanked his arm away from Molly. "Hey, man! Hasn't anybody ever told'ya not ta touch a lady without her permission?!"

"Of course, Mister Old Friend of Schwann. When I see a _lady,_ I will follow that advice."

Molly bristled. "How dare you-?!"

"Calm down, Molly," Raven broke in, letting go of the magistrate's arm and stepping between the two of them. "Go find Harry and bring him back as soon as possible."

"R-right…"

"In the meantime-" He turned back to York. "-my name is Raven. _Ra-ven._ And until Harry gets back, Judith here and I are going to stick ta you like-" He turned around, but found no sign of Judith where she'd been standing. "Judith? _Judith_?"

"Your Krityan friend ran off a few minutes ago. They have a tendency to do that."

Raven caught sight of Judith down the street, chatting with a group of women. He noticed Estelle's pink hair and realized it was Estelle, Rita, and Kida. Pointing toward the door, he shot a glance back at the magistrate and then started toward the others.

"You can step inside if ya want. I'll be with ya in a moment."

The uneven cobbles were slippery because of the rain, and Raven stumbled on his way to meet them. Judith stepped back and caught him, slowly helping him up to his feet.

"Thanks kindly, darlin'. But why'd ya leave me like that in front of the magistrate guy?"

"Raven, it's terrible!" Estelle broke in, shoving a letter towards him. The paper was damp from the rain, but Raven recognized the Hunting Blades letterhead and began to read it over as she explained. "Karol needs help! He's with Yuri and Repede at the Hunting Blades outpost. Apparently the three of them got attacked by monsters on the trail, and… and…"

"This doctor is so pretentious," Raven muttered. "Pulmonary contusion, hemorrhagic pleural effusion- just say 'internal bleeding,' dammit! We'll come runnin' fer the kid's sake regardless."

"At least Yuri and Repede are alright," Judith continued, letting go of Raven now that he was steady on his feet again. "But the outpost doesn't have the equipment to treat Karol properly. They want Estelle to come heal him."

"Aw, hell. They must'a gotten caught up in that monster swarm Flynn was talkin' about." Raven slumped and sighed. "This is _exactly_ what we need right now… but if Karol's hurt, then that takes priority. Judith, Rita, one'a you go with Estelle to the Hunting Blades outpost. The other stay with Kida an' Bell."

Rita scowled from under the cloak she was using to shield Bell from the rain. "Why are we taking orders from the old man?"

"Cause I'm the one stuck babysittin' the magistrate fer Flynn," Raven shot back.

"Aren't there supposed to be two of us babysitting _Bell_?"

"Rita, darlin', I think right now the magistrate is a greater danger ta Dahngrest than anything is ta Bell."

"That magistrate is a piece of work," Judith agreed. "Though, if you're worried about Karol, I can keep an eye on the magistrate while you go with Estelle."

"Hey!" Rita called. "Who decided I was going to be the babysitter?"

"So you _don't_ want to stay with Bell?" Judith asked, and Rita blushed.

"I-I just don't want the decision to be made _for_ me, is all-"

As she said this, a group of knights passed by, and the voice of the magistrate sounded down the street. He had stepped out in front of the headquarters building to address both the knights and the civilians who were passing by, and a small crowd of Union citizens had gathered in interest.

"Oh, come on! I leave him fer one minute-!" Raven turned on his heels and sprinted back toward the front steps, the others following him at a safer pace.

"-reports that the earthquake was only the beginning, and that there may be greater risks to follow. We, the Empire and the Union, must band together against this common enemy, or we will both fall victim to further destruction."

Raven had stopped at the base of the stairs, genuinely curious as to what the magistrate was saying. Flynn hadn't told him what this was all about, too distracted by the fact that Yuri had failed to deliver the message as well. The whole thing about the Empire and Union banding together wasn't too bad. But something wasn't right about this.

"This group of Kritya, which calls itself Axis Mundi, masquerades as a civic club. But rest assured, their goals are not for the benefit of our society. Their hatred for humans manifests in their leverage of the Entelexia's powers against us, and if we do nothing to combat them, it is only a matter of time before they strike again."

"What the _hell-_?" Rita gasped, stepping in beside Raven. Bell was squirming and crying, mirroring the nervous look on Kida's face.

"No… it can't be… how did they…?"

Raven pushed his way up to the front of the crowd, waving his hands and calling out. "Alright, alright, that's enough! This announcement is NOT approved by the Guild Union and none of these claims has been verified, so let's all just take a step back and-"

"You there!" The magistrate shoved Raven aside, starting down the steps in Kira's direction. "You're one of them, aren't you? A member of that terrorist group-"

Judith stepped in front of Kida before York could get to her. "No, she's not. What gives you the right to make such claims about a citizen of the Union?"

"A citizen of the Union? I've seen her face around the capital before! She's one of them, I know it-"

"Aren't you supposed to be the _Tolbyccian_ magistrate? What were you doing in the capital?" Rita snapped over Bell's frantic cries. York looked over to her, assessing her face for a moment.

"Rita Mordio. I could ask what you and Lady Estellise are doing _out_ of the capital."

"Why you-!"

York turned back to his knights, who were looking on with a sense of apprehension. "Knights! Place these Kritya under arrest, as well as any other Kritya you find in the city. We cannot take any chances with these dangerous criminals."

" _What?!_ "

Estelle and Raven placed themselves in front of Judith and Kida. "Y-you can't arrest every Krityan in Dahngrest!" Estelle protested. "That's racial profiling, and it's illegal!"

"In the Union, perhaps," York replied, "but I see no Don here to stop me. And in the absence of the Don, _I_ am the one in charge of law and order in central Tolbyccia. Knights! Anyone who gets in your way can be arrested for obstruction of justice."

"You call this justice-?!" Raven demanded, but Judith grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hold on a moment. This might be a good thing."

"Wha-?"

She lowered her voice and leaned in. "Remember this morning? Kida said she sensed her brother here in Dahngrest. Axis Mundi is probably here for Bell, but they're hiding. If we allow the knights to arrest us, it may draw them out."

"But Judith, I don't think that's the best way ta-"

"You used to get yourself arrested going back and forth between Dahngrest and the capital, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was just me!" Raven shot back. "You're talkin' about lettin' these knights target every Krityan in the city for yer own purposes!"

"But-"

Kida stepped forward, cutting off Judith's retort. She held out her hands for the closest knight, a stern expression on her face. Bell had stopped crying, and the crowd around them had gone oddly quiet as well.

"When the acting-Don gets here, he's going to put a stop to this. But for now, if it gets us closer to stopping Axis Mundi, then I'll gladly give myself up for arrest."

Raven took a step back. "No, no, no, no... Kida darlin'…"

"You'll have to accompany Estelle to the Hunting Blades outpost yourself," Judith said as she offered her hands to be cuffed by another knight. "Rita, take Bell back to the guild office and stay there. I know what Harry said about having two people with her, but we can't send Estelle out of the city alone when there are swarming monsters nearby.

"I believe in you, Rita!" Kida called. "You're more than capable of protecting Bell on your own."

"I-I…" Rita stammered. "...I will. But you guys better not spend too long in jail!"

Judith smiled at her. "Hang a white handkerchief out front for us, okay?"

"That's supposed'ta be my line!" Raven called, but there was already a frenzy of activity around them and he couldn't tell whether Judith or Kida heard him. The magistrate was barking orders about the prison beneath the headquarters building, but Raven didn't have time to follow up on them and just began pacing where he was. "Oh god, oh _god_ , pull yerself together, old man. Without the boss and Yuri and the pup, we're stretched too thin. Molly better get here with Harry soon… in the meantime, Estelle, the sooner we help Karol, the sooner we can get back ta sortin' out this mess. Come on."

"Y-yes! Of course!"

"And Rita darlin'?"

Rita shifted her cloak so that she could see Raven better. "What is it?"

"Do what Judith said. Take Bell back ta the office and stay there 'till we get back, alright?"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me twice." Rita turned around to get out of the crowd, but stopped and looked back momentarily. "...once Karol's okay, give him a knock over the head for me. Y'know, for worrying us and all."

Raven cracked a smile.

"I can do that."


	11. Triassic

**11- Triassic**

Yuri awoke to an unfamiliar room, surrounded by sounds and smells he didn't recognize. He pulled himself to a seated position in the bed, the pain shooting through his arms and legs reminding him exactly what had happened. He shot to attention with a gasp.

"Karol! Repede!"

There was a nudge from the side, and he looked over to see Repede with his front paws propped up on the side of the bed. Yuri breathed a sigh of relief as he reached out to pat Repede on the head, and a voice from the other side of the room spoke up.

"Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself if you try to move too fast."

It took Yuri a moment to recognize the voice, but he turned to look and recognized the face immediately.

"Nan? Where are we? Is Karol okay…?"

He could _see_ Karol in the bed on the other side of the room, but that didn't tell him much. Karol was unconscious, and his breathing was audibly labored, even from this distance. It was still raining outside, so the room was dark, but even in the dim light, Yuri could tell how pale Karol's face was. His own pain and the bandages on Repede's legs suddenly seemed superficial in comparison.

"Our medic says he has two broken ribs and a bruised lung, with a lot of internal bleeding," Nan replied. Her voice was shaky, with an undertone of fear that Yuri had never heard from her before. "We don't have the equipment here to drain the blood from his lungs, so the medic sent for supplies in Dahngrest rather than trying to move him. But I thought it'd be better to get your healer friend to visit, so I had him send a letter to her too…"

"Estelle?" Yuri murmured, lowering himself back down onto his pillow. "That's good. Once Estelle hears that Karol's hurt, she'll come right away. I'm just sorry it was him instead of me."

"Well, he was carrying the audio device in his bag, so naturally the monsters flocked to him."

Yuri turned his head. "Audio device?"

Nan nodded. "Why were you carrying that thing anyway? Brave Vesperia doesn't strike me as the type to smuggle Empire tech into the Union."

"Empire tech?" Yuri repeated, and adjusted his pillows so that he could sit up more easily. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? We didn't have anything like that with us… at least, not that I know of."

Nan walked back over to the chair she'd been sitting in, set beside Karol's bed so that she could watch over him. Yuri would've considered it cute had he not been too worried about everything else going on. "It's a device that creates loud, high-frequency noises that humans can't hear," she explained. "It causes monsters pain, so the imperial scientists have been testing them as a deterrent method. But so far all it does is make the monsters angry and desperate to attack whatever's making the sound."

"I see." Yuri looked to Repede again and reached over to give him a supportive pat on the head. "So that's why you freaked out, huh, buddy? You could hear it too. But why'd it start up all of a sudden?"

"It was on a timer," Nan explained. "That's why it activated while you were traveling. How could you make a mistake like that?"

"We didn't!" Yuri snapped, and then shook his head as he turned his frustration back on himself. "It must've been planted. Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have left our stuff unattended. I was just so worried about things being stolen that I didn't check for things that weren't supposed to be there. And the magistrate is probably almost to Dahngrest by now…"

"Magistrate?"

Yuri clutched at the blankets, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm as he did so. "That's why we were on the road at such an ungodly hour. We had to warn Harry that the Tolbyccian magistrate was bringing a company of knights to Dahngrest. But it's too late now. Where's the rest of our stuff?"

The question gave Nan a moment of pause, but it was more that she didn't _want_ to answer than that she didn't know.

"We were able to recover the machine and your weapons with minimal damage, but everything else, including the bag, were torn completely to shreds."

"They…" It took a moment for the statement to sink in, and once it did, Yuri tried to scramble out of bed. "...they _what_?!"

"Hey, get back in bed, will you? You _are_ hurt too!"

"Wh-where is everything? How much did you recover?"

"Did you not hear me? Everything that wasn't made of metal was turned into confetti. There was nothing _to_ recover."

"M-metal, metal-!" Yuri waved a hand as he tried to collect his thoughts through the haze of pain. "There was… there was a black coat somewhere in there… and in the pocket… there was a little… a little…"

Nan stood up again. "You seem dehydrated. I'm going to get you something to drink. Lie back down, okay?"

"N-no, listen to me!" Yuri interrupted before she could leave the room. "In my pocket, er, the pocket of the coat that was in the bag, there was-"

"If it was small enough to fit in your pocket, we didn't find it. It probably got lost in the mud when your stuff got ripped apart. Was it important?"

Yuri sat back down on the bed with a sigh, and Repede pressed against his side with a sympathetic whine. " _No_ , Nan," Yuri spat, "I'm freaking out over something that's _not_ important."

She groaned and leaned against the doorframe. "Is it replaceable?"

"I mean… I guess…" Yuri let out a sigh and leaned back in bed again, wincing as he settled his injured limbs. "I'm just tired and stressed, and this is not helping."

Nan's expression softened. "Just get some rest, okay? I'm going to tell the medic that you and the dog are up and around. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Take your time. I'm going back to sleep."

That was what Yuri said, but despite his exhaustion, he couldn't. He turned on his side so that he could watch Karol until Nan got back, and when she finally did, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. But it was just that- pretending. The stress of not knowing what was happening in Dahngrest, what was happening with Flynn and Harry and the other guild members, and on top of that, what had happened to his ring, it was all too much, and he couldn't quiet his thoughts.

_Why was I being so difficult? I've secretly dreamed about being Flynn's bride for years, and now that he's willing to make that a reality, I get all insecure and drag my feet. How am I going to tell him I lost the ring? He might think I'm turning him down. I couldn't bear that… I should've just said yes and worn the damn thing from the start…_

Repede had curled up on a cushion they'd set out for him in the corner, and Nan sat back in the chair beside Karol's bed. She wasn't paying attention to Yuri, so he watched her through half-opened eyes. At first, she was just staring at Karol, her expression cycling between worry and an odd sort of sadness that Yuri had never seen from her. She eventually reached out and gently brushed a few strands of Karol's loose, damp hair out of his face, resting her hand on his forehead. After what felt like far too long for just checking someone's temperature, Nan pulled her hand away, her fingers lingering and stroking his cheek as she did so. Yuri had to force himself not to smile, lest he give himself away and ruin the moment. It lifted his troubled spirits to think that maybe, _finally_ , Nan would stop being stubborn and admit how she felt.

But the atmosphere of the scene changed slightly as Nan leaned over Karol's face, and Yuri shifted so that he could see better. She had cupped his cheek with one hand and angled her face to mirror his. Was she-?

"Hey, uh, Nan?"

The sound of Yuri's voice startled her, and she scrambled to her feet, almost knocking the chair over in the process. "Wh-wh-wh-?!"

"I know you hate to hear him struggling as much as I do, but I don't think CPR is going to do any good in this situation. Mouth-to-mouth is for someone who's _not_ breathing."

"I-I wasn't-! That's not-!" She put her hands up to hide her face, but he could still see the realization hit that he was just toying with her. He knew _exactly_ what her true intentions were. "I… I know, okay? Just shut up."

"I can't. That's my boss, remember?"

"I know. Shut up."

"You had good intentions. The whole sitting-by-his-bedside-caressing-his-face bit? That was genuinely sweet."

"Shut up."

"But this? This isn't cool. He's unconscious, which puts this squarely in _creepy_ territory."

"Shut up."

"Now, if the two of you already had a relationship with established boundaries, it wouldn't be a problem. But as it stands, there's no real consent going on here. And as a member of Brave Vesperia, I can't let an injustice like that be perpetrated against anyone, especially my boss-"

"Okay, I get it! I'm sorry! Shut up already!" Nan stormed over to the door and stopped in the doorway momentarily. "Your friends are probably going to be here soon, so I'm gonna go meet them. If there's an emergency, just scream. Someone will hear you."

"Gee, thanks. You have a wonderful bedside manner."

" _I'm a hunter, not a doctor!_ " Nan called from the hall. Yuri stifled a laugh and looked over to Repede.

"What do you think, buddy? She's a little misguided, but it's just because she cares. Is she good enough for our boss?"

Repede let out a disinterested sigh and turned around on his cushion so that he was no longer facing Yuri. Yuri allowed himself to laugh this time and turned back to his earlier position, watching Karol's labored breathing.

_Just hang in there a little longer. Estelle will be here soon…_

The exchange with Nan had relieved some of Yuri's anxiety, and by the time he realized he'd drifted off to sleep, he was surrounded by familiar voices. One in particular called out to him, and he opened his eyes to face the voice's owner.

"Rise'n shine, sleeping beauty! Or do we hafta call the commandant ta wake ya with a kiss?"

"Hey, old man," Yuri mumbled, still not fully awake. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Whaddya mean, what am I doing here? I couldn't let Estelle go runnin' off on her own when there are monster swarms about, could I?"

Now that he mentioned Estelle, Yuri could hear her voice from the other side of the room. She was giving Karol instructions, keeping one hand against his back as he coughed. He was still pale, but Yuri was relieved to see him awake and sitting up.

"Careful, Raven," Karol began once his throat was momentarily clear. "You don't want to mention that sort of thing in front of Yuri."

"What sorta thing? 'Bout Estelle running off-?"

"No, no! The fairy tale!" He paused to cough again, and then continued with a glare at Yuri. "Apparently kissing someone who looks unconscious is _creepy and wrong,_ because no one can EVER have ANYTHING romantic-"

"Karol, how long have you been awake?!" Yuri spluttered. "You should've said something. We were worried about you, dammit!"

"It hurt a lot! I could breathe, much less talk! And you wanted me to say something when-" He broke into another coughing fit, and Estelle stood up.

"Don't try to talk too much until the coughing dies down. It's just a reflex, but it'll take a few minutes to go away. I'm going to heal Yuri and Repede now, okay?"

"Y-yeah, please do," Karol agreed, and Raven looked to Yuri in the meantime.

"The hell were you guys talkin' about anyway?"

Yuri shook his head as Estelle settled down next to him. "Don't worry about it, old man. What we need to know is what's going on in Dahngrest. Is Flynn there now?"

"Flynn is here," Estelle replied, passing a healing spell over one of his arms. "Or, he's on his way here. He was called to investigate the monster horde that attacked you."

"An' a shame he was too," Raven muttered. "Things in Dahngrest were _not_ pretty when we left. I'm sure Harry is puttin' the magistrate in his place as we speak, but-"

"It's terrible!" Estelle interrupted. "Judith and Kida were arrested just for being Krityan!"

"Isn't tha-" Karol began between coughs, "-isn't that illegal?"

"Ta be fair, they _let_ themselves be arrested hopin' it'd attract Axis Mundi's attention. But apparently that sorta thing is legal in the empire," Raven replied with a shrug. By that point, Estelle had finished with Yuri and moved onto Repede, but she paused and frowned.

"...His Majesty has been pushing for anti-discrimination legislation based on the Union's, but there's been resistance from the council. Their reasoning is that it's unnecessary and would be too costly to enforce, but I think some of them are just… just…"

Yuri crossed his arms. "Yikes. I wonder if that has influenced Axis Mundi's anti-human stance."

"I dunno. The way Kida talks, these people ain't just standin' up fer themselves against oppression. They're genuinely hateful toward humans."

Karol was catching his breath, his coughing fits finally subsiding. "If Judith and Kida are in jail, who's with Bell? Is Rita watching her all by herself?"

"Yes," Estelle replied with a nod. "That's why we need to get back as soon as we can."

Raven patted Yuri on the arm. "Sorry ta rush ya when you're still recoverin', but-"

"Don't apologize," Yuri interrupted. "We want to get back too."

"Yuri's right! I feel fine now!" Karol held up his fists. "We can't just sit here while our friends are in trouble!"

"If you're feeling up to it, then-" Estelle reached into her own bag and began pulling out articles of clothing. "-the letter said to bring you a change of clothes, since yours got a little… dirty and bloody."

Yuri looked down at his- Flynn's- shirt and groaned. "We're gonna have to pay Flynn back for these."

"I thought those clothes didn't look like you guys' style," Raven laughed. "I doubt Flynn'll mind, but we'll go out ta see if he's here ta ask. You boys get dressed an' come meet us when you're ready ta go, alright?"

Repede looked to Yuri to confirm that he was okay before following Estelle and Raven out the door. Estelle closed the door behind her, and Yuri turned back to Karol.

"Sorry for ruining your little fairytale, Boss."

Yuri was relieved to see the color return to Karol's face in full force. "N-no! You… you were right. I was just being stupid. When it was happening, I was in so much pain that I couldn't think properly. As soon as Estelle healed me, the implications of it hit me all at once. I was still trying to process it." He leaned back on the bed with a frustrated cry. "Why couldn't I have been unconscious? I'm so confused now!"

"Confused about what? I'd think things are much clearer." Yuri had finished changing into his own clothes and was using the brush Estelle had brought to get the dried mud out of his hair. "Now you know who she likes."

Karol finally pulled himself out of bed and began changing into his own clean clothes. "Do I really?" he sighed. "I mean, it was a stressful situation. People can do things they don't mean to when they're stressed."

"You didn't see her face, did you?"

"Wha-? No, I couldn't-"

Yuri approached Karol, reaching out to brush his disheveled hair back into its usual style. "It was dark, I'll admit that," he said, cutting off Karol's statement, "but I got a pretty decent look at her face. I've been with Flynn long enough to know how someone looks when they're worried about the person they love. It was all over her face, no question."

"Th... the same way Flynn looks at you?" Karol murmured, leaning into the strokes of the hairbrush. "I don't know if I can imagine that look on Nan's face."

"I couldn't have imagined it either if I hadn't seen it myself. But-" Yuri stopped and tapped Karol on the head with the back of the brush. "-don't go getting yourself hurt again just to see it too."

"You think I'm gonna go through that again? Don't be stupid!"

The two shared a laugh and gathered up what remained of Flynn's muddy clothes before heading out into the main hall. It was a large room, but there were still more people crowded into the space than there should have been. Imperial knights were huddled in groups, consulting with individual Hunting Blades members, and it took Yuri and Karol a moment to assess the situation. By the time they regained their bearings, Flynn had already made it across the room to where they were standing.

"Yuri! Karol!"

He approached Karol first, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders as he looked him over. Sure Karol was alright, he moved on to Yuri, reaching for his shoulders first before drawing his hands up to cup Yuri's cheeks.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried when I found out you hadn't arrived. This is all my fault; I shouldn't have dismissed your worries about leaving your things-"

"Hey," Yuri scolded, placing his own hands over Flynn's, "don't waste time beating yourself up over it. I was just joking about stuff getting stolen. I didn't actually think someone was out to get us."

"Do you really think it was sabotage?" Estelle joined in.

Yuri shrugged. "We didn't pick up that thing ourselves, that's for sure."

"The machines were well-guarded, and only those involved in the study would know how to set the timer," Flynn agreed with a nod. "This incident cannot have happened by accident."

Raven glanced over Yuri, Karol, and Repede. "So what you're sayin' is, somebody in Heliord really didn't want our boys here ta make it back ta Dahngrest."

"But why?" Estelle demanded. "They were just going to tell Harry about the knights-"

"We were going to _warn_ Harry not to listen to the magistrate," Yuri interrupted. "Now who would have an interest in preventing that from happening?"

Karol flinched. "You're not saying the magistrate would do that, are you?"

"He did seem awfully pleased when Flynn got called away ta investigate the incident. Almost like he was plannin' on it."

Flynn clenched a fist. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming. The magistrate was so determined to make a scapegoat out of Axis Mundi, he'd do anything. He oversees all the scientists working on the projects, and his word is absolute. If he requested one of the machines with a timer set, there's no way they would refuse-"

"Hey, can we, uh-" Raven stepped in. "-move this conversation ta the road? I'm worried about what's goin' on back in Dahngrest. I can't help thinkin' about Kida locked up… the poor thing ain't cut out for prison."

"You're not worried about Judith?" Karol asked, and Raven laughed.

"Judith is the prisoner that makes other people scared ta go to prison."

"Let me speak with the brigade here," Flynn replied, motioning back to where the knights were still gathered around. "I believe they have things under control, so there should be no problem with me returning to Dahngrest."

As he moved to speak with the other knights, Yuri and the others started toward the door to get out of the way. Before they could make it, though, there was a yell from across the room and Nan came bolting through, pushing knights and fellow guild members out of her way.

"Karol! You're leaving already?"

Karol turned to face her. "Some of our friends in Dahngrest are in trouble," he answered. "I have to-"

"But you're still hurt, right? Your friend's healing magic is good, but it's not _that_ good-"

"I'm fine!" Karol held his arms up in a mock show of strength, but it wasn't enough to calm Nan's worry. Estelle started toward them as though to break in, but when Yuri tugged at her sleeve and motioned her back, she got the message right away.

"I just…" Nan stammered, stepping closer. "...I know Harry is still limping, and it was only his leg that was hurt. You had broken ribs and internal bleeding and-"

"Bone takes more energy to heal than soft tissue, that's why Estelle couldn't heal Harry all the way," Karol explained. "I'm fine, I promise. Have a little more faith in me, okay?"

"...I didn't mean to…" Nan blushed. "...I just… I think you need to be more careful. I know you want to help your friends, but don't overdo it… please…"

"Nan, I-"

Karol stopped himself before he could go any further, remembering the situation.

"-can we talk about this later? Sometime when there's a little less going on?"

There was a moment where Yuri wasn't sure what she was going to do. She seemed to be debating with herself, and finally took a step back with a compliant sigh.

"If you really think you're alright… I guess I can't stop you. But if you get hurt again, I won't go so easy on you!"

"I'll remember that. Thanks."

Yuri caught just a glimpse of that worried expression on Nan's face before she turned around, and he hoped Karol noticed it. "Here's the commandant again. Whatever's going on in Dahngrest, you'd better fix it."

Nan's encouragement seemed to give Karol extra motivation, and as they started on the path back to the city, he and Raven led the way. Estelle was busy trying to keep up with Repede, who was trotting along behind the two, and Yuri and Flynn were left to pull up the rear. Yuri could tell Flynn was still stewing over the magistrate's actions and didn't want to stir up those emotions any more. However, Flynn eventually cleared his throat and moved closer.

"Hey, Yuri," he began, keeping his voice low, "can we talk?"

"As long as it doesn't slow us down," Yuri replied with a shrug, though he could feel a knot of nervousness in his throat. Did Flynn know what happened to the-?

"I, uh, thought you might be looking for this."

Flynn held out his hand, and for a split second, Yuri wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly. When he was convinced that it was real, he practically pounced.

"You-! How did you-? Where did you-!?"

Before Yuri could grab it, Flynn snatched the ring away.

"When I was surveying the site, I noticed the remains of your coat in the mud. Thanks to your earlier paranoia, I knew which pocket to check."

"You gonna give it to me?" Yuri pressed, trying desperately not to let his worry show. "I _said_ no take-backs-"

"I'll give it back to you," Flynn interrupted, "but first there are a few things I need to say. I don't think I've fully articulated my feelings, and I need to fix that."

"Now?" Yuri asked with a glance forward at the others. Karol and Estelle had started up a conversation, and Raven seemed to be listening in. Repede was looking back at the two of them, but he seemed content to leave them be. "What kind of feelings have you _not articulated_?"

"I-" Flynn looked up at the others and drew closer to Yuri so he could lower his voice again. "-I love you, Yuri."

"Oh, I know _that_."

"I love you. That is the reason I proposed to you, the _only_ reason I proposed to you. No matter what I may have said, what other benefits I may have attached to the idea of our potential marriage, the only reason that matters is that I love you so much that I want to be your husband. And if I didn't make that clear before, that was my mistake. I'm sorry."

There was a pause. Yuri looked over at him, stifling a relieved laugh.

"Well, geez. If that's what I was mad about, it'd make me awfully petty, wouldn't it? That other stuff _does_ matter if it matters to you."

"But it doesn't. Not really. Not if it-" Flynn stopped himself. "I'm sorry, Yuri. At this point, I'm just saying whatever I think will get you to agree to marry me and that's not fair. I just needed to make that clear before I gave this back to you."

Yuri laughed and nudged Flynn's shoulder. "You're not going to beg? That's boring."

"Do you… do you want me to beg?"

"I'm petty, but not that petty." Yuri shook his head as he held his hand out. "I just want my ring back. I was so scared you'd be mad or think I was turning you down… that you wouldn't be willing to keep asking after this."

Flynn smiled and placed the ring into Yuri's palm. "I would buy you all the rings in the world and keep asking for the rest of my life if that's what you wanted. But if it's not, then put this somewhere you won't lose it next time, okay?"

Yuri accepted it, holding it close to his chest for a moment. "I've got just the place," he murmured before holding up his left hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. His face lit up. "Wow, it fits perfectly! How'd you know my exact ring size? No, don't answer that. I know Patty measured me for a ring one time when she thought I was asleep-"

"Y-Yuri!" Flynn stammered. "What are you- what are you doing? You said you wouldn't… I mean, are you… are you saying…?"

"I'm saying, I'm sorry I've been petty. Sorry for stringing you along. Sorry for losing the ring when I should've been wearing it the whole time. Of course I'll marry you. I was always going to, I was just insecure about your intentions. How stupid is that? _You_ , who never stop telling me you love me-"

"And I'll never stop! Never, as long as I live!" Flynn grabbed Yuri's hands and turned around, sprinting back and pulling Yuri along with him. "I love you! I love you so much!"

Yuri stumbled after Flynn, amazed at how fast he could run backward. "Hey! What happened to your whispering voice earlier? Do you want the others to hear you?"

"I want everyone to hear me! I want the world to hear me!"

Karol and Estelle were glancing back, and Yuri could hear Raven giggling. Of course, they could hear Flynn. But at this point, Yuri didn't really mind.

"You can tell the world all you want _after_ we put a stop to what the magistrate is doing in Dahngrest. In fact-" Yuri twirled Flynn around so that he was the one walking backward and pulling Flynn instead. He jerked him close so that he could go back to whispering. "-I know a place we can get a room for the night, where we can be as loud as we like. Call it a celebration for our engagement and our victory over that bastard who tried to murder Karol and Repede and me?"

"You're overconfident, assuming we'll have this resolved by tonight," Flynn replied, his face flushing with delight at the thought. "Though, with an incentive like that, I can't say I'm not motivated."

Yuri laughed and gave Flynn another sharp jerk to pull him in for a kiss. "I love you too," he whispered before turning back around. Walking backward, he found, wasn't as easy as Flynn made it look, and he didn't want to press his luck.

Fixing the situation in Dahngrest wouldn't be easy either, but that was something he _was_ prepared to try.

* * *

Rita walked Estelle's group to the bridge and waited until they were out of sight before turning back toward the city. The rain was still falling, but Bell was warm and dry under Rita's cloak, and had fallen into a comfortable sleep against Rita's chest. Rita headed back toward the guild office to dry off and warm up herself, hoping to curl up on the sofa with a cup of tea and a good book to distract her from the weight of her worries. Karol, Yuri, Judith… as long as she could bury herself in a textbook, she could temporarily forget about their situations. That was all that mattered.

But as she approached the alleyway, Bell began to squirm and cry- that same uncomfortable cry Rita recognized from earlier encounters with other Kritya. She paused and tried bouncing Bell up and down to calm her.

"What's the matter? What do you sense? Is there somethi-"

She turned the corner and stopped short. A man was standing by the side of the guild office, leaning against the window trying to get a glimpse of the inside. He heard Bell's cries and turned to look, and Rita recognized him immediately. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face before, but she recognized his silhouette and noted how similar his facial features were to Kida's. They were siblings, no doubt about that.

" _You-!_ " she hissed, holding up a hand defensively as Jakob made a dash in her direction. He stopped a few feet away, eyeing her hand warily as though it might generate a spell all on its own.

"Where is my sister?" he demanded.

"In prison," Rita shot back, "where _you_ should be."

Jakob flinched. "I-in _prison_?! How could you? She's just a child!"

That statement threw Rita off for a moment, and she staggered backward. "A…? She's older than I am, you idiot! If you're so worried about her, then just turn yourself in. The whole reason she's there is to lure you out of hiding."

There was a pause. Jakob took a tentative step forward.

"Not without Atrahasis."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," Rita muttered and held up her hand again. " _AQUA LASER!_ "

Spells powered by Undine were especially effective in damp weather, and the recoil was enough to send Rita skidding back along the wet bricks underfoot. Jakob took a hit to the chest and tumbled back into a pile of crates. He pulled himself to his feet, hissing in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt her!"

Bell _was_ crying harder now, squirming and thrashing under Rita's cloak. She felt a twinge of guilt to hear the girl so frightened, but there wasn't anything else she could do. To hell with finding a nonviolent option- it didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer.

However, Rita came to a sudden realization as she noticed passersby peeking into the alley. She didn't actually need to _fight_ Jakob.

All she had to do was get him caught.

Rita tightened her grip on Bell to make sure she was supported, and then dashed back out onto the main street. She could hear Jakob yelling as he scrambled after her, and smiled. He wasn't even trying to be subtle, and everyone was turning to look. Now she just needed a little something extra to get the knights' attention, and he'd be Judith and Kida's problem.

"... _rise up and storm the very heavens…_ TIDAL WAVE!"

It was a weakened version of the spell, meant only to startle people and make a scene. For that purpose, it was effective, and people around gasped and yelped as the water pooled around their ankles. Jakob tripped and slid across the pavement- almost directly into a knight that had just rounded the corner.

" _Freeze! By order to the Imperial Knights!_ "

Bingo. Rita watched as the knight helped Jakob to his feet, only to place him in handcuffs. Two more knights rounded the corner, followed by the magistrate, and Rita approached with a proud smile.

"You wanted to arrest Axis Mundi members? Here you go. I found you a _real_ one."

"Y-you tricked me!" Jakob stammered, struggling against the knight's grip. He began further insults, but was cut off by the magistrate, who was eyeing Rita.

"Don't look so smug, Miss Mordio. You are also under arrest."

Rita's smile fell. "Wh-wha-"

"Knights, one of you take the infant so that the other may properly arrest this woman. She has been disturbing the peace."

The two knights who were accompanying him approached Rita and Bell. She started to run, but they surrounded her, one grabbing her from behind so that the other could gently wrest Bell from her arms.

"N-no, no, no! You can't! She's in danger!" Rita screamed, her mind racing as she tried to figure out some way to fight back that wouldn't endanger Bell. "The Don ordered me to look after her-!"

The magistrate cut her off with a laugh. "The Don _ordered_ you? That phrase coming from an Imperial employee should be grounds to convict you of treason! Unfortunately, a regional magistrate cannot prosecute someone for such a high crime, so I'm stuck with breach-of-peace."

"I was defending Bell from _him_!" Rita growled, unable to point at Jakob with her hands cuffed behind her back. "You can't do that!"

That prompted a big smile from the magistrate. "Oh, but I _can_. You see, as the magistrate, I enforce the laws. And without your precious princess or commandant to protect you, it seems the empire's golden child- Rita Mordio, the genius who can do no wrong!- is _finally_ going to face consequences for her actions."

Rita felt her blood run cold. He sounded almost giddy.

"You… what are you going to do with Bell?"

"Sigmund here will take her to the Children's Home, where she will be cared for while we wait for your powerful friends to bail you out, as I'm sure they will." He glared over at Bell. "She's at least half human. She deserves better."

_Deserves better?!_ Rita seethed with rage at the very idea.

But with the handcuffs keeping her spells at bay, she could only watch as the knight disappeared down the street with Bell still crying in his arms.


	12. Jurassic

**12- Jurassic**

Magistrate York and his accompanying knight herded Jakob and Rita down the stairs to the Union's underground prison. Rita wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Judith or Kida, and her mind was racing with a flurry of excuses. None of them mattered, though- what really mattered was that Bell was left alone and vulnerable, and they had to do _something_.

Judith and Kida had been placed across from one another in separate cells, and by the time Rita made it to the bottom of the stairs, Kida was already pressed against the door of her cell to get closer to her brother.

"Kida! Are you okay? What have they done to you?" Jakob was struggling against the knight's grip, trying to get close to Kida's door. "I'll make them pay for throwing you in prison! I'll make them all pay-"

"Is this all? Just the two from earlier?" York questioned. "Where are the rest? Dahngrest is full of Kritya, no doubt."

The knight glanced at him and shook her head. Judith, meanwhile, stepped up to the door and leaned against the bars. "Of course it is. Full of Kritya who are family, friends, neighbors, and coworkers- the people of Dahngrest aren't going to just sit by and let them be arrested. Especially not when it's the Imperial knights doing the arresting."

York let out a frustrated huff and motioned toward Kida's cell door. "Throw the boy in with his sister. Miss Mordio can enjoy the company of her precious guild-mate."

"Rita, what happened? Where's Bell-?" Judith asked as Rita was tossed into the cell. Freed from her handcuffs, Rita shook out her wrists and doubled back to the door, ignoring Judith's question for the moment in hopes that she'd pick up on the context clues.

"What's your deal? What kind of grudge do you have against me anyway? Disturbing the peace is a bullshit crime and you know it."

"Oh, come now." York shook his head, approaching the door and leaning down to speak to Rita face to face. "Nothing is bullshit when you're the one in charge."

Rita narrowed her eyes. "Why me? Why Kritya? What gives you so much pleasure in locking us up?"

"It's not pleasure, really," York replied, though his expression said otherwise. "I just want to pay you back for all the _kindness_ you've shown the Empire."

"Kindness, huh?" Rita glanced back at Judith for some clue as to what he was talking about, but Judith shook her head and Rita looked back to the magistrate. "Dare I ask?"

York turned away, looking up the staircase. "Heliord was going to be my masterpiece, my magnum opus. As magistrate I was going to make it into a flourishing hub of art and culture, far from the riffraff of the capital. But then our blastia was taken from us, thanks to _you_ and your Krityan friends."

"H-His Majesty agreed to give up blastia as-" Rita broke in, but York cut her off.

"Isn't it convenient that your discovery of spirit magic came just before the loss of the blastia? A loss that _you_ had a part in, thanks to your Krityan friends? It seems awfully advantageous for you, don't you think?"

"Y-you're not saying that I…" Rita stammered. "How could you think that?! I developed spirit magic because I _knew_ we might lose our blastia and would need an alternative-"

"And as if taking our blastia from us weren't enough, your precious New Energy Initiative comes in with its ugly machines and uncouth engineers, turning my beautiful city into a dirty, noisy mining town!"

"Those _uncouth_ _engineers_ have more skill in one hand than you have in your entire body!" Rita snapped. "And those _dirty machines_ are powering the infrastructure you rely on for your cushy quality of life! But you…" she paused, and her expression darkened. "...you really enjoyed seeing it crumble in front of you, didn't you? You were just waiting for a disaster like this. That's why you pushed the knights and engineers so hard. You weren't enthusiastic about the project- you were _sabotaging_ it."

Even in the dim light, Rita could see the confusion on Kida's face as she struggled to keep up with the conversation. Jakob was feigning disinterest, but he seemed to perk up at the sound of Rita's accusations. The knight was standing to the side, listening uncomfortably, but York seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I expected the overworked knights and engineers to bring about their own ruin, but this earthquake was so much more convenient. While both the Empire and Union fight Axis Mundi, I shall rebuild the city the way _I_ see fit- the way it was always _meant_ to be. And the longer you and the Kritya are behind bars, the longer you will stay out of my way."

As he turned away, Rita grabbed at the bars of the cell. "You literally just admitted to sabotaging an important Imperial project! Magistrate or not, that's a serious crime!"

"Perhaps. But it's your word against mine. You may have friends in high places, but in the end, it will be the word of one single girl against an Imperial magistrate."

Judith stepped alongside Rita. "Only one girl?"

York pointed to the knight and motioned her up the stairs. He followed, glancing back at the four with a smile.

"Considering what Axis Mundi is about to do, I don't think anyone will be listening to Kritya anytime soon."

As he started up the stairs, Rita ran to the door and reached through the bars. "What the hell does that mean? How do you know what Axis Mundi is up to? You're going to send someone to keep Bell safe, aren't you? Hey! Listen to me-"

"Rita," Judith interrupted, putting a hand on Rita's shoulder and tugging her back, "what happened to Bell? Where is she?"

Rita let out a sigh of defeat, her hand sliding down the side of the bar she was gripping. "One of the magistrate's knights took her to the children's home. With the knights patrolling the city, the magistrate thinks she'll be safe there. But considering Enki was able to break into the palace, I'm not so sure. Dammit, how could this happen? Where is Harry? He's supposed to come bail us out."

"He's on his way!" Kida defended. "And if he hears Bell is on her own, I'm sure he'll go get her."

"Harry, Harry- I'm sick of hearing his name," Jakob muttered. "Enki will solve all of this, you just wait."

Kida ignored his statement. "Who else is here with you and Enki?" she demanded. "How many of the others came to Dahngrest?"

Jakob turned away. "They all betrayed us. I was the only one to remain loyal."

"Betrayed?" Judith asked. "In what way?"

"They said…" Jakob grimaced. "...that it wasn't _fun_ anymore. As though it was all just a _game_ to them."

"I see." Judith put a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. "No one was really serious about this whole thing. They were just playing along with Enki's lies for their own entertainment."

Rita groaned. "So, you're telling me all this trouble was caused by one guy and his idiot lackey-?"

"Hey!" Jakob slammed against the cell door, pointing at Rita. "If you think you're so great, why don't you use your fancy powers to bust yourself out of here?"

"I'd _love_ to," Rita shot back, "but there's a powerful anti-magic ward under the floor here. I helped install it a couple years back at the request of the mage guild."

"Laid low by your own creation," Judith hummed. "How ironic."

"Whose side are you on?!"

Jakob's expression softened as he watched them. "Judith- oh, Judith, surely _you_ understand. You were raised by an Entelexia, so you must know the power of the Ancient One-"

"Ba'ul didn't raise me," Judith interrupted. "And I can assure you that I don't take kindly to blind hatred of humans. Even from Entelexia."

Jakob staggered back. "...not you too…"

Kida caught him, propping him back up. "Judith is in love with a human too, you know."

" _Hm, love is an awfully strong word,_ " Judith muttered, and Rita joined in with " _and that was an awfully sharp knife you had the other night,"_ but Kida ignored them to focus on her brother's reaction.

"That's… that's absurd…" he stammered. "Judith, with one of these… these… filthy humans?"

"Hey now," Judith warned, her smile a little too pleasant. "That's a dangerous generalization. Just because _my_ human is a piece of garbage doesn't mean _all_ humans are."

"I don't think you're helping," Rita muttered, but Kida was ignoring them both.

"I don't understand it," she continued, standing on the tips of her toes so she could look her brother in the eye. "You, yourself, have said you're trying to help humans. How can you be so hateful toward them?"

Jakob looked away. "Enki says-"

"I don't care what Enki says! I care what you think! Can't you form your own opinions?"

There was a moment of silence. "...you're one to talk," Jakob muttered. "You were the one always following me around as a kid. Hell, you followed me all the way down to the surface."

"Because I was too young to go alone," Kida defended. "Once I could support myself on my own, I did."

"Just because you can support yourself doesn't mean you should be on your own! Look at you- you're just rebelling. Landing yourself in prison, clinging to a human lover you know your family would never approve of-"

Rita was trying to keep out of it, but she couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell kind of brother are you anyway?!" she demanded. "What gives you the right to approve or not approve of your sister's love life? As long as she's happy, isn't that what matters? You have to be happy when your little sibling is happy. Even if he's in love with some… some… stuck-up, no-good _jerk_ who doesn't deserve him-" She caught herself and stopped. "I mean… that's just not… uh…"

"You have a little brother, Rita?" Kida asked. "I didn't know."

"N-no, that's not… not what I…" Rita blushed and sent a glare over to where Judith was laughing. "That's not what this conversation is about."

Judith stifled her laughter and shook her head. "Of course, of course. Forgive me for being so direct, but I'm confused about something. Care to explain, Jakob?"

"Explain what-?"

"You claim to be loyal to Axis Mundi and the so-called predictions of Utnapishtim, right? And it was Utnapishtim's will that a half-Krityan child be born to lead the way into your new age, right? Without Kida and Harry's love affair, that child would never have been born. How can you claim to hate their relationship while also claiming that it was foretold by your leader?"

Rita frowned as she listened, inching closer to Judith. "Wait a minute… you're saying that Bell is-"

"Perhaps it had to happen like that," Jakob grumbled, "but if Kida was just following the Ancient One's will, then there was no reason to stay with the human once Atrahasis was born. Much less kidnap her and take her back to-"

He was cut off as Kida grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him down to her level. " _Rubina Belius,_ " she corrected, and his stern expression fell.

"What?"

"Her name. Rubina Belius Whitehorse. You can call her Bell or Ruby if you want, but you _will_ call her by her name."

Jakob was silent, seemingly transfixed by the uncharacteristic anger in his sister's eyes. Rita, meanwhile, was looking back and forth between Kida and Judith.

"You mean… this whole time, she was Kida and Harry's… and you knew… and nobody said anything…?"

"We discussed it last night while you were helping Spiritsong. Estelle didn't fill you in?" Judith asked. "I was sure she would. I'm sorry-"

"I'm so stupid!" Rita groaned and looked over to Kida. "This whole time I've been an asshole to you about taking care of Bell, and _you're_ the one who _gave birth_ to her-!"

Kida had let go of Jakob and returned to her usual nervous self. "I didn't…" she began, her face flushed, "...I didn't think you were being an asshole about it. You care, and that makes me happy… Bell likes you… and I'm grateful for everything you've done-"

The sound of the door at the top of the stairs swinging open sent them all into silence again. There was a tense pause as they waited to hear whether it was the magistrate and knights returning with a new prisoner or- _no_ , there was only one set of footsteps… mingled with the tapping of a wooden crutch.

"Harry!" Kida called, a smile of relief on her face. It took a moment, but Harry made it to the base of the stairs and stumbled over to the cell door where Kida was waiting.

"Kida! I'm sorry- I'm so sorry!" He set the crutch aside and retrieved the keys from their spot on the wall, fumbling to find the right one. "I've called off the knights and made it clear they have no authority to make arrests in the Union. Molly is looking for the magistrate-" The key clicked, and Harry swung the door open. "-and you can be sure that the emperor will hear about this."

With the door open, Kida ran to hug him. Harry wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly while Judith watched and smiled.

"Don't worry so much. We knew our Don would come to save us."

Rita groaned. "Can our Don let us out now, please?"

"R-right," Harry replied, pulling away from Kida and reaching for the keys again. But before he could find the right one, Jakob stepped in front of him.

"Harry… Harry Whitehorse… the Don…" He forced a laugh. "You mean to tell me that the infamous Harry- my sister's lover, Atrahasis' father- is the _Don_?"

" _It is a fascinating development, is it not?_ "

All five turned in surprise, not one of them having noticed the figure that emerged from the darkness of the staircase. Jakob's expression lit up as he recognized the voice.

"M-Master Enki! Oh, I knew you would come-"

" _BELL!_ "

Kida and Rita reacted simultaneously, noticing the bundle cradled in Enki's arms. Harry staggered back a few steps, his attention flying first to Rita and Judith, then back to Enki.

"Wh-what happened to Brave Vesperia?!" he demanded. Kida, meanwhile, approached Enki, stopping only a short distance away.

"Why can't I sense her?" Kida demanded, leaning forward to get a better look at Bell in the dim light. "What have you done to her?"

"She is asleep, as a good child ought to be," Enki answered. He stepped toward Kida, the soft lights gleaming off the iridescent strands of his antennae. She scrambled back away from him, eliciting a smile. "Come now, you need not fear unless you consider yourself my enemy. Is that really what you think?"

Harry clenched his teeth and took an unsteady step forward. " _I_ consider myself your enemy. Give me back my daughter- this has gone far enough."

Enki watched Harry for a long, silent moment, seemingly gauging the seriousness of his threat. When he finally spoke, there was a gravity to his voice.

"No."

"Wha-"

"We need her for a very important ceremony. We have postponed it as long as possible to humor your delusions of grandeur, but I fear the Ancient One will wait no longer." Enki turned to look at Kida. "We must be as close to the center of the planet as possible. You once spoke of a system of tunnels beneath the city, did you not? Where might we find the entrance to these tunnels?"

" _Kida!_ " Harry hissed, and she flinched.

"I-I didn't realize! I only mentioned them to my brother once in passing; I didn't think he would..."

"She said there's a secret entrance in the Don's chambers," Jakob broke in. "If we can make it there, we won't have to worry about going through the city-"

"No you won't! Let GO of her-!"

Harry lunged at Enki, but he was off-balance, and Enki managed to twist him around. With his free arm, Enki shoved his hand over Harry's mouth and pulled him into a tight hold. Harry kicked and tried to scream for a short time before his energy seemed to dissipate and his consciousness faded. He drooped limply in Enki's grasp, and when Enki let go, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Harry!" Kida screamed, trying desperately to pull herself from her brother's grip. "What did you _do_ to him?!"

"The same as I did to the Atrahasis. They are merely asleep, a state which will make this process easier for everyone involved. Including you. This will not hurt…"

As he reached for Kida, Judith grabbed Rita and pulled her closer so that they could speak.

"It can't be magic. He must have soaked his glove in some kind of anesthetic," Judith whispered.

"To act that fast? It must be something insanely powerful. It's probably synthetic," Rita whispered back, her fists clenching tightly as she spoke. Why couldn't she just punch her way through the bars, dammit? "He could've killed Bell with too high an exposure. What is he thinking? And how did he get his hands on a chemical like that in the first place?"

Judith reached out and placed a hand against one of the bars. "We have to get out of here. There must be a way to unlock the door that-"

"You are foolish to believe I cannot hear your whispered conversations," Enki interrupted, turning to them once Kida had fallen unconscious. "You must remain here. I have something special in store for you."

"Special-?"

Rita didn't get to finish her question. Enki ignored her, taking Kida from Jakob with his free arm and slinging her over his shoulder. "Take the Don," he instructed, pointing to Harry. "We shall escort him to his chamber where he may rest more comfortably."

Jakob knelt down and threw Harry's arm across his shoulder, but as he tried to stand again, he struggled under Harry's weight.

"Oh god _,_ he's _heavy_ …"

Judith leaned against the bars as she watched. "That's called muscle," she offered, "something you wouldn't know about."

"You shut up!"

Enki was already halfway up the stairs, and Jakob scrambled after him as best he could. Rita leaned over, trying to see through the bars, but the staircase was dark, and the two had disappeared.

"The hell? What happened to something special?"

"I have a feeling we may not want to stick around to find out," Judith replied. "You said the anti-magic ward is under the floor, right? There must be something we can use to remove the floor tiles so we can get to it. If we can damage it, you can use your magic to break us out."

"The floor?" Rita glanced at the stones under her feet. "That'd be a great idea if we had a weapon on us, but I've got nothing."

"They confiscated my weapon, but…" Judith paused and considered their surroundings for a moment before walking back over to the bars on the cell door. She looked them up and down briefly before giving one of the bars a hard kick. "...hm, they're stronger than I thought. There must be _something_ we can do…"

Rita, meanwhile, had fallen to the floor and was moving her fingers along the tiles, looking for any sign of a loose stone or hole that she could pick at. There was nothing, of course; the masonry guild had come in after Spiritsong was done installing the wards, and Altosk personnel- including Raven, who knew his fair share about prisons- had examined it to make sure it was solid. They wanted no chance that prisoners could do what Rita and Judith were attempting and damage the complicated ward that Spiritsong had spent so long designing. Rita cursed the impeccable craftsmanship, pausing to stifle a cough as she did so.

...a cough?

Rita noticed an odd yellowish tint to the air in one corner of the cell and followed the color up to a vent at the top of the wall. Sure enough, there was a thin stream of yellow vapor streaming in from the vent and sinking to settle along the floor. It had a sharp, acidic smell to it, and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Uh, Judith? We have a problem."

Judith turned around and her eyes followed where Rita was pointing, noticing the vent. "I take it _that's_ the something special he mentioned?"

"He's trying to poison us with more of his synthetic chemicals," Rita muttered. "The empire uses this in our labs to sterilize equipment. First the aer tag and now fast-acting anesthetic and antibacterial gases? Where the _hell_ is he getting this stuff?"

Judith watched the vent for a few moments before turning her attention back to the floor. "It's heavier than air, so it's pooling at the bottom. We have some time before it builds up enough to reach us, so long as we stay standing, but that means we can't do anything about the floor…"

Rita considered the statement for a moment before her eyes finally lit up. She walked over to the base of the wall near the vent and bent down, running a finger over the damp wall of the cell. Water from the humid air was condensing on the cold metal, and Rita could feel a slight sting as it came into contact with her fingers.

"Careful, Rita," Judith warned, seeing her bent over, but Rita had already stood back up by the time Judith finished.

"I have an idea," Rita announced, "but it's dangerous and we won't have much time. We'll have to work quickly."

"Naturally," Judith replied with a smile. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get the sheet off the cot there and help me direct this gas over to the cell door. It forms an acid when it comes into contact with water, so passing it over the damp bars might weaken them enough that you can break one."

Judith was already stripping the thin sheet off the cot as Rita continued her instructions. "You can take this, then, and I'll keep working on the bars."

"Got it. Just be careful not to breathe it in, okay?"

"Be careful not to fan it near my face and I'll try."

Rita and Judith worked together, Rita waving the sheet to direct the gas toward the cell door as it flowed outward. Judith had chosen one of the bars at the end and was kicking at it over and over, the bottom of her boots clanging against the metal in a rhythmic pattern. Rita was trying to breathe as little as possible, keeping her mouth closed to stifle a cough and fighting the urge to be sick. She knew the more gas she inhaled, the more acid was going to form in her lungs, but with the only other alternative being sitting and waiting for the gas to fill the cell, she tried not to think too hard about it.

After what felt like hours- but could only have been a matter of minutes, judging by the buildup of gas- Judith and Rita were growing tired. Rita's arms hurt, and the thick, caustic smell had her on the edge of losing her breakfast. Judith's ankle hurt from the repeated impacts, but she refused to give up, sensing the bar losing against the repeated barrage. With a satisfying _crack_ , it finally gave way, tumbling outward with a loud clatter against the stone floor. Judith sank to her knees, allowing a moment of relief before she reached through the gap and retrieved the broken remains of the bar.

The bar had broken into two pieces, one significantly shorter than the other. She offered the two to Rita, and Rita chose the shorter, wordlessly pointing toward a thin gap between two of the floor tiles. Within a matter of minutes, the two working together had chipped away at the gap enough so that Judith could slide the end of the bar into it and leverage one stone up from the floor.

The floor of the cell was now thick with a yellowish haze, but Rita dove in anyway, stabbing the sharp end of her bar into the gap left by the stone where she could see a faint red outline. This kind of ward was strong but fragile. All she needed was to make a dent, just a slight break in the careful linework, and she'd have access to the spirits' power again. Dizzy and nauseous, her strikes were sloppy as they hit the floor and sides of the tiles. But she didn't need precision for this kind of work- one good hit on the red line flaked enough paint off that there was a noticeable change in the atmosphere. Unable to even get a word out to celebrate, Rita pulled herself to her feet to cast a spell-

-or, she tried to. But she'd breathed too much of the gas and her lungs were unable to get enough air. She toppled over before she'd even made it to her feet, and Judith had to swoop in to catch her.

"I've got you," Judith murmured, holding Rita steady, "just cast." Rita nodded and held her hands up shakily, trying to focus through her mental fog.

" _S… S… Spiral Flare…_ "

The incantation was weak and so was the spell, but it was enough. The force of the flames sent the cell door flying back and crashing against the cells opposite. Judith didn't even wait until the debris had died down to hoist Rita in her arms and make a dash for the stairs.

Rita weakly muttered something about Estelle, but Judith couldn't make it out.

* * *

Once Flynn and the rest of Brave Vesperia made it to Dahngrest, they headed directly to Union Headquarters. They figured that Harry and the Magistrate would be there and Raven wanted to check on Kida and Judith. Estelle volunteered to split off and go join Rita at the guild office, but Yuri said she ought to at least find out the details- Rita would want to know, after all. They made it to the steps of headquarters with no difficulty, but once they arrived, they found Molly arguing with the magistrate's knights. As soon as she saw the approaching group, however, she pushed past the knights and ran up to them.

"Raven, thank goodness! I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. Have you seen the magistrate?"

Raven and Flynn stepped to the front of the group. "No, I'm 'fraid we had ta go help our guild members who got caught in the monster horde," Raven answered. "We just got back."

"Jennifer, Sigmund-" Flynn addressed the knights first. "-where are the magistrate and the acting-Don? I need to report to them regarding the recent monster attack."

"The acting-Don called off the knight patrols and went to free the prisoners, sir," Sigmund explained. "But I haven't seen the magistrate since then. He sent me on a separate task, and by the time I returned here, he was nowhere to be found."

Jennifer, meanwhile, had been avoiding eye contact with Flynn, fidgeting with her gauntlets and staring at the ground. "I fear the magistrate is… is… _not well._ He said some things to Miss Mordio that I refuse to believe are true. The stress of recent events must be weighing on him, and I'm worried for his safety, as well as his ability to make prudent decisions-"

"Wait, Miss Mordio?" Estelle interrupted. "What was he saying to Rita? What happened?"

Jennifer shrunk back. "I don't want to repeat it. The whole time he was arresting her, he seemed off somehow-"

"Arresting? Rita?" Raven demanded. "How? For what?! What happened to the baby she was taking care of- did'ya throw the tyke in jail too?"

"Don't worry," Sigmund replied. "I escorted her to the local children's home. She'll be well taken care of there."

"What?! No, no, no!" Molly hissed, and then looked to Raven. "What happened to having two members watching her at all times? You had _orders_ -!"

"We're a small guild!" Raven shot back. "With three of our members on the brink'a death and one in prison, we were stretched too thin!"

Molly shrunk back, glancing over at Yuri and Karol. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"We need to go get Bell! I can do that!" Karol volunteered.

"Don't go alone," Yuri scolded. "Repede, go with the boss. The two of you can pick up Bell and bring her back to headquarters."

Repede barked his agreement and ran after Karol as the two started in that direction. Yuri turned back to the others.

"Let's regroup with Rita and Judy. I want to know if they've come across any other-"

As he spoke, there was a low rumble from somewhere beneath the Union Headquarters. Molly jumped and scrambled back toward the building, muttering something under her breath about not needing another problem today. The group glanced at one another, and Yuri called for Karol and Repede to follow.

"Flynn can send the knights to get Bell and bring her back. We need to make sure Rita and Judy are okay."

"R-right," Karol nodded and caught up to the others while Flynn stayed back to give orders to the two knights. The group stumbled into the headquarters building, looking around for the source of the noise they'd heard. Much of the building was still considered unstable, so it was generally deserted, but the door to the prison was open. Molly approached, looking down the staircase, but screamed and scrambled backward.

"Wha-?! What happened to-?!"

Judith appeared, climbing the stairs with Rita in her arms. Estelle ran to her side, placing her hand against Rita's forehead. Rita leaned forward, her eyes glazed over and her quiet words slurring together.

"Oh, Estelle… I don't wanna die…"

"She's oxygen-deprived, but I think she'll be okay," Judith explained. "Molly, will you check on the ventilation system leading to the prison cells? Someone is pumping poisonous gas into the cells, trying to kill the prisoners. Luckily, it was just us, but-"

Rita tugged at Estelle's sleeve as Estelle leaned over her with a healing spell. "Es-teeeelle… I don't wanna dieee…"

"You're not going to die, Rita," Estelle murmured. "There's some damage to your lungs, but that's an easy fix. Please just focus on breathing-"

"I'm so stupid… I looove you, Estelle… I don't wanna live a life… where we're not… not…"

Estelle put her hands on Rita's cheeks. "Stop talking. Just breathe. You're going to be _okay_."

Raven broke in, waving at Judith. "What did'ya mean when you said it was just you? Where's Kida?"

"The knights arrested her brother," Judith explained, "and Enki came to rescue him. He had Bell, and when Harry tried to fight him, he knocked both Harry and Kida unconscious. Supposedly he returned Harry to the Don's chambers, but he probably took Kida with them underground-"

"That stupid guy…" Rita groaned, anger replacing her earlier starry-eyed mood. "...his stupid chemicals… his stupid lies… his stupid fake antennae… I'll bet he's not even Krityan…"

There was a distinct pause in the group as they tried to process her statement. "R-Rita," Estelle began, "what do you-?"

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Judith interrupted. "I had my suspicions, but from just that single conversation, I couldn't say for sure- Rita? _Rita_?"

Rita had fallen unconscious, her labored breathing now smooth and calm. Estelle took Rita from Judith and pulled her close. "I think she's just exhausted. But I don't understand. You think that this Enki may be human?"

"I can't say for sure- it was more of a hunch on my part. But I know that Rita doesn't make claims like that without evidence, so I'm curious to hear what tipped her off. It would explain a lot. True, he knows a great deal about Krityan mythology, but..." Judith closed her eyes and sighed. "...I fear Enki may be a liar in more ways than one."


	13. Cretaceous

**13- Cretaceous**

Judith filled the group in on the details of their conversations with the magistrate and Enki while Molly retrieved the gas containers that had been hooked up to the ventilation system. Estelle, meanwhile, worked further healing magic on Rita and Harry while they waited for the two to wake up.

"During our conversation with him, I noticed that Enki was completely closed off. I couldn't sense his presence the way I can with other Kritya," Judith was explaining. "This isn't impossible to achieve, of course. It's a projection of consciousness, so an unconscious Krityan like Bell was at the time would be undetectable. Many Kritya living in Myorzo have developed the ability to mask their consciousness to some extent, but the problem with that is, Enki seems to be a surface dweller. If he had lived in Myorzo for any length of time, even before they were born, Kida and Jakob should have at least _heard_ of him."

"Makes sense, I guess," Yuri replied, "but not enough to say for sure that he's a human masquerading as a Krityan."

"True. But the fact that Enki has access to so much imperial technology is also suspicious. He isn't shy about using it either, as if acquiring such technology was no small feat."

"The magistrate did the same thing with the sound device he planted in Karol's bag," Flynn murmured. "He had no qualms about it, even seeming _pleased_ when we received the news of the monster horde."

Raven nodded. "From what Judith said, it sounds like the magistrate has some inkling of Axis Mundi's plans. I'm startin' ta wonder if they're actually enemies."

Yuri sighed, giving it a moment of thought before looking over to Karol. "Hey, Boss, remember when Axis Mundi played that message over the knights' radio? Enki replied to the magistrate's question, even going so far as to address him by title. But as far as we know, it was just a recording. That means Enki knew exactly what the magistrate was going to say and scripted his response to make it seem like he was actively listening on the other end."

Karol was sitting next to Harry, examining his features, but he looked up when Yuri addressed him. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it did seem scripted. You think they worked it out beforehand?"

"It does seem like an attempt to make it appear that they're not working together," Judith offered, but Raven had another idea.

"I may be biased, but in my honest opinion, it seems more like the kinda thing _one_ _person_ would do ta convince somebody he's _two different people_ at once. Anybody know where the magistrate is now?"

The room went silent again, and the tense pause was only broken by a low groan from Rita. Estelle helped her sit up, and she looked around at the others with an expression of confusion.

"What… what are you all doing here? What happened? Did we escape?"

"Yes, thanks to your spells," Judith replied. "Are you feeling better now, lovebird?"

" _Lovebird?_ "

"Your woozy state made you quite expressive when it came to your feelings for Estelle."

Rita flinched, her face flashing red. "Wh-what did I say?!"

"Don't worry. It wasn't much," Estelle assured her, placing a comforting hand against one of Rita's. "We're more interested in something you said afterward. Something about Enki. Do you remember?"

"Enki-? _Oh!_ " Her expression changed, the redness in her face giving way to a look of pale horror. "Bell! Where's Bell?"

"With Enki fer now," Raven provided. "But accordin' ta Judith, he ain't likely ta harm her. Before we go after him, we gotta confirm a few details from you."

Rita's expression remained blank, so Judith stepped in. "You were expressing your frustration at Enki, and mentioned that you believe his antennae are fake. You guessed that he may not even be a Krityan at all."

That information allowed Rita to perk up. "Oh, that! It was just a hunch, but… Judith, have you ever seen a Krityan with antennae the same color as Enki's?"

Judith considered it for a moment. "The shade of blue was a bit darker than I'm used to seeing, but it didn't strike me as out of the ordinary."

"Maybe not, but did you see what happened when the light caught it? It seemed to change color, flashing pinks and yellows and greens."

Karol perked up. "You mean like the feathers on a starling or a hummingbird?"

"Exactly. I couldn't see it well the first time Estelle and I met him because it was so dark, but the lights of the prison showed it off nicely. His antennae had iridescent coloring- and that's impossible if they were _real_ antennae."

"Impossible how?" Raven asked.

Rita took a deep breath. "Despite their feathery appearance, Krityan antennae are actually highly specialized macrovibrissae- just like Repede's whiskers." She reached out and patted Repede's nose, and he drew back in surprise. "The structure of whiskers is the same as other hair. The hair shaft is made of keratin, with color resulting from pigment inside the cortex. Iridescence, meanwhile, comes from structural coloration in substances like the chitin that makes up insect exoskeletons, and beta-keratin that makes up bird feathers. That kind of iridescence is structurally impossible in mammalian hair."

"So you think…" Yuri began, closing his eyes in thought. "...his fake antennae are made of something else? Like bird feathers?"

"Yes, they're probably made from feathers." Rita nodded. "Some kind of glossy-starling, maybe."

"Those are non-game birds," Flynn pointed out. "The trade of their feathers is heavily regulated within the empire, and the cost can be exorbitant. It leads us back to the conclusion that Enki is a very wealthy and potentially influential man."

Raven cracked a smile. "Like I said, our friendly magistrate seems t'have disappeared on us. Wonder why that might be."

The room went quiet again. Rita drew in a breath, murmuring to herself " _the magistrate, huh? That would explain a lot..._ "

"We cannot allow ourselves to jump to conclusions based on limited information. The knowledge that he may be a human is enough." Flynn pulled himself to his feet. "Even if Enki has no plans to harm Kida or Bell, we must find them as soon as we can. The longer he keeps up this charade, the more rumors and misinformation will be spread about Axis Mundi. I will not allow that."

Raven stood up as well, walking across the room to kneel down next to Harry. "Hey, buddy, you alright? Can ya wake up for us? We need your help."

As Raven gave his shoulder a shake, Harry finally began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he pulled himself to a seated position, his movement stiff. He had only just sat up when he nearly fell over again, clutching his head in pain. Raven grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Take it easy, there. Your head's probably gonna hurt somethin' awful while the anesthetic wears off."

"Anesthetic…" Harry murmured. "...what was…?" He stopped and sat up straighter. "Bell! Kida! Where are they? What happened to-?!"

His sentence broke off as he doubled over, clutching his head. Raven put his hand on Harry's back.

"We're goin' after 'em, don't worry. Judith says it's unlikely Enki's gonna hurt 'em, so we just need ta find 'em before they leave Dahngrest."

"I don't want to give away the location of the tunnel entrances to the knights," Yuri offered, "but with Harry's approval, Flynn could station some guards at the entrances to the taverns. They're gathering places, so it'd make sense to keep an eye on everyone who's coming and going."

Harry straightened up, pointing weakly over at the chair. "There's a secret entrance here in the Don's chambers. I showed it to Kida once, and she must have accidentally mentioned it to her brother…"

Raven and Karol pushed the chair out of the way and knelt down to examine the trap-door underneath. Raven pulled on the handle, but he couldn't budge it. "Yer grandpa told me about this, but I've never seen it. Is there a special way ta open it?"

"No. If it won't open, they must have sealed it from the inside. We'll have to get in a different way."

"We can split up," Yuri suggested. "Send one group through the Sagittarius and one through the Crimson Stars, that way we can trap them."

"I'm going with you," Harry said, using the chair to help pull himself to his feet. "Estelle, is there any way you could-"

"I used some more healing magic on your leg. You can probably walk without the crutch now, but don't let yourself get carried away." Estelle took Rita's arm and helped her up too. "What about you, Rita? Do you feel able to join us?"

"Of course! Like hell I'm letting them use Bell for some kinda messed-up ceremony!" Rita pulled away and sprinted towards the door. "I'll take a group to the Sagittarius. You'll come with me, right Estelle?"

"Of course!"

Judith joined Rita at the door, holding her back with one hand on her shoulder. "I'm going with you two as well. I'm still worried about you."

"Y-you don't have to-!" Rita blushed again and pulled her shoulder away. "...but that's fine. I'll feel safer if you're with us."

Karol glanced over the group and then pointed to Yuri. "I'm going with Judith. You, Repede, and Raven accompany Harry."

"Will do, Boss," Yuri responded with a nod, and Repede barked in affirmation.

"If you would allow me, I would like to accompany the acting-Don as well," Flynn added. "Whether or not he is a member of the Imperial Council, all signs point to Enki being at least a _citizen_ of the Empire. I cannot allow harm to come to Union citizens because of his actions. This is your territory, so you have the authority to arrest him… but I want to at least aid in his capture."

Harry approached Flynn, going slowly to test the limits of his still-healing leg. He reached out with one hand to shake. "Thank you, Commandant. I'm grateful for your offer. _Please_ help us get my daughter back."

"Your-?!" Flynn was put off for a moment before he cleared his throat and shook Harry's hand. "Y-yes. I will do everything I can."

As Harry's group made plans, Karol offered to go on ahead. He and Judith led the way, and Estelle hung back with Rita to make sure she was alright. Rita was a little slower than usual walking, but it was more because she was deep in thought than because of her injuries.

"...Estelle?" she finally began, and Estelle perked up.

"What is it?"

"What… what did I say to you? When I was half-conscious, I mean. I don't remember and it's killing me."

Estelle smiled. "You thought you were dying, and you were afraid. You said you loved me, and that you didn't want to live a life where we weren't together. It was quite, uh, _forward_ for you."

"Me and my big damn mouth..." Rita glanced away, trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush. "I'm sorry, Estelle. I didn't mean for that to be how I said it. I wanted it to be serious. I-I wanted you to know that _I'm_ serious. It wasn't fair for me to ignore both our feelings just because I was afraid to put in the effort. I know a relationship doesn't just magically happen. It takes work and compromise and mutual understanding and all _kinds_ of other things I'm bad at. But, when all this is over, I want to try. Because... I love you too much not to."

Rita was still looking away, and Estelle didn't try to make her turn. She just reached for Rita's hand as they walked, lacing their fingers together. It was answer enough.

* * *

It was dark when Kida woke up, the air around her damp and musty. She was being carried, her head against a man's chest. The grip was warm and familiar, one that she recognized well, and she glanced up to see her brother's face.

"...Jakob…"

He stopped walking, looking down at her momentarily and then calling out in front of him. "Sir! She's awake."

Jakob shifted his grip on his lantern and set Kida back on the floor, but when he let go, she found that her headache was too strong, and she couldn't stand. She toppled over and Jakob had to catch her.

"The magic will take time to wear off," Enki's booming voice echoed off the walls around them as he approached. "Do not endanger yourself by standing too quickly."

"Where are we?" she murmured. "Are these the tunnels Harry was talking about…?"

"Yes, but we are not yet deep enough for the ceremony to take place," Enki replied. "We must continue. Can you walk? Carrying you was slowing your brother down considerably-"

"What ceremony? What are you going to do to Bell-?!" Kida started in his direction again, but Jakob had to grab her before she fell.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt her." He looked up to Enki. "Tell her! Make her understand- she won't believe me!"

Enki finally turned around to face her, and his expression was so serious that it kept her from arguing. "He is right. I can promise you, she will not suffer."

"...won't suffer?" Kida repeated, her face growing pale. "What does that _mean_ -?"

"It means we're not going to do any harm to her!" Jakob insisted, though he had also grown slightly pale at the sound of Enki's wording. "That's what you mean, right?"

Enki was quiet for a moment, but eventually, he shifted Bell into one arm and reached to his hip where the hilt of a short sword was strapped. He drew the sword, holding its blade out to show off, the low light reflecting the smile on his face.

"This blade is an ancient weapon, forged with meteoric iron that was sacred to the Entelexia. It was guarded by the Entelexia Nabu until he was killed during the Great War and the weapon fell into human hands. You may examine it to your satisfaction. The blade is extremely sharp, promising to dispatch its sacrifice before any pain is felt."

Kida's hands flew to her mouth as she choked on the word. " _S-sacrifice_?"

"Sacrifice?" Jakob demanded. "What are you talking about? You don't mean Be- er, Atrahasis, do you? You can't! She's-"

"The Atrahasis must be symbolically delivered to the Ancient One. Only then can the new age begin."

"No… no, no…" Jakob shook his head, gripping Kida's arm tightly as she pulled toward Enki. "This doesn't make any sense. It goes against everything you've taught. You said she'd _lead_ us into the new age. This whole time, you've talked about her as a guide, a savior- you never said anything about _sacrificing_ her! I can't imagine the Ancient One would want us to kill one of our own children-"

"You DARE speak for the Ancient One?" Enki interrupted. "What gives you the right to do so? Our time is running out and you believe you know better than the Ancient One what will establish the new age?"

Jakob shrunk back. "...I, uh… that's not… I just…"

Once Jakob stepped back, his grip on Kida's arm weakened enough that she was able to pull herself away. She sprinted towards Enki, arms outstretched.

"Let go of her!" she screamed, grabbing onto Enki's arm, trying to pull Bell out of his grip. "It's not real! None of this is real! Give me back my daughter-!"

Enki threw her off, sending her staggering back a few steps. She regrouped quickly, however, and dashed towards him again. Enki was prepared for her this time and countered with his free arm- the one holding the sword.

Jakob went stiff as he watched the scene, unable to do anything as it unfolded around him. He didn't even register the movement of the sword, only the sight of the light draining from his sister's eyes. Enki let go of the hilt suddenly, as though it were hot, and Kida slumped to the floor with blood pooling around her.

"No… no, no, no, no- Kida! KIDA!" Jakob dropped to his knees, grabbing her shoulders and turning her over so that he could see her face. She was unresponsive, her breathing slow and her face pale. Jakob's attention turned back up to Enki. "Don't just stand there! Do something! Fix this! You have the power to heal her, I know you do!"

Enki just closed his eyes. "I am sorry. It had to happen this way. The Ancient One foretold it."

"...that's… that's absurd. If you knew, why didn't you do something to prevent it? Why Kida? Why Bell? They can't _die_. It doesn't… it doesn't make any sense…"

Enki took a step forward, holding out his free hand. "Give me the sword. The ceremony requires it."

Jakob stiffened. "B-but if I take it out, she'll bleed to death! I can't-!"

"Your sister's death was inevitable. She would never have allowed the sacrifice of her child. Just like those who opposed the Great War, she would have stood in the way of the Ancient One's will."

"No… no, no! This isn't how it was supposed to go! You were supposed to help us!"

"It was never about us. _We_ are helping the world. Now give me the sword or I will take it myself."

Jakob froze, assessing his surroundings. This was wrong, it was all wrong. But what could he do? Enki was too powerful, and there was nothing he could do for his sister alone-

_But he wasn't alone._

"Sir, I-" Jakob began. "-I'll bring it to you. Go ahead and find the spot most suitable for the Ancient One. I require a few minutes to… to mourn. Then I shall take the sword and deliver it to you."

Enki considered him for a long moment and then nodded.

"As you wish. But remember that when you keep me waiting, you keep the Ancient One waiting."

"Yes, sir."

The air went still, and Jakob watched as Enki descended further into the tunnels. Eventually, he was far enough away that Jakob couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and at that point, he dropped all pretense of mourning. Instead, he removed his coat and draped it over his sister's chest.

"Please hang in there. I'm going to get help."

As he stood up, he closed his eyes, trying to orient himself to a weak signal he'd noticed while speaking with Enki. Enki himself was closed off- he had mastered the ability to mask the signals given off by his antennae. But Jakob knew that also interfered with his ability to sense other Kritya, and he wouldn't have noticed the other signal nearby. _Judith._ Of course she'd come for Kida; the two seemed to have developed a sort of kinship over their mutual infatuation with humans. Now wasn't the time for Jakob to be angry over it. Judith was a member of Brave Vesperia. And one of Brave Vesperia's associates, as he'd seen earlier, was a Child of the Full Moon.

It was a long shot, but it was all he had.

Jakob stumbled along in the darkness, leaving the lantern by Kida's side so that they could easily find her again. He let his sense of Judith's position lead him, and eventually, he noticed a light from up ahead. Not worrying about who might hear him, he waved and called out.

"Judith! Judith!"

The light ahead wavered, and one member of the group started ahead of the rest. Jakob ran to greet her, but he stopped as he found a spear at his throat.

"...Judith… thank goodness… I knew you'd come…" he breathed.

"What are you doing alone?" she demanded. "Where is Enki?"

The other members of Judith's group caught up and Jakob looked them over. In the dim light, he could make out one figure about Judith's height and two slightly shorter. The first was a young man he didn't recognize, but the second was the mage from earlier, and the third-

"You!" Jakob gasped, pointing to Estelle. "Child of the Full Moon! Please, I need your help-!"

Estelle stepped back, and Rita was quick to put a defensive arm in front of her. "What are you talking about?" Rita demanded. "What do you mean, you knew Judith would come? You tried to poison us back there!"

"Poison you? What are you talking about-?"

"I never took you for a murderer, so I figured you weren't privy to all of Enki's 'tricks.' Seems I was right," Judith interrupted. "But that doesn't mean you aren't complicit. Why should we help you?"

"Please listen to me. I'm sorry for whatever we did. It was wrong. This whole thing is wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me. But please, _please_ , you have to save my sister."

Judith lowered her spear. "...save?"

"Enki said he was going to sacrifice Bell, so Kida tried to stop him. But he… he stabbed her. Said that her death was predicted by the Ancient One. He's waiting on the ceremonial blade, so if we don't do something soon, he might come back and take it out, and then she'll bleed to death, and- and-" He was crying by this point and had to stop to wipe away tears. "Please save my little sister!"

"Where is she?" Estelle asked, pushing Rita out of the way so that she could get to Jakob. "Can you take us to her?"

"Yes. Follow me."

"What about Enki and Bell?" Rita demanded, rushing to catch up as they followed Jakob down the path. "If he's going to sacrifice her, then we have to send someone to stop him-!"

"He won't do it without the ceremonial blade," Jakob answered. "At least, I _think_. I don't know anymore. I thought I knew what we were doing, but everything's changed so fast, and..."

His voice trailed off as soon as he caught sight of the lantern he'd left. Estelle rushed ahead and knelt down beside Kida, examining the wound. Jakob drew closer, clutching his hands against his chest.

"C-can you heal her?"

"Yes. But I'm going to need someone to remove the sword as cleanly as possible and another to put pressure on the wound while I cast."

The man Jakob didn't recognize- more of a boy, he realized now that they were in better lighting- stood on the other side of Kida and bent down to look at how the sword was positioned. "I'll get the sword," he said, straightening up again to point to the others. "Rita, help Estelle with the wound. In the meantime, Judith, you go after Bell." He turned to Jakob. "I don't want to just assume Enki doesn't have a back-up plan. Show Judith where he went."

The boy's voice was firm, holding a sense of authority that Jakob couldn't argue with, but there was an undertone of care that he'd never heard from Enki. This boy was obviously the leader, but if Jakob argued, he might listen. "I…" Jakob began. "...I don't want to leave my sister."

"You don't have to. Just point Judith in the right direction. She's more than capable of finding Enki herself."

"Th-thank you, sir!"

Judith tapped Rita on the shoulder, leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Jakob couldn't hear what it was, but Rita nodded and handed Judith something from one of her coat pockets. Judith pocketed the item herself and then looked to Jakob for direction.

"Enki… went that way…" Jakob stammered, pointing. "He said he needed to get as deep as possible to connect with the Ancient One… oh, Judith, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Save the apologies for your sister when she wakes up," Judith answered with a dismissive wave.

"...right…"

He watched her disappear into the dark, the sense of her presence still lingering after she'd gone. The area was illuminated suddenly by a flash of magic, and Jakob turned to look at Estelle's handiwork. There was still a noticeable scar along Kida's exposed midriff, but it was no longer bleeding. Estelle was the one who seemed to be struggling, with Rita and the boy propping her up.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired," she was saying, but the boy shook his head.

"You've already healed Rita, Harry, Yuri, Repede, _and_ me today. That's too much. You need to rest."

"...when you put it like that, I suppose you're right. It's been quite a day, hasn't it? Thanks, Karol..."

Kida, meanwhile, was beginning to stir, and Jakob leaned over her. "Kida?" he whispered, taking her hand in his.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she examined him for a moment. "...where…" she began weakly, "...Bell… where is… Bell…?"

"Judith's going after her. Enki can't perform the ceremony without this," Jakob replied, holding up the sword. He set it down again, his expression falling. "I'm so sorry, Kida. So sorry. Enki always talked like the Atrahasis would be with us in the new age. If I'd known the ceremony involved killing Bell, I never would have… I mean… I just can't imagine the Ancient One would ask us to kill one of our own. If that's what we have to do to usher in the new age, it's not an age I want to be in."

Kida forced a smile. "If you'd realized that a little earlier, we could've saved a lot of trouble."

"...I'm sorry…"

Estelle broke in, helping Kida sit up. "Don't try to move too much yet," she instructed. "The bleeding has healed, but you still had serious intestinal trauma. I recommend you be careful what you eat for a few days. Stick to liquids and foods that are easy to digest."

"Yes. I can do that."

"We should get you back somewhere comfortable where you can rest," Karol added, leaning down next to her. "Do you mind if I carry you? Or would you rather your brother do that?"

"Um, could _you,_ Boss…?"

Karol smiled and lifted her carefully in his arms. Jakob felt a pang of envy at the ease with which Karol carried her weight, but he was also grateful that his sister was getting the care she needed.

He had to trust Judith would do the same for Bell.

* * *

The underground tunnels were darker than Yuri remembered. It was slow going at first, especially with Harry's labored pace, but they steadily descended the steps into the deeper parts of the tunnels, following Repede's lead.

Repede had his nose to the floor, snuffling across the bricks for a short distance until he finally perked up. The hair on his back stood up, and he took off down the path at a pace so quick that Yuri and Flynn had to scramble to catch up. Raven gave a quick call that he and Harry would catch up, and Yuri waved in acknowledgment before they disappeared from sight.

They descended several small flights of stairs, the sound of their feet splashing through the puddles underfoot, and Yuri realized what a racket they were making. He stopped momentarily, looking to Flynn and putting a finger to his lips. Flynn nodded and slowed down, and Repede noticed and slowed as well. The path was leading down to a sharp bend, and Yuri could see a small light up ahead. Putting a hand up to stop Flynn and Repede, he walked ahead slowly and carefully.

His footsteps echoed, and a voice from farther along the tunnel called back

" _I was growing impatient. This is not the time to be overwhelmed by sentimentality._ "

It was a deep voice, gravelly and almost forced. Hearing it in person, Yuri could tell it was a 'fake' sort of voice, and he wondered what Enki's natural voice sounded like. Perhaps he already knew.

"I was thinking the same thing. This isn't the time to get sentimental."

Enki turned around, and Yuri could see a bundle clutched tightly in one of his arms. Bell. He couldn't see Kida or the brother that the others had spoken of, but at least Bell was safe.

"Yuri Lowell. The infamous criminal who escaped to the Union and wooed the Commandant. I had no idea you were a religious man."

Yuri put a hand against the hilt of his sword, but didn't draw it. "How do you know all that about me?"

"You have a deep connection with the Kritya and the Entelexia. The Ancient One told me."

Yuri forced back a laugh. "About my criminal record, and about Flynn and me? Talk about some warped priorities. That doesn't sound like an Entelexia at all. Sounds more like things a human would be concerned about."

Enki went stiff, and Yuri bit his tongue. He shouldn't be threatening Enki's identity while Bell was still in his grasp. The first priority would be to get Bell back, and then he could take shots at Enki's facade all he wanted. Enki might not _want_ to hurt Bell, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't use her as a bargaining chip if his back was against a wall.

"I don't want to fight. I just want Bell back." Yuri reached his arms out. "Would you be willing to discuss the situation like civil people?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot let her go. There is a ceremony yet to perform, and if my associate does not return with the ceremonial blade, I will have to use my own. The Ancient One will be disappointed, but not as much so as if the ceremony does not take place at all-"

"Ceremonial blade?" Yuri repeated, stepping closer. He heard a commotion behind him, and Harry's voice yelling Bell's name. It echoed off the bricks and reverberated around them, the word twinged with desperation. Enki looked over as well, and a hint of a smile appeared underneath his beard.

"...beautiful. The Don has come to be part of the ceremony. Seeing that we are ushering in a new age of cooperation between humans and Kritya, it is only fitting that humans take part as well." He closed his eyes and sighed. "If only the congregation could be a little more balanced. But alas, it seems my associate is too sentimental for his own good."

"Sentimental?" Yuri repeated.

"I made it clear we needed the ceremonial blade. Yet he was unwilling to remove it from his sister's heart."

Flynn and the others had approached, gathering behind Yuri, and Raven had to grab Harry to keep him from getting any closer.

"What do you mean, from her heart? You're lying! Where is she?!"

"I do not lie," Enki insisted. "She would not allow the ceremony to go forward unless she was silenced herself. Sacrificing her child was not a price that she was willing to pay. And for her lack of faith, she paid with her own life."

"...no…" Harry reached for his sword, drawing the blade and holding it out in front of him in a readied strike. "...no, no, no, NO! I REFUSE to believe any more of your lies! The deeper you dig yourself into this charade, the greater your punishment will be. Quit now and the Union may show you mercy."

"I don't think-" Enki pulled a knife from his belt with his free hand, holding it up for the group to see. It was a switchblade, with a handle that was intricately and brightly adorned, and the low light glinted off the sharp edge. "-that you're in any position to be giving me orders, _Don_."

"BELL-!"

Harry's yell echoed across the tunnel, but by the time it reached Enki, a different projectile also found its mark. The switchblade clattered to the ground as Enki drew back his hand, blood trickling from his hand where the arrow had embedded itself in his skin. His grip on Bell completely forgotten in his pain, Repede jumped in to cushion her fall. She was beginning to stir and whine, and Repede curled around her protectively. Enki, meanwhile, made eye contact with Raven, who was lowering his bow.

"A little rash for the Don's retainer, don't you think?" Enki hissed through clenched teeth. "You could have hit your precious baby."

Harry had already scrambled over to where Repede and Bell were, so Raven flashed Enki a smile.

"You've got way too little faith in me, y'know that? I already told ya, I was a personal friend of the infamous Captain Schwann. Or do ya not remember that conversation?"

There was a pause. Enki seemed to be calculating his answer.

"...I am afraid the two of us have never met," he finally replied, bending down to pick up his knife with his good hand. "But I would be happy to send you to meet your late friend. Give him my regards-"

Enki lunged, and Raven drew his short-sword to fight at close range. He noticed Yuri and Flynn drawing their swords to back him up, but he shot a glare at them, motioning them to cut off Enki's routes of escape. Enki was fighting one-handed, the point of the arrow still embedded in his right hand, and his jabs at Raven's throat were sloppy and weak. Raven was able to block each strike with ease, but he was moving backward and couldn't see where he was going. His foot hit on a loose brick, and he stumbled, giving Enki enough opportunity to lunge at him. The sudden vision of the knife in his face sent Raven toppling over, but before Enki could descend on him, he was hit and knocked back by the blunt end of a spear.

"Judith, darlin'! Where'd you come from-?"

Enki coughed, clutching his stomach with his good arm. "I could ask the same question. You should be suffocating in a jail cell right about now."

"Yes, Rita and I decided we'd rather _not_ do that," Judith replied, giving him a kick in the stomach. He staggered back with a grunt of pain, and his confusion gave Judith a chance to grab his arms and pull them behind his back. "Here," she offered, taking his right hand with the arrow tip still embedded, "let's get your hand patched up."

Enki stilled, allowing Judith to work with his hand. "Taking pity on the enemy?"

"Just a bit. Before I turn you over to the Don, of course. After what you did to Kida back there, I doubt he'll show you any mercy."

Harry barely managed to choke out a reply. "H-he… he wasn't lying…? He really…?"

"I told you, I do not lie." Enki pulled himself free of Judith's grip as soon as she secured the bandage. "But I will _not_ be submitting myself to arrest. There are more important matters to attend to."

Yuri stepped in front of him, his sword outstretched. "You mind telling that to the commandant?"

Flynn was on the other side of Enki, though his position was more defensive. Enki lunged forward with his knife, and Flynn parried with the back of his sword, sending Enki skidding backward. Flynn charged in an attempt to knock him off-balance, but Enki managed to leap out of the way and make a beeline for the empty corridor in front of him.

An arrow from Raven's bow struck the wall in front of him, however, and he stopped in surprise. It was just the opening Yuri needed to make his own strike, circling around and pushing Enki back. Enki turned again, but Flynn was there waiting for him, and he wasn't fast enough to react before Flynn struck his knife from his grip and restrained him with his hands behind his back.

"Yuri, take his knife," Flynn instructed, and Yuri folded up the knife to put away in his pocket- not before noting the insignia of the Imperial Council carved on the side, however. Meanwhile, Enki looked between Flynn and Yuri for a moment as though sizing them up, and when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to break free on his own, he turned back to Harry.

"...I didn't want to have to resort to this," he muttered. "The Atrahasis should not be sacrificed using magic. It would not be proper. But if you do not allow me to leave and find an alternative to the ceremony, I will have to kill her from where I stand. You wouldn't want that, would you… Don?"

Yuri saw Harry stiffen, his hold on Bell tightening. "Don't listen to him!" he yelled. "He has no magical power! It's all a trick!"

"I agree," Flynn added. "He must be arrested. We cannot let him escape, no matter what bluff he tries to pull."

Enki let out an amused laugh, eyeing Harry's expression. "Go ahead, Don. If you care not for your daughter's life, feel free to arrest me."

"I…" Harry began. "...I…"

" _Let him go, Flynn._ "

All eyes turned to Judith. "What the hell?" Yuri began, but Judith was quick to explain herself.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not claiming he has any magical power. On the contrary, he's been relying on Imperial technology this whole time. But considering how high tensions are right now, there's no need to arrest him here. We have-" She slipped a hand in her pocket and pulled out a small vial. "-everything we need to arrest him again later."

Flynn kept his grip on Enki, but examined the vial as best he could in the dim lighting. "What is that?"

"I got Rita to give me a sterile sample tube before I came, expecting something like this to happen. Thanks to Raven's sharpshooting, I got a pretty decent blood sample." She gripped the top of the vial in the tips of her fingers, carefully moving it back and forth. "Thank you for letting me tend to your wound."

Enki forced a smile. "You accuse me of bluffing, yet here you are bluffing yourself. The Empire cannot identify culprits based on blood testing, and the Union _certainly_ cannot."

"No, we can't." Judith shook her head. "But we should be able to _type_ it. See, Kritya don't have blood types. They lack the antigens that are present in human blood. If we take this sample and identify the blood type, what will we find? Will it be Krityan? Or human?"

There was a tense pause. Judith slipped the vial back in her pocket.

"If the blood does turn out to be human, imagine the implications. This will turn the investigation on its head. Given the technology used by Axis Mundi, the culprit must certainly be involved in the New Energy Initiative, likely a higher-up. Commandant Flynn has an alibi- the Don can vouch that he's standing right here. That leaves the leaders in Aurnion, and more likely… the leaders in Heliord."

Enki's expression was unreadable under his thick beard, but there was apprehension in his eyes.

"So you can allow us to arrest you now and save us the trouble," Judith continued, "or we can let you go and you can enjoy the chaos and political upheaval that will result from our discovery. It's your choice."

Enki lowered his head, his shoulders trembling as though he was either laughing or crying, but it was too quiet for them to tell which. "...I worked so hard to get rid of you, and in the end, it wasn't enough. Yuri and your boss should have fallen to the monster horde, and the ensuing damage control should have kept the Commandant busy. You and Miss Mordio should have died in that prison cell. So why…? Why are you all here now? How is that possible?"

"Y-you admit to all of this?" Flynn demanded. "Do you understand the severity of what you're saying?"

"Enki" had given up using his fake voice, and Yuri recognized the familiar tone he'd heard in Heliord earlier. He approached Flynn and held his sword out at Enki's face. "Who are you really?" he demanded. "Are you the only one who's been pretending to be a Krityan, or is 'Enki' the creation of multiple con artists working together?"

"It's only been me," he sighed. "My time spent between Heliord and the capital allowed me to make use of the technology to its fullest potential."

"...Magistrate…" Flynn murmured. "Was it also you who called off the royal guard two nights ago?"

The magistrate laughed. "You'll have to forgive me if I do not dramatically unmask as in a cliche mystery novel. This stage makeup is far too difficult to rip off in a single dramatic motion." He closed his eyes and sighed. "But yes, I arranged to have the royal guard members taken off duty without replacement. It was no trouble, given my connections within the Council."

"And the aer tag?" Raven asked. "You implanted it yerself?"

"I asked the scientists in Heliord to give me a demonstration and learned the procedure. So long as I made no record of it in the chain of custody paperwork, no one realized the device and equipment were missing until Yuri Lowell contacted us. I made a big show of trying to retrieve it, knowing Axis Mundi could make a move before then, and no one was to be the wiser."

"How did you get the Entelexian relics?" Judith asked, flashing the sight of a ring in her hand. The magistrate's eyes widened as he realized that the blood sample wasn't the only thing she'd taken from his hands before.

"They were auctioned off to the highest bidder after the Great War. When I began researching Kritya, all I had to do was track down the owners and offer more money than they'd paid. Both items had lost their sense of novelty, and the owners were happy to agree."

"And the radio broadcast? How did you manage that?" Flynn asked.

"It was recorded before I left Zaphias that afternoon, then played over the knights' communication channel by an associate there."

"What I don't get," Yuri broke in before anyone else could, "is _why_? Why pretend to be a Krityan? Why create all this chaos?"

"Revenge," Judith answered before the magistrate could. "He needed an excuse to get his revenge on the Kritya who _'stole'_ his blastia. By creating Axis Mundi and inciting violence, he could justify discrimination against Kritya in the Empire. But for him to get his revenge worldwide, he'd have to turn the Union against Kritya as well. And what better way to do that than to give the Union and Empire a common Krityan enemy? To target the Don's own daughter?"

"I didn't _know_ she was the Don's," the magistrate corrected. "I merely knew she had a father in the Union. But given the way the guilds work, I assumed that was all I needed. I planned to drag it out, to kidnap and threaten her until her father brought it to the attention of the higher-ups within the Union. But when I found out that she was the Don's daughter…"

"You changed up your plans and decided that killing her would be the fastest way to turn the Don against Kritya," Yuri muttered. "You're sick."

"His impatience worked against him, though," Judith explained. "Most of his so-called 'followers' were only playing along for fun and refused to come with him to Dahngrest. Jakob, the only one serious enough to follow him here, turned against him when he attacked Kida. Axis Mundi's little game has come to an end."

"A shameful end indeed…" The magistrate hung his head. "I wanted the Union's help to get revenge on the enemies of the Empire. But after what I've done to the Don's own family, it seems I have brought the wrath of the Union on the Empire itself."

" _No._ "

Harry had left Bell in Repede's care and stood to approach Flynn, unsheathing his sword and extending it toward the magistrate. Fear glinted in York's eyes, but Harry's eyes were dull and cold.

"The Union will not hold the Empire responsible for the actions of one man. If we do, it will not only worsen relations between the two, but will also impact innocent citizens who are still recovering from a horrible natural disaster. You alone will pay for your crimes-" He raised his blade to York's neck. "-and you will pay for your crimes against the Union in the way the Union sees fit."

York tried to pull back, pressing against Flynn's chest. "Y-y-you cannot execute a man without a fair trial! Commandant! Do something about this!"

Yuri looked to Flynn with a questioning glance, but Flynn held firm.

"...we are in the Union, and you have committed crimes against Union citizens. Whether or not I agree with them, is not my place to interfere with the implementation of the Union's laws."

The magistrate went stiff, and Harry stayed poised with his sword at the ready.

"The law of the Union is an eye for an eye. Blood for blood," Harry said, almost in a whisper. "Our previous Don was willing to die to follow the letter of that law. As his successor, it is my duty to uphold it."

He pulled his sword back and swung it at the magistrate's neck. But, with practiced precision, he stopped just as it made contact, leaving nothing but a thin cut that trickled blood as he pulled it away.

"... _but-_ " Harry spoke as he lowered his sword again. "-I still do not know the full extent of your crimes. If I pass judgment on you now, before I have all the information, I may be too lenient. You will be tried in an Imperial court of law, and you will pay for _all_ of your actions." He stepped back and sheathed his sword again. "Commandant, I commend this criminal into your hands for arrest under the Imperial Knights' authority. You are to try him as an Imperial citizen in accordance with your laws. I ask only that Union officials be involved in the trial proceedings."

Flynn nodded, quick to cuff the still-trembling magistrate. "Yes, sir. I will take this prisoner back to Heliord and relay your message to His Majesty. You and your advisors will be fully involved in the trial proceedings."

"Go ahead and take him out the entrance we used," Raven instructed. "You can claim he was hidin' in one'a the Crimson Stars' storage rooms. We'll regroup for a sec and be out shortly."

"I understand. Thank you." Flynn turned the magistrate around and started back up the path. He glanced back at Harry before he got too far, a look of sadness in his eyes. "And on behalf of the Empire, I apologize for his actions. I am _so sorry._ "

Harry said nothing, staring straight ahead until Flynn and the magistrate disappeared into the darkness. Once they were gone, he collapsed onto his knees and clasped his hands over his face, fighting back the deep sobs wracking his chest. Repede whined from where he sat curled against a now-crying Bell, and Yuri picked her up to return her to Harry's arms.

"You did the right thing," he whispered, kneeling down and carefully passing Bell across to Harry's outstretched arms. "Much as I'd like to have seen that bastard get what was coming to him right away… I admire your decision."

Harry pressed his forehead against Bell's, the sound of her sobs calming his own. "Thank you, Yuri," he whispered. It was barely audible over the racket Bell was making, but Yuri could read Harry's lips as he continued. "I just… couldn't do it. Not like this. Not in front of Bell. Not after she had to see her mother… her mother…"

"It wasn't as gruesome as you'd think," Judith broke in. "Jakob was smart enough to leave the sword where it was until Estelle could get to her. There wasn't a lot of blood, and I'll be surprised if it scars too badly. It all seemed pretty clean-"

"Scars?" Harry demanded, turning to look at her. "You mean-! Estelle got to her in time? It wasn't too late?"

"Too late? Of course not." Judith knelt down next to Harry, steadying him and helping him to his feet. "The strike didn't hit anything vital. Even if we didn't have Estelle, she could've made it to a normal hospital so long as the bleeding was controlled."

"But-! But-!" Harry began to protest, and Yuri stepped in to interpret.

"Enki- the magistrate- said he stabbed her in the heart."

Judith had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Her _heart_? Oh, he missed that by a _mile_! Where does he think a Krityan's heart is? In their appendix? That's hilarious!"

"...hilarious…" Harry muttered, hanging his head. His voice had gone quiet and was drowned out again by Bell's cries. "...I could have killed him for a crime he didn't actually commit…"

"But you didn't," Raven broke in. "He _did_ intend to kill both Kida and Bell. He was a dangerous, unstable man, and you wouldn't have been in the wrong to do whatever was necessary ta protect yer family and the Union. But ya saw that there were other options and ya took 'em. And I think yer grandpa would be damn proud'a that."

Harry's face flushed and he hugged Bell closer. "...where… where is Kida…? Did they take her somewhere safe…?"

"Most likely," Judith answered, pointing back in the direction she'd come. "They probably went back to the Sagittarius so she could rest in the Don's private room. I'm sure she's worried sick about you and Bell. We should go ahead."

Raven slung his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Let's get outta this place. We've got our work cut out fer us, dealin' with an Imperial court case on top'a the recovery efforts."

Yuri pointed in the opposite direction. "Repede and I will go after Flynn. We'll update him on Kida's situation and then come meet you guys."

Harry finally spoke up again so that the others could hear him properly. "T-tell the Commandant… that I said 'thank you."

Yuri nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The atmosphere at the Sagittarius had been subdued, filled with worry for Bell and the others. Rita had tried to go after them once Kida was safely resting on the sofa, but Karol ordered her to stay, secretly asking her to help him keep an eye on Jakob. Giving her the job helped to assuage her worries some, but not entirely. The atmosphere stayed tense- until Molly showed up.

Molly simultaneously fawned over Kida, scolded Jakob, and thanked Estelle. Her energy helped lift their spirits, if only superficially, and they were grateful for the distraction. Estelle explained Kida's injuries and her recommendations for recovery, and Molly followed along with eager attention.

"Easy to digest foods, huh. You mean, like, soups?"

"Yes, simple broth is a good choice-" Estelle began, though Molly had already run with her own idea.

"This is perfect! I can make that spicy beef hot pot that I've been looking forward to!"

"No. Nothing spicy," Estelle scolded. "You don't want to do anything to cause further intestinal damage."

Kida smiled and nodded obediently, but Molly groaned. "You sound just like Harry did nine months ago, obsessing over food. No spicy food, no shellfish, no fancy herbs or weird spices-! Is it not punishment enough for someone to be in pain? Do we have to take good food away from them too?"

"It's really alright," Kida assured her. "I doubt I'll be very hungry for a while anyway. Today has been… a lot to handle…"

Jakob had been quiet, sitting in the corner with his head in his hands. He didn't move, but upon hearing his sister's words, he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"We'll accept your apology once we get Bell back safely," Rita spat. "Until then, just keep quiet. You're making things worse."

"H-he's not-!" Kida began, but she cut off and perked up. Jakob did too, removing his hands from his face and sitting up straighter.

"That's-"

" _Bell!_ " Kida gasped, scrambling for the doorstep at the back of the room. Estelle and Karol ran after her, warning her not to move around so recklessly, but she wasn't paying attention to them.

It didn't take long for Harry's group to join them in the room. Harry handed Bell over to Kida and pulled them both into a tight embrace, refusing to let go at first. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Kida's, rocking her back and forth and whispering something that the others couldn't hear. She nodded along as he spoke, peppering soft, comforting kisses against his tear-stained cheeks. The others didn't feel right listening in, so Judith and Raven approached their fellow guild members instead.

"Nice work, Boss," Raven commented, giving Karol a nudge on the shoulder. "Judith told me how ya took charge."

"I-I didn't do anything special," Karol answered with a blush. "It was Estelle who did the hard part. I just gave orders."

"You gave orders so that no one would panic," Judith pointed out "which would've been easy for us to do in that situation. That's what being a boss is all about."

Karol's face was still red, but he smiled brightly. "I'm just glad that nobody got hurt. Or, uh, that nobody _stayed_ hurt."

"We were able to negotiate our way through the situation pretty well, thanks to Rita." Judith pulled the vial out of her pocket and tossed it to Rita. Rita caught it, but as soon as she saw that it had blood in it, she flinched and dropped it.

"Ew! Judith, what the hell-?!"

"It's a blood sample," Judith explained, picking it up again. "Even if he fled, we'd be able to type it and confirm that he was human. Knowing that forced him to stop and admit to his charade."

"I didn't think you were going to use this for _blood_! It's not preserved properly! By the time we get it to a lab, it won't be any good for study."

Judith shrugged her shoulders. "That's alright. A good bluff was all we needed. He didn't know, and that's what matters."

"So he _is_ human?" Estelle gasped, and Raven nodded.

"Not just a human, but the Tolbyccian magistrate. Not ta say I told ya so, but-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Jakob burst in. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Enki was… was…"

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Judith answered, holding out Enki's ring to Jakob, "but he was a fraud in every sense of the word. He was lying, both about his connection with Utnapishtim _and_ about being a Krityan at all. He was actually a human, and the Tolbyccian magistrate on top of that. The goal of creating Axis Mundi was to create Krityan-led violence that would give the Empire and the Union a reason to discriminate against Kritya."

Jakob turned the ring over and over in his hands. "No, no… it can't be… the Ancient One is real… I know he is. He's in all the old legends, and… and-"

"We ain't sayin' that the Entelexia ain't real," Raven assured him. "In fact, he's probably _very_ real. But with the barrier he put up, it's unlikely even a Krityan could contact him. A human definitely couldn't."

Jakob looked up from the ring. "How do you know about the barrier?"

"A friend of ours is an expert on Entelexia," Judith answered. "He knows all the old legends and helped us when we were still trying to figure out what was going on with Axis Mundi."

"A… an expert on Entelexia…" Jakob asked, his voice almost reverent. "Who is he? Where does he live? May I talk to him-?!"

"I'm afraid he don't much care fer visitors," Raven answered. "He lives in a remote forest far away from here ta keep from interactin' with other people. I'd recommend ya stick with askin' the elder back home in Myorzo."

"But-!" Jakob protested, but he was cut off by a yell from the other side of the room. It was Molly's voice, and she sounded exasperated.

"That's it! I've _had_ it with you!"

Kida and Harry had separated, Kida clutching Bell close. "Molly, wh-what are you talking about-?"

Molly ignored her, instead pointing a finger toward Harry as she approached. "I'm so sick of you and your stupid, moody schtick. Just look at you! You're bawling enough to put little Bell to shame!"

"I thought Kida _died-_ " Harry shot back, but Molly held up a hand to cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I've been holding out for Father's sake, but I just can't take it any longer." She put her hands on her hips and leaned in. "I don't care if he haunts me, I _refuse_ to marry you. As of right now, the engagement is _off_."

Everyone went quiet. The anger in Harry's face melted away as he realized what Molly was saying, and the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Molly… you mean…"

She crossed her arms and turned away. "I mean exactly what I said. I knew you'd never say it, so I had to take matters into my own hands. I appreciate our professional relationship and I respect you as my boss, but I _cannot_ marry you. You'll have to find someone else to be your Donna." There was a pause, and Molly glanced back over, trying her best not to let her smile show through. "...though, if you need any help, I have a wonderful roommate I'd be willing to introduce you to."

Harry broke into a full, bright smile. "Molly!" he gasped, and she wasn't able to reply before both he and Kida embraced her. Bell, in the center of it all, was squealing in delight, and Molly laughed.

"You'd better be strict with my goddaughter so that _I_ can be the one to spoil her."

"We'll try our best!" Kida assured her, and Molly laughed again.

"You two? I know better than that…"

Estelle was watching from the other side of the room, but she could see Rita looking away, her expression downcast. She shifted closer to Rita, reaching out to take her hand and give it an encouraging squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I know how strongly you feel about Bell-"

"I-it's not like that!" Rita insisted, her face flushing. "Molly is Kida's roommate and Harry's childhood friend. Of course they'd ask _her_ to be Bell's godmother. I wasn't… _expecting_ anything…"

"It's okay to be upset. You put a lot of love into taking care of her over the past week, and I know Kida and Harry won't forget that." Estelle lifted Rita's hand and curled her other around it as well. "We knew from the start that Bell didn't belong with us. She has a family that loves her, and the two of us aren't ready for that kind of responsibility at this stage in our relationship. But if you want to be a mother someday as much as I do, then I'm prepared to work as hard as I can to build something between us that's stable and grounded enough to support a child."

Rita was finally willing to make eye contact with Estelle, a hesitant smile appearing on her face. Estelle looked so earnest, so hopeful, it melted away all of Rita's disappointment. She leaned closer, and Estelle read her mind to meet her halfway in a kiss. It was so soft, so warm, it felt like a promise. As they pulled away, Rita whispered back.

" _Thank you, Estelle. I'll do my best too._ "

There was some commotion from the doorway, and Yuri and Flynn poked their heads in. Repede pushed his way in around them, and they entered the room to the welcoming smiles of their friends. Karol was the first to greet them, running up to them and grabbing Yuri's hands in excitement.

"You guys, you guys! Harry and Kida are getting married!"

"Oh, what wonderful news!" Flynn chimed. "It's such a relief to hear that everything worked out in the end. I was so frightened for Harry and Bell…"

"So Molly and Harry finally broke it off?" Yuri asked with a frown. "Took them long enough."

"Yuri! You should be happy for them!" Karol scolded, and Yuri tugged his hands away so that he could pat Karol on the head.

"I'm just teasing. Of course I'm happy for them. Though… I suppose this means now isn't the best time for Flynn and me to announce _our_ engagement…"

"Yuri-!"

Karol tackled him in a hug, and the other guild members gathered around to watch. Raven sniffled and pretended to wipe a tear away from one eye.

"Call me a crybaby if ya want, but I just love happy endings like this."

"It won't truly be an ending until we figure out what to do with these," Judith corrected, holding out the Entelexian short sword that she'd picked up from the table. "This and the ring were important Entelexian relics that were stolen by the Empire during the Great War. If Nabu were still alive, I'd want to return them to their rightful owner. But Nabu is dead, and Ba'ul says that he and Anzu are too young to know the stories behind the relics."

"What about Krones?" Estelle asked. "He's an Entelexia too, right?"

"Yes, that's true. We could always take them to Myorzo. But Krones is so large that the relics would have to be cared for by one of the Kritya working as his proxy…"

"How 'bout Duke?" Raven asked. "He had that notebook, remember? He knows all about the relics."

"A notebook?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, one that had a bunch'a drawings of old Entelexian treasures. Said Elucifer described 'em to him."

"I like that idea," Judith chimed in. "With Duke's history, he would be the perfect person to take care of the relics. Plus, I'm sure it would make him happy to know that at least a few of Nabu's treasures were preserved."

Karol nodded. "Then it's decided! After we tie up the loose ends with Enki- er, _the magistrate_ \- we'll take the relics to Duke. It's the short sword, and… uh… where's the ring?"

At Karol's question, the group began to look around. "Judith gave it ta-" Raven began, and then stopped when he couldn't find the man he was looking for. "- _Jakob_? Where'd he go?"

Judith was puzzled too. "I don't know. He was right here. But now that I think about it, I can't sense him… Kida?"

Kida had been completely immersed in her conversation with Harry and Molly, it took her a moment to realize Judith was calling for her.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Where did your brother go?"

The question stumped Kida, and she shifted Bell in her arms as she surveyed the room. "Wasn't he…? He was right here… did he go somewhere?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Yuri answered. "I didn't see a Krityan man in here when I came in."

"Neither did I," Flynn agreed. "Though, there were a few out in the main dining area. Perhaps he felt awkward and wanted to give you some space?"

The group searched the tavern for any sign of Jakob, but they came up empty. Raven asked the bartender if he'd seen a Krityan man leave the Don's private room, and the bartender pointed him out the main door toward the street. Raven, Judith, and Yuri rushed out onto the street in front of the tavern, but there was no sign of Jakob anywhere. Judith closed her eyes, trying to sense him, but with no luck.

"He's gone. I can't sense him anywhere in the vicinity." She let out a sigh. "I was so focused on Kida and Bell, I didn't even notice him leave."

Raven patted her on the shoulder. "Don't beat yerself up over it. None'a us noticed him leave either, and he'd been standing right in front of us."

"Can you track him?" Yuri asked, but Judith shook her head.

"He could be blocks away by now. Only someone with a strong bond could sense him from that distance, and we can't ask Kida to go after him in her current state."

"Why would he leave?" Yuri wondered out loud, stepping back toward the wall of the tavern. "Did he think the Union intended to arrest him?"

"I dunno." Raven, meanwhile, was starting to pace back and forth in front of the door. "We mentioned Duke bein' an expert on Entelexia, and the kid went crazy. He begged ta know how he could find Duke, and while we didn't give him a name or location, I've gotta wonder if he…"

"He took the ring," Judith pointed out. "I don't think he would want a souvenir of the man who tried to murder his sister and niece. That means he probably has some other intention for it."

"Some other intention, huh?" Raven asked, and Yuri let out a sigh, staring up at the twilit sky above them.

"...I've got a bad feeling about this."


	14. Paleogene

**14- Paleogene**

Yuri stood outside the guild office, leaning against the side of the building and watching Repede pace back and forth along the icy cobbles. Judith had shoveled most of the snow out of the alley, but the excess was piled up in the corners and along the sides, and Repede loved tromping through and leaving footprints behind. The sky was overcast as though threatening to dump another ten centimeters of snow on them, but for now the air was clear, and Yuri's breath clouded over in front of him. If Flynn didn't show up soon, he'd go back inside for a while to warm up by the stove, but-

Repede let out a bark and scurried down the alley toward the main street. Yuri recognized that bark and grinned, stepping away from the wall. Repede met Flynn turning the corner into the alley and jumped up to greet him, tail wagging and tongue reaching for Flynn's cheeks. Flynn leaned into Repede's affection, patting him on the head. Yuri, however, scoffed at them.

"Your dog gets a kiss before your fiancé? Is that really fair?"

Flynn looked up again and flashed a smile. "Repede got to me first. You need to be faster next time."

"I'll have to work on my hundred-meter sprint, then," Yuri whispered as he leaned in for a kiss of his own. The air around them was frigid, but their embrace held the pent-up heat of over a month's separation. The last time Yuri had seen Flynn was when Brave Vesperia had visited Zaphias to give testimony for the York case. He'd _thought_ that such a large number of eyewitnesses to attempted murder would make the case easy for the jury to decide. But there were other charges that needed further investigation, and the case had dragged on for far longer than Yuri had imagined. When they'd received a message from Flynn the previous day saying he was coming to Dahngrest with good news, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Flynn finally broke away from the kiss, which had left him smiling ear to ear. "Your lips are cold," he commented with a twinge of worry in his eyes.

"Not anymore," Yuri corrected. "But yes, I've been waiting out here for you. What took you so long?"

The two made their way into the reception room on the main floor, Repede trotting in ahead of them and making a beeline for the heating stove to warm his fur. "I'm sorry," Flynn said, stopping at the door to remove his coat and boots. "I was detained in Heliord for a meeting with the Initiative engineers about the new designs for the disposal wells. I tried to tell them I had business in Dahngrest, but they wouldn't listen."

"Hey, I can't blame them for wanting your expert opinion," Yuri threw his coat over Flynn's on the rack and slung his arm over Flynn's shoulder. "There's no one better at _injecting fluid_ than you are~"

"Yuri! I've told you before, the more sex jokes you make about my work, the more difficult it is to be professional at these meetings."

Yuri shrugged and stepped back. "Sorry, sorry. It's just such low-hanging fruit."

Flynn sighed and continued. "The real problem is, I wasn't able to make the Master Guilds meeting this afternoon. By the time I made it to the Headquarters building, they'd dismissed for the day."

"Ah." Yuri's smile faded. "That _is_ a problem. Can you stay the night and attend tomorrow's meeting?"

"I could get a room at the inn," Flynn answered with a shrug. "I know you have Estelle and Rita staying with you, so-"

"We'll make room for you!" Yuri gave him a pat on the back and motioned to the staircase. "Raven is still at headquarters, I think, but everybody else is upstairs. Can you tell us the good news even if you haven't reported to the master guilds yet?"

"I don't think it's a problem. It's public knowledge in the Empire, and my report is more of a formality." Flynn followed Yuri and Repede up the stairs as he continued. "So I don't mind giving you all an early report."

" _Flynn!_ "

Estelle and Karol's voices overlapped as they both ran to embrace him. Karol was closer, so he got a hug first and then stepped away to let Estelle have a turn. Flynn hugged her back, but he reached for Karol's sleeve with one hand before he could return to the sofa.

"Hey, hey. Get back here for a second."

He dragged Karol over to stand opposite him and placed a hand on the boy's head. Their hairstyles made it difficult to gauge minute differences in height, but the level of their eyes made it clear that Karol was only about a centimeter shorter, if even that.

"Look at this. Do you guys see this?"

"Yes, Flynn," Yuri answered with a patronizing tone in his voice. "We live with him.

"Y-you guys…" Karol's face had gone red, and he pulled away from Flynn. "I really haven't grown _that_ fast."

Judith stifled a giggle. "Are you sure? Remember, we've had to expand the guild budget for new clothes and shoes because of you. Thank goodness the guild doesn't have a uniform, or we'd never be able to keep you outfitted."

"Judith! That's not true-!"

Rita stood up from her work at the table, cutting off Karol's protests. "So did they indict the bastard or not?"

Flynn smiled again. "Always at the heart of the matter, aren't you? Yes, Mister York was found guilty of all charges- two counts of attempted murder, human trafficking, medical fraud, treason, and international terrorism. He was stripped of his magistrate appointment and will spend the rest of his life considering the impact of his actions from inside a prison cell."

Rita let out a pleased laugh, Judith applauded, and Yuri and Karol grinned at one another. Estelle's reaction was more subdued, but she was still pleased.

"It's terrible that he did all those things… but thank goodness the Empire was willing to hold him accountable. It shows that no one is allowed to get away with such things, no matter their status or social standing."

"I'm sure the pressure from the Union didn't hurt," Judith added, sitting back down on the sofa beside Karol. "With York's crimes affecting the Don on such a personal level, it's no wonder that the Empire refused to let him off easy."

Yuri sighed. "I just hope that the decision was made because of the crimes themselves and not because of the prominence of the victims."

"For now, we can only be happy with the success of this particular case," Flynn answered with a sigh of his own. He slipped into the empty seat at the table and rested his elbows on the tabletop. "I couldn't make it to the Master Guilds meeting today, so I'll have to wait until tomorrow to formally present it."

"You didn't miss anything," Rita replied, looking back to the paper she'd been working on. "Just guilds arguing over who's going to pay for the updates to the electrical grid."

"Would the cost not be spread out over multiple guilds?" Flynn asked, and Rita shrugged.

"Of course. It's just figuring out how to allocate the costs. Fortune's Market wants guilds to pay based on their membership. Ruins Gate and the Blood Alliance want guilds to pay based on their electricity consumption. Altosk wants to draw from the Empire's promised reparations fund, which has a lot of people on-edge because that hasn't been settled yet, and there are already construction requests that have been approved to draw from that-"

Flynn held up a hand. "I get the picture. And you're helping Spiritsong?"

"Yeah. I can't do independent contract work because of my position with the Empire, but as an associate of Brave Vesperia, I can work as an inter-guild agent."

"Sounds like there's a lot going on." Flynn cracked a smile. "Perhaps it _was_ a good thing I didn't interrupt their meeting. Speaking first thing tomorrow will be better for everyone."

"Would you be willing to talk to Harry and Kida?" Estelle asked. "Kida's been visiting her parents with Bell, but she was supposed to get back this afternoon. I'm sure they'd want to hear the news."

Flynn sat up straighter. "Yes, if the Don and his wife will have me, I'd be glad to give them the information tonight."

"I don't know. It's been a week," Yuri replied, sending a glance over to Estelle. "They may have… _other plans_."

Estelle scolded him, but Rita let out a short laugh. "I think someone's projecting his _own_ plans for the evening."

Flynn grabbed Yuri's arm and jerked on it so that Yuri was leaning over him. "Are you certain I shouldn't get a room at the inn? There are a lot of people in this house."

"We can shuffle around. It's no problem," Yuri answered. "What do you guys think?"

Karol raised his hand. "I can go bunk with Raven downstairs. That'll make room in the attic for Flynn."

"You sure Raven won't mind?" Yuri asked, though he already knew the answer. Karol was about to reassure him when Judith stepped in.

"It's not fair for Karol to be shuffled around like that," she said, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. "Estelle, Rita, why don't you move to my room? That way you can finally give Karol back his room, and there'll be space for Flynn with Yuri."

Estelle and Rita glanced after each other. "...we could do that," Estelle offered, and Rita nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, I'll be glad to get out of the kid's room. It felt weird."

Karol narrowed his eyes. "What have you two been _doing_ that made it feel weird? Should I be _concerned_ -?"

"I-it's just the pictures! You've got too many damn pictures on your walls!" Rita shot back, her face suddenly burning red. "And besides, a kid like you shouldn't concern himself with what goes on in grown-up relationships!"

"I'm sixteen, Rita. I know what goes on in-" He gestured in the air to form abstract finger quotes. "- _grown-up relationships-_ "

Flynn cleared his throat loudly. "So I'll be bunking in the attic with Yuri and Repede, Karol will be returning to his own bedroom, and the girls will move to Judith's room. Is that correct?"

"That's correct, but…" Estelle looked over to Judith to confirm. "...is there room for all three of us in your bed?"

"No, no." Judith dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "You two can continue to enjoy your _grown-up relationship_ in private _._ I'm going to sleep downstairs."

"Downstairs? You mean with-?"

Flynn didn't get to finish his question before Judith stood up and started across the room to her door. "I'll make some space for you two," she said, waving toward Estelle and Rita. "After I'm finished, you can move your things out of Karol's room."

Once she'd disappeared into the bedroom, Flynn glanced back and forth between the group, trying to gauge their reactions too. They didn't seem at all surprised. "So…" he whispered, pointing toward the open doorway. "...Judith and Raven are…?"

The group responded all at once.

"I don't have a clue." Yuri. "Your guess is as good as ours." Rita. "I think there's _something,_ but I might be wrong." Estelle. "I can never tell exactly what Judith's thinking." Karol.

Repede whined and settled on the floor next to Flynn's feet. "I see," Flynn sighed. "That clears it up nicely."

With Judith gone, Karol stretched out across the sofa. "I'd be happy for them, don't get me wrong, but it'd also be kinda frustrating to be the only single person in the guild."

"There's Repede," Yuri pointed out, and Karol shook his head.

"What about that sheepdog near Heliord?"

"That's an on-again-off-again thing. No strings attached." Yuri watched Karol sink deeper against the sofa and laughed. "Don't look so glum! If it makes you feel better, you don't have to think of yourself as single. Think of yourself as _eligible_. The right girl will come along and snatch you up eventually. She's probably just-" He shot Karol a meaningful look. "-busy with Hunting Blades work right now."

"Or she's _purposefully_ avoiding me."

"I highly doubt that."

Before Karol could protest, the clock on the wall began to chime the hour. Karol pulled himself back to a seated position, listening to the five long chimes.

"I'd better get going. I said I'd take some books to the children's home about five-thirty."

"You gonna stay long?" Yuri asked, turning in his chair. "I was thinking we could head over to Umberto's at six for dinner."

"They may ask me to stay and eat with them, but if not, I'll go join you guys." Karol started up the stairs to the attic so he could retrieve the books. "If I don't show up by six, go ahead and get a table without me, 'kay?"

"You got it, Boss."

By the time he left, Judith had finished rearranging her room and had joined the group to see him off. Yuri renewed the dinner offer to her, but she politely declined.

"I'd hate to be a fifth-wheel if Karol doesn't show up," she answered. "Besides, Raven doesn't like fancy restaurants like that. I'd hate for him to have to eat alone."

"Where is he?" Rita asked. "The meeting has been over for a while now. Shouldn't he be back?"

"I'll go find him. He's probably run off to get a drink or something- the way the meetings have been going lately, I wouldn't blame him."

"Feel free to tell him what I told you," Flynn offered. "Hopefully it'll help raise his spirits, even just a little."

"Yes," she replied with a smile, "I think it will."

The drinking comment was more of a deflection than a genuine guess. Judith knew exactly where Raven was, but she didn't know if the others knew- or if Raven would want them to know. With the recent disagreements among the Master Guilds, it was more often now that she caught glimpses of the one-sided conversations Raven had with the memorial for the previous Don. She didn't think it strange, considering how many years the old Don had been an important confidant for Raven. It would probably take just as many years to break that habit.

Sure enough, she found Raven seated at the base of the memorial, speaking aloud and waving his hands in the air to emphasize his words. There wasn't anyone else around, so Judith stayed around the corner of the wall, just out of his sight.

"-actin' like, just 'cause Fortune's Market has a selfish motive, they aren't makin' a logical and valid point. Yeah, of course they're tryin' ta minimize their own costs. They're a goddamn _business_! But Kaufman has done her research, and if Rodanthe doesn't get her goons in line, no one's gonna even be willing ta look at it. Maybe if the Soul Smiths would send at least one representative, we could get some other opinions, but _noooo,_ they can't be bothered to _actually fulfill_ their responsibilities as a Master Guild-!"

Raven had stood up by this point and was pacing back and forth in front of the memorial. He stopped once his voice trailed off, however, and reached out to place a hand against the plaque.

"...you'd be _so_ proud of Harry. He's handlin' all of this like a champ. I'm just glad Kida and Bell will be back tonight. They're the ones keepin' his morale up through all this crap. _God,_ I wish you could see Bell. Cutest damn thing, and the spittin' image of her dad too. I know she'd have loved you. You would'a been the best great-grandpa- or the _worst._ You'd probably have spoiled the poor kid rotten. Whose job is that now, I wonder…?"

Judith had inched around the side of the wall by this point, and Raven noticed her out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and went stiff.

"Judith! Uh, how much'a that conversation did ya hear?"

She approached him, making a show of looking around the little square. "Conversation? Was there someone else here? What were you talking about?"

Raven glanced away. "Just some Master Guild stuff."

"Sounds important," Judith replied, and winked at him as she continued. "I'll keep it confidential, then."

His wary expression melted into a grateful smile. "I know I can always count on you, Judith darlin'." He let out a sigh and moved to join her, falling into step beside her as they walked back down the street. "Did the others send ya after me?"

"Not exactly," Judith replied. "Flynn arrived and they started making dinner plans, so I offered to go find you. I said you were probably getting a drink, the way the meetings have been going lately.

"I could use one, that's fer sure." Raven groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was so preoccupied, I up an' forgot Flynn was supposed'ta come by the meeting today. Did somethin' happen?"

"He was detained in Heliord. Something about the mining operation. But he was able to share the good news with us- the former magistrate has been found guilty on all charges and faces a life sentence in prison."

"Hah!" Raven clapped. "Now _that's_ the kinda thing I needed ta hear today! Not that I expected any less, given the uproar Altosk would'a made if the verdict had been different. But I worked for the Empire long enough ta know it ain't interested in lettin' the Union influence its laws- no matter how much His Majesty wants to preserve international relationships."

"The evidence was difficult to deny," Judith pointed out, "especially considering he admitted to everything."

"Even so, I think this calls fer a celebration. What'd the others decide on fer dinner?"

Judith gestured toward the southern end of the city. "They're going to Umberto's. I figured you wouldn't be interested, so I told them we'd get dinner on our own somewhere a little more low-key."

Raven put a hand to his chest, pleasant surprise showing through in his smile. "Ditchin' the fancy crap fer a simple dinner date? You sure know the way to a man's heart."

"I know the way to _your_ heart, at least."

That made Raven laugh. "It's nice ta hear ya say that. Ta be honest, I was gettin' a little discouraged. I know we've been busy the past couple months, but after our conversation back at Duke's place, I kinda assumed we'd, uh... _spend a bit more time together_ , if ya catch my drift."

"Do we not spend time together?" Judith asked, though her grin gave away the fact that she was just teasing. "You may have a point, though. Earlier, the others were trying to figure out whether we're a couple or not."

"In front of you?"

"No, I was in the other room. They must have assumed I couldn't hear. Guess what the verdict was."

Raven considered it for a moment. "I… genuinely don't know."

"That's it! That's what it was!" Judith had to stop to catch her breath as she laughed. "It was so funny- none of them even wanted to guess. Karol said he'd be frustrated being the only single person in the guild, but other than that, we're a total mystery."

"Geez, the poor kid is too hard on himself. It ain't fair ta compare himself to a bunch'a adults." Raven shook his head. "What about Repede and Ba'ul?"

"According to Yuri, Repede has an ongoing thing with some sheepdog near Heliord," Judith explained. "And you have to ask about Ba'ul? You really think Anzu follows us around all the time because he has nothing better to do?"

"Hm. I hadn't thought'a it like that. I guess spring's in the air, even in the dead'a winter."

Judith giggled again and Raven shook his head.

"What prompted the whole debate ta start with? Were you sayin' nice things about me behind my back?"

"No. It's because I was moving my things to your room."

"Moving yer things ta-!" Raven stopped short. "What are you talkin' about?!"

"We needed room for Flynn, so we had to rearrange. I stay in your room so that Estelle and Rita can take mine. That gives Karol _his_ room back, which clears a spot for Flynn in the attic. I think it's a perfectly logical move."

Raven started motioning with his hands again, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he lost what he was going to say and was just left gesturing vaguely. It took a moment, but he finally managed to articulate a reply.

"When I said 'spend more time together,' I was talkin', like, a dinner date. Not _jumpin' straight inta the deep end_!"

Judith's polite smile didn't waver. "We can do the dinner date too."

"Is this a joke ta you? Or is this forward attitude common in Krityan romance?"

"I wouldn't know what Krityan romance is like. I've never paid much attention to that sort of thing." Judith gave a polite shrug. "I'm just kind of making this up as I go."

Raven sighed, slumping over. "That explains a lot."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, it just confuses me. But I'm glad ta know that you're not just followin' a script of some kind. If it means that you're bein' honest with yer feelings-" He turned back to her and grinned. "-by all means keep surprisin' me."

Judith considered his instructions for a moment before leaning closer and cupping her hands around his cheeks.

"Like this-?"

* * *

When Raven awoke, he found himself laid out across a couch, a cold rag spread across his forehead. Voices from the other side of the room caught his attention, and he listened to the conversation as he tried to regain his bearings.

"-was so taken with her, I wasn't sure he was going to let us leave. I was afraid Anzu would get us halfway home and we'd realize Father had swapped Bell out for a doll." The statement was said jokingly, and Raven recognized Kida's laugh.

"That's good, isn't it?" Judith's voice replied. "I was afraid they might have reservations."

"Oh, no! Mother and Father have always been laid-back about these sorts of things. I just wish Harry could've come with me. They _so_ want to meet him…"

As her voice trailed off, Kida looked over and noticed Raven sitting up on the sofa. She gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Oh, Raven! Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried-"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~" Judith cooed. "Although, isn't a kiss supposed to _awaken_ the princess rather than put her into the coma to begin with?"

Raven went stiff as he remembered what had happened. Judith had kissed him, and in his surprise, it felt like the world started spinning… "I-! I-" he began, his face flashing red. "-have been _very_ stressed lately!"

Now that he was fully awake, he recognised his surroundings as the Don's room in Sagittarius. Kida stepped around the little table and sat down on the sofa beside him, looking him over.

"I heard that things have been difficult with the master guilds. Harry looked awful too."

"Awful?" Raven put a hand against his face. "Do I look _awful_ ta you?"

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as an insult-!"

"Yes," was all Judith said, and Raven sent her a glare.

"If you're gonna laugh at me, why don'tcha just put me back in the coma?"

"I would _love_ to."

The devious smile on her face made him wonder exactly what means she was planning to use this time, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"I'll… uh… stay awake fer now." He looked away. "What are we doin' here, anyway?"

"I was going to carry you back to the guild office," Judith explained, "but Kida found us and offered to let us in here instead. It was much closer."

"I… was really scared when I saw her carrying you like that…" Kida murmured, and Raven patted her on the head.

"Thanks, darlin'. It's nice ta know at least _somebody_ worries. But what are you doin' here? Shouldn't ya be home with yer family?"

Kida looked away, her expression darkening. "It… it's good for Harry to spend some time alone with Bell. I had something I needed to tell you. Something I didn't want Harry to worry about."

Raven leaned over, trying to catch her eyes. "It ain't good ta already be keepin' secrets during yer first month of marriage-"

"It's not that!" Kida spun back around to face him. "I'll tell Harry tonight, once I know I have help and it won't affect his work with this master guilds!" She paused, and added "...I mean, I was _hoping_ that Brave Vesperia would be willing to help."

Judith gave a respectful nod. "Brave Vesperia is at the service of our Donna," she replied with a wink. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's…"

Kida fidgeted with her hands, and Raven and Judith exchanged an unsure glance. Whatever she was talking about, it really seemed to have frightened her.

"...it's about my brother."

* * *

The kids were always appreciative of the new books Karol brought on a regular basis- though he made sure to tell them that the encyclopedias were from Rita. She'd gotten an extra set of the year's updated printing, and had handed them over to Karol with nothing but a curt "you know what to do with these." He'd take the books for her, sure, but he wasn't going to take the credit.

No offer of dinner was made, however, and Karol wasn't going to impose on them. He told them he had friends waiting for him and left the kids still marveling over all the pictures. With the sky dark, the temperature had dropped, and Karol had to wrap his scarf even tighter around his neck. His route back toward the restaurant took him by the eastern side of town, and he looked across the bridge at the banks of snow along the sides, illuminated by the streetlamps. There was a figure illuminated as well, one Karol recognized from just a quick glance. He had time before he was supposed to meet the others for dinner- he might as well stop and relay Flynn's message.

"Harry?"

Harry had been sitting with his back to the side of the bridge, his gaze focused on the stones in front of him, but he looked up when he heard Karol's voice. As Karol approached, Harry put a finger to his lips and motioned to the bundle of blankets that he held in one arm. Karol put a hand over his smile as he realised Bell must be asleep somewhere in those blankets.

"Sorry," Karol began again when he was close enough to whisper, and settled down next to Harry and Bell. "I was just surprised to see you here. What are you doing?"

"I just… needed some fresh air, I guess. Kida had some important errands to run, so I thought I'd take Bell for a walk. She fell asleep, so I decided to sit here and… think for a while."

Karol nodded. "I've heard from Raven some of the arguments that are going on. He says you're really good at handling things."

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled a long sigh, his breath clouding over in front of him. "Raven is too generous. Sometimes they listen to me, but other times it feels like they don't even hear me. I've been the Don for less than two months, and they're treating me like it."

"I'm sure that isn't true!" Karol insisted. "The guilds have just as much respect for you as they did for your grandfather-"

"But no one _ever_ talked over Grandpa-!"

Harry forgot his own request for quiet, and his outburst elicited a sharp cry from Bell. The anger in his expression quickly melted away as he rocked her back to sleep, murmuring apologies under his breath.

"Sorry," Karol began, returning to the earlier hushed tones. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Being out here with Bell is supposed to help you de-stress."

"It's helped at least a little," Harry sighed. "I've missed having her around for moral support. It's nice to have some company in the middle of the night when I can't sleep."

Karol stifled a laugh. "So Bell isn't the only one up at all hours of the night, huh?"

"I just have too much to think about sometimes, y'know?" Harry shook his head. "That's one thing I _do_ have in common with Grandpa, at least. I remember him complaining about losing sleep over guild matters."

"He could get pretty worked up when it came to issues like this, couldn't he?" Karol asked, cracking a smile. "You should channel that anger like he did."

"You really think I can?"

"Absolutely-"

" _Hey, you two! It isn't safe to loiter on the bridge!"_

A voice from the other side of the bridge caught their attention, and both jumped to their feet- Karol first, recognizing the voice immediately. He was frozen in place, however, and Harry was the one to greet the small group that approached.

"You're right. Thank you for making sure the citizens are safe-"

"D-Don!" another member of the group gasped. "We're sorry, we didn't recognize you-!"

"That's good. It _isn't_ safe to be hanging around the outskirts of town when it's dark like this. I should get no special treatment." He shifted Bell in his arms and gave a respectful bow. "It's thanks to the Hunting Blades that I can spend time out here without considering the potential consequences. You have my full appreciation for your hard work."

"Th-thank _you_ , sir!"

Karol finally managed a nervous wave at the group now that they were close enough. "...Nan…" was all he could get out, and he cursed himself for being so awkward. But he didn't have time to figure out what else he could say, as she closed the distance between them in a split second.

"Karol? Oh my god, _Karol_!"

Once she reached him, she grabbed him by the shoulders. He went stiff, unsure what she was trying to do, but she just held him at arm's length as she spoke.

"I am _so_ sorry; it's been _forever._ There was the trial, and then I missed you in the capital, and then you were out of town, and then Master and I had a conference in Aurnion, and I was going to write, but for some reason, I just _didn't_ , and I feel so bad-"

"Nan, it's okay," Karol answered with a relieved laugh. "I missed you, but I know what it's like to be busy too. Don't worry about it."

She smiled for a moment before realizing that her companions were staring and snapping back at them.

"What are you staring at? Shift's over! Go home!"

The two others snapped to attention and offered a forced " _yes, ma'am!_ " before running off up the street. Harry smiled and waved with his free hand.

"I should go too. Bell shouldn't be out here in the cold so long, and the two of you clearly have some catching up to do. Thanks for the talk, Karol-"

"Wait!" Karol called. "Flynn wanted to talk to you too. He's having dinner with Yuri and the others at Umberto's, but I know he'd be happy to see you. Stop by and chat with him on your way home, okay?"

Harry's eyes lit up in surprise at the sound of Flynn's name, but he nodded calmly before turning around.

"I will. Thank you."

There was an awkward pause as Harry left, and Karol glanced over to Nan, who didn't seem interested in breaking the silence. He cleared his throat and tried to bring the conversation back to something casual.

"Have you, uh, had dinner yet? What am I saying? You're coming off a patrol; of _course_ you haven't had dinner-"

"I want something that'll warm me up," Nan interrupted. "Take me somewhere good."

"Right! Yeah! Of course!" Karol felt a rush of relief at the realization that he didn't even have to ask. "You know that ramen place on north fifth street? Have you ever been there?"

"I've heard good things about it, but the line is always down the block. I'm not in the mood to wait in line only to rush through the meal-"

"No need!" Karol started up the street, motioning for her to follow. "Brave Vesperia helped out the owner with a job last year, and he said we could come by the back door anytime we wanted a bowl. I think Raven took him up on it once, but I haven't yet. What do you think?"

Nan laughed. "Trust your guild to have an 'in' to the strangest places. But I like the idea of a back-door dinner. Lead the way."

The two struck up a conversation about Nan's conference as they walked, and Karol's nervousness completely melted away. She was so enthusiastic about all the new research on monster deterrents and barriers, it was fun to listen even though he wasn't sure what she was talking about half the time. The shop owner was happy to see Karol again and made sure the two had a comfortable place to sit in the alley behind the kitchen. Their food was so good, Nan couldn't complain about the cold weather, and didn't even notice the owner sending Karol an encouraging wink as he collected their empty dishes. It was a reminder that, for all the fun they were having, Karol still wasn't sure exactly what her feelings were.

It might be inappropriate to ask all of a sudden, but… he had to know.

"Say, Nan?" Karol asked as they gathered their things and headed back toward the main street. She hadn't said anything about going home for the night, but she seemed to be heading back toward the guild dormitory, and he could make the excuse of walking her home if she tried to evade the question. "Are we still playing that guessing game?"

"What guessing game?" she answered, leading the way but keeping her pace slow enough that he could follow.

"Y'know, the one about that guy you like. Unless your feelings have changed-"

"Oh, right. They haven't." Nan waved a hand dismissively. "It's been a while, so I'll be fair and give you a few extra guesses this time."

"I, uh, only have one."

"Really? _Someone_ sounds confident."

The tone of her voice suggested that she was not as confident in Karol's guess as he was. To be fair, he wasn't exactly confident either. But he had to try it anyway.

"It…" he began, and stepped in front of her to face her. "...it's _me_ , isn't it?"

Nan stopped short, staring at him with an unreadable expression. There was surprise in it, but that was all he could gather. Was it a good surprise, or-?

"Reason?" Nan spoke up, her voice flat. Karol hadn't expected to have to justify his answer, and he fumbled for a second.

"W-well I… I just... I mean…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "...back with that monster horde, when you saved Yuri and Repede and me, I was in a lot of pain. Things were fuzzy, and I couldn't talk or move or anything, but I… I wasn't _totally_ unconscious…"

Nan's face went pale.

"Oh. Oh god, Karol, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't realize, or I would've apologized sooner. I should _never_ have done that to you, especially when you were so badly hurt, and-"

"What? No, no, don't apologize! It's okay." Karol, in contrast, felt his face flushing red. "Yuri was too hard on you. I kinda thought it was romantic-"

" _Don't pity me!_ "

Nan had stomped her foot to cut him off, and it took Karol a moment to regroup. "Wha-? I'm not-"

"I don't want you to coddle my feelings! Have a little more respect for me, will you? Reject me properly rather than treating me like a child!"

Karol put his hands up. "I'm not-! _Reject_ you?! I've been in love with you since I was, like, seven!" He stopped himself for a moment and then corrected, "No, that's not quite right. I admired you. I looked up to you and mistook that for romantic interest. That's not what love is, and it wasn't until we could be friends as equals that I realized I finally loved you for real. But I _do,_ Nan. I-"

"Then what's with this stupid guessing game? If you felt this way the whole time, why were you trying so hard to set me up with somebody else?"

He was taken aback by her tone. It almost sounded like she was going to cry. "I wanted you to be happy," he explained. "Sure, I was upset when I thought you liked someone else. I was _miserable_! I went home and cried for hours! But I cared about you too much to jeopardize what we had if you didn't feel the same-"

"Then what was all that about being honest with my feelings?!" Nan snapped. "About not pining away forever and being fair to myself? You're such a hypocrite! I can't believe you!"

She shoved him out of the way and continued down the street at a pace that forced him to run to keep up with her.

"Hey, wait! Nan! Come on!"

He managed to catch up with her, and while she stopped for him, she refused to look him in the eye as he continued.

"You're right. I wasn't being honest, and it wasn't fair of me to ask it of you when I wasn't willing to do the same. So let me be honest now. I _like_ you. I want to be your boyfriend, no matter how much you work. That's what you were worried about, right? A relationship getting in the way of your job? I _love_ how dedicated and passionate you are about your guild work. It means the world to me that you're following your dreams and doing what you love. And if that means I'll always be second-place to fighting monsters, I think that's a high honor. _Please_ , Nan."

He still couldn't see her eyes, with her head tilted downward. Her voice trembled as she spoke, and he couldn't quite hear what she was saying at first.

"...I don't… I don't want you to…"

"Nan?"

She finally looked up, resigned to letting him see her tears. "...I don't want you to be satisfied with second-place. You're not second-place to me."

The words hit him hard, and his mind buzzed as he tried to process them.

"I'm not…? So you're saying… that I'm more important to you than fighting monsters?"

"I-I didn't say 'more important!" Nan snapped, the color returning to her face. "But maybe ' _as_ important."

Karol was smiling so widely, his cheeks hurt from it. But even that couldn't express how giddy he felt, and he pulled Nan into a tight embrace. He didn't expect her to reciprocate- really, he would've just been happy if she didn't pull away- but his spirits soared as he felt her arms wrap around his chest. It was perfect.

It was for a moment, at least, before she practically squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"Ow… hey… uh…"

She let go of him and he stumbled back to catch his breath. "Sorry," she muttered. "I haven't done that in a long time. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's fine. I don't _think_ you broke any ribs, so…" Karol forced a laugh, though he was totally serious. It brought a smile back to Nan's face, and she glanced around the street. "...did you really cry over me?" she finally asked.

"Wha-?" Karol felt his face go red again. "When you ask like that, it's kind of embarrassing. But yeah, I was a wreck. Most of my friends were scared to even talk to me for fear they'd make it worse."

"And you…" Nan continued, finally making eye contact with him as she spoke. "...you really want to date me? After everything that's happened?"

"It's everything that's happened that made me love you more."

Her cheeks flushed and she turned away.

"...stupid. You should've done this before dinner, so we could've had a proper date. I don't want to agree to date _sometime_ and then just go home."

"Why don't we go back to Brave Vesperia's office, then? You've never seen it, right?" Karol reached for her hand and tugged her back in the direction of the office. "The others are probably home by now. We can give you a tour!"

"And you can show me off?" Nan added, her smile almost teasing.

"W-well, I mean, you can talk to them too… if you want… would you rather-"

"It's fine. I've wanted to see your guild space for a while." Nan squeezed his hand. "Lead the way."

"Okay!"

It didn't take long for the two to make it back to the guild office, and Karol was almost disappointed when he had to let go of her hand so that he could open the door for her. They stopped in the entryway to remove their boots and coats, but the darkness and silence of the place gave Karol a moment's pause. Even after he'd switched on the lights, there was a noticeable lack of boots and coats at the front door. Karol turned to Nan with a frown.

"It… looks like nobody's home. They must've stayed to talk with Harry. I don't feel right poking around their stuff when they're not here, so maybe you can come back tomorrow instead-"

"I'm not here to see your guild members' bedrooms," Nan broke in, already walking across the reception hall and admiring the decor. "This place is actually pretty nice. I'm impressed."

Karol shoved his coat onto the rack and joined her. "What kind of place did you think this _was_?"

"I didn't know. Most guilds with only four members operate out of somebody's basement."

"Actually, Raven's still an associate with Altosk-" Karol began, but Nan cut him off.

"The dog is a full member though, right?" she asked, more as a statement than a question. Karol broke into an excited smile and Nan tapped her forehead in response. "I can be taught."

Karol stifled a laugh and motioned to the conference table, showing off the setup and how the room's layout could be customized based on their clients' needs. He showed off the guild insignia on the sign above the fireplace, and the personalized letterhead they used for official correspondence. Nan was impressed, and that filled him with pride. After all the advice she'd given him on establishing guild policies, she was finally seeing the results- and recognizing Brave Vesperia as a serious guild.

"Where's the kitchen you talked about?" Nan finally asked once she'd explored every corner of the reception hall. "Upstairs?"

"Yeah," Karol answered, pointing toward the staircase. "I can show you, if you want-" She was already halfway up to the landing by the time he realized it, and he scrambled up after her. "H-hey, wait! I was gonna say I should light the downstairs stove again, so it won't be cold when Raven gets home- ah, well. It's fine."

Nan was searching along the wall for the light switch when Karol caught up, so he stepped in to help. Once the kitchen was illuminated, she turned back around to observe, and broke into a smile.

"Huh. It's more… _homey_ than I expected."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It wasn't an insult." Nan leaned against the back of one of the chairs. "I'm just used to guild living spaces being professional, impersonal. This place looks more like a family lives here." She paused and pointed over to one of the decorations on the far wall, a wooden board with the words ' _home sweet home'_ carved clumsily into it. "Like that, for instance. You get it from one of the children's home kids?"

Karol shook his head. "Actually, Judith was testing her precision with one of her new spears."

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about." Nan stifled a laugh, but then grew more serious as she continued. "You haven't just found a place to live, you've found a _home_. And that makes me really happy."

Karol blushed and looked away. Her earlier admiration had made him proud, but now he felt oddly self-conscious. Secretly, he hoped he'd hear the others arriving downstairs and could use that as a distraction, but the building was silent.

Eventually Nan seemed to decide Karol wasn't going to answer, so she began walking around the kitchen again, examining the decorations and appliances. As she passed by the back of the room, she put her hand up against the door to Judith's bedroom and pointed to it.

"Who sleeps here?"

"That's Judith's room," Karol answered, snapping back to attention. He pointed across to the other doors in turn. "Up the stairs is the attic, where Yuri and Repede sleep, then there's the bath, and then my room."

"I see." Nan leaned over to look up the staircase, then made a beeline for Karol's door. She was already reaching for the doorknob by the time he broke in.

"O-of course, Estelle and Rita have been borrowing my room for the past month, so it's probably still full of their stuff."

Nan stopped with her hand on the knob. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"The attic."

"Geez. No seniority for the leader here, is there?"

Karol forced a laugh. "W-well, Judith invited them to sleep in her room tonight, so maybe they moved their things while I was gone. You can look if you want, but Rita's pretty messy, so her stuff is probably still everywhere-"

Nan opened the door anyway and stepped in, glancing around at the decorated walls. Karol followed and gasped as he saw that Rita and Estelle really _had_ moved all their things. His room looked just the way he'd left it a month ago, and he was overcome with a rush of excitement.

"My room! I finally have my room back!"

Karol leapt face-first onto the bed, reveling for a moment in the familiar texture of the blankets and bounce of the mattress underneath. It took a moment for him to remember that Nan was still there, and he scrambled to a seated position on the end of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-! I've just been sleeping in the attic for a month, so I was…"

Nan wasn't paying attention to him. She was circling the room, examining the frames on the wall one by one. Some were photographs of Brave Vesperia, but most were other items- pieces of cloth from clothing or accessories, stationery, images torn from books or brochures, and even a wood carving- all framed or hung for display, and all bearing a different guild insignia. Nan pointed to a few of them she recognized, speaking the names as though it were some kind of test.

"Bookends. Showtime. Cedar Grove. Pythia Society. Snapshot. Backstitch. World's Cellar. Lock and Key." She paused. "These are all guilds that you flunked out of."

Karol frowned. "I prefer to think of them as _guilds I was previously affiliated with_ , but yeah. I like to keep souvenirs."

"Souvenirs, huh?" Nan spun around to face him. "You're really proud of getting yourself kicked out of more guilds than any other person in the Union, aren't you?"

"Getting myself kicked out? Isn't that a little-?"

Nan had approached the bed, and she cut him off as she leaned over him. "Don't give me that. I know you flunked on purpose."

"Wh-what are you saying? That's stupid!" Karol defended, sitting up straighter. Nan shook her head.

"You're too damn smart to be kicked out of any of these guilds without meaning to. I mean, the _librarian_ guild! Who fails out of the librarian guild-?!"

"Hey! Bookends was actually the easiest to get kicked out of! You have no idea how many rules librarians have to follow-"

He cut himself off, but it was too late. Nan took a step back and planted her hands on her hips.

"I knew it. I _knew_ you were doing it on purpose. You never intended to stay on with any of those guilds, did you? You always backed out when things got serious. How many guilds' time did you waste trying to get into the Hunting Blades?"

"That's not-!" Karol began, stammering as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I mean, I _intended_ to stay with each one when I started! It's just that none of them were… were… _right_."

"What was it you were looking for? What was _right_?" Nan's voice cracked as she spoke. "Every time I got a letter from you saying you'd joined a new guild, I thought 'this is the one. This is perfect for him. He'll be happy here.' And every few months, like clockwork, you'd show up to fail the Hunting Blades' exam again. Each time I thought you'd finally learned your lesson, but you just kept _running away!_ "

There was a pause.

"It's just…" Karol began, "...the way you talked about the Hunting Blades, you made it sound so fun… and I wanted… to be part of that too..."

"Did I really make it sound _that_ good? It took you _seven tries_ to pass the physical exam."

"I passed the sixth time!" Karol jumped to his feet. "I only had to take it a seventh because someone on the admissions council contested my score!"

"Yeah. That was me."

The room went silent. Karol fell back onto the bed, staring at her in an attempt to read her expression.

"I… I thought you _wanted_ me in the guild. Why would you-?"

"You only wanted to join the Hunting Blades because of me," she interrupted. "It wouldn't have been right for you."

"Why was that your place to decide? The whole time we trained together, were you just waiting for me to slip up so you could fire me? _Why_ -?!"

"Because you were weak!" Nan raised her voice to match Karol's. "Back then, you couldn't have held your own against a true monster if your life depended on it. And if you'd stayed with the Hunting Blades, it eventually would have!"

Karol's prepared protests died in his throat as he saw the pain in her eyes. It was an unfamiliar look for her, one he'd seen only once, a few months before. _Fear._

"You… were secretly trying to protect me."

Nan let out a long sigh and sat down next to him. "I'm not sorry for what I did. But I _am_ sorry for not telling you why I did it. I thought, if you hated me, it would make it easier for you to stay away. I preferred that you hate me and stay safe than… than end up like my parents. That's why I was so obsessed with you being too weak. I just couldn't watch someone I cared about die at the hands of monsters. Not again."

Karol didn't look at her. "It hurt a lot," he whispered, "to be rejected by the only person I'd ever considered a friend."

"I know. I'm sorry."

The two went silent again, but Karol slid his hand over to rest on top of Nan's.

"But in the end, it was because of all the trouble with the Hunting Blades that I met Yuri and Estelle and Repede. Brave Vesperia never would've come to be if I'd been hunkered down in a library or workshop with some other guild. You made me want to become stronger, and because of that, I found friends that helped me do it. So… thank you."

Nan turned her hand to hold his, and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you for not giving up on our friendship, no matter how much I pushed you away, or how many horrible things I did."

"I was just being stubborn. But I couldn't imagine that you'd just _stop caring_ like that."

"I never stopped caring, I just stopped showing it. And for that, I really am sorry."

The room went quiet. Nan tugged on Karol's hand when she finally spoke up again.

"...can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"I, uh, figured I should ask. After… y'know…"

Karol reached across and placed his hands against her arms. "Please," he replied.

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. It was short, but the warmth from her lips lingered on his and spread across his cheeks. She blushed too, and looked away.

"I'm sorry. That was probably bad. I don't know how to do this."

"N-no! It was fine! It's not like I know either!" Karol leaned over, trying to catch her eyes again. "It's probably one of those things that takes some practice."

Nan brushed her hair out of her face. "Do you want to try again? For, uh, practice."

"Yes, plea-"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. It was more sloppy than the first, and it knocked him off-balance. He fell back against the pillows, dragging her with him. The two lay there next to one another, Karol worried for a moment that he'd done something wrong. But Nan began to laugh- a bubbly, genuine laugh that Karol hadn't heard in a long, _long_ time. He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders and he hugged her waist, joining in the laughter.

"We're so bad at this."

"Practice, right?" she responded. "We'll get it eventually."

"I don't mind this, though," he admitted. "If this is bad, I can't wait to see what good is."

Nan's laughter trailed off, but she kept a smile on her face as she settled back down and snuggled against his chest. Her arms were still draped over his shoulders, but she closed her eyes and her breathing began to slow. Karol watched her for a moment, entranced, before he realized she might _actually_ be falling asleep.

"Hey, uh, you really don't have to wait for everyone to get back," he offered. "If you're tired, I'll walk you home-"

"Five minutes," she interrupted, not opening her eyes. "Just give me five minutes."

"...okay."

He settled down next to her, one arm still loosely resting against her waist. It hadn't hit him until now how _exhausting_ the evening had been- between talking with Flynn and Harry and working things out with Nan, he could use a nap himself.

Just five minutes.

* * *

" _Alright, kids, it's time to wake up. Naptime's over._ "

The next thing Karol knew, he was waking up to the sound of a familiar voice calling out to him and a sudden onslaught of dog slobber. He batted Repede away and forced his eyes open, feeling Nan stirring beside him as they both struggled to sit up and regain their bearings. "...Repede? Yuri?" Karol groaned, running a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

Repede hopped down from the bed and scurried back over to where Yuri was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he examined the scene. His expression was unreadable, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes that sent a rush of embarrassment through Karol's chest. "It's just past ten," he replied with a glance toward the clock in the kitchen.

"Ten-?!" Nan gasped, grabbing the front of Karol's shirt. "It's been almost two hours! You said you'd wake me up after five minutes."

"I-I didn't… I mean, I _meant_ to, but I guess I fell asleep too-"

"What if Yuri hadn't woken us up? I have curfew at eleven!" She scrambled to her feet, frantically tidying her clothes and hair. Karol did the same, looking to Yuri who seemed to be fighting back a laugh.

"Believe me, it brings me no joy to break up this-" Yuri motioned vaguely at the two. "- _thing_. But we have a client downstairs waiting to meet with the guild, so if you could make yourself presentable-"

"Yes, yes! I'll be right down!" Karol sprinted to the dresser and grabbed his hairbrush. "Nan, you can- um… I mean… I guess I can't walk you home, but-"

"I can get home on my own, thanks," she answered. "I'll let you handle guild business, _Boss._ "

Karol shivered. She'd never called him that before, and it felt weird- but a _good_ kind of weird. Like less of a title and more of a pet name. He'd have to tell her later, when Yuri wasn't around. "Who's the client?" he asked, trying to get the subject off of him and Nan before Yuri said anything. "Kind of an odd time of night to be seeking out guild help. It must be urgent."

"It's Kida. Something about her brother," Yuri answered, "but I don't know the details yet."

Nan headed through the kitchen and started down the staircase, so Karol followed and Yuri and Repede fell into step beside him. Yuri nudged Karol's arm, grinning and whispering to him.

" _Purposefully avoiding you_ , huh?"

"Sh-shut up." Karol avoided returning Yuri's stare and tried to ignore Repede's amused whining. "What's going on with Kida's brother? Is he still missing?"

"I assume so, but I think it's more than just that. She looks so nervous; she must've heard something in Myorzo that spooked her."

"Something that spooked her?" Karol repeated. "You think he's in danger?"

Yuri shrugged. "Either he is… or we are."


	15. Neogene

**15- Neogene**

Once Yuri disappeared upstairs in search of Karol and his guest, the rest of the group settled at the conference table- with the exception of Raven, who stepped back to light the heating stove. He'd been complaining about the cold on the walk back to the guild office and had admired the unfamiliar boots at the doorway.

"Ya think Karol's friend will tell me where ta get some boots like those? The fur looks _so warm_!"

"I think it's eggbear fur," Judith commented, leaning across the table to get a better look. "They're probably custom. I'm sure you could hire one of the Hunting Blades members to find you some-"

" _What's that about the Hunting Blades_?"

A voice came from the staircase, and the group turned to look. "Oh!" Estelle gasped, jumping to her feet and breaking into a smile as she waved at Nan. "It _is_ you! I thought that looked like your coat and boots."

Rita was less enthusiastic. "What were you and Karol doing upstairs, _alone-_?"

"Talking about guild stuff," Nan shot back. "He wanted to show me the kitchen. I heard you've been forcing him to sleep in the attic. Who would do that to their guild boss?"

Rita jumped up beside Estelle. "H-he offered-!"

"Say," Judith broke in, "you haven't met Kida properly yet, have you? Come introduce yourself. You're a friend of Brave Vesperia, after all."

Nan looked across the room at Kida and stiffened. "You're-! _Oh_! Donna! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier-"

"Hey, now," Raven reassured her, waving his hands. "Ya don't gotta be so formal. Just-" He noticed Kida's uneasy expression, and his voice lost some of its confidence. "-Kida is fine."

"I've seen you before," Kida murmured, her voice barely audible. "You're a patrol captain in the Hunting Blades. Miss Dubois… um… Nancy, right? How do you know Brave Vesperia?"

Rita snorted at the incorrect name, and Nan looked to be fighting back the urge to pick a fight in front of Kida. " _Nan_ ," she corrected, holding out her hand for Kida to shake. "I'm captain of the Hunting Blades' West Tolbyccia Patrol Alpha, and- uh, Karol's girlfriend."

Judith let out a low chuckle, and Flynn nudged her arm to quiet her. Rita called "since _when_?" and Nan shot her a glare. It distracted from the fact that Kida hadn't extended her own hand in response. In fact, she looked more like she was going to be sick. Raven was about to ask about it, but Yuri, Repede, and Karol were already coming down the stairs, and Nan looked in their direction.

"Alright, the boss is here!" Yuri called, and Karol ran to stand beside Nan, who was already backing away from the table.

"I should leave you to your meeting-" she began, but Karol put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back towards the table.

"Kida! Have you met Nan?"

Kida forced a smile. "Yes, Boss. We were just getting acquainted."

"Oh, you… you look really pale. Can I get you some water or something?"

"...y-yes, um-" She turned away, avoiding his gaze. "-I must be dehydrated. I'm sure water will help."

"I'll get it!" Raven chimed and started toward the stairs. Nan, meanwhile, shifted her weight awkwardly and turned around.

"I, uh, get the feeling I shouldn't stick around. I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble-"

"Nan, wait." Judith began, standing up. "What time is your curfew? We could use your opinion on something."

"My-" Nan stopped and looked back at her. "-my opinion? On _what_?"

"Just stay a while. Kida will explain it. Please, do you have time?"

Nan glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner and then back at Kida, not meeting her eyes. "...yeah, I have a few minutes. If you're sure it's really okay, then-"

Raven came down the stairs again, waving a glass of water in one hand and calling out. "Okay! Water for our darling Kida. Anybody else need anything before we get started?"

"I believe we're all fine," Flynn answered. "Please, let's sit down. The rest of us are anxious to get the details."

Karol put a hand on Nan's back and pulled out a chair for her, so she took a seat and kept her gaze away from the others'. Raven, meanwhile, pushed the glass over to Kida. "You wanna explain, darlin'?" he asked as she took a sip. "Or should Judith and I do it?"

"I-I can do it," Kida assured him, setting the glass down and looking back at the others. "It's about my brother."

"You told us that already," Yuri replied. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. I haven't heard from him since the magistrate's arrest- he didn't respond to the wedding invitation, not even to decline. I assumed he was just trying to keep his distance after what happened, but I still worried. So I asked about him when I went to visit my parents this week. They said Jakob recently visited them asking for money. That's… that's not like him."

"What do you mean, not like him?" Flynn asked.

"He never asks for help from anyone. When we went to the surface, he promised he'd be self-sufficient, able to take care of both himself and me. He's too proud to break that promise, even knowing that our parents are generous. They seemed pleased to be able to help him out, but this must mean he's used up all his savings and hasn't gone back to work in Zaphias…"

"What did he do in Zaphias?" Karol asked, leaning forward. Kida waved one hand in an abstract gesture.

"He worked for a temp agency, so a little of everything. It wasn't always steady, but it paid well, so he was never in debt. In fact, he was able to set aside quite a bit in case he was ever without work for a long period of time. Hearing that he asked for money is…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. Now that I say it in front of everyone, it seems like a trivial thing, but-"

"Don't be so quick to discount your instincts," Yuri interrupted. "After he disappeared so abruptly, we've been worried about him too."

"That's what we told her," Judith replied. "And it was a good thing she listened to her instincts. It sounds like there's something more going on."

Estelle shifted her chair closer. "There's more?"

There was a pause, and Judith looked to Kida as if to ask who should explain. Kida motioned to Judith uneasily, and Judith nodded.

"Since Jakob hasn't gone back to Zaphias, Raven and I called Patty to see if she'd come across him or heard of him in her travels. And would you believe- he's actually _approached_ Siren's Fang asking for passage on their ship."

"Passage with Siren's Fang?" Yuri asked. "Why?"

Raven shrugged. "Because Gull's Song would ask too many questions 'bout a passenger travelin' off the usual shipping routes. A group'a pirates ain't gonna pry inta his business as long as he's got the money ta pay 'em."

"So where did he want to go so badly?" Rita demanded.

"According to Patty, over the past few weeks, they've taken him to Nordopolica and Zophier-"

" _Zophier_? In the winter?" Karol gasped. Flynn nodded in agreement.

"Even the Imperial icebreakers stay away from that area this time of year. He must have offered them quite a sum."

"-and now they're on their way to Erealumen."

The table went silent as the members glanced at one another. Nan shifted in her chair and nudged Karol.

"There's nothing in Erealumen, is there? Not after that Entelexia was turned into a spirit…"

"Nothing but a bunch of aer crystals-" Karol began, but Rita broke in.

"- _and_ an aer krene. It's the only common thread between his destinations. There's an aer krene in the Blade Drifts, Nordopolica is close to the Weasand of Cados, and he could have easily visited Keiv Moc immediately after leaving Dahngrest. The other aer krene are either in remote, undiscovered areas or nearly inaccessible. He's obviously searching for something."

"But what?" Estelle protested. "Aer krene are dangerous. Why would he purposefully seek them out?"

"Tryin' ta communicate with that underground Entelexia, maybe?" Raven shrugged. "That's the only thing we can figure, considering' his behavior last time we saw 'im."

Yuri leaned back in his chair, glancing back to make sure Repede wasn't underfoot. "When do they arrive in Erealumen?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Judith answered. "We're going to be there to meet them, obviously."

"Obviously," Yuri shot back, rocking back and forth on the two back legs of his chair. "I'm guessing that's where Nan comes in."

Nan perked up. "What about me?"

"Well, we've only been to Erealumen once," Judith pointed out. "And we were too focused on Gusios and the spirits to pay much attention to our surroundings. But the Hunting Blades were there on a job, and they keep meticulous records, right?"

"...yes, we do," Nan answered. "If you need maps, we have maps. Erealumen isn't somewhere we have regular patrols, so I doubt anyone will mind if I check out a copy of the records. I can get them to you tomorrow morning."

"You'd do that?" Rita asked. "What's the catch?"

Nan scowled. "No catch. If Karol needs those maps, I'll get him those maps. The Chief won't say no to me."

"You…" Kida murmured. "...you work closely with the leader of your guild, don't you?"

"Yes. I was apprenticed to the second-in-command when I first joined." Nan couldn't avoid looking at Kida and finally addressed her properly. "I have worked closely with Master and the Chief since I joined the Hunting Blades. If you or the Don have concerns about the guild, they're really the ones you should be contacting."

"It's not-!" Kida began with a start and then sunk back in her chair. "...I'm sorry. It isn't right for someone of my status to have a grudge against any guild. It's just… an Entelexia friend of mine is… um… I mean, he had a bad experience a few years ago in Hypionia, and…"

"I'm sure-" Karol began, jumping up and placing his hands against the table. "-that Nan wasn't one of the ones who attacked Anzu! So-"

"Hypionia," Nan murmured, cutting him off. "I remember. It was a massive winged beast, like some kind of lion or hyena… it was badly injured, but managed to escape to the sky, and the Chief was furious. We were all punished severely… that training regimen left me sore for weeks…" She paused and looked up, locking eyes with Kida. "I could use the excuse that I was just a child following orders, but that's not true. I saw genuine intelligence in our prey's eyes. Emotions like pain and fear- things I've never seen in any normal monster's eyes. Not like that. I knew that monster was different, special, and yet I did nothing. Worse than nothing, I kept attacking. And for that, I'm truly sorry."

Kida stared at her silently for a moment, and the others watched, too nervous to say anything. "...I..." Kida began, placing a hand against her chest. "...I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't judge someone for their past without knowing who they are in the present. If the boss loves you-" She glanced over to Karol and smiled. "-then surely I can give you a chance. There's no need for you to say all that-"

"But I wanted to!" Nan broke in. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to apologize for this! Master and the Chief have agreed not to harm Entelexia unless the Entelexia initiate conflict, but that's only because of the Union's laws. Their grudge is still as strong as ever, and I can never apologize on behalf of the guild. But as for me-!" She cut off her sentence, pausing to catch her breath. Karol put a hand over hers, and she continued at a lower volume. "The reason I joined the Hunting Blades was to get revenge for my parents' deaths. But it was also to make sure that no more people suffered a loss like I did. I know now what Entelexia are. Attacking creatures who have the same depth of emotion as we do, the ability to love and form bonds just as strong as ours, goes against everything I've ever worked toward. I know I can't bring back the ones I helped kill. You don't have to forgive me for that. But I at least want you to know how I feel."

Kida bit her lip, looking like she might cry. She sniffled and rubbed one eye. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about my brother. I'm very happy to hear you feel that way. Thank you."

Judith patted Kida on the shoulder. "You don't have to worry. If I didn't think she was trustworthy, she would _not_ be dating my boss."

Nan blushed and turned around, and Karol put a protective arm around her. Judith's expression of trust sounded a little more like a threat, especially with that glint in her eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, however, and was relieved when Rita broke in again.

"Alright, alright, enough of this touchy-feely stuff. Can we get back to the matter at hand? Does Kida's brother know we're planning to meet him? He wouldn't ask Siren's Fang to turn back in order to avoid us, would he?"

Judith shook her head. "We told Patty not to mention it. But by the same token, we don't want to arouse suspicion by having her ask him what he's doing. Pirates don't ask questions, remember?"

"But I don't want to show up not knowing what he's searching for," Yuri added. "If we don't know what his objective is, we can't _do_ anything about it. I'm sure he'd come up with some sort of excuse if we approached him directly. Before we go to confront him, we should devote our time to figuring out _what_ he wants with these aer krene."

Raven leaned across the table in Yuri's direction. "Like we said, it's probably an attempt ta communicate with this underground Entelexia-"

"Yes, I get that. But if he's paying exorbitant fees to visit different aer krene, he obviously hasn't been successful yet. He's either trying to hit every one like some kind of twisted bingo game, or he's looking for very specific conditions."

Estelle let out a hum as she thought it over. "The aer krene at Erealumen is so new, it's unlike any other in the world. If he's looking for unique conditions, he may very well find them there."

"But _what_ conditions?" Rita demanded. "We don't know anything about this supposed underground Entelexia. If that's really what he's looking for, how are we supposed to figure out what _conditions_ would allow communication with it?"

There was a pause. Judith finally spoke up, her voice low.

"We could ask an expert."

The group broke into an uproar, everyone arguing at once about logistics, timing issues, and personal concerns. Raven was concerned about Duke's willingness to accept a big group, Kida was trying to figure out who would care for Bell, Judith was worried about pushing Ba'ul to carry them such distances in a short amount of time, Rita insisted that they needed a second opinion, Flynn reminded them that he had business with the Master Guilds meeting the next day… after a few minutes of arguing, Nan wriggled out of Karol's grip and retreated back across the room toward the dark fireplace. Repede whined and followed her, and while Karol started after her as well, Yuri waved him back towards the table. He stood up himself and wandered over to where Repede was pawing at Nan's side.

"You should feel lucky," Yuri said, motioning to Repede. "He doesn't get worked up like this over just anyone."

Nan rolled her eyes, but she reached down and patted Repede on the head. "I don't know why his opinion of me has suddenly changed. I didn't do anything special just now."

"I think it has less to do with your apology and more to do with him finding you in bed with Karol."

"Don't say it like _that!_ " Nan hissed, but then knelt down so that she could scratch Repede under his chin. "You all really trust Karol, don't you, buddy? I'll count myself lucky that his affection wins me so much of that trust."

"I guess so." Yuri shrugged. "But what you just said to Kida, that wasn't for Karol's sake. That was for your own sake. It sounded like that was something you'd wanted to get off your chest for a long time."

"...yeah." Nan pulled her hand away from Repede, and he whined and followed it, nudging it with his nose. "You won't say anything to the Hunting Blades, will you?"

"Of course not. That's between you and Kida, and I don't think she's interested in spending a lot of time with your superiors."

Nan returned to petting Repede. "All they really want is to protect people, to keep them from ever feeling the pain that we did when we lost our parents. They've become my family the way you guys are to Karol, and I'd follow them to the ends of the world. So…"

"Families don't have to see eye to eye on everything," Yuri answered, motioning back to the conference table. "I mean, look at us. This kind of argument is more common than you'd think. But you don't have to agree on everything. What's most important for a family is that you care for each other."

Nan was silent for a moment, moving her hand to scratch behind Repede's ears. "...let me come with you," she said when she finally spoke up again, taking Yuri by surprise.

"To Erealumen?"

"I can get you the maps, but our records have important notes taken down in the guild's shorthand. I can interpret those for you and guide you if you need it. I've got a few days off, so-"

"This is a job, remember? Would we be able to get the contractor paperwork approved in time?" Yuri interrupted, and Nan shook her head.

"I can come along as an outside observer. That means you'd be free to ignore whatever I tell you if you feel like it, since I know your guild prefers to do things your own way. I just… want to be there. This guy you're going after is part of the group that arranged the attack on you and Karol, right-?" Repede whined, and nudged her arm. "-sorry, and Repede too. I don't want to leave Karol to face that sort of thing alone. Not again. If the Hunting Blades hadn't been there to rescue you, then… then…"

"We'll have the rest of the guild with us this time," Yuri answered, glancing back to the conference table. "But it's not my decision. Karol is the boss and Kida is the client. It's up to them whether they allow an observer on the job."

Nan seemed to consider it for a moment and then started back toward the conference table. As she did, Flynn approached instead, taking a spot beside Yuri.

"What was that about?"

"She's just feeling a bit like an outsider since she's not a member of the guild," Yuri answered with a shrug. "You can relate, I'm sure."

"I can," Flynn answered with a nod. "It sounds like they want to leave before dawn tomorrow to speak with Duke. Unfortunately, that means I can't accompany you."

"Don't worry, I get it." Yuri slung an arm over his shoulder. "We have our job and you have yours. You're here tonight, and that's what matters."

Flynn leaned closer to Yuri and glanced at the clock. "How long is this meeting going to last?" he whispered, a hint of impatience in his voice. "If you're leaving that early in the morning, I can't very well keep you up all night."

"You know I'd forgo sleep if it's for you~" Yuri chimed in reply, "Though, I'm afraid I have a few, uh, _guild_ _responsibilities_ to attend to before I can let you carry me to bed-" As he spoke, he followed Flynn's gaze over to the clock and did a double-take. "Hey, Nan! Don't you have curfew in, like, ten minutes?"

Nan froze where she was standing, shooting a look over to the clock. "-oh my _god,_ has it been that long? It's going to take me fifteen minutes to walk back! I'm such an idiot-!"

She started toward the doorway to grab her coat, and Karol ran after her, offering to walk her home and give her an excuse for helping with guild business. Judith, meanwhile, tried to reassure her.

"It's not the end of the world, being a few minutes late. Didn't you say the Chief favors you?"

Nan shook her head. "It's the principle of it. I've _never_ been late before."

"So you got a life. Big deal," Rita groaned. "Sneak in the window."

"Shut up." Nan scowled at her before addressing the others. "Five o'clock tomorrow, at the bridge. I won't be late for _that_."

"See that you don't-" Rita began, but Estelle cut her off with a friendly wave.

"Good night, Nan! See you tomorrow!"

Even at such a late hour, Dahngrest's nightlife was lively, and Karol and Nan had plenty of light and sound to keep them company as they made their way back to the Hunting Blades' headquarters. Karol spent much of the time apologizing, and Nan couldn't get him to shut up until she reached out and took his hand. One reassuring squeeze managed to silence him, however, and the two walked the rest of the way without saying a word.

With the streets generally clear, it didn't take them long to make it back to the neighborhood in the northern part of the city where the Hunting Blades headquarters was located. They hadn't passed many people out on the street, but they were still about a block away when they saw a familiar figure leave the front door and glance around the street. He noticed the two and immediately turned in their direction.

"NAN!"

She and Karol froze in place. "M-Master-?!"

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?!" Tison closed the gap between them in a split second. "What happened?!" he demanded.

Nan began to stammer an excuse, but Karol jumped in instead. "I'm sorry- this is my fault. Nan and I were having dinner together and Brave Vesperia was approached by a client. We asked Nan to stay for the meeting, even knowing she had a curfew. She was helping us out, so please don't punish her for that."

There was a moment of silence. Tison sighed and buried his face in one hand. "Idiot. You don't gotta come up with an excuse. If I'd known you were on a date, I'd have let'cha sneak in the window like everybody else."

"Master…" Nan began again, taking a tentative step towards him. "...you came looking for me because you were _worried_ about me?"

"Th-that's not it! I assumed that, if there was a serious conflict, I'd hafta write up a report and potentially act as a witness. But I'm confident you've got the ability to take care of yourself. I take pride in you as my apprentice and an esteemed member of our guild, don't forget. Am I wrong to think that?"

"No, sir! Thank you, sir!"

Tison turned around and waved one hand. "Finish whatever you were doing and then come in quietly. You can use the main entrance, just don't make this a habit."

As he walked back toward the door, Nan and Karol glanced at one another. "It sounds like your _dad_ was really worried," Karol said, giving her a playful nudge. She slapped his arm away.

"Don't say that where he can hear you."

Karol laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It's just nice to see you guys acting like a family too."

Nan paused, glancing back down the street before letting out a sigh. "I hope I'm not being overbearing, butting in on your job like this."

"What? Of course not! We asked you for help, didn't we? Besides, you know I kinda… like showing off in front of you, right?"

Nan cracked a smile and stood on the tips of her toes to give him one last kiss. It was like the first, simple and quick, but it left them both with smiles.

"See you tomorrow, then. Don't let your guard down."

"R-right, I… I won't!"

He watched as she headed for the door herself, blushing a little as he realized Tison had stopped in front of the building to watch them the whole time. Once he and Nan had disappeared inside, Karol spun around and headed back down the hill toward Brave Vesperia's office. Despite the late hour, there was a spring in his step, and he was practically skipping as he walked, considering everything that had happened. Just that afternoon, he'd thought Nan was avoiding him. But that was a misunderstanding- not only was she _not_ avoiding him, but she _liked_ him! They were _dating_ now! She'd _kissed_ him! _Three times_! It was beautiful in the surreality of it all, and he basked in the glow of it, looking forward to falling asleep with the sound of Nan's laughter echoing in his mind. It was like a dream come true.

With the early morning coming up, Karol had expected the others to have retired to bed. But to his surprise, he returned to find a fire in the hearth and Yuri, Flynn, and Raven gathered around. Yuri and Flynn were sitting together and chatting over steaming mugs of cocoa that Karol could smell even from the front door, and Raven was laid out beside Repede in front of the fire. They all perked up when they heard Karol come in, and Yuri waved.

"Hey, Boss! That didn't take long. Nan wasn't in trouble, was she?"

"No," Karol answered as he set his coat on the rack. "Tison was looking for her, but he was just worried."

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Raven cooed, and Repede let out a playful yip in reply. Flynn, meanwhile, waved Karol over.

"Yuri made hot cocoa. Would you like some? It really does taste best when you drink it sitting next to a fire."

Karol smiled at him, but shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm tired. I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again. Good night-"

He passed by on his way to the stairs, but Yuri reached out with his free hand and tugged on the leg of his trousers. "Aw, c'mon. You slept this afternoon. I want to hear how Nan went from ' _purposefully avoiding'_ you to napping in your arms over the span of five hours."

"I'll tell you later." Karol pulled his leg away. "It's late."

"Hey, I'm tired too, but I wanna hear the story!" Raven whined, sitting up. "And even I hafta admit, Yuri's cocoa smells mighty good. Sit a spell with us, would'ya?"

Karol had to smile again at Raven's heartfelt invitation. "It does smell good, but I really can't. I'll catch you guys up tomorrow, okay-?"

He turned toward the stairs again but stopped as he found Repede blocking his path. Repede locked eyes with him and stepped forward, and Karol stepped back uneasily. " _Karol_ ," Yuri spoke, his voice almost a threat. "Sit down. You don't have to drink the cocoa, but you're going to talk to us."

Karol's stomach churned.

"A-am I in trouble?" he stammered, turning back around to the others. Raven stood up so he could sling an arm around Karol's shoulder.

"A'course not. In fact, it's quite the opposite. We're so proud'a our boss becomin' a man, we've gotta celebrate with a little _man-to-man chat_."

"Wha…?" It took a moment, but eventually, Karol went stiff, feeling his face turn red as he realized exactly what Raven was implying. "W-w-wait! No, you've got it all wrong! Nothing happened-!"

"We know that," Yuri interrupted. "But it's all the more reason to have this conversation now, before anything does happen."

"But… but… r-right now, _tonight_? Can't you lecture me some other time?"

Raven pushed Karol toward the group, his hands resting on Karol's shoulders. "Don't think of it as a lecture. Think of it as an educational celebration of yer budding manhood. A rite of passage, if you will."

Karol brushed him off. "Please don't ever use the phrase 'budding manhood' again."

"The longer you put this off, the later we'll all be up tonight," Flynn pointed out. "For tomorrow morning's sake, will you please just give us this?"

There was a pause. Karol looked back and forth between the others before he finally slumped to the floor, burying his face in his hands. "...alright…"

His dream-come-true had turned very quickly into a nightmare.

* * *

The next morning came far too early for those who'd been up late the night before, but no one complained as they loaded up the ship for the journey. Nan arrived with the maps and records as promised, and she, Karol, and Estelle were huddled around a lantern going over them as Ba'ul took off. Kida was speaking with Judith and Rita about Bell, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms, and Raven stepped in to join the conversation.

"-sure there wasn't anyone to take care of her?" Rita was demanding, and Kida shook her head.

"Harry's too busy, and Molly is away on Altosk business. Besides, I thought that if she was with us, Jakob wouldn't do anything too… drastic."

"Don'tcha worry, Kida darlin'," Raven offered. "With all of us put together, we'll take good care'a her."

"Thank you!"

Kida answered with a big smile, though she glanced over to where she heard Yuri's voice interrupting Karol's group. Estelle had looked up to greet him and Nan was petting Repede with restrained affection, but Karol refused to look at either of them.

"...is something wrong with the boss?" Kida began again. "He's been acting oddly standoffish with Yuri this morning."

Raven laughed. "He'd probably give me the cold shoulder if I approached him too. See, Yuri and Flynn and I had a little _talk_ with him last night 'bout him and Nan, and I think he ain't totally recovered from the embarrassment. The poor boy's still green when it comes ta those intimate matters."

Rita scoffed. "So much for knowing about 'grown-up relationships."

"Can you blame him, though?" Judith replied with a shrug. "I'm sure _every_ teenage boy wants advice about his first girlfriend from a homosexual couple and a fourty-year-old virgin."

Raven went stiff. "Hey, now! I'm _thirty-nine_ , thank you very much!"

It was Kida's turn to react, letting out a little gasp in surprise. "You're-?!" she began, and lowered her voice so she wouldn't disturb Bell. "You're still in your _thirties_?!"

"...Kida darlin', how old did'ya think I was?"

Her face went white and she shifted her weight back and forth as she answered. "Well, um, you said you were old enough to be my father. And my father is almost fifty, so..."

"That's what you get for playing the old man card too much," Rita added, a hint of a smile on her lips. "You want people to see you as older than you are? Now you've got your wish."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!" Raven protested. "I'm nineteen years older'n Kida. That's exactly the age gap between Harry and Bell. I was _not_ wrong."

The color returned to Kida's face. "Oh, I… I hadn't thought about it like that…" she began, but Judith shook her head.

"You don't have to humor him."

Rita threw up her hands. "Thank you! Why don't we all stop humoring the old man and focus on the job?"

That made Judith laugh, and Rita began to argue. But her comment reminded everyone of the situation, and there was a definite air of apprehension among the group as they traveled the rest of the way.

Kida had sent Anzu ahead to let Duke know they were coming, but when Duke opened the door and saw the group, he immediately closed the door again. Yuri had to jump in, shoving his foot in the doorway before it could close completely.

"Hey, just hear us out, will you?"

Duke sighed and opened the door just a crack. "Anzu informed me you would be coming, but he did not tell me you were planning to use my home as a _party venue_."

"I'm sorry we brought so many people, but this is a serious situation," Yuri shot back. "We need your input on something."

Duke scowled at him. "I am _not_ a librarian. You cannot bring an entire grade-school field trip to me whenever you have a simple question that needs answering-"

"Please, sir!" Kida shoved her way to the front of the group, ignoring Bell's whines. "My brother stole the Ring of Utnapishtim, and we don't know what he's trying to do with it! We think he's been visiting aer krene, and now he's going to Erealumen island, and… and… please, we need your guidance!"

Duke stared at her, silently examining her for a moment. His stern expression had melted away into a sort of reserved curiosity, and he opened the door properly, tightening the belt on his robe against the cold wind.

"...this child…" he murmured, looking at Bell. Kida's face was already flushed from the cold, but she turned a shade redder as she realized how loud Bell was.

"I-I'm sorry! This is my daughter. She gets upset when I'm worked up, so I shouldn't have-"

"Her father is human," Duke murmured, leaning down to take a closer look, and Kida nodded.

"Yes. My husband is human. Is there a proble-"

"May I?" Duke interrupted, holding out his arms. Kida glanced back at the others uneasily, but gently passed Bell over. Bell's eyes went wide as she looked up at Duke, but a smile passed across her face and she cooed in fascination as she reached up toward his loose strands of silvery-white hair.

"Bell, c'mon now-!" Kida began, putting her hand out to keep the girl from grabbing at Duke's hair, but Duke took a step back, avoiding both Kida's interference and vaguely motioning the others inside.

"My home is not large enough for your full party. However, I will accept four of you inside to discuss the situation. No more than four. Is that understood?"

Rita gestured at their surroundings. "So what? The rest of us just wait out here in the snow?"

"There is a fire pit out by the shed where I store firewood. You are welcome to it."

The group exchanged a glance, most of them unsure. Yuri, however, stepped back to give Karol a pat on the shoulder.

"You heard him, Boss. Divvy up the group for us."

Karol frowned. "Me? Kida is the client. She needs to be a part of this. I think she should be the one who chooses who'll accompany her. Kida?"

Kida stood up straighter and nodded stiffly. "Oh, uh, right! Yes, Boss! I'd like… um… Raven and Judith… and…" Her gaze passed over the group before she finally made a decision, letting out the breath she'd been holding. "...Rita."

" _Me_?" Rita flushed, sounding like she genuinely hadn't expected the decision. "I-I mean, of course. Estelle can take care of Bell for you-"

" _I-_ " Duke broke in loudly. "-will take care of Bell. The rest of you feel free to make a fire and take shelter in the shed as needed."

No one argued with him, especially considering Bell had gripped two large handfuls of white hair by this point and the smile on her face showed no intention of letting go. Nan offered the maps to Judith, but she politely declined, and the rest of the group retreated back toward the shed behind the house.

Duke had already heard about Enki, Axis Mundi, and his claims about Utnapishtim, so they could skip over the basics and explain what had happened since their earlier visit. Duke listened intently as they sat around the table, his stern expression not wavering even during the few occasions when Bell became restless and he had to gently rock her back and forth to calm her down.

"-which is why we believe he's been visiting aer krene," Rita was explaining, having taken over for Kida. "The problem is, we don't know what he's doing. We assume he's trying to use the ring to communicate with Utnapishtim, but that he's not having success. That's why we're asking you for your opinion. Why is he continuing, even after multiple failures? Is he just being stubborn, or is there something else to this that we don't understand? We need all the information before we confront him."

Duke was quiet for a moment. "I agree that he seems to be targeting aer krene. But I cannot say what he is searching for. If he is trying to communicate with Utnapishtim, as you suspect, it is unlikely that he will ever get results while the barrier is intact. No matter where he travels, he will inevitably fail."

"So you're saying…" Kida began, "...that if we don't intervene, he'll keep putting himself in greater danger?"

"Himself, perhaps," Judith agreed. "But if there's no way for him to break the barrier, then there's no worry that he'll actually make contact, right?"

Duke didn't answer right away. "There is a way. In theory."

"In theory?" Raven repeated.

"According to the legends, Utnapishtim was trapped inside the planet by the barrier he created. This was because the barrier could only be created from within, and if Utnapishtim ever came into contact with it, it would collapse. As long as he remains safely within the planet, the barrier will remain steady. But there _is_ one part of his body that remained on the surface."

"The ring!" Rita gasped. "You don't think Jakob could use the ring to break the barrier, could you?"

"It is merely a possibility," Duke answered with a nod, "but if there were a place in the world for him to do so, it would be Erealumen. As newly crystallized land on the ocean floor, it is the closest aer krene to the barrier."

"So what's he supposed'ta do?" Raven asked, leaning over the table. "Drop the ring down inta the aer krene? Wouldn't the flow of aer just spit it right back out?"

Rita nodded. "It probably _would_ get sent back out, at least the physical ring. But aer circulates beneath the solid surface of the planet in convection currents and depending on what signals the ring was giving off, it could be enough to weaken the barrier and force greater amounts of aer through. With a barrier that's been in place for tens of millions of years, that could be enough to break at least a hole in it."

Kida gripped the side of the table, her face pale. "D-do you think he'd try to do that?"

"It depends on how much he knows about the barrier," Judith answered, placing a hand against Kida's arm to help reassure her. "It's probably best not to mention it, as he may not even realize it's a possibility. All he wants is to talk to an Entelexia, right?"

"It sounds to me as though he has developed an obsession with Entelexia," Duke observed, and Kida broke in again.

"I wouldn't say _developed_. He's always been like this. When we were little, he used to try to talk to Krones. Then when Judith came to live in Myorzo, he was constantly trying to get close to Ba'ul. A few years ago, when I befriended Anzu, he was obvious with his jealousy. He just… wants an Entelexia friend. It's all he's _ever_ wanted."

"I don't care if he's just _lonely-and-wants-a-friend_ or whatever!" Rita shot back, crossing her arms. She leaned back, seemingly forgetting that she was sitting on a pile of books rather than a proper chair, and almost lost her balance. "Friendship can't be forced. Doesn't matter if it's a human, Krityan, or Entelexia. He can't just _demand_ an Entelexia be his friend and expect everything to magically fall into place. That's not how it works."

"This is true," Duke agreed. "He may take great interest in Entelexia, but if that interest is not coupled with a respect for them and their way of life, he will, at best, fail to gain their favor, and at worst, bring destruction upon himself."

"No-!" Kida gasped, but the others seemed more worried about Duke himself. Rita reached out tentatively.

"Hey, uh, are you… _sure_ you don't want one of us to take Bell…?"

"Yeah," Raven agreed, "my neck hurts just lookin' atcha."

By this point, Bell had continued taking handfuls of Duke's hair, burying her fingers in it and chewing on the loose ends. Duke had tilted his head to accommodate her, but she'd kept pulling little by little, and he was now holding his head almost sideways. His expression hadn't changed, however, and he seemed confused by the question.

"I do not understand. Do you believe I am causing her distress?"

Raven looked to Bell's amused smile. "No, she actually seems like she's havin' fun-"

"Then I see no reason for your concern."

The group looked to one another, no one sure exactly what to say. Judith smiled and shook her head.

"We shouldn't take too long," she pointed out, "since the others are waiting for us in the cold. And if Jakob intends to destroy the barrier, we don't have any time to lose."

"There's no guarantee he even _knows_ how to break the barrier-" Rita insisted, but Duke cut her off, seemingly ignoring her statement.

"Let me come with you."

The group went silent for a moment. "...you wanna join the _grade school field trip_?" Raven teased. Duke showed no amusement.

"This man's actions show an unhealthy fixation on Entelexia. If he is motivated by a desire to use the power of the Entelexia for his own selfish ends, he could be dangerous. I want to put a stop to it."

Kida stood up slowly, setting her hands on the table. "My brother may be misguided, but he is _not_ dangerous. He loves Entelexia, just like you do. Please come with us- if only to see the truth."

Bell looked up at Kida and stopped chewing on Duke's hair, giving him the chance to straighten his head and tuck the now saliva-covered lock behind his ear to keep it out of reach. "I know better than anyone how easy it is to misjudge the intent of someone who tells you what you want to hear. I will evaluate his actions, not his words. Remember that."

"Y-yes sir! Thank you!"

* * *

Patty's ship, the Phaedrus, docked at Erealumen that afternoon, just as Patty said it would. Brave Vesperia's group had arrived earlier, and the Fiertia was already anchored offshore waiting. Judith had sent Ba'ul away, knowing he'd be visible from a distance and potentially alarm anyone approaching, but Anzu refused to leave Kida and Bell, and was perched on top of the cabin of the ship keeping watch. Duke still refused to let go of Bell, and Kida was either too nervous to demand her back or relieved to have the responsibility off her shoulders for a little while. Rita stayed close, expecting him to lose interest in Bell as soon as she got cranky, but it turned out that Duke was comfortable handling a bottle and surprisingly good at changing diapers. With no room to criticize, Rita resigned herself to watching from across the deck- though she didn't take her eyes off him.

Most of the group stayed aboard the ship, but Nan could see that the island was still teeming with monsters, and insisted on taking a tender in to hunt some of them in the meantime. Yuri and Judith were eager to join in to pass the time, and Repede always felt better when his paws were on solid ground, so the four of them were on the island when they caught sight of the Phaedrus anchoring next to the Fiertia. The group that approached shore in one of the Phaedrus' lifeboats was mostly from the Fiertia, with Patty and Jakob along for the ride. Jakob had his arms crossed and was avoiding eye contact with everyone else- but as the group pulled up onto the shore, Yuri noticed him glancing over at Duke and Bell every so often.

"Well?" Yuri asked as he helped his friends from the boat, dodging an overenthusiastic hug from Patty. "Did you have a good talk on the ride in?"

"Our passenger's refused to open his mouth since he saw you guys waitin' for him," Patty answered with a pout. "He's as tight-lipped as an oyster at low tide."

Jakob was the last passenger left on the boat, but when Yuri reached out for his hand, he turned away with a ' _hmph_ ' and leapt off the other side, stumbling and nearly tumbling into the water. Kida managed to catch his arm and pull him to a steady position on the shore.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know how quickly you'd catch hypothermia if you fell in?!"

Jakob let go of her hand, averting his gaze. "...I'm visiting the aer krene. That's all I came here to do, and I'm not letting a bunch of humans stop me."

"Oh, so you _can_ speak?" Rita spat, and Jakob shot her a dirty look.

"I'm not interested in whatever false morality you are peddling."

"Then you admit that you plan to use the Entelexia's powers for your own selfish desires?"

Duke's voice held such power in it that Jakob froze, the color draining from his face as he turned to look at the man.

"Wha-? N-no, I-! I would never! Who are you? What are you doing with Bell?"

Duke approached him quietly, a stern frown on his face. His judgmental glare seemed to unnerve Jakob, who stepped back a few paces before he realized he was too close to the water's edge. Duke stopped before Jakob could feel threatened enough to lash out or run, but he kept his accusatory tone as he spoke again.

"Who I am is not important. I am a friend of Entelexia, nothing more. Under no circumstances will I allow them to be manipulated or coerced."

Jakob's eyes widened. "You're…" he began, stumbling over the rocky ground to close the remaining gap between them. "...yes, _yes_! A friend of Entelexia! That's what I want! That's all I want! Please, teach me about Entelexia so I can be a friend too-!"

Duke held out a hand to stop him, and Jakob froze. "Why have you been visiting aer krene?" Duke asked. "What is it you seek?"

Jakob was quiet for a moment before reaching into his shirt. He pulled out a thin metal chain, the end of which held a carved ivory ring. "I've been trying to communicate with the Ancient One, the Entelexia that saved the world from a Great Flood long ago. It's said that he lives within the planet, so I thought that… well, if there was anywhere I could talk to him, aer krene would be…"

"And have you been successful?"

Jakob's eyes lit up at the sound of Duke's question. "N-not yet, but-!"

"Then why do you continue? Why are you subjecting yourself and others to the dangers of such a journey?"

"Because I know it'll work eventually!" Jakob insisted, clenching the ring tightly in his hands. "I just have to keep trying. I'll get through to him someday, I'm _sure_. It just takes the right conditions-"

"You're deluding yourself," Yuri interrupted, one hand flying to the hilt of his sword. "If it hasn't worked by now, it never will. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up, and your sister has hired us to make sure that doesn't happen. It's up to you to decide whether you want to do this the easy way or the hard way."

"But-!"

Jakob started towards Yuri, but Duke took a step to the side and blocked his path. "Wait. This can be resolved without fighting. Erealumen provides unique access to an aer krene that was once on the ocean floor. It is the closest connection we can get to the barrier. If there is any location on the planet that might allow for contact with Utnapishtim, it is here."

For the first time since they'd seen him that day, Jakob smiled. "You think so?"

"We can lead you to the aer krene. There, you may attempt to make contact. _However-_ " Duke's voice took on a darker tone with that last word, and Jakob's eager expression fell. "-if you do not succeed in this attempt, you must admit defeat and abandon this quest. Is that understood?"

Jakob's grip on the ring loosened, and he looked down at it for a moment before closing his eyes.

"...I don't need you. I can find the aer krene on my own."

"This place is crawling with monsters," Judith pointed out, "and the crystals create a natural labyrinth. _We_ have a map. But sure, you can take your chances by yourself."

"Judith!" Kida hissed, but Jakob shook his head.

"Fine. But I _will_ succeed this time. I have to. There is no other option."

Duke gave a rare smile of his own.

"Then let us go."

Nan led the way, her boots clacking against the stone underfoot and her blade extended in front of her to ward off the monsters that were watching from among the crystals. After the show that they had given earlier, the monsters seemed frightened to get too close. Even so, Jakob stayed at the center of the group, only interrupting his wary scans of the area to occasionally glance over at Duke.

The crystals close to the aer krene were larger and shaped differently than those on other parts of the island. Some were twinned, others with crystal faces at odd angles to one another. They all had a faint glow about them, the source of which was a series of deep cracks in the ground below. Aer emanated from the cracks, creating a purplish haze that spread across the stone floor. Once the group gathered in the clearing, Jakob stubbornly started towards it, ignoring the changing color of the air around him.

" _Ancient One!_ " he called out, clasping the ring. " _I beseech thee, let me hear thy voice!_ "

Kida leaned closer to Judith, whispering. "Those are the words Enki- I mean, the magistrate- used to speak in Axis Mundi's fake rituals."

"So he's still stuck on Axis Mundi, is he?" Judith muttered. "I suppose it only makes sense, given how much of his identity he placed in it."

"But it was all a sham," Raven added in a whisper. "He doesn't honestly expect those words ta work, does he?"

"I don't think reality matters much to him anymore," Judith answered with a shake of her head. "He's fallen too deeply into his own fantasies. I'm afraid it may take force to pull him out again."

Jakob, meanwhile, was drawing closer and closer to the cracks in the ground. Kida watched him with growing tension in her posture until he grew dangerously close to the outflow of aer and she couldn't let him go on any further.

"Don't get too close!" Kida yelled, running to grab Jakob's hand. "Don't you see how thick the aer is? Please, just stop this madness and come home with us!"

Jakob strained against her grip, trying desperately to get closer to the rift. "Let go of me! I'll be protected-!"

"No you won't! This does nothing!"

Kida snatched the ring, wrenching the chain over his head and stumbling backward with the ring still clenched in her hands. Jakob let out a cry of anger and lunged at her, wrestling with her over it as he tried desperately to pull it from her grip.

"-you don't understand! I just need to get a little closer-!"

"You're putting yourself in danger! Please just stop!"

"Not when I've come this far!"

"I know you're lonely, but there are safer ways to make friends! I can introduce you to people in Dahngrest-"

"That's not it! You don't get what I'm feeling at all!"

"Then why don't you tell me instead of arguing? We used to tell each other everything! What changed?"

"It's just- just- just-"

Jakob made one last frantic effort to take the ring, pulling on the chain as hard as he could. At the same time, Kida had loosened her grip as she heard him beginning an explanation, and the ring and chain slipped easily from her fingers. It surprised Jakob enough for him to lose his own grip, and the force sent the ring and chain flying backward. The ring bounced off the ground once before tumbling down into the rift and disappearing into the haze of aer.

After all that, it was gone.

The group was silent for a long moment, staring at the rift. Yuri let out a sigh, resigning himself to being the first to speak up.

"...well, I guess that solves _that_ problem."

"The ring was once a part of Utnapishtim, after all," Estelle agreed. "It seems fitting to send it back into the planet to join him."

"But-! But!" Jakob protested, reaching out toward the rift. He stayed where he was, but fell to his knees as the reality of the situation became clear. "...no. No, no, no. Now I'll never be able to speak to him… never…"

As Kida knelt down to comfort him, Rita looked over to Duke. For once, Bell was whining and he was making no effort to comfort her, instead staring intently at the rift and the flow of aer around it. "This is what we were worried about, wasn't it? Should we do something?"

"We cannot know immediately if the ring has affected the barrier," Duke replied. "The only thing we can do is monitor the aer krene for abnormal activity. If effects do not manifest immediately, it is possible the aer is unable to conduct the energy from the ring as quickly as we expected. In that case, we can-"

Before he could finish, there was a blur of motion from one of the cracks and then a clinking sound as a tiny ivory band shot out of the crack and skidded across the stones. The group stared for a moment before Jakob lunged at it- but Kida caught him and jerked his arm back. Duke approached the ring in the meantime and knelt down beside it, steadying Bell with one arm and picking up the chain with his free hand. He slipped the chain around his neck and stood up again, eyeing the cracks beneath the group's feet.

As Duke stood up, the haze around the cracks began to intensify. Repede let out a sharp bark, and Estelle and Rita, who were standing closest to the aer krene, began to stumble backward. Estelle covered her mouth and Rita grabbed her arm to jerk her back.

"The aer's getting thicker! We've got to get out of this area!" Rita yelled. "Retreat back to the harbor."

The whole group scrambled back, Raven stammering something about the ring and the barrier, and Rita yelling at him to ask questions later. Kida had to drag Jakob with her at first, but he finally seemed to realize the danger and ran alongside her. Only Duke stayed where he was, pulling his cloak over Bell to shield her from the steadily encroaching aer. Yuri stopped and looked back, calling out.

"Are you okay over there?"

Duke turned around slowly and strode toward Yuri with a stern expression. "The exposure of the barrier to the ring has caused it to weaken in this spot. If it is not repaired, then the aer here will continue to spill out at this accelerated rate."

"You mean, like, another Great Flood?" Yuri asked, and Duke shook his head.

"Not of that magnitude, no. But it will affect life as we know it. Our species is not equipped to deal with major changes in the balance of aer-"

"Let's discuss this somewhere else, okay?" Yuri interrupted, suppressing a cough. He could feel his muscles growing weak as he inhaled the thickening aer, and he was sure Duke must be feeling it too. "C'mon, they're going to leave us behind."

The others _wouldn't_ leave them behind, of course, because Duke still had Bell. But Yuri didn't want to take any chances with exposing such a young child to high concentrations of aer. No matter how much interest Duke had in caring for Bell, it seemed he had forgotten that in his fascination with the ring and the barrier.

It didn't take long for Yuri and Duke to catch up with the rest of the group, but their ascent back to the harbor was significantly more difficult than their descent in. The sudden increase in aer concentration had spooked the local monsters, sending them into a frenzy. Nan kept up the front of the group, her calm direction not wavering as she sliced through every monster that approached with practiced precision. The others followed, slightly more disorganized as they tried to protect Kida and Jakob. Duke's focus on Bell and lack of a weapon didn't seem to faze him at all, and while he wasn't able to make any offensive movements, not a single monster could so much as touch him. Kida was going to offer to take Bell back, but thought better of it as she realized she'd only be distracting him. Bell was probably safer with Duke than with anyone else.

As the group made it back to the harbor and boarded the rowboats moored along the shore, they could feel the ground under their feet shaking and buckling as though the island were being torn apart by some great force. The waves grew choppy as they rowed back out to the Fiertia and Phaedrus, and the Siren's Fang crew members greeted them with expressions of worry. The change in aer outflow had set the crystals glowing, giving the island a luminous appearance against the dark water and twilit sky. Anzu was still watching from above the cabin on the ship, but the thick fur of his mane was raised in alarm, and his bushy tail flicked back and forth nervously as he watched the island.

"-if I don't know anything about the properties of the barrier, I can't repair it, even with the spirits' help," Rita was saying, engaged in an argument with Duke over his observations. "There's a possibility that it's a unique form of magic that we can't reproduce today, and if that's the case, then there's nothing we can do."

"...did I do this…?" Jakob was huddled against the railing on the deck of the Fiertia, his knees pulled close to his chest as he fought back tears. "...is this my fault…?"

"There should be no placement of blame until the situation is resolved," Duke answered. "It would only waste valuable time. We have a major task ahead of us and precious little information on how to approach it."

Raven stared out at the island, watching as some of the large crystals began to collapse, toppled over by the tremors. "I mean, it's an island without any major resources. Nobody's plannin' ta settle it anyway. Would it be alright ta just _leave_ it?"

"If the aer output continues to increase, it will flow into the ocean," Judith answered. "That could have a disastrous effect on sea life, especially as the poisonous aer-infused water is circulated by global currents."

"Ah, geez. I guess we _can't_ leave it, then…"

Karol was staring off the side of the ship, huddled next to Nan, though it wasn't clear whether he was trying to comfort her or seek comfort himself. He was focused on a spot in the middle of the island, where the crystals were collapsing in on themselves. There was the sound of a growl nearby- feline this time, coming from Anzu rather than Repede- and a dark haze, far different from the purplish glow of the aer, caught Karol's eye. He looked back at the group and pointed.

"Uh, guys…? What is _that_?"

The others approached the railing, staring back out at the island and the strange dark mass that seemed to be materializing in the center. Anzu continued to growl and Repede began to bark, they could hear the Phaedrus' crew panicking and Patty yelling orders, but no one was willing to look away. From within the island, they could hear a low rumbling sound that was akin to a snarl. The dark haze intensified, and from beneath the crystals, the head of a massive black creature emerged.

"Wh… what _is that_?!"

Karol repeated his question, this time with greater force as the creature reared its head above the crystals. The thing was large enough to see well, even from this distance, but its features were unlike any monster the group had ever encountered. Its snout was rounded, with a pair of ivory tusks gleaming brilliantly against the darkness of its body, and its large, yellow eyes seemed to bulge from its forehead. Its forelimbs emerged as well, reaching up to brace itself on the crystals as though trying to pull itself from deep within the earth, and where each foot made contact with a crystal, a plume of miasma- thick, concentrated aer- began to eat away at the crystalline structure. Water at the edge of the island began to turn an inky color as the miasma spread from the surface, and the creature closed its eyes to let out a deep, bellowing roar.

Jakob gripped the railing of the ship so hard that his knuckles began to turn white. "Is that… that... _him_? The ancient Entelexia, Utnapishtim?"

"It does look like the illustration in the storybook," Estelle murmured, "but something's wrong with it. That miasma… it can't be natural."

"Perhaps that creature was once an Entelexia," Duke answered, his voice barely audible over Bell's desperate cries, "but it is no longer. Trapped within the planet, suffocated by more aer than it could ever consume, its fate was sealed from the moment it erected the barrier."

"You don't mean-?!" Yuri began, and Duke nodded solemnly.

"It has become an Adephagos."


	16. Quaternary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's joined me for this fic- it was such a joy to write, and I'm so excited and honored that so many others have enjoyed it as well. All your kind comments have made me so happy; you guys are the best and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it through the end!

**16- Quaternary**

"...an Adephagos…" Jakob stammered, his face blanching white. "...you mean, like the thing that almost devoured the world four years ago? _That_ Adephagos?"

"What other Adephagos could there be?!" Rita demanded, and Estelle gripped her arm. The creature was still pulling itself from the ground, writhing and roaring as it dug its claws deeper into the island. Anzu spread his wings and took off toward the creature, but Duke called out before he could get too far.

"No! If you are exposed to the miasma, you will become an Adephagos yourself!"

Duke's warning was accompanied by a low but distinct warble from Ba'ul, who had ventured closer to gauge the situation and was hovering a short distance away from the ship. Anzu faltered and then turned back, landing on the deck with his ears pressed back against his head and his tail between his legs. Judith pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better look at it, and Raven leaned in, waiting for his turn.

"That thing is big," he commented, "but it ain't swallow-the-world-in-one-gulp big like the other one was. If we got rid'a that one, surely this won't be a challenge."

Yuri scoffed. "You say that like it's really so simple," he muttered, and Rita nodded in agreement.

"Last time we had the blastia network to focus the spirits' power. But that could only work once. Our spirit magic formulas haven't progressed far enough to harness that many spirits' power at one time. Only combinations of the first four elementals have been studied so far, and at most three of them at a time. Without blastia conversion to pull the spirits' power into one single force…"

"We're pretty much helpless, huh?" Yuri finished for her. Judith lowered the binoculars, finally handing them over to Raven.

"I've never seen you give up so quickly."

Yuri shrugged. "I'm not giving up. I'm saying we'll have to find another way. Just because we can't use the spirits' power doesn't mean there isn't some other solution out there."

"Yuri's right!" Karol chimed in. "There must be _something_ we can do!"

There was a pause, then Raven and Estelle spoke up at the same time, both so tentative that they didn't seem to realize they were talking over one another.

" _Well, there is_ one _blastia still workin'-_ " " _The Children of the Full Moon were able to seal away the adephagos before, by-_ "

"No, no, no, no," Rita broke in, stepping between them and snatching the binoculars from Raven. "Those are both terrible ideas for multiple reasons. Estelle, we want to destroy this thing, not trap it. Old man, converting a single blastia would be no more powerful than calling on one existing spirit. Both of you stop talking nonsense."

Before anyone else could scold them as well, Duke's voice broke in from the center of the deck, drawing everyone's attention.

"I agree with Miss Mordio. If sacrifices must be made, they should be made prudently and effectively."

"We're _not_ making sacrifices," Yuri shot back. "There's got to be a better way. Rita, what's that three-spirit attack you were talking about?"

Rita stepped away from the railing, beginning to pace back and forth across the deck. "Scalding Vortex," she recited, as though reading from a textbook, "combines Undine, Efreet, and Sylph's powers-"

"-to create a vortex of steam hot enough to cook monsters alive," Nan finished. "I've heard of that one."

The corner of Rita's mouth twitched as she struggled to hide her displeasure. "So the monster-killer is an expert on spirit magic now, huh?"

"I just said I've _heard_ of it!"

"Well, that doesn't exactly help us-!"

Judith grabbed Rita's arm to cut her off. "What about Estelle? As a Child of the Full Moon, she has a connection with the spirits. Perhaps she could call upon their help without having to develop a specific formula."

Karol inched closer to Estelle. "Would… that be dangerous?" he asked. Rita frowned and jerked her arm away from Judith so she had some space to think it over.

"Technically, yes, Estelle could call upon the spirits for help. But it wouldn't focus their power the way a formulated spell would. It would be up to the individual spirits to determine how to combine their power, and I don't know how well that would go over."

Duke was listening intently, absentmindedly offering the tassels of his cloak for Bell to play with in order to distract her from the situation. "Calling upon the spirits, if possible, would likely be the best approach. Their understanding of the world's flow of aer would prove invaluable insight."

"I-I'll try, then!" Estelle exclaimed, and clasped her hands together. The others stepped away to give her some space- except for Karol, who Nan had to grab and tug away when a soft glow appeared around Estelle's feet. "...elemental spirits, please… we need your guidance… this creature of uncontrolled aer threatens our very existence and we must find a way to stop it..."

The boat swayed back and forth as the water around them began to churn. White foam, sprayed up by the sudden gusts of wind, splashed at the side of the boat. A voice, seemingly from beneath ship's hull, addressed them.

" _I have sensed the poison in the water created by contact with uncontrolled aer. By manipulating the ocean's currents, I am working to contain it. But currents alone can only isolate this poison for so long._ "

Undine's figure appeared on the deck beside Estelle, and Sylph floated just above her.

" _The winds can circulate around the island and contain much of the atmospheric aer,_ " Sylph agreed, _"but Undine is correct. It is only a temporary solution._ "

Kida and Jakob huddled together with Anzu on one side of the deck, staring wide-eyed at the spirits- and the rest of the group, who seemed unfazed. "Th-those are-!" Kida began, but Duke stepped in beside her and shook his head. Bell was still playing with the tassels on his cloak, seemingly unaware of the conversation happening just steps away. Undine was speaking, but her expression was serious and her voice low.

" _As that creature is no longer an Entelexia, its contact with the barrier did not destroy the barrier entirely. It did, however, enlarge the hole in the barrier underneath the aer krene. Gnome is working to restore the barrier as we speak- if he does not, the aer will continue to spill out unregulated and the results could be disastrous._ "

"What can we do about that adephagos?" Estelle asked. "Can we attack it using spirit magic? Will that affect it?"

Undine nodded. " _Efreet will do what he can. Sylph and I can offer our power as well, but that will mean allowing the aqueous and atmospheric aer to flow unchecked. The longer we spend fighting the adephagos, the further this contamination will spread. We cannot afford a long, drawn-out fight._ "

"Makes sense," Yuri replied with a nod. "We don't want a long fight either. We've got to get rid of that adephagos, and fast."

" _...so be it. We shall assist you._ "

Undine spoke her reply and immediately disappeared, along with Sylph. The ocean and the wind around the Fiertia calmed, and a rumble closer to the island accompanied a sudden outpouring of energy. Vortexes of water, spirals of wind, and bursts of flame lashed out at the creature. It let out a roar, shaking its body and loosing from its sides a dense field of miasma that absorbed the attacks. The spirits' efforts weren't even grazing the creature, unable to penetrate its defenses. Rita watched through the binoculars, but eventually lowered them and stepped back.

"They… they can't even touch it…" she breathed. "It's surrounded itself with a shield of miasma- gaseous aer concentrated to deadly levels."

"What do we do about the miasma?" Yuri asked, reaching for the binoculars. "If the spirits keep attacking, will they eventually be able to penetrate it?"

"Not if it keeps renewing its defenses," Rita answered. "And with its access to the crystallized aer on the island, it's not likely to get tired out anytime soon. If nothing changes, this is going to drag on and on while the aer keeps spreading."

Yuri cursed under his breath as he handed off the binoculars. "There's gotta be something else we can do, but…"

It was Karol's turn using the binoculars, and he slipped the strap over his neck before bringing them to his eyes. He was dissatisfied with the view, though, and quickly lowered them, stepping away from the railing.

"Nan, give me that map!"

It wasn't a question, though Karol at least waited until she handed it towards him to snatch it and make a run for the ship's main mast. He tucked the map under one arm and hoisted himself up onto the rigging, and Nan followed suit.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

"Getting a better view. I want to better understand the topography of the island."

Nan knew better than to scold him for focusing on something seemingly unrelated. He must have some kind of plan. "And what exactly will that do?"

Karol steadied himself against the mast and retrieved the map to compare to his view of the island. "I'm trying to get an idea of where the creature's supports are," he explained. "If we use the spirits' power to destabilize its footing first, we may be able to break through its defenses without having to use force."

Nan climbed up beside him, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at the map. "Throw your enemy off his rhythm, huh? A classic tactic- though I've never seen it applied on such a grand scale."

Karol handed the map back to Nan so that he could use the binoculars again. "Can you write on those maps?"

"I, uh, really shouldn't…" Nan began, and spared another glance at the island. "But, given the circumstances, I think the Chief would go easy on me."

"Just make some kind of note of the features I'm describing to you, okay? Rita will need them."

"Got it."

Karol described what he could see from his perch on the side of the ship, and Nan made careful note of his descriptions. She didn't write on the map, but pointed to the locations he was describing to confirm with him before he moved on. When Karol was satisfied and lowered the binoculars, Nan slid back down onto the deck where Yuri and Repede had gathered to watch.

"What were you up to over there?" Yuri asked, and Nan gave a quick response as she pushed past him.

"I need to talk to Rita."

Karol followed, settling down on the deck again and handing the binoculars over to Yuri. "Sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to run off with them."

"That's not the issue." Yuri pushed the binoculars back in Karol's direction. "What's up with you two? Doing some kind of scouting?"

"I know Undine said that Gnome is trying to re-seal the aer krene," Karol explained, "but we thought, if he could destabilize the ground that the creature is standing on, we might be able to knock it off-balance and penetrate its defenses while it's trying to regain its footing. I was scouting out what parts of the island the monster is using as footholds."

Yuri glanced over to where Nan and Rita were arguing loudly, with Estelle and Judith trying to get a word in edgewise. "It's a good idea, but I don't know if Gnome will be willing to leave his post. It sounds like the aer krene is more of a problem than we realized."

"But… if we don't do anything about the adephagos, what point is there in sealing the aer krene?"

Repede barked in agreement, and Yuri shrugged. The group on the other side of the deck seemed to have reached a consensus, so he and Karol approached to find out what was going on. Duke was giving some kind of lecture on the stability of aer crystals, and Rita was waving him away with a simple " _yeah, yeah, I know_."

"So what did we decide?" Yuri asked, breaking into the group. "Can we get Gnome to help?"

"Gnome refuses," Estelle explained, "but Efreet-"

"Aer crystals can be warped and even melted under high heat," Rita interrupted. "With the low density of these crystals, it shouldn't take too much work to melt them under that creature's feet."

"We only have a short window of time, though," Judith added. "Liquid aer is far easier for the adephagos to consume than solid. If it regains its footing before we can breach its defenses, it will be able to absorb the liquified aer and re-fortify itself."

Yuri frowned. "Bit of a risky ploy, huh? Not like we've never taken risks before."

"We'll have ta get closer too," Raven pointed out. "I don't like the idea'a gettin' anywhere near that thing."

"We're already too close for comfort," Judith pointed out. "Don't be such a coward, old man."

"It ain't cowardice! It's common sense!"

Repede had already run up to stand by the ship's wheel, and Yuri joined him. "We don't have time to worry about common sense. Let's go."

The Phaedrus pulled over alongside the Fiertia, and Patty waved from the deck. " _Yuri!_ " she called. "We haven't got that fancy spirit magic, but we can protect you with our cannons if that thing attacks! Siren's Fang has your back!"

Yuri saluted her. "We owe you one!" he yelled in reply.

"Marry me and we'll call it even~!"

"I'm already engaged, but we'll work something else out."

"Boo-! I'll take it up with Flynn, then."

The two shared a smile and a good-natured laugh that carried across the distance as Yuri turned the Fiertia toward the island. Rita, further back on the deck, was busily working with a magic formula, using the map to calculate exactly how she needed to focus and aim Efreet's power.

As the ship grew closer to the island, however, it sailed into water tainted by the miasma, and most of the people on the ship doubled over as the vapor invaded their lungs. Karol put a hand over his mouth to keep from being sick, and Judith had to prop Raven up to keep him from collapsing onto the deck. Jakob put his arms around Kida, and Duke pulled his cloak over Bell to keep her from breathing the aer. "We must turn back!" Duke called. "The miasma will only grow thicker as we approach. We will not survive."

"You don't have to tell me twice-" Yuri began, clutching the wheel and beginning to turn it, but Rita stopped him.

"W-wait! Just… just a little longer… I need just a minute…"

Rita stumbled and Estelle lunged to catch her, holding her from behind and steadying her hands. As she breathed the last words of the spell, Rita closed her eyes, and a series of fiery blasts sounded from the island. The creature roared, and Yuri turned the ship sharply, ignoring the way it pitched to the side as they sailed away from the boundary of the miasma.

Once they had cleared the tainted water and were once again breathing clean air, Rita managed to prop herself up against the ship's railing to view the results of her work. The creature had fallen over, and the cloud of miasma began to disperse as it struggled to regain its grip on the nearby crystals. As it did so, the spirits continued their assault, their attacks finally reaching the monster's hide and causing it to roar in pain. But there was another roar of pain too- one much closer this time.

"Anzu!"

Kida screamed, and the others turned to look. Anzu was heaving heavy, ragged breaths and pawing at his muzzle as though something was stuck there and he was trying to remove it. Kida reached out in an attempt to calm him, but he swatted her away, sending her tumbling back. He let out another agonized roar, and his entire body shuddered with pain. Raven and Judith ran to pull Kida away, but she staggered back in Anzu's direction. "Please calm down! It's only me! Anzu-!"

Duke stepped in front of her, one arm still cradling Bell beneath his cloak and the other outstretched to keep her from getting any closer.

"It was the miasma. An Entelexia his size could not handle such a concentration of aer. It overwhelmed him."

"So he's turning into a-?!" Estelle gasped, unwilling to even say the word. "What can we do?"

" _We_ cannot do anything. The miasma is already incorporated into his body. Only a creature who can manipulate the flow of aer can remove it."

Kida looked back over to the island. "B-but, the spirits are-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, a familiar deep warble sounded from above them. Ba'ul had been inching closer, trying to stay with the boat without getting too close to the miasma, but he finally approached it directly. The group standing near the bow scrambled back as Ba'ul lowered his massive face to the deck and gingerly picked up Anzu by the scruff of the neck. Anzu's thrashing immediately stopped, and he fell limp as Ba'ul lifted him off the Fiertia.

"Wait-!" Kida gasped, running back to the spot where Anzu had been. "Ba'ul, what are you-?!"

"I see," Duke spoke up, though he'd turned away from them and lowered the hood of his cloak. "He is consuming the aer directly from Anzu's body. Done so quickly after exposure, it should fully reverse the effects of the miasma."

"But-! Won't that hurt Ba'ul?"

Judith approached Kida, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "It shouldn't. He's too big. A dose of aer that's poisonous for Anzu is nothing but a midday snack for Ba'ul."

"...oh." Kida let out a sigh of relief, stepping back as Ba'ul lowered Anzu's unconscious form onto the deck again. Once Ba'ul backed off, she ran to Anzu's side and wrapped her arms around his neck. He remained unconscious, but his breathing was now easy and regular. "Thank you, Ba'ul! If anything happened to Anzu before he was able to become a spirit, I don't know what I'd do!"

Jakob watched as Ba'ul gave the Fiertia some space once again, then lowered his gaze to Kida and Anzu. "...Entelexia are truly incredible…" he murmured, and seemed as though he was going to say something else. However, the ship lurched to the side, and everyone was sent scrambling for something to hold onto.

"Yuri, what the hell-?!" Rita called toward the bridge. "Are you trying to knock us overboard?"

"I'm trying to keep us out of the miasma!" Yuri shot back. "That stuff's spreading even faster now!"

Karol was clinging to the railing, and he steadied himself enough to point back towards the island and the creature.

"You guys, look at that!"

It wasn't obvious at first, but something had changed. Something in the creature's eyes looked different. Through the spirits' assault, it dragged itself across the crystals, its roars of pain dissolving into a deep tone that sent vibrations across the top of the ocean. Its gaze was fixed on the Fiertia, and as the low sounds continued to vibrate from its throat, they began to coalesce into something… understandable.

The creature was _speaking._

" _YOU…_ " the voice droned, so slow it almost didn't come across as a word at first. ". _..YOU WHO CALL UPON ME… YOU ARE…_ "

Hearing the voice, the spirits stopped their assault and fell back, hovering close to the Fiertia again. The whole group had pressed close to the side of the ship, trying to get a better view of the creature.

"It's _talking?!_ " Raven demanded. "How's that possible?"

"It must not be entirely transformed into an Adephagos yet," Judith answered, and Duke nodded.

"It seems we were mistaken. There _is_ still an Entelexia somewhere deep within."

Before he could even finish his statement, Jakob grabbed his shoulder and reached for the ring that was hidden beneath his cloak. Bell, still huddled against Duke's chest, had grabbed at the chain and was sucking on the ring like a pacifier, and Jakob had to wrench it out of her grip. He snapped the chain from around Duke's neck and carried it over to the edge of the deck.

"Ancient One! I've wanted to hear your voice for so long- please, tell us what we can do to help you! How we can save you from this curse-"

The creature roared again, turning its attention back to the island and the crystals. Its glowing eyes had lost their focus, and it no longer seemed to hold any regard for the Fiertia and its passengers. A renewed cloud of miasma began to gather around it, and Jakob fumbled desperately with the ring.

"No… no, no, no! Ancient One, please! I know you're in there! You just have to respond! Please-!"

Yuri held the wheel steady, craning his neck to see what was happening on the island. "Was it just a fluke? Has the Adephagos portion taken over again?"

"It's re-forming its defenses," Rita pointed out. "If we leave it alone, it's going to recover, and we'll have to go through all that again."

" _We should resume the assault_ ," Sylph agreed. " _The longer we wait, the more the miasma will spread._ "

"But-! But-!" Jakob clutched the ring close to his chest. "There's still an Entelexia in there! He saved the world multiple times! You're just going to kill him?"

" _We are left no choice,_ " Efreet replied. " _He has succumbed to the Adephagos. There is no saving him._ "

"B-but Anzu-!"

"-is small," Judith finished. "If he were a fully-evolved Entelexia, Ba'ul couldn't have saved him. There's no being in the world large enough to siphon off that much concentrated aer."

"But… but…" Jakob stammered, fidgeting with the ring. Rita started to say something, more to the spirits than to anyone else, but Duke broke in.

"Wait one moment. Let me try something."

Everyone turned to look at him. Bell was still whining, sheltered partially by his open cloak, and he held her in one arm as he reached out the other hand to Jakob.

"Return the ring."

"What?" Jakob flinched. "What are you going to do with it? You can't talk to him! It has to be a Krityan-"

"Not to me. To Bell."

There was another pause. Kida shifted closer to Duke and Bell, and Jakob reluctantly passed the broken chain back over to Duke. Bell squealed and reached for it, and Duke pressed the ring into her hands. She immediately transferred it to her mouth, once again treating it like a pacifier, and Jakob frowned.

"Are you sure about this?"

Duke stared at Bell as she turned the ring over in her mouth and ran her fingers over the carvings on the side. There didn't seem to be any change in the creature, and he frowned.

"...was I wrong…?"

Kida drew close, holding out a hand. "I, uh… really don't think Bell should be chewing on that-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was another low rumble emanating from the island. The creature had stopped consuming the crystals and picked up its head, its eyes once again focused on the Fiertia. Its voice, deep and slow, spoke up again over the churning waves.

"... _YOU…_ "

Duke tightened his hold on Bell and approached the side of the ship to get a closer view of the creature. It had lifted itself onto its hind legs, towering high above the tiny ships afloat just offshore. As its voice continued, it tilted its head back and forth as though trying to focus on the ship's passengers.

"... _YOU ARE… LIKE ME…"_

It finally managed to speak again, its eyes taking on an oddly soft expression as it continued.

"... _NOT ONE… NOT THE OTHER… BUT BOTH…_ "

"Is he talking about Bell?" Karol whispered. Estelle looked back and forth between Duke and the creature, gauging both of their expressions.

"He must have recognized Bell as a mix of human and Kritya, the same way he's a mix of Entelexia and Adephagos."

" _...IN THE PLANET, I WAS STABLE… THE PRESSURE KEPT MY ADEPHAGOS SIDE FROM CONSUMING ME... NOW THE CONDITIONS HAVE CHANGED… I AM UNSTABLE HERE... AND SEEING YOU… A PERFECT MIX LIKE ME… I WANT TO BE STABLE AGAIN…"_

The spirits approached, and Rita snatched the binoculars from Karol so that she could keep a closer watch on them. The spirits' voices were loud enough to hear, even from the distance, but both Raven and Estelle crowded in next to Rita for a glimpse too.

" _You cannot return to the interior of the planet,_ " Efreet explained. " _Gnome is repairing the barrier as we speak._ "

"... _GNOME… AN ELEMENTAL SPIRIT..."_

Sylph flitted closer to the creature, a shield of wind around her to protect her from the miasma. " _You can become an elemental spirit as well. All of us were once Entelexia in our former lives. Gnome had begun the transformation into an Adephagos, but because he gave himself up before succumbing fully, he was able to be reborn._ "

"... _BUT AS A SPIRIT… WOULD I BE ABLE… TO RETAIN… MY DUAL NATURE…?_ "

" _We cannot say,_ " Undine replied with a shake of her head. " _But we do retain our memories from our former lives. If your dual nature is important to you, I'm sure it will be reborn with you into your new identity._ "

"... _I DO NOT WANT TO BE CONSUMED… IF I CANNOT RETURN TO THE PLANET'S INTERIOR… THEN THIS IS AN ACCEPTABLE ALTERNATIVE…_ "

" _In order to be reborn, you will need to surrender your apatheia- your very life,"_ Efreet explained. " _Do you understand this?"_

The creature bore its chest, shaking off the miasma.

"... _DO WHAT YOU WILL… BEFORE I AM… CONSUMED ENTIRELY…"_

Estelle lowered the binoculars as the glow of the spirits' magic radiated out from the creature. With its unarmored belly exposed, the spirits' attacks managed to piece the creature's hide, sending it staggering back. Its entire body glowed yellow for a brief moment, so bright that the groups on the Fiertia and Phaedrus had to avert their eyes. Almost as soon as the glow began, however, the creature's body burst into tiny pieces with a sound akin to shattering glass. The burst sent a wake out from the island that eventually buffeted the side of the ship. But despite the way the boat rocked back and forth, the group remained on the deck, watching the spirits as they approached. Estelle held out her hands as Sylph handed over a glowing stone.

The apatheia was massive, far larger than any the group had seen before. It was too heavy for Estelle, and Judith had to step in and help her lift it. The color was blue, but there was a cloudiness to it, with dark purple blotches scattered throughout the stone. Rita narrowed her eyes, inching closer to get a better look.

"It's… contaminated. There are miasma bubbles trapped inside. Can this really be converted into a spirit?"

"We have to try," Estelle replied. "He gave himself up to become a spirit. We have to honor that decision."

"It'll take a lot of energy to convert something this size," Rita pointed out. "Are you up to it?"

Estelle nodded.

"I can't consider this problem resolved unless I do."

Yuri smiled from his position at the helm and nudged Repede back in Estelle's direction. As Repede approached, the others did too, Karol standing beside Estelle and resting a hand on her shoulder, Raven standing behind her in preparation to catch her if she collapsed. Rita placed her hands over Estelle's and smiled at her.

"We're with you."

As Estelle closed her eyes and channeled her energy through the apatheia, there was a spark that passed around the group like static electricity. The apatheia pulled away from Estelle and Judith's hands as though repelled by them, and was surrounded by a bright flash of light above their heads. Estelle staggered backward, and Raven and Karol caught her, propping her back up so that Rita could steady her. Estelle looked up at Rita and smiled.

"...Rita, your hair!"

Rita's smile faded in confusion as she noticed her fringe standing on end. Estelle's hair was shorter, and it had puffed up more dramatically, eliciting an amused laugh from Rita as she realized what was going on. The others had their hair tied back, but even so, the hair around their faces was beginning to stand up. Their gazes carried up to just above the ship, where the glow around an orb was starting to dissipate and reveal two concentric metallic rings that were circling around one another. The air around it crackled and popped with electrical energy, an energy that the group could feel even from the distance below.

"Is… is that a spirit?" Karol gasped. "It looks more like a machine."

Rita kept one arm around Estelle and used her free hand to begin investigating the formula that surrounded the object. "Those two rings have opposing electromagnetic charges. That's what's causing them to spin like that. And the electrical energy it's giving off… this is _amazing_. I've never seen anything like it."

Raven tried to smooth his hair and flinched as he received a small shock. "So it's, like, an electricity spirit?"

Undine, Sylph, and Efreet gathered around the new spirit, examining it. It generated a noise, a sort of buzzing tone, and Undine nodded.

" _Positive and negative charges,_ " she translated, " _from those polar opposites is born an electrical current. He is pleased… beyond words, so to speak._ "

There was another buzz from the spirit, this one in a few short, punctuated bursts. It had no face, but from the sound, it almost seemed that the spirit was laughing. Jakob and Kida approached the group too, staring up at it in awe. Jakob let out a gasp, murmuring "...spirits are truly incredible too…"

"If our spirit generators can be adapted to harness this kind of electrical energy," Rita began, still frantically exploring the formula with one hand, "it would make our old blastia generators look like grade-school science projects! This would be a huge leap forward!"

"We could use it for barriers too," Nan pointed out. "Electrified barriers would be even more effective in deterring monster attacks on human settlements. You should bring that idea to the Empire."

"Oh?" Rita raised an eyebrow. "A Hunting Blades member looking to the Empire for help?"

"We're hunters, not engineers-!"

"Sounds like a lot of opportunities for the New Energy Initiative," Yuri commented with a grin. "You've got your work cut out for you."

The spirit let out another buzz, descending closer to the deck of the ship. " _He wishes to thank the child who reached out to him,_ " Undine explained, " _the child who is both human and Krityan._ "

"Oh, Bell is-" Kida began, nervously glancing at Duke, who had been standing a short distance away from the rest of the group. Bell was still playing with the ring, ignoring the noises that surrounded her shelter under Duke's thick cloak. Duke removed his cloak from around her, and she initially whined at the feeling of the cold air. But Duke handed her over to Kida, and she smiled again at the sight of her mother. She dropped the ring in her excitement, and it clattered onto the wooden floor of the deck. "-here. I don't think she knew what she was doing. She's only fourteen weeks old."

" _It was for that very reason that she was able to reach out to him in the way she did,_ " Undine replied. " _Her developing mind, unencumbered by the need to present itself with language or imagery, could project its most basic self to him. She didn't need to know. She only needed to_ be _._ "

Yuri laughed. "I don't think any of us knew what we were doing. Bell isn't alone in that."

Estelle pulled away from Rita a little, just enough to draw closer to the new spirit. "Does… does he need a name?"

There was a pause and the spirit buzzed again. Undine nodded.

" _He asks that you give him a name that reflects his dual nature._ "

Karol stepped forward with a big smile. "How about 'The Madly-Sparkling Wheel of Destiny-?" he began before Nan cut him off with a gentle slap to the back of his head.

"What the hell kind of name is _that_?"

"I thought he deserved something cool-!"

"No, no." Nan shook her head. "Destiny isn't thematically appropriate, and it doesn't roll off the tongue either. You're looking for something catchy, like 'The Madly-Sparkling Wheel of Duality."

Karol's eyes lit up. "Oh! You're _so_ right-!"

"Honestly, how the hell did you manage to give Bell a normal name?" Rita groaned, shoving her and Estelle's way to the front of the group. "Let Estelle handle this."

Estelle had closed her eyes and was considering it. "Dual nature, hm? A spirit that embodies positive and negative charges… and the electrical potential that results from the difference between them… _Volt_. Your name is Volt."

Her statement was followed by a loud buzz from Volt, that same punchy, punctuated buzz that sounded vaguely like a laugh. Efreet let out a laugh as well.

" _It seems he likes it._ _Volt it is._ "

Sylph buzzed around Volt as well, though she addressed the group back on the Fiertia when she spoke. " _We cannot stay long. We must help Gnome repair the barrier. Volt's power will be invaluable in restricting the flow of miasma from the island, but for now, you should keep humans and Kritya away from Erealumen._ "

"We'll make sure Harry and the emperor know," Judith agreed. "There isn't much travel in this area anyway, but I'm sure Gull's Song and the Imperial Knights will want to know regardless."

Yuri leaned over the side of the deck, waving to the Phaedrus. "You get all that, Patty?" he yelled. Patty waved back with a grin.

"Aye! Siren's Fang will keep the black market shipping routes away from this area too. You can count on us!"

Rita rolled her eyes. "Good thing the Commandant isn't around to hear that."

"We can discuss the finer points of politics later," Yuri pointed out, patting Rita on the shoulder as he headed back toward the bridge. "For now, let's head back toward Dahngrest so we can give Harry and Flynn a report."

The group started to disperse, Karol and Nan taking orders from Yuri to make sure the ship was good to sail. Repede helped to steady Estelle, while Rita droned on about potential applications of the new spirit magic. Kida was keeping watch over Anzu, who was beginning to stir, and Judith and Raven watched them from a short distance. Anzu lifted his head and stood up, shaking the salt spray off his fur. He noticed Kida and Bell standing next to him, and leaned over to nuzzle Kida's cheek and lick Bell on the forehead. Bell yelped at the feeling of Anzu's rough tongue against her skin, and he jumped back in surprise. Judith laughed.

"I think someone else wants to make sure Anzu's alright too."

Kida looked up and let out a gasp as she saw Ba'ul leaning down close to the deck. He positioned himself over Anzu and gave him a hard slap on the head with his chin. The impact made the entire ship shake, sending Raven grabbing onto the railing and Kida scrambling backward into Judith's arms. Ba'ul didn't seem to mind, letting out a long drone of low chirps and warbles. Anzu's ears drooped, and Raven laughed at the sight.

"Sounds like _somebody's_ gettin' an earful," he observed once he'd regained his balance. "What's he sayin' Judith darlin'?"

Judith giggled. "He's explaining what happened, scolding Anzu for being reckless and scaring him like that. He's really angry. It's adorable."

"Adorable, huh?"

Something Ba'ul said seemed to trigger a surprised response in Anzu, his ears and tail perking up again. He let out a sharp growl and turned away, spreading his wings and flying off in the opposite direction. Ba'ul followed him and Kida stared, looking back and forth between where the two Entelexia had gone and Judith.

"What did Ba'ul say?" she asked. "Anzu just called him some crude names. He seemed… embarrassed, almost? I know he can be aloof when it comes to affection, but that seems a little extreme."

Judith shrugged. "I didn't think Ba'ul said anything strange."

"Perhaps Anzu was startled, as I was, by Ba'ul's novel method of saving him," Duke offered. "As effective as it was to siphon the excess aer directly from his body, I was surprised Ba'ul would do such a thing so readily."

Judith raised an eyebrow. "Why is that? Is it a taboo among Entelexia?"

"No, not in itself, at least. It's the setting that was the problem. This was a dire situation, so there was no time for modesty, but under normal circumstances, an act of that nature between two Entelexia is a very… how should I put it…" Duke's pale cheeks turned an uncharacteristic shade of pink. "... _private_ and _intimate_ affair."

Kida gasped and hugged Bell closer to her chest, while Judith put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh _my_ ~! How scandalous. Had I known, I would have averted my eyes."

"Like an Entelexia version of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, huh?" Raven observed with an amused grin. "Never knew Ba'ul had it in him. I guess when somebody ya love is in danger, all sense'a shame goes out the window."

Jakob had been listening from behind the group and finally let out a sigh. "To think Entelexia have practices like that too… there's so much I don't know about them. So much I never knew."

Duke approached him, looking him over as though assessing how serious he was about the statement he'd just made. "...you know nothing about Entelexia," he observed, and Jakob drooped.

"I'm sorry. After all this time, I… I wasn't willing to face reality. The age of Entelexia is over, yet I've been clinging to it anyway. I ended up being used as a pawn to start a war between humans and Kritya, and then nearly destroyed the world myself. I was wrong. I need to figure out how to move forward into the future, the new age. It'll be difficult, but I can't keep living in the past-"

"Who says living in the past is a bad thing?"

There was a pause. Jakob froze, Duke's question not completely reaching him at first. He opened his mouth to reply, closed it, and then opened it again as he stammered out a response.

"Of… of course it's a bad thing. It blinded me to what was really happening in the world."

Duke shook his head. "It was your own lack of knowledge and experience that put you in such a vulnerable position. Putting the past aside will only heighten that problem, as it will cause the eventual loss of Entelexian knowledge. Seeing the ignorance that still exists, even in Krityan societies, makes me realize how dreadful it would be if the records of Entelexian culture were to disappear. I have no desire to rejoin human society and would prefer to live the rest of my life in solitude. But you are young. You seek a purpose in life, a place in society that involves both Kritya and Entelexia. Perhaps I could help you fulfill that purpose."

Jakob looked up at him, covering his mouth as it hung open in surprise. "...you…?"

"If I teach you all I know about Entelexia," Duke continued, "will you agree to record that knowledge and bring it back to your people for the benefit of future generations?"

Jakob's eyes sparkled with excitement. "...y-you mean… become your apprentice…?"

"Apprentice. I suppose that is a good word for it."

"Y-yes! Yes! _Yes_!" Jakob began to jump up and down, then stopped himself as he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and bowed politely. "I-I mean, _please_ , Sir Duke. I would be honored if you would make me your apprentice."

Duke reached out and patted Jakob on the head.

"It will not be easy. But as long as you promise to keep in contact with your niece…" He looked over to Kida and Bell, both of whom smiled at him. "...I will gladly teach you all I know."

* * *

The humid summer heat could be brutal in Dahngrest at times, something Karol had quickly forgotten during a visit to Zaphias with its milder weather. He was grateful for the iced drinks he was carrying, already taking a few gulps of his own while he searched for Nan among the crowd in Dahngrest's main square. It didn't take him long to find her, and he caught her eye, waving one of the drinks in the air as a greeting. She broke into a smile when she saw him, the same smile that could always make his heart flutter, no matter how many times he saw it.

Karol handed one of the drinks over, the one that hadn't already been opened and sampled. "Cold brew coffee, black," he announced, "and a raspberry lemonade for me."

"You're the best," Nan answered back, standing on the tips of her toes for a quick kiss. She grimaced as she pulled away, however, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Ugh, how can you drink that sugary garbage? It tastes like straight syrup."

"Hey!" Karol gestured at her coffee. "I could ask you the same thing about _that_ bitter nonsense."

"Touché."

The two paused for a moment before dissolving into a fit of laughter. They linked their free hands together, strolling across the square until they found a comfortable spot on the low wall to sit and chat. Nan had already started asking questions by the time they got settled, and was nodding along as Karol explained.

"-was so much bigger than I expected. Like, the _entire_ Lower Quarter showed up, and a _bunch_ of people from the knights too. The ceremony was crowded, but that just made the after-party more fun. Raven got drunk and cried a lot. I think Judith had to carry him back to the inn."

Nan put a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink as she laughed. "Now I'm _really_ sorry I couldn't go," she commented, and took a moment to regain her composure and continue with a more compassionate tone. "Was the Best Man okay without a plus one?"

"D-don't worry about me! I was fine!" Karol insisted, waving one hand dismissively. "I spent the whole time staring at Yuri and Flynn anyway. They're so in love. I wanna be like that someday."

"What, you're not in love with me now?" Nan elbowed him, but dropped the teasing act when she saw him preparing a serious explanation. "I, uh... would like us to be like that someday too."

It was rare to hear her get sentimental like that. Karol blushed and changed the subject before she could get uncomfortable. "So, um, how was the conference? I want to hear all about it."

"Nah, you really don't." Nan shrugged. "I mean, I'm glad I went, but there wasn't anything spectacular. Everything is still in the prototype stage, so it's gonna be a while before we can put any of it into use. Still…" She stared at her coffee, tipping the cup back and forth and watching how the ice moved. "...it's nice to see people from the Empire actually _talking_ to guild members that regularly work with monsters instead of just telling us what they think is best for us. There's still a sense of superiority among the Imperial engineers, but small progress is still progress."

"Hey, that's great to hear!" Karol chimed. "I'm sure Rita will be happy to hear it too. She's in town to help out while Yuri's on his honeymoon, you know- you should stop by the guild office and say 'hi' sometime."

Nan frowned. "You haven't given her your room again, have you?"

"No! She and Estelle are staying in Judith's room, since Judith doesn't really sleep there anymore… except when she's mad at Raven…"

Nan had been taking another sip of her drink, and she choked on it as Karol finished his statement. "So that's really a thing, huh?"

"You thought it wasn't?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to think about it at all."

Karol shook his head. "They're not that bad, honestly. It's Rita and Estelle who are overly lovey-dovey. Like, I wish they'd tone down the PDA just a _little_ bit."

"Jealous?" Nan asked, nudging him. Karol blushed and looked away.

"Th-that's not it. They've been babysitting Bell and getting all mushy with the baby talk. She said her first word a couple weeks back, and now they're trying to get her to say other things."

"Her first word?" Nan perked up. "What was it?"

" _Papa_. According to Raven, Harry had her at an Altosk meeting while Kida was busy, and she was trying to get his attention. Pulling at his vest and hair wasn't distracting him, so she tried a different approach."

"Did that work?"

Karol scoffed. "Did it ever!"

The two shared a laugh, imagining a scene like that taking place in a serious Altosk meeting. Karol finally calmed down and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Speaking of which, I've got something else I wanted to talk to you about. It's about guild policies."

"Oh, working out more policies, are you?" Nan asked, her expression turning serious again. "Is this about the wedding?"

"No, it's something else entirely. I'm actually not sure whether you'd know much about this one or not-"

"Try me."

Karol set his own drink aside and turned to face her more directly. "How much time does the Hunting Blades usually give for parental leave?"

The question gave Nan pause for a moment. "You mean, like, maternity leave?"

"Yeah. Is there a regular amount of time they give, or does it depend on the parent?"

Nan closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Obviously we don't have pregnant members on active patrols after a certain point, but when it comes to full leave, I think the standard is around three months…" Her eyes snapped open again. "Wait! Is this for somebody in Brave Vesperia?"

"Yes-"

"Hypothetically, or right now?"

"Right now, but-"

"Who?" Nan demanded, leaning closer, but stopped and waved one hand. "No, no, let me guess. Yuri doesn't seem like the type…"

"Nope."

"...so, Estelle and Rita?"

Karol shook his head. "No. I think they want to get married first."

"Then…" She covered her mouth. "...oh my god, _Judith and Raven_?"

"No, definitely not."

Nan went quiet, her expression blank for a long moment before a look of frustration passed over her features. She leaned back and groaned. "It's the dog. Of course it's the dog. Why didn't I guess that to begin with-?"

"N-no, actually not," Karol broke in, shaking his head. Nan straightened up, frowning as she mentally reviewed a list of Brave Vesperia's members.

"So… who's left?"

Karol grinned and leaned over to reach into his bag, retrieving a sketchbook and turning a few pages to find an image on loose paper that had been clipped in. There were a series of graphite sketches, showing a creature that looked vaguely like a seal. Its bushy antennae and feathery front fins gave away the fact that it was something more fantastic, however, and the scale drawn next to it showed that it was about the same size as Repede. "This is Phos," he explained. "She was born recently at an aer krene in Yurzorea. Newborn Entelexia can't venture far from aer krene on their own, so Ba'ul has asked for time off so he and Anzu can take care of her 'till she's able to harvest aer from the environment herself. Judith says that Entelexia have really strong parental instincts, since it's so rare for a new one to be born. Technically, Ba'ul is an independent contractor rather than a guild member, but he's one of the family, so we want to give him the full membership benefits anyway,"

Nan's eyes had gone wide, and her mouth turned up into a fascinated smile. "That's incredible. So Entelexia are still being born, even now?"

"Yeah. We thought that the era of Entelexia was over now that most were converted to spirits. But it seems that's not the case at all. It's possible that, over the next few thousand years, the Entelexia population will recover. Yuri pointed out that just because there are butterflies doesn't mean there stops being caterpillars, right?"

Nan stifled a laugh. "I suppose that's one way to put it. Still… that makes me happy to hear. I won't tell Master and the Chief about this. After what the Hunting Blades did to the few Entelexia that survived the war, I'd hate for anything to happen to the ones still left."

"Ba'ul and Anzu are still young, so it'll be a long time yet before they can become spirits," Karol explained. "But Judith thinks there might be more to it than that. See, usually the birth of a new Entelexia is a rare occurrence that only happens every hundred years or so. Ba'ul is over a hundred, but Anzu is only around twenty."

"So… what does that mean?"

"She said the sudden change in timing may just be the aer reacting to the lack of Entelexia in the environment, but that's unlikely, given the spirits' influence. A more probable explanation is that Phos was _intentionally_ created, since it's possible for a powerful Entelexia to stimulate the development of a new Entelexia where aer is abundant. We know it happened at least once, with Elucifer and his daughter Khroma." Karol looked down at the sketches, passing a hand over the paper. "Ba'ul and Anzu aren't powerful enough on their own. But if they took a tip from humans and _worked together_ , then…"

Nan leaned over the paper again. "So they're trying to save their species, huh?" she murmured, her expression uncharacteristically sentimental. "The last two of their kind, charged with repopulating the world. That's so romantic."

"Well, Krones is still around, so they're not the last… wait, r-romantic?" Karol went stiff. "You think _that's_ romantic, but the candlelit dinner we had last month _wasn't_?!"

"Th-this is dramatic, full of danger and raw instinct!" Nan defended, turning away to hide her blush. "There's nothing romantic about not being able to see the food you're eating-!"

The two began to argue, good-naturedly poking fun at each others' romantic sensibilities until they had finished their drinks and the late-afternoon twilight began to wane. Karol sighed, putting a hand against his forehead.

"I've got so much paperwork due on Monday, I don't wanna go back to the office. Will you hide me at the Hunting Blades headquarters?"

"Sorry, but you've made me promise not to enable your procrastination. I love you too much to let you turn into Raven."

"Now _that's_ romance right there."

The two laughed, and Nan leaned against Karol's shoulder. "Don't worry so much about all the paperwork right now. I'm sure your next exciting adventure is just around the corner."

"Our next exciting adventure, huh?"

Karol repeated her words with a smile, staring up at the sky.

"...yeah, I'm sure it is too."

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates will be on Mondays between now and the 18th of May.


End file.
